The Ramarian Crisis
by DarkHrse
Summary: People on Earth conspire against the Magic Knights even as they try to help stop the alien invasion that is already on Earth's doorstep. Meanwhile, an unexpected but much needed ally joins the fray! Chap 14 up!
1. Prologue: Dire Warnings

**The Ramarian Crisis**

By DarkHorse

**Prologue: Dire Warnings**

_  
113 Years Ago on the Planet Ramar  
_

"**SUPREME COMMANDERS OF RAMAR**," intoned Higon, concluding his presentation. "There is no disputing the data this time. In less than 100 _iatas**1**_, our star will cease to provide us with energy. Supreme Commanders, our civilization will die."

Higon looked at each of the twelve Supreme Commanders that comprise the High Council of Ramar. _What fools_, he thought. He managed to hide his distaste for all of them. Ramar is a solar system with eleven planets, each already fully populated. Ramar is a civilization of warriors and yet all they do is play war games all iata long. _We have all forgotten what it was like to be true conquerors_, Higon's thoughts continue to rage in his mind as he waited for the information he had just presented to be fully absorbed by the thick-headed Supreme Commanders. Bah!

"So esteemed scientist," Supreme Commander Lako leaned forward, his eyes boring into Higon's. "What would have us do? Flee our own worlds? To where? We've already conquered every world in this system that can be conquered and that can hold life." Lako smirked as he leaned back on his seat, glancing at his peers, each with a smirk of his own.

_Gods, they don't care!_ Higon scowled but not so much lest they blast him right where he stood. _Just because the catastrophic implosion of their star won't happen in their lifetimes…they just don't care!_

"There are other systems," Higon's spread his hands, palm up, trying very hard to plead with these idiots who call themselves leaders. "We have the technology of space flight. True, it will take many an iata to reach even the nearest system but they are there for the taking if we just…" and that's when he lost it. "Have we really forgotten what we are! We are conquerors of worlds! We are the nomads of the universe and yet here we are content to just play war games and wait for the--"

"Enough!" The loud rebuke, uttered by a voice that already rang with authority that would not brook interference even among the most seasoned of combatants, was accompanied by the even louder crashing sound of a fist down a fixture that was once a table. Higon visibly cringed at both sounds, embarrassing himself in the process.

Fram's blood-red eyes stared down at Higon's, which only increased the latter's discomfort. "Such strong words for a _non_-warrior." Laughter erupted around the council chamber. Fram settled down on his seat, a smile still plastered on his face. "So, scientist, you would have us do what our forefathers of long, long ago did."

It was not a question but clearly a response was required and so Higon nodded.

"And that is the only alternative? Surely we can do something to that uncooperative star of ours to prolong--"

"Council Commander Fram, there is nothing we can do!" A mistake. One should never interrupt Fram while speaking. Higon swallowed the lump of fear on his throat. Already, Fram's eyes were narrowing, his whole countenance one of tangible, barely controlled rage. Higon looked fearfully at twelve sets of eyes, each bearing contempt, distaste, and what other negative thoughts they surely have for him. Finally, he glanced back at Fram. "F-forgive me, Council Commander, please continue."

"Very well, scientist," drawled Fram. "How do you propose we go about 'conquering' other systems? Surely you don't mean for us to just wander aimlessly through the desert of a universe until we stumble upon a habitable planet?" That elicited polite laughter from the others.

Higon took a deep breath as he walked over to a terminal. He lightly touched the panel to bring up a three-dimensional holographic display. In the beginning, only clusters of stars with no discernable pattern could be seen.

With another deep breath he focused his attention to his reluctant audience. "The probes that we sent out to the far reaches of the known universe have identified for us six systems that are candidates for conquest." As if on cue, the holographic display began to emphasize six clusters of star systems.

"Three of the systems have one planet each that appear to allow habitation. Two of the systems have two habitable planets." Higon paused. The holograph now showed the Ramarian number one on the three systems with one habitable planet and a Ramarian number two on the two systems with two habitable planets.

"The last system," Higon continued. This time the holographic display brought to fore the one system that Higon was emphasizing, causing the others to fade. "This last system as you can see has nine planets revolving around a yellow star. Only one of the planets is current inhabited by sentient beings, but with our technology, we can make the three others in that system habitable." Higon stopped and smiled, proud of his presentation. The holographic display now highlighted the second, third, fourth and fifth planets of the solar system in the order of their distances from the central star.

The Supreme Commander from the planet Eloramar of the Ramarian system, Yulo, leaned forward. "Scientist, may I remind you that there are eleven worlds in our system. Are you suggesting that we all cram ourselves into four planets?" With a gesture of dismissal with his hand, he leaned back on his chair amidst nods of assent from nearby commanders.

"Supreme Commander Yulo," Higon hurriedly replied. "If you would please look at the fifth planet of this system…it is larger than all eleven of our worlds combined with room to spare!" Higon looked around the assembly, noting their collective silence and wondering what it meant. He was beginning to fidget and then all of a sudden—

"Scientist, how far is this system from us?"

"Scientist, that third planet, what is the level of their technology?"

"Tell me scientist, what kind of resistance will we encounter from the inhabitants of this system?"

"How much restructuring will be needed to make these planets habitable, scientist?"

The questions came one after another, each from a different Supreme Commander. Higon found himself opening his mouth to answer one when another would be asked. This pretty much kept his mouth open and his eyes wide until finally, silence once again reigned. At this, Higon looked at Fram, as if permission was needed before he could continue. Fram gave a nod of assent.

"Honored Supreme Commanders, this system is, sad to say, the farthest of all. It is roughly 34,000 _lumiata**2**_ away." Higon could see from the blank stares of each council member that the distance he had just mentioned is something that their pea-sized intellect could not comprehend. "In other words, Esteemed Commanders, it would take our fastest attack vessel roughly 75 iatas to reach the system."

As soon as he said this, the council erupted in objections, expletives and wild gesticulations. Higon knew that if they didn't make serious preparations to leave within the iata, the fate of the majority of their kind would perish. As he looked at the ensuing chaos in the chamber he knew that nothing would be resolved today or for many a day to come. Presently, someone remembered that he was still there and was summarily dismissed.

_At least I tried_, Higon thought despairingly. With shoulders slumped, he walked out of the council tower to his conveyance. The conveyance, a type of hovercraft, upon sensing the presence of its owner through its biometric scanners, opened itself up. Higon stared at his vehicle. It was an expensive one for though he was _just_ a scientist, he was a highly paid one and the head of the Ramarian Research Institute, an institute that was responsible for the vast majority of technological advances his race now enjoys. He looked around him. Ramar, the central planet in their system politically, was an ugly planet. So were the other ten planets for that matter. It was of no consequence. While Higon didn't think highly of the worlds that his race occupied, he had love for his race and he was determined that it would survive. With one final look around, he boarded his conveyance.

* * *

NEXT: 

Chapter 1 - Wormhole Discovered

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

This is my very first fanfic about the Magic Knights. It is based on the anime and not the manga. As the story progresses, you will notice some changes and perceptions about what happened in Cephiro. In my opinion, these are just minor elements and do not detract from the story itself.

C&C are very welcome. Please e-mail them to darkhrse0714 (at) yahoo dot com.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: 

Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in that anime/manga are properties of CLAMP. These are used here without permission.

* * *

1 An _iata_ is a year in Ramar, roughly equal to 413 Earth days. Even though Ramar is composed of eleven planets, each with its own rate of rotation, the iata has since been the standard for measuring years. 

2 The distance that light can travel in an _iata_ or 413 Earth days


	2. Wormhole Discovered

**The Ramarian Crisis**

By DarkHorse

**Chapter 1: Wormhole Discovered**

_  
Present Day on Cephiro_

**HIKARU SHIDOU**, First Knight and Pillar of Cephiro, looked around at the land with wonder on her eyes. She was currently dressed in a resplendent battle dress with a long, billowy cape. It was similar to what she wore when donning her rune-god but all white. She didn't like wearing it but Umi and Fuu insisted. With a smile she decided it was the last time she was going to allow them to talk her into something like this.

Refocusing on the land, it was hard to imagine that not too long ago, Cephiro was a crumbling planet, its entire surface more barren than the bleakest desert on Earth. Now, the land was green and lush again. The myriad flora and fauna were once more vibrantly rich with colors and scents. If it was possible, Cephiro was even more beautiful now than when she first saw it from the back of giant flying fish all those…weeks ago. _It feels like a whole lifetime ago,_ Hikaru thought, with a slight crease on her brow.

Her memories took her back to those moments leading up to the moment she became the Pillar and how she made her final wish: to make the people of this world the true masters of their destiny. She could never forget the power she felt inside. It was totally unlike her Fire magic. She felt the indescribable energy well up inside of her making her feel giddy and almost faint when suddenly, in an explosive rush, it streamed out of her towards the sky. Before her very eyes, Cephiro began to change.

The joy and feeling of fulfillment she, and she was sure, Umi and Fuu, felt were unparalleled. They had succeeded in saving a whole world. She remembered looking at Lantis, her saying out loud that she loved him. She remembered him telling her that he loved her too. She was reaching out to him and all of a sudden, she felt the undeniable pull of her own world, of Earth finally laying claim to its children.

As soon as she got to Earth, she vowed that she would return to Cephiro. She didn't know how she would manage it, knowing that the power that would have allowed her to return was the very same one that would allow her to breach the dimensional barrier between Earth and Cephiro. It was only when she woke up the next day when she felt the stirrings of magic in her. With surprise and wonder she realized that she continued to possess the power after all. With a bit of shame, she felt happy but only because now, she had the ability to return to Cephiro. Calling Umi and Fuu, they were equally ecstatic. But still, nothing would compare to how they all felt when they returned here, to Cephiro, the very next day.

Looking at the people brought additional joy to her heart. They were so very obviously buoyed and happy and enthusiastic. This was what she, Umi and Fuu, and all the others fought so hard for. This was why they had to return, to see for themselves the fruits of their labor. The beauty of Cephiro was finally restored, all because of the people. Or was it?

Hikaru turned to her companion, Master Mage Clef, who accompanied her to survey the reconstruction of one of many villages that were lost together with the last Pillar.

"What is it, Princess?" Clef asked without taking his eyes off the happy scene before them. It was Hikaru's sharp intake of breath that finally caused Clef to look at her and smile already knowing what caused her surprise and subsequent discomfort.

"You called me _Princess_," Hikaru cocked her head mischievously at the mage, as she was wont to do.

"But of course for you _are_ the Pillar."

"But I'm still the same old Hikaru," insisted Hikaru.

Clef shrugged nonchalantly and smoothly changed the subject: "You have a question to ask of me?"

With a twinkle in her eyes that made it clear she knew what Clef had just done, she smiled and then looked back at the people. "I have given the power of the Pillar to the people so that it will be they and not the Pillar who will ultimately determine their fate and the fate of this world."

"And you are wondering whether you have succeeded in doing that." Clef glanced momentarily at Hikaru in time to see her nod slowly. "Tell me, Hikaru, what are you feeling now?"

As Hikaru was about to answer, she caught sight of a little girl running towards her carrying a garland of white, delicately scented flowers. She was still afar off but already Hikaru knew who it was. It was Mira, the little girl who gave her a flower as a token of gratitude for saving her from a monster. With a wide and enthusiastic grin, Hikaru waved at her.

Normally, Mira would just run up to her and jump into her arms for a big hug. This time, however, Mira stopped a meter away, knelt on one knee and with her head bowed down offered up the garland. Hikaru, of course, would have none of that and she promptly scooped Mira up into her arms, which delighted the little girl tremendously.

"Oh Mira, you don't have to do that," Hikaru said as she hugged Mira.

"My mother said that you were the Pillar and that I should behave myself in front of you," was Mira's breathless reply. Hikaru smiled affectionately at the little girl with shoulder length hair.

"I'm still just Hikaru, Mira."

"I made this for you myself!" Mira said as she raised the garland, innocently dismissing Hikaru's remark. Hikaru smiled and bowed her head, allowing Mira to drape the gift over her neck.

"This is really pretty, Mira. Thank you. Thank you very much!" Mira beamed at that and gave Hikaru a kiss on the cheek.

"I gotta go now. I'm sure Mother is looking for me." At that the little girl wiggled free from Hikaru's arms and ran. "Bye, Princess!"

"It's Hikaru!" Hikaru called out but Mira was already out of hearing distance. "Oh well." She caught several of the villagers' awe-struck eyes on her but as soon as she glanced back at them, they all turned shyly away.

"It's not funny!" Hikaru said, sensing rather than seeing Clef's grin. "I'm not sure I like being the Pillar." Clef nodded sagely but didn't say anything, knowing that there was more that Hikaru needed to say. "I have this feeling. Oh Clef! You know how hard it is to describe the magic in one's heart. This is something like that except it's…it's deeper and more powerful and…frightening."

After several heartbeats of silence, Clef finally spoke. "I have served two Pillars before you. I had the momentous honor of guiding Princess Emeraude. And now there's you.

"It is a great effort to maintain the peace and order of an entire planet. To do that, the Pillar must think of nothing and pray for nothing but the welfare of this land and its people. The Pillar is not allowed to pray for her own happiness.

"These past few days, I have watched you closely, Hikaru." To emphasize his point, Clef turned to fully face Hikaru. "You think that you have successfully transferred the power of the Pillar to the people. I'm not entirely certain you succeeded. What I am certain of is that the power you possess is far greater than the past two Pillars have ever had. I cannot explain this but with minimal effort you are able to maintain and protect this world." At this, Hikaru's eyes widened.

"That's what frightens me, Clef," Hikaru said glancing at the mage before turning her eyes back to the people. "No one person should ever have this much power. I mean, what if I make a mistake? I might just sneeze, for instance, and cause a volcano to erupt or something. I am only fourteen years old in case you've forgotten!"

"Hikaru, I know your heart. We, here at Cephiro, who you have been with, have seen you act in times of sadness, fear, anger and happiness. We all know your heart and it is a good heart. Do not burden yourself with too much worry. Your heart knows what is right, true and just. And always remember that we will always be there for you."

"Oh Clef, I have so many questions--"

"And all will be answered in due time," Clef took her arm and guided her back to her coach, which was really like a big bowl with wings, much like what Mokona conjured up for their journey to the Water Shrine way back when. "It is time to return to the palace and prepare you for your journey home."

With one final look and wave to the villagers, who happily waved back, Hikaru reluctantly boarded the flying coach.

---

Fuu was looking out from one of the many balconies in the palace towards one of the many mountains of crystal floating in the sky. The one she was looking at in particular was the sky shrine of her rune-god, Windam.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Fuu was startled out of her reverie, but pleasantly so for the voice came from someone she cherished. She felt Ferio's arms slip around her waist from behind, his cheek pressing against her cheek.

"Yes, it's beautiful. Everything is so beautiful."

"Then why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad." Fuu said with a smile on her cute lips.

"Well, when someone has an expression on their face like what you have, it normally means they're sad," Ferio quipped with a twinkle in his eyes.

The allusion was, of course, not lost on Fuu who grinned remembering a similar conversation on the back of a griffin flying away to escape from Fahren. It wasn't a very nice memory but looking back, it was really romantic the way Ferio risked his life to rescue her, even though, to this day, she thought it very reckless. After all, wasn't she a Magic Knight capable of taking care of herself?

Fuu turned to look deeply at Ferio's hazel eyes. "I'm sad because I'm going back to our world soon."

"And why exactly is that making you sad?" Ferio asked, feigning innocence and deliberately failing. Although equally saddened that Fuu would leave soon, he wanted to make her smile, cheer her up.

Fuu looked away, a smile already forming on her dainty lips. She was, of course, aware of Ferio's game. "Oh you know. There is this guy I'll be leaving behind and I'm going to miss him terribly."

"Really," Ferio slightly tightened his arms around Fuu. "He's a really lucky guy for someone like you to be missing him. What's he like anyway?"

Fuu turned her head ever so slightly to watch Ferio's expression from out of the corner of her eye. "He's very tall, with jet black hair and dark eyes." Ferio was so easy to bait. His frown was already deepening.

"Are you talking about Lantis?" He demanded.

Fuu turned around in his arms, tapped his nose teasingly and said: "Gotcha!" She impulsively leaned forward and gave Ferio a quick kiss on the lips, which surprised both of them. They pulled back from each other instinctively and stared at each other, Fuu's face was turning as red as her friend Hikaru's hair.

"Um, I…ah…gotta go! See ya!" With that Fuu turned and fled from the room leaving Ferio watching incredulously. When she had left the room, Ferio touched his lips with a finger.

"Well, whadda y'know," he said, a grin plastered on his face.

---

Ascot silently commanded the creature to swoop down fast under an outcropping of rock causing Umi to hold on much tighter on his arm. _It worked_, Ascot smiled inwardly. He chanced a glance at Umi. This trip was truly exhilarating for her. Her face was flushed, her light blue hair billowing in the wind…she was truly beautiful. And the more she was with him, the more deeply he felt for her.

Umi, noticing that Ascot was looking intently at her, playfully jabbed his side with her elbow. "Hey Ascot, shouldn't you be watching where we're going?"

Ascot quickly averted his eyes. "Oh don't worry. He knows what's he's doing," he said, affectionately patting the creature.

"I'm not worried," Umi said with a smile. She wasn't really sure how she still felt about Ascot. That she was enjoying herself with him was enough for her.

"Umi…" Ascot began but it was clear he didn't know how to continue.

After a moment, Umi couldn't take the awkwardness anymore. "Yes what is it, Ascot?" She turned her blue eyes on him, which seemed to unnerve him even more.

"Uhm, well, you see…it's just, you know…" he stammered.

As thrilled as Umi was that Ascot really liked her, she was getting a little impatient. "Yes?"

"I'm going to miss you!" With that declaration, Ascot brooded morosely, attempting to shut out everything to cover his embarrassment.

"Well, I'm going to miss you too, Ascot," Umi said gleefully. "Just like I'm going to miss Clef, Lantis, La Farga, Caldina, Presea and everyone else!"

Ascot rolled his eyes. _Not again!_ He thanked the gods for the hair that covered his eyes otherwise he wouldn't have been able to hide his consternation. _Honestly, is she doing this on purpose?_

Umi knew that Ascot was getting really exasperated with her but she couldn't help teasing him. Even though he had grown physically, she couldn't help but picture him as that young boy who she slapped those many weeks ago. Well, she was not worried. Perhaps it was because she was used to the attention she got from boys. Right now, she just wanted to have fun. Riding Ascot's beast felt wonderful. It took her mind out of the melancholy she was feeling about her imminent departure from this beautiful world.

Her thoughts wandered to the recent events leading up to Hikaru's crowning as the Pillar. She was extremely proud of her best friend. Proud that was she there at her side throughout their ordeal up to their triumph over evil. She didn't feel envy at all. She didn't think she had the strength of will to sustain this entire world after all. On the other hand, she knew with all her heart that Hikaru was destined for this very responsibility. Knowing Hikaru, however, she knew it would not be easy for her, which was why she vowed to herself that she would always be by her side when needed.

It was hard for Ascot to feel dejected for long. Umi's joy was truly contagious. Looking around, there was every reason to be joyous. Cephiro had been restored. For a time, he thought it was hopeless, that he would lose the world that he truly loved. But then, at the bleakest hour, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu came through for all of them. Ascot smiled. Who would have thought that that little wisp of a girl, Hikaru, would end up being the Pillar?

"I see the palace." Umi said, interrupting Ascot's thoughts.

Ascot merely nodded. "Do you have any idea when you'll be back again?"

"Not really. Although, I understand Hikaru can conjure up a portal that will take us back here anytime we want or need." She paused. "If I had my way, I'd be back here even for the slightest of reason."

"I'm glad." Ascot looked at Umi. "I really haven't had the chance to thank you personally for saving our world."

"Oh enough of that, Ascot! You played a huge part in that too." Umi leaned and planted a kiss on Ascot's cheek. A rather platonic kiss in Ascot's estimation though. Nevertheless, it didn't fail to send sparks along his spine at the slight touch of Umi's lips on his skin.

All too soon, the ride ended as the creature landed smoothly at the palace entrance. Ascot helped Umi down.

"Thank you for that wonderful ride, Ascot!" Umi said cheerfully. "You have to promise that we could do this again when I get back."

"Sure thing, Umi."

"Well, I'm off to see Hikaru and Fuu." Umi reached out and touched Ascot's cheek. "Take care of yourself okay?"

"I will. You take care too," Ascot said. With a last smile, Umi walked away. _What a magnificent woman_, Ascot thought. He felt his creature nudge him on the back playfully. Looking up, he saw the twinkle of amusement in the creature's eye. "Yeah, yeah! I've got it bad." He slapped its beak affectionately. "The gods forbid you would have to go through this too."

---

Hikaru, Fuu and Umi stood at the center of the Grand Hall. Everyone was there to see them off. Despite the fact that all knew they would be back, none of them could hold back the annoying mistiness in their eyes. The return to their own world was inevitable. They had to still live their lives in a normal way. They all hoped that their destinies would be revealed to them soon and that it would lead them back to this world permanently.

The three Magic Knights were in their school uniforms; Hikaru in her red top and black skirt, Umi in her navy blue top and light blue skirt, and finally Fuu in her green ensemble. For a time Hikaru didn't think that she could return to her own world after becoming the Pillar but Clef assured her that she had the power to maintain peace and order in Cephiro even from Earth. For some reason, deep within her, she knew it to be true. Why exactly it was possible was something she had yet to comprehend. After all, of all the people in the universe, why would she have that power, which apparently exceeded the two other Pillars Clef, had served. On top of that, Clef told her that her abilities had yet to grow. She definitely felt the weight of responsibility on her shoulders now.

Hikaru stepped forward, gazing, almost regally, at everyone gathered to see her off. She had learned to love each person here; Presea, Clef, Ferio, Caldina, La Farga, Ascot and Lantis. Lantis. His eyes were the ones she held onto the longest. Her love for him was definitely different from the love she felt for the others. Nova, her evil and hyper-aggressive alter ego, had made that very clear. Lantis had his fists clenched, his body tense as if he was stopping himself from doing something. In the end, he walked solemnly towards Hikaru and gathered her in his arms.

"Oh, Lantis," Hikaru whispered, glad that he did this because it was something she really needed.

"You take care of yourself, Princess." Lantis whispered back as he pulled away but not too far away to gaze into Hikaru's sienna brown eyes. She was already feeling extremely giddy inside but was accentuated even more so by the way he uttered the word "Princess". It sounded like a promise. Of what, that was something that she was now sure they will both discover in due course.

All too soon, Lantis stepped back in line with the others to say their farewell to the three Magic Knights from Another World. Hikaru looked out the large window overlooking all of Cephiro. Earth was her world, but Cephiro was now her home.

Clef stepped forward, to stand in front of three Knights, addressing them. "If we ever have need of you, we will send you a signal. That signal will manifest itself on the ornaments on your gloves." The three Knights nodded.

To Hikaru, Clef said: "You already know you can come back here anytime you want. Only you have the power to do that. Be strong, Hikaru. Always remember, your strength gives all of us here strength. Your peace is our peace. And your joy is our joy." With a serene smile, the highest-ranking mage in all of Cephiro stepped back and nodded to the Pillar.

With a nod of her own, Hikaru took a deep breath to cast a spell to open a portal to her world for the very first time. She smiled at everyone nervously. "Well this is it." _I hope this works. It sure would look very bad if I fail to pull this thing off._ Hikaru closed her eyes and searched for the magic in her heart, a little surprised that it was actually there to find and so easily at that. Stretching her right hand in front of her, she felt the energy course through her being, leaving an indescribable but pleasant sensation throughout her body. She heard the collective gasps of the people around her and as she slowly opened her eyes, she knew the reason. Right before her was the portal, its blinding light initially stunning her. But, like everyone else's, her eyes adjusted.

Hikaru looked back at Umi and Fuu. "Ready?" When she got their nods of assent, Hikaru, First Knight and Pillar of Cephiro stepped into the portal followed closely by the Water Knight and the Wind Knight.

---

"There!" Dasma excitedly pointed to the screen of her monitor. Rogo immediately leaned forward to look at the display. The display clearly showed a surge of power, the nature of which was unknown but it was a great power indeed. Their computer attempted to measure it but it was clear that whatever it was, its intensity was beyond their charts.

"Dasma. Grat." That was all it took. Dasma punched a button, which shot the coordinates of the power surge to the monitor located at the driver's side of the van. Grat immediately engaged the transmission and pulled the black van they were all in into the mid-morning Tokyo traffic.

Grat took another look at the coordinates, which were now superimposed on a city map of Tokyo. "Rogo, the power surge is in Tokyo Disneyland. That's two hours from here."

"Just get us there." Rogo said as he punched inquiries into his computer, trying to decipher the nature of the power surge.

"You're the boss." With that, Grat concentrated on the traffic and left his leader alone with his work.

"This is incredible," Rogo said aloud but to no one in particular. The statement, however, drew the attention of both Dasma and Crata.

"How so?" Crata asked. Crata was the technology expert on this small expeditionary team from Ramar. She already knew that the power registering on their scopes was clearly beyond their charts but she also knew that Rogo had insight about these things, which was, she supposed, why he was the leader.

"Not only are we not able to accurately quantify the intensity of this power, we are also unable to determine the composition." Rogo's brow creased in concentration. "The energy output has some elements of light, electricity, fire, wind, water…in other words, the computer cannot identify it."

It was clear from Crata's facial expression that the concept of an unidentifiable type of energy was completely alien to the technology expert. All forms of energy can be identified, catalogued, and measured. As a matter of fact, all forms of energy used by Ramarians and their technology were already present on Earth, albeit some of which were still unknown to the latter. Crata had been a resident of this planet for five years and it was clear that in terms of technological advancement, this planet was way, _way_ below that of Ramar. The fact that Ramarian civilization has existed for far longer than Terran civilization, something like a fetus compared to a middle-aged man, did not alter Crata's contempt for earthlings. Seeing an as-yet-to-be-identified form of energy on Earth, which was more powerful than anything Ramarians already have, totally unnerved the technology expert.

"Relax, Crata," Rogo said. "This is not a common form of energy. It is isolated. Else its peculiar existence would not have been reported in their newspapers at all." Rogo was of course referring to a news item a few days ago about an "unusually bright light" that appeared in Tokyo Tower. It was purported to have temporarily dazed several of the Tower's visitors that day. The computers at the plush apartment the team had in downtown Los Angeles in the U.S. had already registered it even before it broke out in the news the next day.

For reasons that the team did not yet know, Rogo ordered all of them to pack up and fly to Japan immediately thereafter. It was indeed strange to the rest of the team that Rogo would decide to "stake out" an "unusually bright light", especially considering they had to fly out to the other side of the planet. Every member of the team was aware that strange occurrences are common on Earth. More so with the Japanese apparently, since they tend to be superstitious. A good number of the citizens in this country held beliefs in magic in one form or another. Magic happened to be another concept that was completely alien to this expeditionary team, since there wasn't even a word for it in the Ramarian vocabulary.

"For all we know, it could be that 'magic' thing these people believe in," Dasma snorted in derition. "I can't believe these creatures consider themselves to be sentient at all. Magic, bah!"

Rogo did not make comment. Something in him told him that Dasma was right and that his decision to leave the United States was rather hastily made. Nevertheless, another part of him couldn't shake the feeling that there was a lot more to this than met the eye. Rogo reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and retrieved a clipping of the news item. The item stated that three junior high school students from three separate schools seemed to have reacted rather differently from the others after the "unusually bright light" had dissipated. Apparently, three popular, rival schools had their field trip in Tokyo Tower on that same day. Students from the different schools were interviewed and they each thought it strange that these students who did not know each other previously would end up hugging each other and crying after the light touched them.

It was a long shot at best. But. But if his hunch was correct, that bright light was actually a wormhole and it transported those three students somewhere. The concept of a wormhole was not new, even to the relatively low-tech terrans. The theory of it was also easy to explain: if the universe was a magazine spread, one way of traveling from one end of the page to the other end would be to fold the spread in half. When both edges of the pages touch, the distance between the ends would be nullified. That nullification is often illustrated as punching a hole into the spread while folded; the person needing to travel the distance would therefore just go through the hole, hence the term wormhole. Of course, while the theory was easily described, its application was a different story altogether. For one thing, you would need a tremendous amount of energy in order to fold the space/time continuum, something that was beyond even the technology of Ramar.

There was one more implication that tugged at Rogo's technologically enhanced brain. If, in fact, this was a wormhole, then the three students must have traveled to another system. That system and not Earth, was somehow responsible for the wormhole technology. The news item stated the bright light lasted only a few seconds and yet there seemed to have been a profound effect on the three students. This pointed to a lapse of time. It was frightening to consider but it seemed that this other system had the power to not only fold the space/time continuum but also to disrupt it in such a way that time advanced in that system but stopped here on Earth.

_If we, Ramarians, can duplicate this technology, then we can easily be the masters of the entire universe._ This thought caused Rogo's enhanced heart to beat slightly faster. He had to calm down. Everything was still a big "IF".

"How much farther, Grat?"

"Nine zero minutes."

---

As soon as Hikaru stepped out of the portal, she knew that something was wrong. Surrounding her were a crowd of people, men, women and children, all having a stunned look on their faces.

"Oops." Was the only word Hikaru whispered.

"Oops is right, Hikaru. Where have you taken us?" Umi replied, clearly dismayed by what she saw.

"It appears we are in an amusement park," was Fuu's reply, as always, using her calm, clinical voice.

For several heartbeats neither the crowd nor the Knights said or did anything. Out of nowhere, a single child in the crowd clapped his hands. "Wow, that was soooo cool!" Pretty soon, everyone was applauding the Knights. It was clear that everyone thought it was part of the attraction. With nothing else to do, Umi and Fuu smiled sheepishly and shyly waved back, bowing as they tried to move away from the crowd.

"Boy, that was close," Umi sighed, relief clearly painted on her face.

"Yes, Miss Umi, I quite agree." Fuu said. She turned to face where she thought Hikaru would be. "Miss Hikaru, I…" Fuu stopped mid-question when she realized the person she was supposed to be talking to was not there. Fuu snapped her head around to look at Umi. They locked eyes and then together looked back to the crowd. Twin jaws dropped at what they saw.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Everyone was still applauding and talking to Hikaru, who in turn was basking in the attention. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. What's that? How did we do it?" She turned to address a young boy who obviously asked her a question. "Um, well that's a secret." This she delivered with her usual disarming charm that pleased the crowd.

"Hikaru!"

"Miss Hikaru!"

Hikaru snapped her head around at the sound of her name. Her face showed embarrassment as if she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Turning back to the crowd, she said: "Well, I have to go. Thanks for coming! I'm glad you enjoyed the show!" With that she turned and ran in the direction of her companions.

When she reached the two other Knights, she found Umi fuming although Fuu was clearly amused.

"Hikaru, what kind of stunt was that? And where are we? How did we get here?" Umi's fists were clenching at her side not knowing whether to strangle the pigtailed girl because of exasperation or hug her because of relief that she was okay.

"It appears we are in Tokyo Disneyland," Fuu said looking around.

"So do you mind telling us how we got here, Hikaru?" Umi crossed her arms on her chest, clearly daring the petite redhead to come up with an excuse that would appease her.

"Um, well, see, I ah…well, I've wanted to visit Disneyland again so it was the last thought I had in my mind when I created the, ah, portal," replied Hikaru sheepishly, obviously embarrassed.

"I think it's wonderful that you brought us here, Miss Hikaru," Fuu cheerily announced, as she was wont to do which further infuriated the statuesque, blue-haired Knight. Hikaru could only smile at that.

"Wonderful! You've got to be kidding me, Fuu!" Umi fumed. "We are hours away from home. How are we going to get there from here when we don't have enough money?"

"Calm down, Umi," Hikaru pleaded. "I think I can conjure up another portal that will take us to, say, Tokyo Tower. I'm sure when we get there, our money will be enough to get us home."

"Well what do you mean 'I think'? Can you or can't you create a portal?"

"I _can_ create the portal." Hikaru put up a confident front.

"May I suggest, Miss Hikaru, that you conjure up the other side of the portal to open somewhere where there will be no one to witness our arrival."

"Good thinking, Fuu," Hikaru nodded. "We wouldn't want a repeat of what just happened, now would we?"

"Fuu and I won't. I'm not sure about you though," Umi rejoined good-naturedly. It was impossible to remain angry with her diminutive best friend. Both Hikaru and Fuu laughed.

"Okay guys, let's look for a more private place." The three had to walk a considerably distance until they spotted a relatively private area. It was one of the smaller roller coasters that was down for maintenance. The three girls walked behind the maintenance shed.

"Okay, guys, here goes." Hikaru closed her eyes and almost immediately the portal opened, much to the surprise of all three. "Hey, I guess I'm getting good at this. And to think that we're on Earth and not Ceph--"

"Hikaru! Go already!"

"Oh, of course!" Hikaru once again smiled sheepishly and stepped through the portal followed closely behind by Fuu and Umi.

---

"By the powers that be!"

"What is it, Dasma?" Rogo straightened up on his chair and tensed.

"There are now two power surges!" Dasma replied as her fingers flew over the computer keyboard. She felt Rogo peering over her shoulder, which all the more spurred her fingers to frenetically command the computer to display statistical information about energy formation. "One is in a slightly different location but still within Tokyo Disneyland. The other is in Tokyo Tower!"

"Grat! How far to Tokyo Tower?"

"10 minutes! I'm on it!" Without waiting for the order, Grat stepped on the brakes and turned hard on the wheel causing the van to fishtail before doing a complete 360 on the highway. Horns and screams from both motorists and pedestrians alike could be heard. Everyone else in the van had the quick reflexes to hold onto something stable lest they get buffeted against the delicate equipment they brought along.

When the van finally stabilized, Crata began her own analysis of the surges. "The energy output of the portals are still off our charts but as you can see," Crata traced a finger on the bright lines denoting the energy outputs, "the bars are less bright indicating a lesser output than the one we saw earlier." Rogo merely nodded at that and sat down in front of his own computer.

Crata and Dasma looked at each other as they saw the program that their leader was opening. "Rogo, what are you doing?" Dasma queried.

"I'm sending a priority message to Higon."

"Isn't that a bit too hasty, Rogo?" It was Crata this time. "After all, we still don't know what this really is."

"I'll explain later." Rogo's own fingers flew over the terminal interface as he sent a two-word message:

"WORMHOLE DISCOVERED."

* * *

NEXT: 

Chapter 2 - Alternate Plans

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

If you haven't yet noticed, this story takes much of its influence from the anime instead of manga. Nevertheless, there are some aspects of the manga that I decided I like better than the anime, like the fact the Knights can come and go as they please between Cephiro and Earth.

As the story progresses, you will notice other aspects of the manga that I've included in this story. Other than that, I try my best to stay faithful to the characters.

C&C are very welcome. Please e-mail them to darkhrse0714 (at) yahoo dot com.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: 

Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in that anime/manga are properties of CLAMP. These are used here without permission.


	3. Alternate Plans

**The Ramarian Crisis**

By DarkHorse

**Chapter 2: Alternate Plans**

**_  
_**_Present Day on the Starship Weret, Thousands of Light Years Outside the Solar System_

**STANDING ALONGSIDE SUPREME COMMANDER DRAK**, the scientist Higon stared out of the command center's view screen into a star cluster. One of those stars represented the sun of the solar system that was their destination. The view screen was panoramic so that when he turned to his left and right, he could see both flanks of the starship. There were two battle ships on the left and three on the right. What were not shown were the hundreds of similar battle ships, attack cruisers and star destroyers that trailed the lead starship Higon himself was in.

There were 513 of these space vessels in all, representing just a little over 10 million Ramarians. This was what was left of the eleven-planet system called Ramar. Over 56 billion of his kind, he was sure, were annihilated when their star died. There were probably those who were able to escape since space travel was never a restriction but Higon knew they would only prolong the inevitable. Without the resources that this battle group had the sense to bring along for the journey, the others would not survive the cold of space. Should they stumble upon a planet, they would also not have the resources to make it habitable.

Fifty-six billion. It was fortunate that as a race, Ramarians were extremely practical and thus, none shed a tear for those who lost their bio-electronically enhanced lives. It was also fortunate that he was able to convince Supreme Commander Drak of the urgency to finally leave Ramar.

A charismatic leader, he was able to lead an uprising, which resulted in the ousting of Fram and his supporters in the council. That, in itself, was a bloody affair resulting in the deaths of thousands. In the end, Drak, now head of the council, began plans for escaping. That it took forty iatas before the departure was actually effected was, now, of little consequence.

Only two things grated on Higon: first, of the 40-man team he had, all of which he knew would be needed on this expedition, only 20 were allowed to join. These 20, including him, were supposed to attend to the medical and technological needs of the entire contingent! Granted, there were robots that can do most of the work that were deemed menial, but still…

The second thing that grated on him was that he had actually miscalculated the length of time it would take to reach their destination. The bloody revolution that accompanied Drak's ascension to power also resulted in the loss of most of their faster space vessels. As such, they had to make do with the older models, which naturally could only travel so fast. At their current pace, it would take another 35 iatas before they reached the solar system, which was their destination.

Higon wasn't sure whether he would even survive to see this Promised Land of a solar system. He was, after all, already 211 iatas old1. Nevertheless, he was determined. In his mind, he above all, will be able to save his race from extinction. As it is, he is working round the proverbial clock training up new technicians out of the mostly warrior-class population. _What a fool Drak is, _Higon thought darkly. _Warriors do not create civilizations, scientists like myself do!_

"Scientist," Drak said in that imperial tone of his, breaking Higon out of his reverie. "There is an urgent message for you." Higon raised an eyebrow in reply. The message could only come from Rogo but he was not yet scheduled to send a report for days.

Higon took the portable terminal from Drak and read the message. It was only a two-word message and yet, he had to read and re-read it just to make sure he was not imagining what it said.

"Wormholes are a thing of fiction, scientist."

_My name is Higon, you fool!_ Must these military-types be so superior? Higon glanced at Drak darkly. "Rogo is no fool."

"So you say," was Drak's only retort.

Rogo, of course, was handpicked by Higon to speed ahead to Earth to do reconnaissance. His military background and his aptitude in technical matters made him uniquely qualified for this mission. Taking the computer with him, Higon turned away from the front view screen. "If you will excuse me, Drak, I need to do some research." Without waiting for Drak's acknowledgement, he left the command center towards his own laboratory inside the starship.

Only when the Higon was completely out of the command center did Drak look back towards the direction the head scientist took. It grated on him that someone who was _only_ a scientist should address him simply as "Drak". He will need to put him in his place one of these days.

---

Inside his laboratory, facing an impressive array of computers, Higon brought himself up-to-date on the research of wormholes. Strides have apparently been made towards this direction, some of which Higon, himself, was not aware of until now. However, what Drak said was still true: it was impossible to create wormholes, at least not with current and available technology. This was primarily due to the tremendous amount of energy and power that would be needed to create them. Energy and power of this magnitude was something they could not generate even when Ramar was still in existence, much less now.

So if Rogo truly discovered the existence of a wormhole…on Earth? That was impossible! Rogo made it abundantly clear by providing detail upon comprehensive detail of the kinds of technology that was currently available on that planet. Surely, the earthlings could not have created their very own wormhole.

However, just as he told Drak, Rogo was no fool. Of this he would stake his remaining iatas. He leaned back on his chair. Patience was a virtue he had learned a long time ago. All will be revealed in due time. Of that he was certain.

---

From the bottom of Tokyo Tower, Rogo and his team could hear the screams of women. The fact that the sounds were actually coming from several stories up is a small testament to the sensitivity of their hearing brought about by bio-electronic implants.

The team raced upwards, taking the stairs three, sometimes four at a time, in speeds unheard of for a normal human being. Rogo and his teammates were, of course, not human. By the time they reached the 23rd floor, Crata, barely winded, paused to scan the surroundings. "This is the floor."

"Where?"

"That way," Crata replied pointing towards the direction of the female restroom. They all ran at top speed towards it, barely noticing three young girls leaving the room. So intent on actually seeing a live wormhole that they did not immediately realize that the last three people to leave the restroom were those very same they ignored as they broke through the door.

Rogo and Crata were the first inside. After a few seconds of scanning, it was clear that the portal was no longer there. Even though both were disappointed, they did not bother to show it. "The portal was definitely here." Crata moved along the far wall of the restroom and stopped. She put up the computer against the wall and slowly nodded. "This is it all right. The portal was right against this wall. The computer can still detect the power signature."

"Interesting. Any new information?"

Crata shook her head. "Nothing we didn't already have about this phenomenon."

Rogo walked out the restroom. He had to step on what used to be the door, making a lot of noise in the process. Already people around the Tower were looking at him. Rogo scanned the entire area. Of the many people looking at him, one of them caught his attention. It was that of a little girl with red hair. There was something about her…

Grat, noting the look on his leader's face, also glanced at the direction Rogo was looking at. "She's cute for an earthling." That earned Grat a dangerous glare from Dasma.

Crata, ever the observant one, also looked at the direction of the red-haired girl. "I could be mistaken but that looks like one of the three that last left this room."

Rogo looked at Crata. "Are you sure?"

In response, Crata squinted her eyes and focused on the redhead, now accompanied by a taller blue-haired girl and a shorthaired blonde. "I'm sure."

"They are nothing but girls." Rogo continued to stare at the redhead girl who surprisingly was returning his stare unflinchingly. "Could it be…?"

---

"I can't believe you did that Hikaru!" Umi fumed once again. "You consider the ladies' room private?"

"Well, Miss Umi, at least we cleared the room for our own use, didn't we?" Fuu smiled her disarmingly engaging smile but Umi was clearly not falling for it and she promptly harrumphed at her.

Hikaru, on the other hand, was totally unresponsive and once again lagged behind her two best friends as they made their way to the elevators. Just as Umi and Fuu were about to enter the elevator, out of instinct, they turned to make sure their leader was with them. True enough, she wasn't. Umi stomped out of the elevator, clearly peeved. "What could it possibly be this time?"

Both Knights found her just outside the hallway that led to the elevators. She was staring fixedly ahead.

"Hey, you guys…see that strange man?" Hikaru said in a low voice, her eyes never leaving the "strange man" in question. What was amazing to both Umi and Fuu was that Hikaru was able to sense their presence even without turning.

"What are you talking about? I see a bunch of strange men around." Umi said. When Hikaru didn't respond, she decided to look at the direction of her eyes. What she saw was an impressive specimen of a man but he was, by her definition, not strange at all. Just your average _gaijin_. And yet the man seemed to be staring back at Hikaru.

"It appears that that man is looking at us. As if he knows something." Fuu had her hand, slightly closed as in a fist, up by her chest, which she does when she was nervous or unsure.

Umi and Fuu both heard the sharp intake of breath from Hikaru. When they looked back at the man she was locking eyes with, they understood. Not only were there four of them now staring at them, they were walking briskly towards them!

"Oooh, I have a bad feeling about this," Umi said as she tugged at Hikaru's sleeve. "Shouldn't we go already?"

"Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi, I think it is truly best that we leave right now," Fuu pleaded, slowly backing away.

Despite her trepidation, Hikaru stood her ground. "Wait."

The taller girls exchange looks. They could not and would not abandon their leader so Umi went to Hikaru's right side, while Fuu took the other and waited. They didn't have to wait long. In just a few seconds, the four were already in front of them. The tall guy who Hikaru had been staring at had a smile on his face.

"Hello there," the tall guy said to Hikaru in accented Japanese.

"Hello," Hikaru responded, looking up (as always) at the tall man. She then glanced at the other three that accompanied him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you don't get approached very often but you have the most amazing red hair I've seen," the man said amiably.

_Oh puhleeeease, _Umi rolled her eyes. She turned to Hikaru. _She couldn't be buying that line, could she?_

"Thank you," Hikaru responded flatly, her face revealing nothing.

"My name is Roger Simmons. I'm a photographer," said "Roger" as he presented his business card in the proper Japanese way, with two hands and a slight bow. Hikaru looked down briefly enough just to receive the card. "I'd really like to photograph you, if you are interested."

Hikaru nodded slowly, and then looked down to examine the business card she held in her two hands more closely. Looking up once more, she said: "I'll have to think about it."

"Very well," Roger said, smiling his smile that was calculated to dazzle any female. "May I have the pleasure of your name?"

Umi and Fuu were already expecting that Hikaru would blurt out her name just like she always does. But Hikaru completely surprised them.

"I don't think it's wise to give you my name at this time." Hikaru said evenly. "Perhaps after I consider your offer."

The man who called himself Roger Simmons didn't seem surprised. "Very well. In that case, I shall eagerly await your call." Roger Simmons bowed once more than turned to leave. His companions followed suit except a raven-haired woman who looked down at Hikaru for a second before turning to leave as well.

The three Magic Knights stared at the retreating backs of the foursome. Only when the four were finally swallowed up by the crowd did both Umi and Fuu turn and address their First Knight.

"What was that all about?" Umi asked as she reached out to touch Hikaru's arm.

"Are you alright, Miss Hikaru? You don't look very well." Fuu said with concern etched on her face.

"That man…" Hikaru began, her eyes were still focused forward as if she was still seeing him in the distance. "There is something definitely not right about him."

"I'll say," said Umi, indignantly. "Why he's old enough to be your father!"

"Why Miss Umi, if I didn't know you better, I'd think you're peeved because he noticed Miss Hikaru instead of you," Fuu teased.

"Why I never…" Umi stared incredulously at the blonde girl. Her comment broke the spell and Hikaru had to smile at her indignant friend.

"You really are funny sometimes, Umi," Hikaru said grinning widely. "But seriously, something tells me we haven't seen the last of Mr. Simmons."

"Do you think we need to do something about it?" Fuu asked, concerned.

"Yeah, watch our backs." With that Hikaru turned towards the elevators, with the Water Knight and Wind Knight in tow.

---

Seated beside Grat inside the van, Rogo watched as the three girls walked away. He was about to turn to Grat and issue a command when he noticed that the red-haired girl stopped to look directly at him. Rogo tensed and visibly relaxed a millisecond later after remembering that the windshield was heavily tinted. And yet…and yet, the girl was looking straight at him. To say that it was unnerving was an understatement. Rogo grew up in a civilization where everything could be explained by science and yet here was something totally inexplicable. After a few seconds of staring, the girl walked on.

"Do you think she saw us?" Grat asked, equally unnerved as his leader.

Rogo was grateful for the comment because it broke the spell he seemed to be under. "I don't think it's possible, especially without special equipment."

"Equipment or no equipment, those three girls were definitely exuding an unusually high amount of energy." Both Rogo and Grat turned to focus on Crat.

"What do you mean?" Rogo asked, his eyebrows raised. Something told him he wasn't going to like the answer.

In response to the question, Crata gave Rogo her portable computer scanner. "When we approached those girls, I left the scanner on hoping to get some sort of reading. If you will notice here," Crata pointed to some statistical information on the tiny holographic display. "These are energy readings that were picked up. And here," Crata pointed to an image outline of the three girls. "There were no signs of any equipment on them that were technological in nature."

"Hey, are you saying the energy levels shown here are coming from their bodies?" Grat had a look on his face that was akin to fear.

"I'm not saying that, Grat. I'm merely showing you what the computer analyzed."

"Is it normal for human beings to exude energy at these levels?" Grat persisted.

Crata shook her head slowly. "No. At least not that I know of."

Rogo fell silent, his mind busy trying glue together pieces of the information he had just received but for some reason, they were not sticking. It was rare that he showed emotion but at this stage, it couldn't be helped. Both Grat and Crata saw Rogo's eyebrows furrow in displeasure.

"We will have to watch those girls."

---

It was dark and quiet in the research center aboard the starship Weret save for the light emanating from Higon's personal work area. Higon was reclining on his form-contouring seat, looking up at the sturdy paneling that made up the ceiling in his particular part of the laboratory. He had just finished reading all the data sent to him by Rogo two days ago. It was seventh time he had done so.

An energy source powerful enough to fold space/time continuum and punch a hole large enough to travel in, was information one doesn't swallow very easily. Even more so after discovering that the source of that tremendous power resided in human beings. _Even more so_ after discovering that the source were three young females. For the umpteenth time, Higon's brows furrowed in deep concentration.

As a race, for several millennia past, they have perfected the science of enhancing biological life forms with mechanical and electronic implants. It was technology that he was sure the sentients on Earth would sure to want desperately. From what he has understood so far based on Rogo's periodic reports, human beings are so easily afflicted with physical maladies ranging from simple myopia to the debilitating cancer. To be sure, Ramarians have had those diseases too but they were things of ancient past as attested by the fact that the Higon, a powerhouse of stored knowledge, had to look "myopia" up in the Ramarian archives. But for all their biotechnological advancements, Ramarians do not possess "internal energies". And certainly not in the amounts that Rogo's data indicated.

He had to agree with Rogo's recommendation. The situation bore further scrutiny. The situation also required an alteration of plans. Drak would be a problem, Higon decided. As soon as that imbecile of a Supreme Commander got Rogo's report describing the military capabilities of Earth's most powerful country, Drak has ordered a "full speed ahead" towards Earth. So eager was he to conquer this "weak" world. Just like the bully that he is. Until Higon got this latest report, he was in total agreement with Drak's course of action. After all, they have been traveling for too many iatas already. Their food resources were dwindling. Despite constant war games aboard most of the battleships, the people were becoming extremely restless. Their hyperspace capacitors have been breaking down every so often further impeding their progress. The sooner they got their collective feet on solid planetary ground and begin the work of reestablishing their civilization, the better for all of them.

But, and a big "but" it is, if such a source did exist, it would be dangerous to continue on their present path. They were after all, the last of their kind. The situation did bear further scrutiny. The next question was how to convince Drak. Presenting him with the data would be useless. He wouldn't be able to understand, not with that tiny brain of his, technological enhancement notwithstanding.

After a few more minutes of contemplation, Higon leaned forward to face the console. He didn't even have to utter a single command. The computers they had were sensitive to the neural implants each Ramarian had. Within a few seconds, the face of Drak appeared on his screen.

"There is a development," was all Higon had to say.

"Very well," was the only reply.

From the iatas of association Higon and Drak had with each other because of this odyssey, they both understood that the word "development" always meant they had to meet. Higon stood and picked up his hand terminal before finally leaving the laboratory.

* * *

NEXT: 

Chapter 3 - Secrets and Suspicions

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

C&C are very welcome. Please e-mail them to darkhrse0714 (at) yahoo dot com.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: 

Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in that anime/manga are properties of CLAMP. These are used here without permission.

* * *

1 Normal Ramarian lifespan is 175 iatas or almost 200 Earth years. 


	4. Secrets and Suspicions

**The Ramarian Crisis**

By DarkHorse

**Chapter 3: Secrets and Suspicions**

_  
Green Bank, West Virginia, United States_

**JUST LIKE MANY BEFORE HER**, Joan Rumsen preferred to listen to interstellar radio waves outdoors instead of indoors. And so there she was lying on the grass, her hands behind her head, just outside the SETI Institute with her heavy duty but very comfortable earphones connected to a receiver. The receiver was tuned into the transmitters found inside the National Radio Astronomy Observatory in Green Bank, West Virginia, home of the Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence Institute since the late 1960's. To a casual observer, Joan would be dismissed as one of those tree-hugging, hippie wannabes trying to be one with nature, instead of what she really was, which was a reputed astrophysicist by occupation and an exobiologist by vocation.

Joan has always been fascinated by the possibility of extraterrestrial life. She had all the arguments that supported this possibility so that everybody who knew her knew they would never win a debate with her. She was even featured once on the Discovery Channel to give her expert opinion about the subject. Joan smiled at the memory but immediately frowned when she remembered the number of calls she got shortly afterwards from crackpots and the so-called New Age Movement members. What a nuisance they could be! The real good thing about that exposure, she remembered with a smile again, was that SETI did receive a sizable contribution to its research that should keep it alive for the next few years. Because of this, she had an almost "child of god" status that allowed her to do--

With a shriek Joan ripped the headphones off her head and bent over, her hands cupping her ears, her eyes squeezed shut. In spite of the pain, Joan shakily got to her feet and screamed: "Bill!"

Inside the building, Bill Winters heard Joan screaming his name. Fearing the worst, he dashed outside to where he knew Joan usually monitored the waves. When he got there he saw Joan holding her head with her left hand, groping her way towards the building with her right hand extended.

"My God, Joan. What happened?" Bill rushed to Joan's side to support her.

Joan's response was to hold Bill's head on either side to hold it steadily facing her. With eyes still squeezed shut, she uttered the words that everyone at SETI has always wanted to hear: "I got a signal."

---

Rogo, Grat, Crata and Dasma were seated around the large round table in their rented Tokyo apartment. The table was cluttered with a cornucopia of electronic equipment, more than half of which would not be recognizable by even the most brilliant of Earth's rocket scientists. However, none of the four were focused on their state-of-the-art computers but at each other. They were heavily into the discussion of what they had discovered about the three girls they had been staking out the past week.

"These girls seem to lead very normal lives," opined Grat after a pause in the discussion.

"Not really that normal," Dasma offered. "These girls seem to have more extracurricular activities of a 'martial' nature than what would be deemed as normal for girls their age. For example, this Hikaru Shidou is a state champion in kendo; Umi Ryuuzaki is captain of her school's fencing team; and finally, Fuu Hououji is on her school's archery team."

"Have they been emitting power?" Rogo directed his question to the team's chief technology expert.

"Not in the same intensity that we saw last week but definitely still higher than normal," Crata replied. There was another pause around the table, each member deep in thought. "Do you really think it was a wormhole these girls created?" Crata finally asked.

"What else could it be?" Rogo answered without looking up. He was about to offer additional comment when the computer on another table came to life. As one, the team turned to look at it, its significance initially failing to register in its collective awareness. Finally, Rogo turned back to the computer in front of him and punched a key. Rogo's eyes, which normally were always expressionless, were now wide with surprise.

"What is it, Rogo?" Grat asked, looking intently at the team's leader. As a reply, the computer each of them had in front of them came to life revealing the same information Rogo had.

"Looks like we're about to receive reinforcements," Rogo announced blandly.

"They're sending Lam," Grat said with dismay. "That could only mean one thing." Grat turned to look at the other three in turn. Their days as explorers were numbered. The day Lam arrived would be the day they became an assault team.

---

At the far end of the dojo, Satoru Shidou breathed heavily, holding his _shinai_1 in a two handed grip in front of him. Across the dojo was his baby sister, Hikaru, standing erect, her shinai held by her left hand pointing downward and away from him. Watching them were Masaru and Kakeru, his two other younger brothers.

The sparring match was at Satoru's insistence to prepare Hikaru for the upcoming Kendo state match for her age level. She was currently the reigning champion, as all the Shidous were in their respective age levels. It was a foregone conclusion that each of the siblings would want to keep it that way. So it came as a surprise to the three brothers that it took a whole lot of cajoling and persuasion to convince their only sister to register for the competition. It also took an unusually abundant amount of energy to get her to practice.

The practice itself was a different story. Hikaru seemed to get into it with gusto. Usually, it was the two younger brothers who sparred with their red-haired sister. But after regaling Satoru with the latter's prowess, well, Satoru just had to see for himself. None of them, of course, were able to beat him in the past.

Facing Hikaru now, Satoru was realizing something else. Although her face was covered with the traditional _men_2, it was clear that she wasn't breathing heavily the way he was. He even had the sneaky suspicion that Hikaru wasn't even giving him her all. They had been sparring for five minutes already, with neither one scoring any points. _I guess the kid gloves come off now_, Satoru thought. His eyes narrowed, not with anger or frustration, but with determination he usually reserved for opponents he faced in national competitions. He charged.

Masaru and Kakeru were startled by the _kiai_3 coming from their elder brother. They quickly turned to Hikaru and noticed that she had not changed from the "resting" position to the "defensive" position. It took all their will power to keep from jumping up and stopping Satoru. He had reached the point of no return, the point where if Hikaru didn't move to defend, Satoru would not be able to stop the downward strike of his _shinai_ causing serious harm to their sister.

Then all of a sudden, at the last possible second, in a blur of white, moving in speeds none of the three brothers thought possible for a human, Hikaru parried the blow that would have cracked an unprotected skull, and launched herself into the air, twisted then landed behind Satoru, her _shinai_ pointed forward, touching the middle of his back.

"Point," said Hikaru as she lowered her shinai.

For several heartbeats, nothing else was heard until Satoru finally turned to face Hikaru, slowly removing his _men_ as he did so. Hikaru followed suit and likewise removed her mask to reveal her triumphant grin.

_Well at least she's her old self again, _mused Satoru. As he earlier suspected, Hikaru wasn't even sweating!

"So, little lady, do you mind telling me what that was all about?" Satoru asked.

"Yeah, Hikaru, where did you learn to move so fast?" Masaru interjected.

"I must say though, that was a pretty neat trick," Kakeru chimed.

All three looked at Hikaru waiting for an answer. Hikaru's smile disappeared. "Well, I've practicing on my own," answered Hikaru, giving a nonchalant air that was as fake as the _shinai_ they use.

Satoru gazed into the sienna brown eyes of his sister, testing its depths, trying to extract the mysteries they obviously held. The intense scrutiny made Hikaru uncomfortable, causing her to lower her head. She, therefore, did not catch Satoru give the other brothers a glance, which clearly meant that he wanted to talk to Hikaru alone. Hikaru sensed the departure of her brothers, making her look up at Satoru, apprehension on her face.

"Elder brother?"

"Please," Satoru smiled gently and gestured that they sit down. Hikaru did so, tucking her knees under her and placing both her _shinai_ and _men_ on her right side. Satoru did the same, their knees almost touching.

"Hikaru," Satoru began. "I would just like you to know that I'm extremely glad that you are your old self and not the Hikaru that I found sitting here alone that day after your field trip to Tokyo Tower. Ever since that day though, I, together with your brothers, have noticed…certain changes."

"Elder brother--" Hikaru began but Satoru raised his hand.

"Please, let me finish." Satoru said, lowering his hand. "I'm not angry at all. These changes are all good. Your teachers at school have nothing but praises for you. You were already a good student then but even more so now."

Satoru looked slightly up at the ceiling, as if trying to remember something, before looking down at Hikaru once more. "Aside from these…physical changes, including your prowess in Kendo, there are some very subtle changes in you too. You've…matured. These are all very good things. Masaru, Kakeru and I are extremely proud of you, you know that."

He paused, waiting for his sister to respond. When it became clear that she wasn't going to say anything, he continued. "Hikaru, if you really wanted to keep whatever secret you have, you wouldn't have done what you just did earlier."

Hikaru, who was looking down on her hands, finally looked up and found Satoru looking intently at her in a way that made it clear he was going to wait for a suitable answer no matter how long it took. "Elder brother," Hikaru began then looked down at her hands, which were now gripping the white material of the gi on her knees. "I do have something to tell you but…" Hikaru looked up at her eldest brother, the one who practically raised her. "I just don't think now is the right time."

Satoru sighed inaudibly. All Shidous have stubborn streaks in them and Hikaru was certainly no exception. It would only be a waste of energy to try to pry it out of his sister. Satoru reached out and planted a hand on her shoulder. "Hikaru, I have always trusted you. And," Satoru had a conspiratorial gleam in his eye. "Between the two of us, I trust you more than I trust Masaru and Kakeru." That earned him a chuckle from Hikaru, something he was aiming for.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Satoru continued. "I know you will do the right thing."

"Thank you, Elder Brother," Hikaru's eyes became misty.

"One piece of advice though," Satoru leaned forward a bit. "That point you got earlier was no point at all. Don't do that during the tournament."

Hikaru smiled brightly. "Well, I suppose I should leave you to do what it is you usually do in this dojo when you're alone." Satoru winked as he said that, teasing his little sister.

"Whatever do you mean, Elder Brother?" Hikaru said a tad too innocently. Satoru chuckled at that on his way out. Hikaru watched the receding form of her brother and sighed. She will have to tell her brothers soon. There was no way she would be able to hide her secret for long.

After awhile, she stood. Closing her eyes, she scanned her surroundings making sure that there was no one to witness what she was about to do. Satisfied, she allowed her power to come to fore. She stretched her arms outwards, palm forward. Immediately, Hikaru began to glow. Liquid fire began to encompass her whole being. Rays of light began to burn through her gi until in one instant she was a blinding light. Gradually, her glow subsided. Where before she wearing a white gi, now she was in a body suit with patterns of red and white resembling fire all over. On both her wrists and forearms were white bracers. She also had on white calve-high boots. On her head was the Cephirean Crown of the Pillar.

Hikaru opened her eyes, looked down at herself and grinned. "Alright!" She had been experimenting with this for the past few days and she discovered she could change her outfit at a whim. It was, in fact, getting easier and easier. After preening some more, Hikaru was ready for business.

She turned to face the wall farthest from her. After taking a deep breath, she burst into a run heading straight for the wall. She was total blur of red and white, almost like the Flame Arrow spell she casts. At the last possible second before hitting, she planted a foot upwards and began scaling the wall at a run. She did the same when upon reaching the ceiling and exhilarated at the fact that she was now running upside down. She could only do it with a few steps until gravity took hold. She allowed herself to fall straight down, hands to the side, feet pointed upwards. Once again, at the last possible second, she stretched her hands over her head, allowing the fingers of her hands to break her fall. The moment she felt the floor touch her middle fingers, she tucked her head inwards, smoothly rolling on her neck and back until she was back on her feet and breaking into another high speed run towards another wall. When she reached that wall, she twisted a bit, planting a foot on the wall and broke into a run across the length of the wall. Again, she could only do this for a few meters before allowing the forces of gravity to take hold. Back on the floor, she started to cartwheel, then tumble hand over feet until she reached the very center of the dojo. Once there, she executed a somersault and a twist before landing with feline grace on her feet.

The whole exercise took less than a minute. Hikaru smiled. It was indeed getting easier and easier. She was hardly winded at all! Hikaru stretched out her hand, palm up. In another burst of otherworldly fire, her Flame Sword appeared. The broad sword she now held firmly in her hand never ceased to amaze her. As heavy as it looked, it was truly light as a feather. She swung it once forwards and backwards, slicing it through the air. The sound it made was sonorous and musical to Hikaru's ears.

She spent the next several minutes going through Kendo exercises with her sword. At last, satisfied that she had done her part to keep in top form, she dismissed her sword and suit. After putting away her _shinai_ and _men_, she walked to the center of the dojo and knelt once more.

Closing her eyes, Hikaru thought of the two people she knew who were close by, who could provide her with the comfort and advice she needed. "Umi. Fuu." After a few moments, she smiled seeing with her mind's eye the faces of her best friends responding to her call.

"Hey Hikaru!"

"Hello Miss Hikaru. Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Hikaru said, smiling serenely. "Everything's all right now."

---

It was the day of Umi's fencing tournament. That fencing tournament she had lamented about that first day she found herself in a strange world. Umi had just finished giving her team the expected pep talk and was pacing back and forth. She was waiting for her best friends to arrive. It wasn't that she was nervous. It was more that she wanted for them to be there with her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was not worried about the tournament at all. Her many adventures in Cephiro had equipped her with both the confidence and skill she knew was needed to emerge triumphant in today's match.

She smiled as she thought back to the last seven days since she had come back from Cephiro. It was if time hadn't moved at all and she actually had those seven days to even practice for this very match. Much to the surprise of her teammates, she didn't immerse herself in practicing for her own competition. Instead, she used all of those days to help prepare her teammates, coaching them to perfection. The typical Umi would mostly just hone her own skills to ensure her personal victory, not so much caring for the overall performance of the team. That she had deviated from her norm was a totally unexpected if not welcome change for her teammates. _Another thing to be thankful about Cephiro I guess_, thought Umi.

"Umi!" cried both Hikaru and Fuu. Umi whipped around and happily ran to her best friends, hugging them tightly.

"Hikaru! Fuu!" cried Umi, tears of happiness threatening to spill. "I'm so happy you made it!"

"Hey we wouldn't miss it for the world!" Hikaru said enthusiastically, stepping back to examine her statuesque friend. "Wow, Umi, you look cool in that outfit."

"You think so?" Umi pirouetted for her friends in an exaggerated way making all of them laugh.

"So Miss Umi, are you ready? Nervous?" Fuu asked.

"Not at all Fuu. After battling monsters, not to mention Tarta and Tatra, this should be a piece of cake." Umi declared confidently.

"Don't overdo it though," warned Hikaru. "I mean you wouldn't want anybody asking questions about your extraordinary skill or something."

"Don't worry. I'll remember that."

"Miss Umi, what kind of fencing tournament will this be?" asked Fuu looking around the competition area.

"What do you mean what kind of fencing tournament," Hikaru looked at Fuu puzzled.

It was Umi who supplied the answer. "This will be an épée fencing tournament. There are three kinds but this is the hardest because the entire body is a target."

"As opposed to…" Hikaru looked at Umi, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"As opposed to, say, foil fencing where only the area between the neck and stomach are targets." Umi positioned one hand palm down under her chin, while the other hand was palm up against her stomach to illustrate the target area.

Fuu began to smile at Umi's explanation. Umi looked at her, puzzled. "Why are you smiling, Fuu?"

"Well, Miss Umi, you think épée fencing is harder because there is more of your body that you will need to defend."

"So?"

Hikaru was grinning by this time, already getting the reason for Fuu's smile. "She means that you've not been very good at defense!"

Umi pouted her cute pout. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see about that." At that moment, a voice on the PA announced that the tournament was about to begin. Umi turned to her friends. "You can seat here beside me."

"Are you sure about that Miss Umi?"

"Yeah, I'm the captain of the team after all." Umi smiled proudly.

Presently, the voice on the PA announced the participants for the first bout. Umi stood to talk to the first member of her team who will compete. Hikaru and Fuu watched her friend proudly. Shortly after, their attention, together with those of others in the stadium, was drawn to the competition area to watch the first bout.

---

There was another one that watched among the spectators crowding the school stadium. Dasma, who was seated at the very top of the bleachers, did not need binoculars to zoom in onto the competition or onto the three girls she was tasked to watch. _Those girls seem to be really close_, thought the slender, blonde woman.

To keep herself from being too obvious, she did watch the competition every now and then. It appeared that human beings also engaged in war games. However, this particular type of game seemed utterly puny. What good are those thin swords in actual combat? And why limit the fighting in a tiny strip of floor area? She wondered for the umpteenth time why they didn't just go ahead and invade this planet. Then again, she remembered, for the umpteenth time also, the answer to that particular question: the three girls.

Dasma was herself an accomplished fighter. Able to wield the _trama_, a double sword connected to a single hilt, with skill very few in the battle group that was left of her civilization could equal. That she was later discovered by the scientist Higon to have the aptitude for higher learning was an unexpected advantage. Here, today, was an opportunity to prove herself; to provide for herself a singular distinction her parents before her were unable to attain for themselves. She would make sure that the opportunity would not go to waste.

Dasma willed herself out of her reverie to pay attention to the tournament. It looked like it was the young Umi Ryuuzaki's turn to compete. She knew that this young girl was the captain of the team. This probably meant that she was the most skilled of the others. This she would have to see. After all, there could very well be an encounter between the two of them. This Ryuuzaki girl, however, would have to find a more suitable weapon than the thin sword she now held.

The two combatants were now on the on-guard position. The opponent was the first the lunged but was easily parried by Ryuuzaki. The opponent lunged again but from a different angle. Ryuuzaki parried and gave a thrust on her own, which resulted in a score as the tip of her sword touched the center of the opponent's chest. Dasma was suitably impressed for the girl Ryuuzaki was fast and light on her toes.

Once again, both combatants took up their on-guard position. The opponent, apparently more determined this time, lunged and thrust with gusto causing Ryuuzaki to fall back. Emboldened, the opponent charged and lunged forward. The Ryuuzaki girl should have easily parried this. Instead, the tip of the opponent's sword succeeded in making contact. The score was now tied. Dasma knew that the first combatant to score five points won.

In the next round, it was Ryuuzaki who scored. The next it was her opponent. On and on it was until the score was tied at four points each. It was clear to Dasma that Ryuuzaki was downplaying her skill. If she were into gambling, she would have bet her entire money down on Ryuuzaki for this final round.

And she would have won.

---

Umi smiled behind her facemask. This was too easy. To be sure, her opponent, a girl named Masato, was good, the best in their school in fact. But she was not a Tatra. It was, in fact, more difficult to downplay her moves to allow her opponent to score. Now that the score is all tied, it was time to win the bout.

Her opponent, ever the aggressive one, lunged. Another opponent might have paled at the skill and speed by which the attack was executed. To Umi, it all appeared in slow motion. She easily countered it with a _stop-thrust_ counter stroke, which connected right at the center of her opponent's chest. The score indicator buzzed indicating the end of the bout, and the end of the tournament. She won but more importantly, her whole team won!

Umi lifted her facemask and turned to see her jubilant teammates rushing to her for a victory hug.

"Umi, you did it!"

"Three cheers for Umi!"

All around, she could see the happy faces of her classmates, friends and even caught a glimpsed of her parents beaming with pride. But the faces she wanted to see, which appeared presently in her scope, were those of Hikaru and Fuu. Hikaru was jumping up and down in her usual exuberance; Fuu, always composed, had her hands clasped together in front of her and smiling brightly.

Umi excused herself from the spontaneous celebration to run to her best friends. Upon reaching them, the Magic Knights clasped arms, basking in victory.

"You were great, Umi!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Although it was quite obvious the way you allowed the other girl to score."

"I'm sure you were the only one who noticed, Miss Hikaru," Fuu noted.

"Well, although I'm happy we won, I'm not so sure I should continue competing," Umi said with a twinge of sadness.

"I understand perfectly how you feel," Hikaru said. Both Umi and Fuu knew about their leader's upcoming Kendo match.

"I suggest we just enjoy the moment," offered Fuu. "We will deal with these other issues later."

"Agreed!" Umi announced for both Hikaru and herself.

Hikaru was smiling at her two friends when, for some reason, her attention was drawn to the bleachers where a blonde woman was intently watching them. Other than the hair color, her features were indistinguishable because of the distance. Nevertheless, Hikaru knew who that woman was. As she had suspected, they were being watched.

---

With a groan, Joan Rumsen threw herself back against the backrest of her swivel chair. She held her head up towards the ceiling and started massaging her temple with one hand. She was exhausted. The longest sleep she had was for three hours and that was two days ago. She thought that if she closed her eyes for just a few seconds, she would be able to continue. It was a mistake of course because closing her eyes for those few seconds made her want to keep them closed for another two hours. With another groan, she straightened herself to face her computer anew.

Joan's ears have long since recovered from her discovery of extraterrestrial intelligence the painful way two days ago. So she didn't have trouble hearing Bill's voice calling to her.

"Joan, are you still in there?" Bill's face finally caught up with his voice as it emerged to peek into the computer lab. "Jesus, Joan," Bill breathed. "There are better and faster ways of killing yourself."

Joan had to laugh at that. "You're a hoot, Bill."

"The people at the NSA are already analyzing the signal," Bill said as he walked towards her until he was behind her. Without warning he spun her swivel chair to face him, away from the computer.

"Dammit, Bill! You know I hate it when someone disturbs my train of thought," Joan moaned in frustration, trying to pry Bill's evil grip from her chair. "Let go!"

"Joan," Bill was now squatting down so that his eyes were at level with hers. "Do you think you can do more here with your puny Pentium 5 computer than the people at NSA can with their Super Cray?"

"Well, they don't know what I know."

"Uh huh, yeah sure," said Bill mockingly. Joan merely glowered at her colleague. "I know what this is all about, Joan. You know what your problem is?"

Joan's eyes narrowed. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"You've got some kind of star complex."

"Oh, I have star complex!" Joan raised her hands in the air, rolling her eyes. "That's really brilliant, Einstein. You think that I'm doing this just for the credit."

"Are you telling me that you're not?"

"Listen, Bill, you've got some nerve--" Joan never finished her sentence as her computer began to beep incessantly.

"What the hell is that?"

Joan turned her chair to face the computer. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"I think I might have decoded the message."

"Oh c'mon, stop pulling my leg."

"No, really! Look!" Joan punched a key. The message that appeared on the screen made the blood on Bill's face drain away.

* * *

NEXT: 

Chapter 4 – Reinforcements

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

C&C are very welcome. Please e-mail them to darkhrse0714 (at) yahoo dot com.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: 

Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in that anime/manga are properties of CLAMP. These are used here without permission.

* * *

1 Bamboo sword used in Kendo. 

2 Facemask, also used in Kendo.

3 Explosive sound cried out during Kendo matches intended to inspire courage in the utterer and fear in the opponent.


	5. Reinforcements

**The Ramarian Crisis**

By DarkHorse

**Chapter 4: Reinforcements**

_  
Situation Room, White House, Washington D.C._

**THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES** dropped the stack of imagery onto the conference table and massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers, lifting his glasses in the process. "My first question is," he said addressing the Joint Chiefs, the Director of Central Intelligence, and a couple of astrophysicists whose names he forgot. "How the hell is it possible that we were able to decode a message from an alien race whose 'spaceships' are just outside our solar system?" The people around the conference table looked at each other, trying to see who was going to provide the answer. In the end, it was the Director of the National Security Agency, Carl Parsons.

"Well, I guess I should answer that question," Parsons said, leaning forward, his hands clasped in front him. "First of all, there's really no guarantee that the translation you see there is accurate.

"Our computers simply broke down the alien message into some sort of mathematical equation and from there compared it to all of our written languages, past and present. The resulting logogram that the computer formed out of the message resembled the ancient writings of the Behistun. They were an ancient people who inhabited a western part of what is now the nation of Iran.

"But," Parsons took a deep breath before continuing. "As you can see from the imagery, there is good reason to believe that the translation is fairly correct, that is, with regards to the actual letters used. Of course, we still need to interpret what the message really means." Parsons nodded to an aide who then toned down the lights and projected on the big screen a four-word message:

SND LAM CAP WRMHL

"By adding what we think are the few missing letters," Parsons continued, the missing letters insinuating themselves into the message so that it now read:

SENDING LAM CAPTURE WORMHOLE

"As you can see, this alien race means to send someone or something to capture a 'wormhole'," Parsons turned to look at each face around the conference table. "That they mean to capture something, I think, means we need to _seriously _consider this race as hostile. Now, if you would take a look at this," Parsons took a satellite photo from his stack of imagery and tapped it with a finger. "It looks like they've already sent us 'LAM'."

"Are we sure these things are headed for Earth?" the President asked to no one in particular.

"Mr. President," the Director for Operations for the Joint Chiefs (otherwise known as J-3) answered. "Based on the data we've collated from all our observatories and most particularly the Hubble, we know, that unless their trajectories change, they are definitely heading for us. Based on our calculations, they will hit Japan."

The last bit of information clearly stunned everyone around the table. "When," Greg Caster, White House Chief of Staff said, his voice hoarse all of a sudden.

"Approximately forty-eight hours, sir."

"My God." It was almost a whisper from the President but that very same prayer was screaming in every other person's head. After a very pregnant pause: "What defense do we have against them?"

The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, General Roger Masterson, cleared his throat. "Mr. President, these capsules are traveling at speeds faster than the speed of light. Even if we are able to accurately aim a missile at each one of them, which we can't, I don't think it will have any effect at all."

"Mr. President," it was the Director of Central Intelligence this time. "All indications show that these are not explosive devices. Based on the message, if it is to be believed, they might contain tools or equipment or something that will help whoever is already here to capture the wormhole, whatever that is." That got the President nodding.

"So what is a wormhole?" The President asked, his composure returning. All heads turned to the two astrophysicists seated at the far end of the table.

Joan Rumsen's throat suddenly went dry. With a glance at her companion, Bill Winters, she answered. "Sir, theoretically, a wormhole is a, for a lack of a better word, shortcut in space. Wormholes are not natural, that is, they are created. However, to create one would require a huge amount of energy in quantities we, as yet, do not have the capability to generate."

"That doesn't really make sense, Doctor--" the Chief of Staff held out his hand for her name.

"Rumsen," was Joan's immediate reply.

"Dr. Rumsen," the Chief of Staff continued smoothly. "If we do not have the technology to create a wormhole, why would these aliens think we have one?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that one, sir." Joan deflated. _Why couldn't they ask an easier question?_ she thought darkly.

"Well, if we can't stop them," one member of the Joint Chiefs offered. "We might as well give them a welcome they won't forget."

"What do you propose, General?" The Chief of Staff beat the President to the question.

"I propose that we inform Japan of this, and strongly urge them to allow us to help them contain these aliens."

"And what should be the composition of our 'welcome'?" the President asked.

"Mr. President," it was General Masterson. "We have the Third Fleet standing by. That's so far the only thing we can bring to bear in the two days that we have."

"Um, excuse me," Joan was raising her hands like a pupil asking a teacher for permission to speak. All heads turned to her. Joan cleared her throat as she lowered her hand, all of sudden feeling very nervous. "I was just, um, thinking that if these aliens were not hostile at all, what kind of impression would they get with this 'welcome' you're planning to give them."

"Dr. Rumsen," the President replied. "They may not be hostile as you say but I would much rather err on the side of our safety." With that he stood, bringing everyone around the table on their feet as well.

"Mr. President," General Masterson said, waiting for the command he knew his Commander-In-Chief would give.

"Order the Third Fleet to Japan."

"Yes, sir."

"Greg," the President said looking at his Chief of Staff. "Let's get me on the phone with the Prime Minister of Japan."

---

Hikaru opened her eyes and for a moment, she was blinded by the brightness of her surroundings. When she felt that her eyes were already adjusted, she opened them once again and found herself looking up at the most beautiful clear blue sky ever. After a while, her brows furrowed. _This can't be_, she thought. Without moving her head, she used her eyes to scan the sky. True enough, she could make out the Crystal Mountains floating in the air high above in the distance. She also realized that she was still in her bedclothes and that she was lying down on a bed of flowers in what appeared to be the middle of a meadow. _I don't remember opening a portal to Cephiro._

Slowly, Hikaru stood, scanning her surroundings trying to identify her exact location on the planet. After a while, she gave up. There were simply too many places in Cephiro that looked like this. As puzzled as she was to be in the world where she was the Pillar, the beauty and serenity of the place brought the inevitable smile to the bubbly redhead. She took a deep breath, reveling in the pureness of the air. She was tempted to just open a portal to the palace but decided against it. There was a lot of time to do that. Besides, she was not in the mood to be treated like royalty. She was content to walk around leisurely, barefooted, simply to enjoy the wonders of Cephiro's nature.

After a few moments, Hikaru found herself at the edge of a cliff overlooking a fairly large village. She was surprised to see one almost fully developed. She had thought it would take a lot longer than this to rebuild and yet here before her very eyes was a complete, thriving community. She stood there transfixed on the scene of harmony below her. So engrossed was she on the village that she almost didn't notice the huge shadow that passed over her, slowly approaching the town below.

Puzzled, she looked up and gasped. A huge spaceship, many times larger than the village, was passing overhead. For several immobilizing seconds, she stood there not knowing what to do or think. It was much larger than even the NSX that Eagle commanded! She looked from the spaceship to the village below, hoping against hope that this was a peaceful vessel. No sooner had she completed thought when a blast of light escaped from the spaceship, almost blinding her. In a space of a second, the town that was alive and thriving was completely obliterated! In its place was a smoldering, blackened crater.

"NOOOOO!" Hikaru screamed. Her eyes narrowing, without a second thought, she focused all her energies on the spaceship and raised a hand towards it. "Flame Arrow!" she cried out her spell…and nothing. A stunned Hikaru brought her hand towards her and looked at it. She took a deep breath and tried again, raising her hand towards the evil craft. "FLAME ARROW!" Still nothing.

"What's going on!" Hikaru cried aloud. The spaceship, which was slowly moving forward, away from her, suddenly paused. And then, to Hikaru's horror, it turned towards her. She took a reflexive step back. Her legs felt as if they were rooted to the ground. With a strength borne out of the will to survive she was able to lift a leg to turn and run, run away from this abomination. Just as she was about to complete a turn, she saw the same blinding light that destroyed the town lance towards her. Hikaru screamed--

--and woke up. Hikaru found herself in a sitting position on her bed, soaked in sweat, panting like she had just completed a hundred meter dash. Her eyes were still squeezed tight but she detected a presence, causing her eyes to fly open. Before her, a few meters from her bed, was a cloaked figure holding a wooden staff that was taller than him. Instinctively, she drew the covers up to cover herself up to her neck. "Who--who are you?"

To her amazement, the cloaked figure knelt on one knee. "Princess," the figure said. "I came to warn you."

"How did you know who I am? How did you get in here? Warn me of what?" Hikaru shot question after question to the stranger in dark clothing.

"You will know the answers to your questions in due time, Princess," said the man who was still kneeling before her, head down. "Please listen to me, Princess. Earth and Cephiro are in danger."

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Hikaru asked. The stranger was about to answer but he suddenly raised his head and cocked an ear. All of sudden, the door to her room swung violently open. The cloaked figure instantly dissipated in a puff of light wispy smoke just as the door would have hit him. The light was also suddenly switched on, casting the entire room in a brightness that caused Hikaru to shield her eyes with an arm.

"Hikaru! Are you alright?"

Hikaru lowered her arm. "Elder brother, Masaru, Kakeru!"

Both Masaru and Kakeru rushed to the both sides of their petite, redheaded sister. "We heard you scream," Masaru said, taking his sister's dainty hand in his.

"All sorts of frightening thoughts entered our minds," Kakeru said, taking his sister's other hand in his.

Hikaru smiled. Her brothers were really protective of her. "Masaru, Kakeru, I'm okay. Really." She looked up at her eldest brother, Satoru, who was impassively watching.

"Was someone here with you, Hikaru?" Satoru asked, his eyes boring into his sister's sienna brown eyes.

Hikaru was visibly taken aback by the question. Instead of answering, she attempted to dodge it. "What makes you think that, Elder brother?"

Satoru's eyes didn't waver as if to tell her that he knew she was hiding something. But instead of pushing, Satoru smiled. "Oh nothing," he shrugged. "I can get paranoid sometimes."

Masaru and Kakeru shared a look. Paranoid? Since when was Satoru paranoid? Both brothers looked back at their baby sister. With a tap on her hand, Masaru rose. "Well, if you need anything, Hikaru, please don't hesitate to call on us."

"Yes, Hikaru," Kakeru said. "Don't hesitate." Both Masaru and Kakeru bent at the same time and planted a kiss on both Hikaru's cheeks causing her to blush slightly. With one final look, both brothers left the room, passing Satoru, out through the door.

When both Masaru and Kakeru were out of the room, Satoru took a step back towards the door, his hand on the light switch. "Would you prefer the light on tonight?"

"That's alright, Elder Brother. You know I'm not afraid of the dark," the redhead smiled. "It was just a bad dream, that's all."

"Very well. Good night then." Satoru turned off the light and gently closed the door.

Alone once more in the dark, Hikaru waited for the cloaked figure to return. When the stranger did not materialize after several minutes of waiting, she allowed herself to fall back on her bed. _Who was that? And how did he know about Cephiro and me?_ So many questions swirled around in the pretty redhead's mind, which kept her awake for several more hours before exhaustion took hold over her. Just as she was about to close her eyes, her thoughts drifted back to her dream. _Was it really just a dream…or was it a vision?_

---

Fuu adjusted her glasses on her nose as she reviewed the contents of a web page on her computer. Being a Saturday morning, she was, as usual, in front of her computer trying to determine exactly where Cephiro was in relation to Earth. And just as usual, she was not getting the information she doggedly sought. Instead, she stumbled upon a few puzzling developments in the news.

The first one was that the United States' biggest fleet was actually just a stone's throw away from the gulf of Japan. It was so close that one would be able to see it just standing in any one of Japan's eastern coasts such as in Ch­­ōshi, Katsuura or Kamogawa. That may not have not been very strange were it not for the fact that Japan's very own Self-Defense Forces were also in the fray. The official report said they were doing a joint military exercise.

The second development was a rumor circulating around the Internet that an alien invasion was imminent. This was accompanied by pictures that looked disturbingly authentic. They showed numerous capsule-like objects flying through space purportedly headed towards Japan, of all places.

Having actually been in an "alien" planet, she could not quickly dismiss these news items. Furthermore, according to Miss Hikaru, the three of them were currently being stalked. The very thought brought shivers down Fuu's spine. A very private person by nature, it didn't bode well on her peace of mind to know that someone was watching her every move. _Are all these things related?_

Fuu thought to call both Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi but decided against it. They were going to see each other later that day anyway. Better to not worry them unnecessarily.

---

Rear Admiral Joshua Parker, Battle Group Commander of the Third Fleet, was looking at imagery similar to what Fuu was looking at, albeit taken just hours earlier. The capsule-like objects had not changed their trajectory, which was both good and bad. Good because at least he and his battle group were here to meet the threat head-on. Bad because they all would rather not face an opponent they knew absolute nothing about except that they possessed technology to fly at faster-than-light speeds.

Parker turned to his Science officer. "Do we have aspect ratio on these bastards yet?"

"Not yet, sir, but I expect we should be getting it any minute now," replied Chuck Tyler. He handed his Commander a pair of goggles, the kind worn when watching a test explosion or a rocket launch.

"What's this for?"

"Well, if those sons-of-bitches don't slow down and hit our atmosphere at their current speed…let's just say that the resulting blast will be several hundred times brighter than an atomic explosion," said Tyler in a matter of fact way causing the Rear Admiral to look at him eyebrows raised.

"Jesus."

"Yeah, I know."

"What about the Japanese?"

"That's being taken care of, sir," replied Tyler, looking straight into the horizon. "The Japanese are already broadcasting non-stop on TV and radio, urging the citizens to stay indoors and to not look at the sky."

Parker's brows furrowed deeply as if in deep concentration. Tyler noticed it but kept quiet knowing that a question or a problem was playing in the Commander's head. It would come out eventually.

"So, these objects are moving towards us at faster-than-light speed, correct?" Parker asked, finally.

"Correct."

"And we're assuming they'll survive the impact of hitting Earth's atmosphere at that speed?"

"Also correct."

"What would their speed be once their inside of our atmosphere?"

"That's a good question, sir," Tyler replied, his eyes staring at the far horizon as if the answers were there for him to see. "The answer is that we don't really know except that the it would be impossible for them to retain their current speed inside once they enter Earth."

Parker nodded and shook his head at the gravity of the situation when an ensign came into the bridge and handed him a piece of paper. Parker thanked the man and examined the message.

"Aspect ratio?" asked Tyler, looking expectantly.

"Yeah." Parker lifted the scrambler and punched a button. He spoke on the phone for a few minutes before turning back to his Science officer. "It's almost show time."

Chuck Tyler took a deep breath and looked out the bridge onto the deck of the aircraft carrier. The flurry of activity down there picked up several notches. In the distance, he thought he could hear the big guns of the nearby ships adjusting to aim at an, as yet, unseen target. He also knew that their cruisers would be opening their missile bays in preparation for launch against the extraterrestrial invaders.

He knew that there would be two waves of fighter jets that would be deployed to meet the threat in the sky. Each pilot was given a special augmentation to their goggles to shield their eyes from what promised to be a spectacular light show that would sure to greet them when they took to the air. Every gun and missile bay in their considerable arsenal would launch, as a final defense should the first two waves fail in stopping the intruders.

"How much longer?"

---

"Six hours," was Crata's monotonous reply to her leader's question.

Rogo was silent for a moment. After a while, he turned to Grat. "Send a message to Lam and tell him that the earthlings know he is coming," Rogo ordered. Then after a moment's contemplation: "Tell him to head to our alternate rendezvous point."

"Wouldn't it be better to show these puny humans how much better we are?" Dasma said, obviously anxious for battle.

Rogo merely looked at her then turned once more to Grat who was also waiting for a reaction from him. "Do it," Rogo ordered once more. Grat nodded once and bent over his computer terminal to compose the message to Lam. Dasma snorted derisively and then stomped out of the room.

"Do not mind her," said Crata, as she walked over to Rogo. "She is young and impetuous."

"That could very well be her undoing."

"Perhaps."

---

"You're not going out of this house, and that's final."

"But, Dad," pleaded Umi. "Fuu and Hikaru are waiting for me."

"Listen to your father, Umi," Umi's mom walked up just behind her husband. "It's all over the TV and radio. We are being asked to stay inside the house and not even look out our windows."

Umi looked at her parents and sighed. She couldn't disobey them. "Oh all right! I'll just call Hikaru and Fuu," she said, her shoulders slumped as she walked to her room. Upon reaching it, she closed the door, sat on her bed and picked up the phone. She wished she could just call on her best friends using her mind but it looked like only Hikaru had the ability to do that.

"Hello?" was Hikaru's very distinguishable, high-pitched voice.

"Hikaru!"

"Umi! I was about to leave the house but my brothers wouldn't let me."

"I know. My parents wouldn't let me leave either," wailed Umi. "Listen, just hold on and I'll call Fuu so we can all talk."

"Don't bother. I'll just 'call' both of you," Hikaru promptly hung up as soon as she said this. "Umi?"

"Wow," Umi exclaimed, seeing her petite friend clearly in her mind. "That was fast." She saw Hikaru smile brightly.

"I'm getting better at it."

"I'll say," Umi said, hanging up the phone and crossing her arms, trying to project to her bubbly leader just what she thought about that.

"Miss Umi! Miss Hikaru!"

"Hey, Fuu!"

"Hi, Fuu."

"So it appears none of us were allowed to leave our respective houses." As always, Fuu loved to state the obvious but it was one of those things that totally endeared her to her friends.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Hikaru asked anxiously.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Fuu replied. The two others could see her going through several pieces of paper. "I believe that we are about to be invaded by aliens." The Wind Knight finally found what she was looking for. She dropped the rest of the stack and turned the remaining piece of paper she was holding so that both Hikaru and Umi could see.

"What in the world are those?" Umi asked, peering closely at the picture printed on the ordinary paper Fuu held.

"Well, nobody really knows, Miss Umi," Fuu said, a touch of worry in her voice. "At any rate, these objects are heading towards Japan. And from the looks of it, it will be any time now."

Umi focused on the Fire Knight. "Hikaru, isn't there something you can do about it?"

Hikaru appeared surprised by the question. "I haven't really thought about it. I mean I'm not so sure I can do anything about it at all. And even then, wouldn't it raise too many questions?"

Both Fuu and Umi knew what she meant by that last question. It was obvious that Hikaru would have to visibly use strong magic to dispel the invaders. Something that everyone in Japan would be bound to notice.

Hikaru turned to Fuu. "Does it seem like a lot of people will be hurt? I mean are those things like bombs or something?"

"I'm afraid, Miss Hikaru, that I do not know the answer to that question." Both Hikaru and Umi saw their bespectacled friend deflate. "Although, I do not think they are bombs otherwise our government would have surely told us to evacuate."

"That makes sense," Umi said. "I guess there's nothing to do but wait then."

"Hey guys," Hikaru began, her head lowered. Umi and Fuu traded a look. Their petite best friend had that _look_ about her. "I had another dream last night." Both Umi and Fuu took deep breaths and prepared themselves. Hikaru's dreams tend to be harbingers of trouble.

---

Lam had already been awake for two hours when the message from Rogo arrived. It came as little surprise to him to know that the earthlings have been alerted of their presence. To him, it was not that important.

Lam stretched, trying to work out the kinks in his muscles. Lam was lying face up inside his capsule. Fortunately, it was big enough to allow small movements such the bending of knees and the raising of arms. Unfortunately, it was still uncomfortable to be so cocooned.

Using his mind, he commanded his onboard computer to hail the other capsules. Immediately, all twenty-nine members of his team reported in. It appeared that everyone was in good shape and survived the long hyperspace journey. That was good because they would have start moving quickly the moment they landed on Earth to avoid detection. His mission was clear to him: capture the girl or girls that were able to open a wormhole at whatever costs.

Once again, using his onboard computer, he programmed a new course heading. He verified the coordinates before saving it and simultaneously sending it to the other capsules. The computer chimed an acknowledgement to his command.

Satisfied that everything was in order, he forced himself to relax. His capsule had just passed the planet known to Earth as Mars.

---

"Four more hours, Mr. President," General Masterson announced. "The objects have just passed Mars."

"Amazing," Joan Rumsen whispered to her companion, Bill, when she heard that. Bill merely nodded, clearly understanding why Joan thought that. Using Earth's current space and rocket technology, it would take at least a year to reach Mars from Earth. These aliens would cover that same distance in less than four hours.

"The fleet is in place?"

"Yes, sir, it is."

The President took his eyes off the huge TV screen showing in split screens a graphical depiction of the capsules' trajectory and the real-time view of the United States' Third Fleet just a few hundred miles off the coast of Japan. He turned to look at his Chief of Staff. "I used to think the United States was very powerful. Against something like this…" the President's voice trailed off. The Chief of Staff could only shake his head in reply.

---

Meanwhile on Cephiro, Lantis was looking intently at the cloud-covered sky. Beside him was the diminutive Master Mage Clef. "Is it me, Master Mage, or did the clouds just suddenly appear?"

"It seems that our Pillar is having problems," said Clef sagely.

"I wonder how she is." Lantis turned to look at the mage.

"Unfortunately, we do not possess the ability to communicate with her from here." Clef's eyes have not left the clouds.

"We can however send a signal."

"I prefer not to use that signal unless there is an emergency."

"Master Mage--"

"This is _not_ an emergency, Lantis," Clef calmly but firmly reminded the magic swordsman. "Please have faith in her. She can take care of herself."

Lantis turned back to look at the clouds. Yes, he should have faith in Hikaru. She is after all, the Pillar. And a very powerful one at that. But still…

---

Lt. Col. Jack Thompson, known by his handle "Black Blade", was finally in the air together with his flight of seven. Waiting was not one of his strong suits. But here he was where he belonged, at one with his fighter jet. His, together with ten other flights, comprised the first wave that would meet the alien threat head-on. The second wave was composed of fifty jet fighters both from the USAF and Japan's SDF plus a gaggle of Blackhawks and Apaches also contributed by both forces.

"Falcon One, this is Eagle Five." Black Blade recognized the voice of one of the radarheads aboard the AWACS aircraft that guided the first wave.

"Go ahead, Eagle Five," he replied.

"Target is still on current trajectory bearing two-niner-zero. ETA is 20 minutes."

"Roger that, Eagle Five." With a flick of a finger, he switched channels to address his flight. "Flight," Black Blade called on secure radio. "This is Falcon One, tighten up your formation. We're heading in guys. Afterburners on my mark." He waited for each pilot on his flight to acknowledge his command. When he got it, he took a deep breath. _This is it._ "Mark!"

As one, all seven jet fighters streaked through sky with renewed speed towards their target. After just a few seconds, sixty other jet fighters followed suit.

---

Hikaru's fists were clenched at her side as she continued to gaze at the sky. The communications channel between the three Knights was still open. For a long time they all remained silent, absorbing the tale Hikaru had just told them about her dream. Most disturbing also was the description of the strange man who appeared in her room shortly after the dream.

"Hikaru," Umi finally called out, noticing what the First Knight was doing. "You shouldn't be looking out the window."

"That's right, Miss Hikaru," Fuu's concern was evident on her voice. "We were explicitly told on TV that we are not to look up at the sky."

"Something's coming," Hikaru said, almost inaudibly. She was still looking steadfastly outward.

"What's coming?" queried Umi, aware that the redhead was referring to something more than the objects they saw on Fuu's picture.

"I don't know. But I can feel it…them."

"What are we supposed to do?" It was Fuu's turn.

"I don't know," was Hikaru's only reply.

---

Two minutes before entry.

Rogo and his team were driving like mad towards the center of Tokyo. Fortunately, because of the continuous television and radio broadcasts urging people to stay indoors, there was hardly any traffic. Rogo was driving a huge black van with Dasma and Crata in the back, while Grat was driving an identical van just behind him in a high-speed convoy.

"They're not slowing down, are they?" Dasma asked Crata.

"No, they're not," the raven-haired, technology officer replied. The computer she had in front of her was closely tracking their inbound comrades, as well as the counter-measures the earthlings were mounting against them. _For all the good it will do them_, Crata thought.

Although Crata was relieved that their days of endlessly stalking three fourteen-year-old girls would end, she was almost equally uncomfortable with working with Lam and his team. Lam was the first-born son of Supreme Commander Drak and he had an arrogance about him that exceeded what warriors normally had. It was unnerving to say the least. Nevertheless, she had been itching to get her hands on the three girls, particularly the Shidou girl. She seemed to be the leader and the one that registered the greatest level of energy. Like any good scientist, she was curious. And here now, was her chance to get to the bottom of this particular mystery.

Dasma, who was seated across from Crata, was also relieved but for a different reason. She was a warrior and she was itching for something else entirely. Lam's arrival, she was sure, would give her the chance to finally test her fighting skills for real.

Rogo brooded while driving in the near empty highway towards the western part of Tokyo. He knew that as soon as Lam arrived, he would have to give up his command. As a warrior, Rogo had nothing but respect for Lam's fighting prowess. But as a leader and as a thinker, Rogo had no kind words to describe him. Nevertheless, he had no choice. Lam outranked him and his loyalty to the race was paramount. He would just make sure that Lam didn't do anything to jeopardize their survival.

Rogo turned his head slightly towards the back of the van. "ETA?"

---

"Sixty seconds, Mr. President."

The President merely nodded. All eyes in the Situation Room were glued to the large television screen. The camera projecting the image was directed at a point in the sky where the entry would happen. Tiny dots, which everyone knew were the first wave of their defense, could be seen edging closer towards the invisible spot in the sky were more than twenty invaders were expected to make their entrance.

"Mr. President," General Masterson said, standing beside his Commander-in-Chief. "Your helicopter and Air Force One are standing by to take you to KNEECAP…just in case."

The President turned away momentarily from the screen to look at the General. "I don't see why that's necessary, General."

"It's standard procedure, Mr. President," insisted the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. "I did say 'just in case'." The President merely nodded and turned his attention back to the huge television screen.

---

Thirty seconds.

"Falcon flight, this is Falcon One," Black Blade called. "Prepare to fire on my mark." He glanced at his radar. Each fighter had a target already. He had to wait for just the right moment. The objects were still outside Earth's atmosphere but at their current speed, they should be within range in three…two…one…

"I have tone…Fox-Two!" All seven aircraft loosed their first salvo towards a target that was invisible to everyone's eyes save for their radars. In less than three seconds, there were over sixty missiles in the air from different flights flying in from various vectors.

In another five seconds, a second salvo of over sixty missiles was loosed. This was repeated several times until all seventy aircraft had fired all their missiles. Contrary to orders, they continued to fly in the direction of their missiles, eager to see what damage their weapons of war would do to the unknown enemy. There were over 250 missiles streaking towards the targets; approximately eight per inbound object. So confident was each fighter that the enemy didn't stand a chance. None of them realized how wrong they were.

Black Blade had just fired his last missile and watched it streak away from him accelerating up to five times the speed of sound. "Falcon flight, if we're gonna watch this show, you all had better make sure you've got your special visors up." He followed his own advice and activated the newly installed sunshield, throwing the entire cockpit several shades darker. He hoped the other flight leaders had the good sense to tell their team the same thing.

His various gauges and dials were lit automatically. Black Blade watched the radar closely. They timed it closely. The first salvo of missiles should hit the inbound targets just as they enter the atmosphere. Any second now…

---

Ten seconds.

The tires on both vans screeched as both Rogo and Grat floored the brakes. The doors to both vans burst open even before the vehicles had stopped moving. Rogo, Grat, Dasma and Crata ran to the center of Yoyogi Park and were a little surprised to find people there. All were looking up, exactly the opposite of what their government had asked them to do. _Conquering these people should be a cinch_, thought Dasma, shaking her head.

All four were carrying large duffel bags containing long overcoats intended to disguise their arriving visitors. They needn't have bothered.

---

Five…

"Something's not right," Hikaru said, her voice almost inaudible.

Umi and Fuu were holding their breath. Although not as sensitive as their leader, the open channel allowed them to feel what the Fire Knight was feeling. None of them could identify what it was but a sense of foreboding was very quickly overcoming them.

Umi was in her room, seated on her bed, facing away from the window. Fuu was at her desk, in front of her computer, her eyes seeing beyond the information that flowed on the monitor. Both could see the dotted sky through Hikaru's eyes. All three felt frustratingly helpless to stop the evil that was about to befall them.

---

Four…

Lam was focused on his computer monitor as, he was sure, all twenty-nine of his comrades were also doing. They could all clearly see the oncoming missiles. None of them considered them any threat at all. Without warning, the bodies of all thirty warriors were rotated so that they now faced down.

"Jammers on," Lam mentally commanded his onboard computer. A high-pitched chime came back as an acknowledgement. _That should make things a little more interesting,_ Lam smiled to himself.

---

Three…

"Uh oh," Chuck Tyler uttered and turned to look at his Commander.

For a split second, Rear Admiral Joshua Parker was immobilized by the look on his science officer's face. He immediately picked up the radio and practically yelled into it. "All fighters! Evasive maneuvers, NOW!"

---

Two…

All the missiles that were in the air rushing towards the target were the newest of its kind. Each was equipped with long-range infrared seekers that tracked the heat signatures of the oncoming targets. The jamming activated by Lam scrambled the little red eye on each missile. As a safety precaution, the missiles were designed to detonate when their targets were lost. And this they all did causing a spectacular fire show in the sky, just two seconds before they would have hit their targets.

---

One…

The pilots were well trained. As soon as they heard the call on their radio to perform evasive maneuvers, they all did so in one impressively uniformed move. Some went up, others went down, still others down starboard, and others down port. But all of them made the mistake of first deactivating their sunshield.

At that instant, all the missiles exploded. The resulting blindness was something all the fighter pilots would have recovered from shortly. But the inbound targets chose that same moment to make their entrance. None of them were able to close their eyes soon enough and each pilot felt extreme pain in his occiput. This was further exacerbated by several extremely loud cracking sounds, each several thousand times louder than thunder.

The immediate reflex response was to bring the hands up to grasp the head and ears in an attempt to somehow stem the pain. With very little exception, the pilots lost control over their jets causing them to collide with others in midair. Others just simply spun uncontrollably causing their engines to stall and freefall towards the unforgiving ocean. The rest of the aircrafts that may have survived were ploughed through by thirty super-heated capsules, causing many of them to be thrown several hundred kilometers in every direction, the speed and violence of the passing breaking apart all the jets, killing their pilots long before the individual pieces of aircrafts and bodies hit the ocean.

There were few who were able to eject. Black Blade was one of them. By the time he reached the zenith of his ascent where his parachute opened, he was already mercifully unconscious.

---

Despite the special goggles, Rear Admiral Parker was still blinded by the light and deafened by the thunderous sound that followed. The same was true with every single crewmember that had the grave misfortune of witnessing the event. Those who chose to watch out on the deck were all down, writhing and screaming in pain either from the eyes or ears or both depending on whether they were wearing protective goggles.

By the time the fleet commander was able to haul himself up from a kneeling position to look out, the invaders had vanished. The only clue Parker had as to where they went were several smoke trails, all leading into mainland Japan.

"God save us," Parker breathed and promptly vomited.

---

Hikaru had already averted her eyes just before the entry of the alien objects. Because she was several kilometers inland, the accompanying thunder-like sound was not as deafening but it did nevertheless leave her ears ringing. Her eyes were wide open, although unseeing. The shock of multiple deaths completely stunned her. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hikaru," Umi said, wanting to reach out to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"No," the redhead said. The way she said it caused her two friends to mentally glance at each other nervously. "I'm not okay." Hikaru slowly raised her head to look out her window once again, her eyes narrowing. Gripping the windowsill with both hands, she made a vow. "They will pay for this."

---

"Well?" There was an edge to the President's voice. The screen that they had been watching showed nothing but static. Almost every member of the Joint Chiefs was on the phone trying to get information to the Commander-in-Chief.

Finally, General Masterson came forward with a piece of paper in his hand. "These are still unconfirmed reports, Mr. President."

"Tell me," the President ordered.

"According to this, all radar and communications equipment went down just as the aliens entered the atmosphere."

"Can't we get the Battle Fleet commander on the phone or something?"

"That's what we're trying to do, Mr. President," General Masterson replied as he glanced at one of his aides on the phone.

"I can't believe this happened," the President complained. "Even CNN can't get anything." The President then whirled around to face the general. "You don't suppose the entire Third Fleet is destroyed…?"

General Masterson had already considered this. "I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that, Mr. President."

The President ran his fingers through his hair. With an air of defeat, he flopped down on his seat. "I hate waiting."

---

Rogo and his team watched as Lam and twenty-nine of his companions floated downwards. Each of them was equipped with a jet pack, which was emitting a continuous stream of thrust. Presently, Rogo found himself face to face with a grinning Lam.

"That was quite an entrance, Lam," observed Rogo dryly.

"Well, you know me," Lam replied cockily, tapping Rogo's chest lightly with the back of a hand as he moved to survey the park they landed on. The entire area was littered with unconscious humans. With two hands, he gestured expansively towards the bodies that lay immobile on the grass. "Such weaklings," Lam said, shaking his head in amazement.

"Well, these weaklings will recover soon enough," Rogo said walking past the still amazed Lam. "I suggest we leave here immediately. We have a mission to fulfill."

"Yes, of course!" Lam finally tore his eyes away from the prostrate earthlings and followed Rogo. The rest of the assault team followed suit.

---

Lantis stood outside the palace in the pouring rain. The sound of the multiple raindrops hitting the ground was occasionally punctuated by lightning and thunder.

Master Mage Clef had long since left him alone with his thoughts. He looked up at the darkened sky, not bothering to shield his face from the downpour. After a while, he lowered his head. Just before he turned to enter the palace, a single sound escaped from his lips.

"Hikaru…"

* * *

NEXT: 

Chapter 5 - An Assault on the Pillar

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

C&C are very welcome. Please e-mail them to darkhrse0714 (at) yahoo dot com.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: 

Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in that anime/manga are properties of CLAMP. These are used here without permission.


	6. An Assault on the Pillar

**The Ramarian Crisis**

By DarkHorse

**Chapter 5: An Assault on the Pillar**

_  
Yoyogi Park, Tokyo, Japan_

**UMI AND FUU **were standing behind Hikaru in the middle of Yoyogi Park. Neither of them knew why. All they knew was that Hikaru had decided to transport them here. When they stepped out of the portal, they were shocked to find several people lying on the ground motionless. Didn't the government tell these people to not go out? They immediately rushed to the nearest of them to determine whether they were still alive. Each Knight breathed a sigh of relief when they found them to be merely unconscious. There were almost a hundred of them, all over the park. People who had decided to go out and picnic, ignoring the broadcasts that told them to stay in their homes. The sounds of ambulances in the distance told them that it was probably the same story all over Tokyo and who knows where else.

"What are we doing here, Hikaru?" Umi asked, still stunned by the sight of all the prostrate people.

"I don't know," Hikaru replied, looking down, thinking. "I somehow willed us to come here." She raised her head and looked at Umi and Fuu in turn. "I didn't will myself to go to Yoyogi Park, just 'here'." She turned to look at her surroundings. "Somehow I think this is where they landed."

"If that were true, Miss Hikaru," Fuu said, stepping closer to Hikaru, "then shouldn't there be some sort of evidence of a landing? I would imagine that when objects enter our atmosphere like that, they would be extremely hot. In which case, there should be massive scorching in this area."

"I can't explain it, Fuu, but I know deep down, that this is where they landed."

Fuu knew better than to doubt the First Knight. She looked up towards the general direction that the alien objects entered into Earth. "If these are truly enemies, then they are formidable indeed."

"How can they not be enemies, Fuu," Umi protested, walking up to the blonde. "They have brought death and injury with them!"

"That is true, Miss Umi," Fuu insisted. "But it could have been unintentional." Umi frowned at her fellow Knight. Intentional or not, to Umi it was extremely rude to enter a planet in this way.

"We need to go back to Cephiro."

Both Umi and Fuu whirled to look at the Fire Knight.

"Now?" It was Umi who asked, a mask of incredulity on her face.

"No," said Hikaru, finally turning to face her companions. "Tomorrow. Fuu, I need for you to find out exactly what happened here today." Fuu nodded. Hikaru focused on Fuu. "Also, is it alright if both Umi and I stay at your place tonight?" Umi's eyes widened as she heard this.

Fuu, on the other hand, smiled brightly. "I would be delighted and honored for you both to stay at my place tonight!"

Before Umi could voice out her question, Hikaru turned to face her. "I have a feeling that man who visited me last night, will visit me again. Tonight."

"In that case, why don't we stay at your place?" Umi queried. "After all, that's where he appeared to you."

"He'll appear wherever I am," declared Hikaru confidently. She took one more gaze around the park. There was nothing she could do for the people lying seemingly peaceful on the ground. She could, instead, make sure that this does not happen again. With that, she turned and led the others from the park.

---

"Are you trying to tell me that after traveling billions of miles to get here, after killing off some of our best pilots, they simply exploded over Tokyo?" the President of the United States fumed.

"Is there any possibility, General, that these objects offloaded something before exploding?" it was the Chief of Staff asking this time.

"There is no evidence that they did. There are no witnesses at all," General Masterson lamented. "However, it is highly illogical for these objects to come here only to vanish. It is for this reason, a thorough investigation should be mounted." The General glanced meaningfully at the Director of Central Intelligence.

The President, having seen the eye contact between the General and the DCI, decided to speak up. "Can we do this, Tim? Do we even have assets in Japan?"

The DCI turned towards the President. "Mr. President, we only have one agent who is of Japanese descent that we can set up in Japan. With all due respect," the DCI paused, obviously trying to find the right words. "I believe that the Japanese government will cooperate with us fully in getting to the bottom of this."

The President considered this thoughtfully, his unseeing eyes centered on the stack of paper in front of him on the conference table. Finally, he looked up, shaking his head. "Those alien spaceships just outside of our solar system worry me, gentlemen. I do not think they mean to just sit there. I want more information about them." He said forcefully, looking at the two astrophysicists that were still present in the room. "Finally, I need to talk to the Japanese Prime Minister again to make sure that they allow us to help them in the investigation. Are we clear on this?" He looked at every face around the table. Satisfied that he got everyone's assent, he stood. "Let's get to work then."

---

Rogo and Lam arrived at a busy warehouse filled with boxes upon boxes of electronic appliances that Japan was known all over the world for. They were led to the back portion of the warehouse where they waited. This meeting was surprisingly Lam's idea.

As soon as Rogo sped them away from the park where they landed, Lam insisted they be briefed on all information gathered by Rogo's team thus far, as well as necessary information that would allow them to adapt to the local culture. This, of course, included the language and customs of the Japanese. Because a Ramarian could easily plug himself into a computer terminal and merely download the information directly into his cerebrum, this task was completed within an hour.

Immediately thereafter, Lam took Rogo alone in a room and engaged him in a discussion on how best to capture the girls. And here again, Lam surprised Rogo.

"In your report to Higon," Lam began, speaking in Japanese, almost idly. "You mentioned that every major country in this planet has a criminal network." Rogo nodded cautiously. He was still unsure as to where Lam was taking the conversation. "You said that a criminal network also exists here in Japan, called the Yakuza. Am I correct?" Lam's eyes bore into Rogo's, his face inscrutable.

"That is correct," Rogo replied, also in Japanese. "What of it?"

"Well, from what I've read of your report, these girls we are supposed to capture possess energy at uncharted levels. If this were true, then I would rather see with my eyes first exactly what these girls are capable of before committing my men to engaging them directly. My men will disagree, of course. But these are some of the very best we have. I'm not about to gamble their lives and skills so carelessly."

It was difficult for Rogo to hide his pleasant surprise at his counterpart's insight and…maturity. Finally, unable to hide his astonishment, he shook his head, smiling. "You surprise me, Lam."

Lam gave a half-smile back to Rogo. "You think I don't know what you and many others think of me." It was a statement. "Who do you think selected me for this mission?"

Rogo's eyes narrowed. All this time, he and his team assumed it was his father. "Are you trying to tell me Higon selected you?"

Lam leaned back, crossed his arms on his chest and smiled smugly. "A lot has changed since you left us, my friend." Lam looked away, his face, a mask of deep contemplation. "I grew tired of the constant war games. Restless from being cooped up in battle ship, no matter its size." Lam turned to eye Rogo. "I decided to spend a considerable amount of time with our old friend, Higon." Lam suddenly slapped his thigh and laughed. "You know what's funny, Rogo? I was already good at war games but after learning from Higon, I became even better, virtually unbeatable!"

Rogo had to laugh with him. "Well, using your head, instead of just your muscles, can be pretty useful in battle." He decided that he liked this new Lam.

Lam turned serious again all of a sudden. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table between them. "Our race is dying. Unless we do something about it, we will disappear. Already the ships we have in our fleet are breaking down. Do you know that we hardly go into hyperspace anymore?"

Rogo could only shake his head. Enraptured was he by Lam's passion.

"If those girls are truly able to create a wormhole, it will save us almost 50 years of travel time. A wormhole could bring our entire fleet just outside of this planet in a second, and we can beat these puny humans into submission easily."

"You don't have to convince me, Lam," Rogo said, leaning forward as well. "That's why I reported them in the first place. What do you want me to do?"

"Let's talk to the Yakuza."

Rogo made the necessary calls and was able to arrange the meeting. He also made arrangements for the three girls to be watched by Grat and Crata. For the meeting with the Yakuza, Lam decided to bring one of his lieutenants while he brought Dasma.

Rogo was now looking at the face of the warrior Lam decided to bring along. He was relatively young and yet his face was devoid of nervousness or even the eagerness that characteristically marked a young Ramarian warrior's face. Rogo wondered if it was just the synthetic dermis that they had to put over their real skin to blend with the humans. But then he looked at Dasma. Her face was the exact opposite. Now there was a typical warrior. He said time and time again that her anxiousness for battle would be her undoing.

The sound of footsteps interrupted Rogo's thoughts, causing him to turn. Approaching them were four Japanese men wearing expensive business suits. They seemed a bit burly to be merely businessmen. The four stopped in front of Rogo.

"Good evening," the lead Japanese said, bowing his head ever so slightly. It was of course a breach of etiquette to not perform a complete bow but then Rogo was a gaijin, and these were criminals, after all. "You may call me Tanaka. How can we be of service?" The man got right to the point quickly.

In response, Rogo reached inside of his jacket and retrieved a fairly large brown envelope, which he gave to the man in front of him. The man received the envelope and took out three enlarged photographs, a sheet of paper and another, smaller, envelope obviously containing cash. This last item, he merely passed to the one on his right. The photos he examined. Rogo saw his eyebrows rise slightly.

"These are mere girls."

"Yes. The instructions are on the sheet of paper. The remainder of your fee will be paid after we have custody of the girls."

The right side of Tanaka's mouth curled upwards. "These girls are extremely pretty. But," he said, glancing at the man on his right before looking back at Rogo. "We already have girls like these who are as pretty, and some even younger. At a lower price." Tanaka winked.

The thought of sexually violating three human females did not even occur in the Ramarian's mind. It was for this reason the meaning of Tanaka's wink did not register. "We do not want your girls. The one's in the photos are the ones we want."

Lam smoothly stepped forward. "These girls are, shall we say, very special," Lam said in very literate Japanese.

Tanaka looked back blankly at the newcomer and then smiled. "Very well. May I just say that you gentlemen have excellent tastes." He passed the photos and the sheet of paper to the man on the left. "It will all be taken care of."

"Tonight," Rogo said.

"Tonight?" Tanaka clearly did not expect this.

"Yes. We already have their location." Rogo told them the address.

"Indeed." The Japanese nodded contemplatively. He then turned to the man on his right and whispered on his ear. This one began nodding in earnest and then walked briskly away. Finally, he faced them. "Very well. It will be as you wish. We will be able to deliver the girls tonight. Please wait for our call."

"Thank you, Mr. Tanaka." Rogo said, duplicating the slight bow he received from the Yakuza earlier. Without another word, their four hosts turned and left. Rogo glanced at Lam.

"Well done, Rogo," Lam smiled and slapped Rogo's shoulder good-naturedly.

Rogo smiled inwardly and then caught himself. _I'm behaving like a schoolboy receiving commendation from a teacher_. "I guess it's our turn to go." With that, Lam and Rogo, together with their two lieutenants walked to their van.

Upon entering the van on the driver's side, Rogo took out his cell phone and punched a number.

"Grat here."

"We're on our way there." Rogo said and promptly hung up.

"The girls are all in one house?" Lam asked. Rogo nodded, smiling as he started the engine. "Well, if I was an earthling, I'd say this was Luck smiling down on us."

"Earthlings believe in the silliest things," was Rogo's amused reply as he drove the van to rendezvous with his surveillance team.

---

Fuu was already busy on her computer when the doorbell rang. She heard her elder sister, Kuu get the door. In a minute she heard two sets of heavy footsteps running towards her room. Fuu took one glance at her monitor before standing and walking to her door. She opened it just as Hikaru was about to knock.

"Hey, Fuu!" Hikaru rushed forward and embraced Fuu. Even though Fuu wasn't normally demonstrative, she welcomed the hug from her petite friend.

"Fuu!" Umi said enthusiastically before joining in the group hug.

"Miss Hikaru! Miss Umi!" Fuu eagerly hugged her best friends back. She felt her heart swell. She truly cherished any time they spent together.

"So, find anything useful?" Hikaru asked as they disengaged.

"I found something," Fuu replied walking back to the computer on her desk. "I don't know if it's useful." She gestured to her bed. "Make yourselves comfortable and I'll tell you what I've found."

Like the schoolgirls they really were, past adventures notwithstanding, they bounded to the bed, dropping their bags in the process. Umi and Hikaru were wearing denim shorts and white sneakers. The former had a blue top tucked into her shorts while the latter had a white halter-top that only barely hid her navel. Fuu, on the other hand, was already in her pajamas.

"I'm simply amazed at how neat your room is Fuu!" Umi enthused, looking around Fuu's room. "And I didn't realize green could be a good color for a room."

Fuu grinned at her azure-haired friend. "Well, your room has a blue motif. It's only fitting that mine has a green motif."

Hikaru smiled at her friends. She flopped on the soft bed, on her stomach, facing forward. "So tell me Fuu, whatcha got?"

"Oh c'mon, Hikaru," wailed Umi. "Can't we just relax for a while and stop being Magic Knights for once?"

"Well, what do you want to talk about, Miss Umi?" Fuu grinned, turning her swivel chair away from her computer to face her friends.

"Oh I don't know," Umi said coyly. "How about boys?"

Hikaru rolled her eyes and turned on her back. Umi caught her expression and threw a pillow at her redheaded friend. "What's so wrong about talking about boys?"

"Nothing," Hikaru said, her voice full of mirth. "Except that you talk about boys all the time!"

"I do not!" Umi cried indignantly. "Just because both you and Fuu already have boyfriends." Umi turned to look at Fuu just as she said the word "boyfriends". As expected, Fuu's face was turning pink, causing Umi to grin. She turned to Hikaru who was covering her face with the pillow she threw at her. Umi reached out to Hikaru and yanked the pillow from the latter's grasp.

"Hey!" Hikaru bellowed, giving Umi a mock glare.

Umi was grinning defiantly at the Fire Knight. "Have there been any guys trying to pick you up lately?"

"Oh you mean besides that totally gorgeous Mr. Simmons?" Hikaru teased.

"Oh puleeease! He's not my type at all," the Water Knight huffed causing both Hikaru and Fuu to chuckle. "Seriously, though, nothing?" Umi pleaded for Hikaru to reveal something, anything.

Hikaru flopped back on the bed. "Well, there's this guy…"

"All right!"

Even the usually reserved Fuu leaned forward, eagerly waiting for Hikaru to provide more details. Hikaru paused to look at the eager faces of her friends and then giggled.

"Oh you guys, you should see your faces!"

Umi's response was to throw another pillow at Hikaru, which the latter easily caught. "Hikaru!" Umi cried, threatening to throw another pillow at her.

"Okay! Okay!" Hikaru giggled, bringing her hands up in front of her face preparing to block another pillow throw by Umi. "It's really no big deal. He goes to school at a nearby all-boy's school."

"So how did you meet him, Miss Hikaru?"

Hikaru's face fell and her shoulders slumped. She expected a discussion about many things tonight, but not this! One look at her friends' faces told her that she was not going to escape at all. "I had a feeling he was watching me for quite some time now. Then one day," Hikaru explained, shrugging her shoulders, "he just came up to me and asked for my name, although I think he already knew it."

"And…?" Umi was totally engrossed.

Hikaru shot her a look of disdain but continued. "And then he asked me out."

Fuu was nodding vigorously, urging her to continue.

"And…and I said I was busy," Hikaru shrugged yet again, helplessly, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Aarrrgh!" Umi hollered in frustration.

"What was I supposed to do? It's not like I have time for boys, you know?" Hikaru insisted.

"Was the boy handsome?" Fuu persisted.

"Well, he was tall." Hikaru said tentatively.

"Hikaru, everyone's taller than you," Umi said, rolling her eyes and sinking back against the soft headboard of Fuu's bed. Hikaru shot her a withering look this time.

"Hey c'mon guys. Let's just talk about what happened today," pleaded Hikaru impatiently.

"Oh all right!" Umi conceded.

With a sigh, Fuu turned to face her desk again to collect the reports she printed off the Internet. She turned once again and passed the reports to her friends. "These are all the information I was able to gather. Apparently, not much is known. The extremely bright light and the very loud thunderous sound rendered unconscious anyone who would've been a witness to the event."

"That figures," Umi noticed. Hikaru, on the other hand, was busy reading the reports Fuu handed to her. After a while, she looked up and stared blankly at Fuu.

"What is it, Miss Hikaru?"

"They couldn't have just exploded," Hikaru stated after a few more moments of thought. "I'm sure they left something behind."

"I do not doubt that, Miss Hikaru," Fuu said, nodding in agreement. "Except that there are no witnesses nor evidence to support that."

---

"Well, it's not like we're a court of law," the voice of the tallest one insisted. "All we need to do is just look at the logic of the situation."

Both Grat and Crata had been listening to the endless chatter of the girls in the room across the street for over an hour. They were using a special hi-powered microphone mounted on the edge of the roof facing the house to eavesdrop on the unsuspecting teenagers. Both looked up when they heard footsteps coming towards them. It did not alarm them in the least for they recognized the sound signature of the footfalls. After a few seconds, both Grat and Crata saw Lam and Rogo as they crested the apex of the roof.

"There're still all in there?" Lam asked as he reached the two members from Rogo's team.

Grat merely nodded in response. He had not gotten the opportunity to know Lam and therefore was still wary of him. For his part, Lam did not seem to notice anything but just peered over the roof at the window to the room that held the three targets.

"I'm curious as to how the Yakuza is going to manage this." Lam said out loud to no one in particular.

"Me too," this was from Rogo.

"Well, I guess we'll have to just wait and see."

"How long before they try anything?" It was Crata who asked.

"No telling," Grat opined. "I'd wait till the girls were actually asleep before I try anything."

Nobody had a rejoinder to that. As one, they settled down and decided to listen to the ongoing conversation across the street.

---

Tanaka was nothing if not careful. In the privacy of his office, he was examining the photographs of the three girls he was supposed to abduct. The guy that was with this "Roger Simmons" character did say these girls were "special." He decided to do a background check.

It turned out the girls were all from well-to-do families, especially the Ryuuzaki girl. Could this be a kidnap-for-ransom thing? It didn't fit. This Roger Simmons seemed not to want for money. He could tell. He prided himself in being able to identify the really rich types. And this guy seems to have access to a substantial amount already. So therefore, this couldn't be about money.

Could it be about sex? Tanaka shook his head. No, because again, the Simmons guy was totally clueless. Besides, why go to the trouble of kidnapping girls, when nubile and pretty girls for hire were readily available. Although, these girls do seem to be extraordinarily well endowed. Nah, it's not for sex at all either.

Then what? With a grunt, Tanaka set down the pictures and picked up once more the three sheets of paper that contained background information about the girls. Each of them seemed to be skilled in one form of martial arts. The Shidou girl is a Kendo champion; Ryuuzaki just won a fencing championship for herself and her school; and finally, Hououji is a member of her school's distinguished archery team. He should remember to caution his men about these girls. He had gotten to where he is now by making sure to never underestimate anyone, outward appearances notwithstanding.

Tanaka picked up the phone. "It's me. Assemble the men."

---

Hikaru fought to stay awake. On either side of her lay Umi and Fuu. Umi's arm was draped over Hikaru. She looked at her Water Knight with affection. Umi was the demonstrative one, always quick to provide comfort through her touch. She turned to look at Fuu. Although in very close proximity to her, she kept to herself. Both of them were sleeping peacefully. Hikaru longed to be in that state also. But she couldn't. She had to wait for the cloaked stranger who appeared to her the other night.

Hikaru raised her head a bit and strained to see the digital face of Fuu's clock on the desk. It read 1:45am. She allowed her head to drop back down and yawned mightily. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a while…

…with a start Hikaru sat up and flung open her eyes again only to be greeted by the bright blueness of the sky. She had to quickly avert her gaze and blocked the brightness with an arm. After blinking a few times, Hikaru lowered her arm and looked around her.

She was in Cephiro again! Turning her head from side to side, she examined the meadow she was sitting down on. It was the same meadow, or at least it looked like it. Finally, Hikaru realized that she was dreaming again. Slowly, she stood. Just like in the previous dream, she was in her flannel nightgown and she was barefooted.

_Now where was that village?_ Hikaru turned towards the direction where she thought the village was. Suddenly, she heard a rustle behind her. Whirling around, she instinctively adopted a defense stance only to be surprised by what she saw just a few meters in front of her. It was the cloaked stranger!

The stranger pulled back his hood to reveal the face of a wizened old man. He was smiling gently at her. Slowly, he dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "Princess."

"Please…" Hikaru said tentatively, causing the man to look up at her. Slowly, with much effort, the man pulled himself up using his gnarled staff and faced her. "W-who are you?"

"My name is Malor. I know you have many questions, Princess. I will endeavor to answer all your questions. But first, please know that even now as we speak you are in danger."

"What kind of danger?" Hikaru asked, suddenly tensing.

"There are beings who have access to awesome technological powers," Malor answered, his mien taking on a deathly seriousness. "They are here on Earth with the intention of abducting the Magic Knights."

"What?"

"Yes, Princess," Malor said, nodding slowly, confirming her worst nightmare.

"But why?" Hikaru's fist were clenched at her side.

Malor shook his head slowly. "I am not sure, Princess. But you have to be careful. I cannot help you for I am now at the foot of Mount Asama."

"Is that where you live?"

"Yes, Princess. Even if I were close by, I'm afraid I am not of much use to you."

Hikaru nodded slowly at this, her eyes directed at the space between them. She certainly didn't want to endanger this old man. She looked up at Malor. "Malor, how is it you know about the Magic Knights?"

At this Malor smiled. "I was once a Magic Knight myself."

Hikaru smiled brightly, pleasantly surprised. "You were? Wow!" For a while, the redhead was speechless. "How is it you can do magic? Were you the Pillar?"

Malor laughed heartily. "No, young Princess. I was not the Pillar. As for magic, well, there is magic here on Earth too, you know. You become sensitive to it over time and then learn to harness it. Nevertheless, my powers are nowhere near yours, Princess. Or, for that matter, the other two Knights."

Hikaru blushed at the compliment. She was about to make a comment when she suddenly noticed Malor looking over her head, his brows furrowed. "What is it, Malor?"

"Princess," Malor said with some urgency. "You must wake now!"

"Malor--"

"Now, Princess. Now!" Malor jumped to his feet and without ceremony, grabbed Hikaru's arm and pulled her up as well. Malor glared at the Princess who seemed to still be dazed. "You and your friends are in--

--_danger_!" Hikaru bolted upright. For a second, she was disoriented and wondered why it was dark. Then she remembered she was in Fuu's room.

"Hikaru…" Umi mumbled, very reluctantly opening her eyes. The arm she had draped over Hikaru was so suddenly flung aside that it woke her. Hikaru noticing that her blue-haired friend was already awake began nudging her blonde friend this time.

"Fuu!" Hikaru fought to keep her voice down without removing the urgency. "Fuu, wake up!"

Umi, sensing the tension in her petite friend, began to come to complete wakefulness. Fuu also woke and sat up, rubbing the sleep from eyes. "What is it, Miss Hikaru?"

"Get your gloves, quickly!" Hikaru said as she eased out of the bed and walked on tiptoes. Her whole being alert and attuned to her environment. She turned to look back at her friends to make sure that they were getting their gloves. In two seconds, both Umi and Fuu were on either side of their leader, their gauntlets already over their left hands. They were crouched down facing the door.

"What's going on?" Umi whispered without taking her eyes off the door.

"There are men in the house." Hikaru whispered back.

"Oh no! My sister Kuu!" Fuu was about to rise in an attempt to head out the door towards her elder sister but Hikaru's hand on her forearm stayed her.

"Just stay calm, Fuu," the redhead said firmly.

Fuu's eyes were wide as saucers. "But--"

"--I won't let anything happen to Kuu." Hikaru looked hard into Fuu's green eyes, trying to project her confidence to the Wind Knight. "Trust me."

Fuu blinked and began nodding her head vigorously, anxious to trust her leader. Hikaru turned back to face the door and took a deep breath. _Think, Shidou, think!_

---

There were in fact, ten men in the Hououji residence. All of them wore completely black clothing. Each of them wore a black ski hood over his head, with holes for the eyes and mouth. Three of them, including the leader, were armed with Glocks while the rest had katanas and tantos. In spite of what they were wearing that night, none of them were ninjas. However, each one of them was a martial artist in his own right, able to wield both katana and tanto with deadly skill.

After one of them defeated the lock on the front door, they moved stealthily into the living room, fanning out into strategic areas throughout the house. All the lights were of course out not only because they were really switched off for the night, but also because they had already cut out the power leading to the house.

The leader, together with two others, already had their guns out and cocked. Using his left hand, he gestured to the other seven to break up and head in two different directions. Because the mission had been hastily put together, they had no idea as to the layout of the house. Therefore, they had to play everything by ear. That was okay, the leader thought, since they were all professionals. Despite Tanaka's warning to not underestimate the three fourteen-year-old girls they were supposed to kidnap, the leader couldn't stop himself from being confident about the mission.

Within a minute, the two groups returned to the leader and silently communicated the fact that there were no bedrooms in the ground floor. The leader nodded slowly at this and then looked up. Using his left hand again, he gestured to the rest of the team that they should head up the stairs into the second floor. With him in the lead, they moved cautiously up to the second floor. Upon reaching the top, he gestured to the left and then again to the right. Immediately, the group broke into two once more, one searching the left side and the other the right. The leader himself headed straight. He could already glimpse a bedroom door up ahead.

---

"Kuu!"

Kuu stirred and waved a hand in front of her face as if warding away an annoying insect.

"Kuu! Wake up!"

Kuu bolted upright, suddenly awake but not clearly knowing why.

"Kuu! Can you hear me?"

Her eyes widened with fright. "W-who's there?" She instinctively brought up the sheets up to her neck. "Hikaru? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Hikaru--"

"Where are you? I don't see--"

"There's no time for that Kuu. There are men in the house!"

"Men in the house?" Kuu's brows furrowed, unable to comprehend the situation at all.

"Is your door locked?"

Kuu shook her head, still not realizing that the voice she was hearing was in her head.

"Kuu. Is. Your. Door. Locked?"

The older girl looked around her, starting to realize that there was no one in the room with her. _How is Hikaru talking to me?_

"It's called telepathy. KUU! Answer my question!"

"No, I don't keep my door--"

"Then lock it! Do it quietly but quickly."

"Okay," Kuu whispered back. She slowly peeled off the covers and planted her feet silently on the floor. _Telepathy? Hikaru can do telepathy?_ As she crept to her door, several thoughts were churning around in her confused mind. _What in Kami is going--_

Suddenly, to Kuu's absolute horror, the doorknob began to twist. Like a deer caught in the headlights of an onrushing car, she found herself rooted right where she was and could only stare as the door slowly opened. The first thing she saw was a small, dark, rectangular object followed by a fist. When she realized it was the barrel of a gun, she gasped.

The person holding the gun must have heard the sound because the door was suddenly flung open. Before Kuu could do anything, the person was upon her. As she opened her mouth to scream, she felt a vise-like grip on her neck that stifled whatever sound she would have made.

With wide, frightened eyes, she looked up at her assailant. It was a man.

"Shhhhh," the man whispered and then leered. While keeping his tight grip on her neck, he positioned himself behind her. She then felt the cold barrel of the gun touch the right side of her head. Finally, the man whispered hotly into her ear. "Move."

---

The three Knights were poised to go outside and meet the threat head on. All three had their armors on and their swords out. Hikaru's sword, though, was on her left hand. Both Umi and Fuu were surprised to note that Fire Knight's armor was different from what they were used to. It was so…mature.

"On my count," Hikaru projected her voice to the minds of the two other Knights. "One…two…three! Flame arrow!" A huge gout of fire exploded from the Fire Knight's outstretched right hand and rushed towards the door. In less than a second, there was an enormous hole where Fuu's bedroom door used to be. There appeared to be men just outside the entrance. These were thrown all the way back and down to the living room, already unconscious before they even hit the floor one story below.

The three Magic Knights rushed out of the bedroom through the impromptu orifice only to be met with five men all clad in black with equally black katanas drawn. Both sets of combatants immediately engaged and a raging sword battled ensued. Hikaru engaged two of the assailants; Fuu had two while Umi took on one.

Fuu could not fully concentrate on her battle. So desperate was she to locate her sister. In an effort to be rid of them quickly, she attempted to parry two lethal slices aimed at her with one block. One of them, however, was too quick, changed direction and connected, cutting a gash on the Wind Knight's left arm.

"Aaaaaah!" Fuu screamed in pain and distress.

"Fuu!" Umi cried her friend's name in the split second she turned to see Fuu's plight. She turned back to her opponent and narrowed her eyes. "You bastard!" She locked swords with the man, holding both their swords above their heads. Umi could see from the eyes of the assailant that he was surprised by Umi's strength. Here he was, a full-grown man easily weighing almost twice more, and he couldn't bring his sword to bear. With a sweet smile, Umi brought her knee up hard, hitting him on the groin. With a loud groan followed by a shudder, the man's eyes went into his sockets and keeled over.

Umi spun towards Fuu who was up against the wall, desperately parrying and blocking the strikes of her two attackers. She could see that the blonde girl was cut in two more places. As she rushed forward to aid her friend, a blur of red swept past her.

"Hiiiiyaaa!" Hikaru leapt high up in the air, surprising Fuu's attackers. The two made the mistake of looking up. This gave Fuu the opportunity to stab her sword in the right arm of one of her attackers. As the man screamed and dropped his sword, Fuu turned to see whether Hikaru had gotten the other one. True enough, the other attacker was already without his sword and down on his knee. A well-placed kick by Hikaru on the chin threw the man over the railing, crashing down on the living room to join his other companions.

Fuu was about to smile at the Fire Knight when a shot rang out. Fuu's head snapped towards the origin of the sound. There, another black clad man held a gun aimed at Hikaru. _Oh no!_ She immediately realized two things: the first was that Hikaru would not have enough time to dodge the bullet, and second she was the closest to Hikaru.

With one more look at the projectile, Fuu dismissed her sword, which immediately disappeared into the gem of her gauntlet, and dove towards the Fire Knight in a race against death. _Why is everything moving in slow motion?_ She saw Hikaru whirl and her shocked expression as she realized that a silver death was rushing towards her. In that split second, Hikaru turned to face another object rushing towards her in the form of her best friend.

It was Fuu who collided with Hikaru first, effectively tackling the latter to the floor. The bullet whizzed past the former, just a millimeter away from the nape of her neck. Everything was still moving so slow. Fuu had time to look past her to see the bullet continue on its course…towards Umi! "Umi!"

Time had also slowed from Umi's perception and she had no trouble seeing the bullet move towards her at what should be indiscernible speed. She gracefully twisted to the side, pushing her left shoulder back to allow the bullet to harmlessly pass by. She was amazed at the fact that she could track the movement of the bullet with her eyes. She didn't bother to watch the bullet once it passed her, knowing that the only thing it would hit was the far wall behind her.

At that point, time seemed to restore itself. Just as she heard the bullet that barely missed her ricochet off the wall, Umi turned to face the shooter. Even though hooded, she could clearly see the shocked expression on his face. She knew that if she didn't act quickly, the shock would be replaced with a determination to shoot again. She raised her hand up and cried out her spell. "Sapphire whirlwind!" She stretched her arm out, pointing her hand towards the shooter. Immediately, a surge of wind and water sprang out of her hand and began buffeting the man senseless and eventually pushing him over the railing as well.

"Don't move!"

Umi spun to face the new threat only to be taken aback by what she saw. There were two more gunmen. One held Kuu while the other had his gun alternately aimed at Umi, and Fuu and Hikaru who were on the floor. Kuu's eyes were bulging in fear of her predicament and shock by what she just witnessed.

"Well, well," said the man holding Kuu hostage. "That was very impressive. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes." The man smiled and then all of a sudden turned deadly serious. He turned to Umi. "Drop your sword," the man said, and then cocked his head towards his hostage. "Or she dies." Umi glanced at Fuu and Hikaru who were slowly disentangling themselves but otherwise remained on the floor.

"Do it, Umi," Hikaru said aloud. Umi lowered her sword and then distinctly heard her leader's voice in her mind. "You take the man holding Kuu. Fuu, protect your sister. I'll take the other shooter. We attack on my count. One…two…three!"

"Winds of protection!"

"Water dragon!"

"Flame arrow!"

Translucent power spiralled out from Fuu's hand towards her sister, effectively encasing her in a dome that seemed to be made out of swirling air. At that very moment, the man holding Kuu was pushed away. This sufficiently surprised him but out of reflex, was still able to fire his gun. The man would never know what happened to the bullet aimed at his hostage's head because a force of water crashed into him and pushed him back, lifting him off the ground like he was nothing more than paper, ultimately slamming him against the wall.

His other gun-wielding companion fared worse. He, too, had fired his gun. The bullet that had just escaped the barrel was immediately engulfed by a wall of white-hot flame that rushed to meet it, instantly disintegrating it. The man attempted to dodge but it was too late.

Hikaru rushed to his side and dropped to one knee. He was twitching from the pain. His body was blackened in several areas from severe burns. The man seemed to be trying to say something until, with one last heave, his chest rose, fell and with no more than a gasp, he died. "Oh no," Hikaru whispered silently. "What have I done?" Her eyes were still locked at the dead man's wide open ones, frozen with shock.

For a second, both Fuu and Umi were rooted were they stood until the latter nudged the former. "Fuu, take care of your sister. I'll take care of Hikaru."

Fuu nodded mutely and walked towards her sister who had long since fainted from the excitement. She checked her to make sure that she was not injured. Apparently, her shield protected her from the bullet that would have surely killed her. She picked her up, cradling her sister's head in her arms. Fuu looked up to see how Umi was doing. She knew that Hikaru was devastated by what happened.

Umi had gathered Hikaru in her arms. Hikaru's eyes were still wide open as she allowed herself to be embraced. With one hand, Umi reached out and gently closed the eyes of the man who would no longer harm another. Having accomplished the grisly task, she brought her arm around her friend once more to fully embrace her.

"Hikaru," Umi said gently. "It was either him or us. You had no choice."

"I know, Umi," Hikaru replied, as she wiped away the tears in her eyes with her hand. Slowly she pulled back and looked at Umi squarely. "I'm okay, really. It's just that you never get used to taking someone's life." She turned to Fuu. "Hey, Fuu. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Miss Hikaru," Fuu said cheerily. "Nothing that my 'Winds of healing' can't cure." She looked down her sister. "I'm worried about Kuu though."

"She's not hurt, is she?" Umi asked.

"Not that I can see, Miss Umi. Although I think she's in shock. What do we tell her?" The last question was addressed to Hikaru.

The Fire Knight gazed into Fuu's eyes. "We'll have to tell her the truth."

"Is that wise?"

Hikaru nodded slowly. "Yes. Eventually, we will have to tell everyone. Kuu, my brothers," she looked at Umi, "your parents."

Umi's eyes widened at that but then slowly nodded. "I guess you're right. Their lives are all in danger now because of us."

In the distance the wailing of police sirens could be heard. The three perked and then looked at each other. "Oh no, what do we tell them?" Umi asked referring to the police.

Hikaru's brows furrowed in deep thought. She sighed. "I'm not prepared to answer their questions." She looked at her friends in turn. "Let's go to Cephiro." The two looked at each other before turning back to their leader, slowly nodding their agreement.

"What about--" Fuu began.

"We're taking her, Fuu." With that, Hikaru stood and stretched her hand in front of her. In a second a bright light appeared, momentarily blinding them. When the light subsided, a simmering oval portal appeared, its sides crackling with energy. Hikaru turned around, walked towards Fuu and promptly picked up Kuu in her arms.

"Miss Hikaru! I can carry her," insisted Fuu.

"You're wounded. I can carry her," the redhead said simply. She turned once more and then headed straight into the portal, disappearing into the vortex that would take them to Cephiro. Umi followed shortly after. Fuu took one more look around her home and sighed. She faced the portal and stepped through it.

At that moment, the erstwhile leader of the failed kidnapping opened his eyes. His eyes widened as he saw the back of one of the girls he was supposed to kidnap disappear through a doorway that seemed to be crackling with electrical energy, and whose center was filled with an iridescent liquid-like substance. Finally, the doorway itself disappeared, collapsing into itself. His last thought, just before entering oblivion again, was how he was going to explain this to Tanaka.

---

Lam lowered the special "binoculars" he was using to watch the battle. All four of them were equipped with them. The device, which Lam smuggled into Earth, was able to "see" through walls by instantaneously creating images in real-time based on infrared and motion signatures.

"A very impressive display of fighting skill and power," Lam said stoically. He glanced at the person beside him who apparently could not summon the will to show the same kind of detachment. "Don't you think, Rogo?"

For his part, Rogo was totally unsuccessful in hiding his amazement. "Those three girls were magnificent!" He said breathlessly, lowering his binoculars as well. The two others with them were simply nodding. The display they had just witnessed had rendered them speechless.

After a minute, the four saw a bright flash in the house. Within another minute, it disappeared. Lam once again turned to look at Rogo. "I suppose that was the wormhole you were talking about." It was a statement. Rogo could only nod mutely.

"It seems they are quite formidable. From my studies of humans, I don't believe it's normal for them to possess the kind of speed and power we saw just now. Being able to dodge a projectile traveling that fast…" Lam trailed off, the meaning already clear to his companions. "And yet," he continued. "I already know what their weakness is."

Rogo looked at Lam, frowning. "What weakness? I did not see anything that we can effectively counter."

Lam was careful not to sound condescending to Rogo. He needed his support. "They value the lives of their fellow humans." Lam watched for Rogo's expression. He saw his companion's eyes widen with realization. Finally, Rogo smiled.

All four looked down as the police finally arrived. "Well, we've seen everything that needs to be seen." With that, the four moved stealthily away from the edge of the roof and disappeared into the night.

---

Lantis was atop his magical black steed trotting towards a village called Thespa located south of the palace as part of his scheduled rounds. He slowed down when he discerned a soft but steady beeping. He reined in his black steed and reached behind him to retrieve his magic sword. True enough, the gem on the sword's hilt was blinking steadily. Lantis looked up towards the castle and smiled. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he realized the significance of the blinking gem. The Pillar has returned.

Turning his steed around, he galloped towards the palace.

---

The gem on Clef's magic staff began blinking as well. Although not as exuberant as Lantis', Clef smiled nevertheless in anticipation of seeing the Pillar once again. He turned towards his companion.

"What is it, Master Mage?" Presea, the Master Smith of Cephiro, asked, noting the mage's expression.

"The Pillar has returned."

"Really?" Obvious pleasure registered on the armorer's face.

"Come," the mage said. "Let us meet them."

* * *

NEXT: 

Chapter 6 - Return to Cephiro

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

C&C are very welcome. Please e-mail them to darkhrse0714 (at) yahoo dot com.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: 

Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in that anime/manga are properties of CLAMP. These are used here without permission.


	7. Return to Cephiro

**The Ramarian Crisis**

By DarkHorse

**Chapter 6: Return to Cephiro**

_  
The Grand Hall, Cephiro_

**CLEF **was expecting many things upon meeting the Magic Knights. Three battle-weary girls, the leader of which was carrying an unconscious girl, was certainly not one of them. They all appeared exhausted either by actual fatigue or by the tension they obviously just experienced. Their hair was all disheveled. Hikaru's waist-length red hair, which was usually braided into a single ponytail, was untied and in disarray. There was also the Pillar's armor. She was not wearing her usual uniform and skirt. Instead she was wearing a flame-patterned bodysuit beneath her white armor, which tightly hugged her young and delicate curves. And finally, _who is that girl Hikaru is carrying?_ Out of the corner of his eye, Clef saw Lantis move forward to relieve the Pillar of her burden.

"Thanks, Lantis," Hikaru said, as she looked up at the tall magic swordsman and smiled wearily. She conjured up a levitating single-sized bed in front of Lantis. She failed to catch Lantis' raised eyebrows at the ease in which the Pillar was able to use magic. Lantis gently laid the girl on the floating divan.

"Hello, Clef," said the weary Fire Knight as she focused on the mage.

"Princess, what has happened to the three of you?"

"I'll explain in a minute." The Fire Knight turned and smiled at everyone present. "Hi, everybody."

This was what everyone seemed to be waiting for. For as soon as they saw her smile, they rushed forward to greet them. Ferio made a beeline to Fuu, taking her into his arms. It seemed exactly what the blonde Wind Knight needed for she not only welcomed the embrace but also collapsed in relief right into it.

Ascot also rushed towards Umi, clearly intending to embrace the statuesque blue-haired girl but stopped just as he reached her. The Water Knight had her arms crossed on her chest, eyeing the tall Summoner dangerously as if daring him to take one more step towards her. "Uh, hello Umi," was all Ascot managed to say, a hand behind his head.

"Hello, Ascot," Umi finally smiled, dropping her arms to her side. She turned to look at everyone else. Caldina, La Farga, and Presea were clustered around Clef, Lantis and Hikaru. They had been watching the two and were clearly having difficulty hiding their amusement. Umi turned back to Ascot, her eyes narrowing. She approached him, reached out and tapped him lightly on the cheek. "Control yourself next time, Ascot," she said in a low voice.

"Uh, sure Umi. Sorry," Ascot mumbled as he watched Umi walk past him to approach the group.

"…so we had to take Fuu's sister," Hikaru was saying when Umi neared them. "We have much to talk about, Clef. I need to ask you a lot of questions. Also, I would like to speak with Geo Metro of Autozam soon."

Clef nodded and then glanced at the Knight who had just approached. Despite the less-than-perfect appearance of the Water Knight, he marveled at her poise. "Hello, Umi. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Umi, taking a deep breath. "I'm just a little bit tense."

Lantis who had also been looking at Umi, now turned to Hikaru. "I think it's best that you three rest for a while." He reached out and draped a comforting arm across Hikaru's shoulder. The redhead glanced up briefly at Lantis and then looked down, clearly blushing.

"Ah, yes…we need some rest," Hikaru stammered. She felt Lantis give her shoulder a gentle squeeze and then lead her from the grand hall towards the residential quarters.

Ferio likewise led Fuu to her room. Fuu took a few steps before realizing that she was about to leave her sister behind. She was surprised by the fact that the bed was floating behind her, obviously following both Ferio and her. She turned towards Hikaru and saw the petite redhead wink at her. She smiled back at the Fire Knight gratefully.

Umi was about to follow them when she sensed Ascot by her side.

"Allow me to escort you to your quarters," he said with a voice that was suspiciously high pitched.

Umi thought about declining but then decided to allow it. "Sure, Ascot." She was a bit annoyed when Ascot offered her his arm but she hid it. _What the heck,_ she decided and looped her arm around his.

When the group reached a juncture in the hall, it was Hikaru who first noticed that Fuu, Ferio, Umi and Ascot were turning right while Lantis was leading her to the left. She looked up at her escort. "Where are we going, Lantis? Isn't my old room that way too?"

"You have different quarters now, Princess," Lantis said simply.

"I see."

In a few more minutes, Lantis and Hikaru arrived at a room whose doors were bigger than she had ever seen anywhere in the palace. "This is my room?"

"Yes, Princess," Lantis took his arm from Hikaru and proceeded to open the doors to her chambers.

"Wow!" The room was indeed huge and ornate. As Lantis led her in, she noticed that every conceivable luxury was present. It had a sitting room and its own dining room. Against the far wall of the room was the four-post bed complete with a resplendent canopy. The Fire Knight thought that the bed was big enough for all three Knights to sleep in comfortably. She also noticed three open doorways: one was her personal bathroom, the other a walk-in closet filled with wardrobe for every occasion and the third seemed to be a personal library, filled with scrolls, tomes and various other references. Finally, the entire room was very tastefully done in a reddish, pink motif that truly appealed to Hikaru.

Just as she finished her wide-eyed survey of the room, two ladies-in-waiting appeared before her. They promptly curtsied and bowed their heads. Hikaru took a step back and looked up at Lantis. "I can't sleep here," she whispered while shaking her head almost imperceptibly.

"It is not to your liking?" Lantis asked. Even the ladies-in-waiting looked up to see their Pillar's reaction.

"It's a bit too much."

"But this a room fit for someone in your station, Princess."

"Lantis, my name is _Hikaru_."

Lantis gave a sigh. "You are truly different. But we haven't prepared any other room for you."

Hikaru grimaced, looking at the opulence before her with disdain. "Oh, very well." Upon hearing this, the ladies-in-waiting jumped up excitedly and rushed towards her, gently pulling her further into the room by the arm.

"It is truly an honor to be of service to you, Princess," the one the right gushed.

"We have been looking forward all day to meeting you, Highness," the one on the left enthused.

"Ah, well…um, thank you?" Hikaru glanced over her shoulder towards Lantis, pleading with her eyes to be rescued. Lantis gave a smile of amusement and simply waved.

"If you need me, _Princess_, you know where to reach me," he grinned as he bowed, closing the doors to the room.

_Someone help me,_ Hikaru prayed.

---

Hours later, the three Magic Knights had already napped. They were all dressed in white satin gowns that, although loose fitting and comfortable, did not hide their budding femininity. Each was wearing a cut that was distinct with their personality and color. Hikaru's was an off-shoulder version, showing off her graceful neck and shoulders. She had on a carnation sash around her waist. Umi and Fuu wore two different variations of a sleeveless cut. The former had a blue sash while the latter, a green one. Contrary to Hikaru's wishes, her ladies-in-waiting, whose names she learned were Vivien and Lana, insisted on adorning her with a bejeweled golden choker and an equally elaborate breast ornament. Umi and Fuu also had necklaces and breast ornaments but were slightly less ornate.

Hikaru and Umi both decided to visit Fuu's room where they knew Kuu was also staying. Kuu was still unconscious which worried Fuu greatly. It took a bit of comforting from both Hikaru and Umi to calm her down. Fuu was also worried about how her elder sister was going to react to the truth. Her mind churned with ways of explaining the things that have happened to her, Hikaru and Umi. What might she be thinking about the events she witnessed? The Wind Knight gazed at the sleeping form of her elder sister.

Seeing that everything was more or less stabilized, Umi decided to take a walk around the palace. Hikaru opted to remain in the room with Fuu and her sister. She walked out to the balcony and watched the setting sun. Now that the tension and fatigue was completely bled from her system, she could distinctly feel the pulse of Cephiro course through her very being. She took a deep breath, relishing the clean, pure air of this beautiful, untainted world.

It was very tempting to just remain in this world, to leave the troubles of Earth behind and just stay here. But Hikaru banished that thought immediately. Earth was her world too. And what's more, she had family back there. There was absolutely no way she was going to abandon the world of her birth. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered the attack on them. _What motivated them to attack us?_ Something told her deep down that Earth was somehow in danger. _But what did that have to do with us?_

Hikaru remembered what Malor told her. There were _beings_ that were on Earth with access to _awesome technology _who were planning to kidnap them. Malor had distinctly said the word "beings". Not "people", or "men". Were they aliens? The men who attacked them were clearly human for they bled. They also did not possess any special powers or wield weapons that even remotely resembled out-of-this-world technology.

The topic of Malor was something she was definitely going to bring up with Clef. She was also looking forward to her meeting with the people of Autozam, particularly Geo Metro and Zazu Torque, to discuss technology. Hikaru's thoughts were interrupted by Fuu's call. She immediately turned and headed inside. "What is it, Fuu?"

"I think she's about to wake up," Fuu said, cocking her head towards her sister. She stood, wringing her hands together. Her anxiety was clearly evident.

"Sit down, Fuu," Hikaru urged. "It's best if Kuu's sees someone familiar the first time she opens her eyes."

"You're right of course, Miss Hikaru," Fuu said as she sat back down beside her sister. Hikaru walked over to the bed and sat down on the opposite side. Together they watched as Kuu stirred.

Kuu's eyes fluttered open. At first, all she could see was a blur. She sat up and brought her hands to her eyes, rubbing the cobwebs of sleepiness from them. When she opened them again, the first thing she saw was Fuu's concerned face.

"Fuu?"

"Yes, Kuu. It's me, Fuu," Fuu moved closer and held her hand.

"Where am I?" She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and then focused back on her little sister. Suddenly, her eyes widened when her memories came crashing back to her. She recoiled from her sister and instinctively brought the sheets up to her neck as if the thin material could protect her from any danger.

"Kuu, please don't be frightened," Fuu pleaded.

"You! I-I saw you…you…" Kuu was shaking her head in alarm and confusion.

"Kuu, please, we can explain," it was Hikaru this time. Kuu gave a yelp of surprise and fright when she realized that someone was seated at her right side.

"Hikaru! I-I heard you in my head!"

"Yes, it's kinda like telepathy," Hikaru said finally capturing one of her hands and clamping them down with two of her own.

"You," Kuu looked alternately between her sister and her redhead friend. "Both of you have powers, and…and speed…blinding speed…"

Hikaru looked at Fuu, using her eyes to encourage the latter to try to explain things to her elder sister.

"Kuu, yes, it's true," Fuu took the hand that was free and like Hikaru, clamped on it with two of her own. "We have powers. Hikaru, Umi and myself."

There were tears flowing from Kuu's eyes as she squeezed the hands of the people she thought she knew. "But how?"

Fuu took a deep breath. "Kuu, do you remember that field trip we had at Tokyo Tower a few weeks ago?" Kuu nodded. "Do you remember at breakfast the next morning, you saw a news article about a bright light that was seen from Tokyo Tower the day before?" Again, Kuu nodded. "You commented about it and asked me if I saw it.

"I said yes but I didn't give any more explanation, which puzzled you, I'm sure," Fuu took another deep breath. "That was when this whole things started." Fuu removed her eyes from her sister's and glanced at Hikaru, searching for the strength to continue. She found it. "The three of us, Hikaru, Umi and I were drawn to the light. It was a portal of some sort. It brought us here, to Cephiro, another world. It was here where we learned our powers."

"Wait a minute!" Kuu let go of Hikaru's hand and held onto her sister's shoulders. "Did you just say 'another world'?" There was a look of wild incredulity in Kuu's expression.

Fuu nodded, smiling. "You are in that other world right now." And Kuu promptly fainted…again. Fuu took one glance at her unconscious sister before looking at Hikaru, her expression one of helplessness.

"Was it something I said, Miss Hikaru?"

---

Umi found herself again in front of a massive set of doors leading to the working chamber that Clef occupied. She remembered the first time she came here was after she had returned from Tokyo, right after the death of Princess Emeraude, the previous Pillar of Cephiro. She had felt the great need to apologize to the Master Mage for mistreating and disrespecting him. At that time, she didn't realize how kind and wise he was. Despite the hardships he had to endure, the difficulties he had to surmount, he came through for her.

Her thoughts took her to their second day in Cephiro. They were traveling through a small town when she was mortally wounded by Alcione's sneak attack on them. Hikaru, being the only one at the time to have learned magic, was the only one fighting the evil sorceress. It was a desperate battle, one that Hikaru was losing. Umi had asked for magic to help her new friend. She wanted so much to help Hikaru, even if it was the last thing she did. And then, Clef came to her at that crucial moment, in a vision and taught her how to find her magic. Fortunately, he was able to help Fuu as well, allowing her to find the healing magic to save Umi from certain death.

So here she was again. _I guess I just want to talk to Clef,_ Umi thought. Just before leaving Cephiro, after Hikaru was crowned as the Pillar, she had felt something for the diminutive mage. Now, she wasn't so sure. All she was certain of was that Clef was still special to her. And that, she supposed, was enough.

Just as before, the heavy double-doors of the chamber opened on its own. And just as before, this completely surprised the Water Knight. She squinted her eyes to filter out the brightness of the chamber. When her eyes adjusted she could see Clef standing in the middle of the room, smiling his beatific smile.

"Come in, Umi."

Umi smiled brightly as she entered the room.

---

"Warp speed in ten…nine…"

Drak held onto the sides of his command chair tightly in preparation for entering hyperspace. His battleship will be the first followed closely by ten others. This small contingent of battleships is the only one of the entire fleet that had reliable hyperdrive motivators that will be able to travel in hyperspace for extended periods of time. They were of course heading towards Earth and travel time would at least be one iata. After hearing about the failed attempt to capture the three human females, he decided he didn't like to wait any longer.

"…seven…six…"

Higon was also seated in the control center but several meters away from Drak. He glanced at the Supreme Commander from the corner of his eye. They had argued at length about going through with this little adventure. It amazed him that Drak didn't really have that much trust in his own son, Lam. It was clear from the report he received that to initially use a criminal group to capture the females was a brilliant plan to determine exactly what these humans were capable of. So what if it turned out that they were more powerful than any of us had imagined?

"…four…three…"

The command center began to shake slightly. Everyone in the bridge looked at one another with puzzled expressions on their faces. The transition from regular thrusters to hyperdrive motivator was usually a smooth one. Higon glanced once more at Drak. This was a long time coming. He had already warned him about it but the fool wouldn't listen. The antiquated motivators could only stand so much strain and wear and tear.

"…two…one…engaging hyperdrive motivators," the onboard computer droned on, oblivious to the telltale signs that a jump to hyperspace would not be successful.

The huge battleship shuddered and then lurched forward. Everyone on the ship was pushed back against his or her chair and the stars on the view screen became starlines. Drak was about to smile triumphantly at Higon when the entire bridge shook with a force never before felt. The battleship jerked to a sudden stop; the starlines on the view screen once again resolving to stars. Klaxon bells began ringing throughout the bridge.

Drak's head snapped to and fro, trying to get some sense out of the situation. "Prono! Damage Report!" Drak barked out the order as he stood from his chair.

The first officer jumped up from his seat and rushed towards the bridge engineer. "Sir! The motivator has exploded. Plasma gel is leaking from several cracks on the main thruster shaft causing fires to break out, sir." Prono straightened up rigidly, already expecting an outburst from the Supreme Commander.

To everyone's surprise, Drak merely sat back on his chair. He looked out through the view screen. "Esteemed scientist," he said without turning to address Higon. "I would greatly appreciate your assistance in this matter.

Higon, who was equally surprised, was quiet for a few seconds. "Of course, Drak," he said at last. The scientist stood from his seat and made his way out of the bridge. Those that were left behind could only look at the retreating form with envy. None of them wanted to be in the bridge at the moment.

---

Lantis, La Farga and Ferio were inside a tavern within the village of Celophas, all three nursing their mugs of Cephirean ale. They had just completed their rounds and had agreed to visit one of the popular watering holes in the village. Because they were all swordsmen, any conversation they started would always end up with a discussion on the merits and demerits of various sword-fighting styles. Uncharacteristically, Lantis was quiet throughout the ongoing debate. Eventually, the other two swordsmen noticed that Lantis had not participated at all and was just sitting there staring into space towards the palace. La Farga and Ferio looked at each other, clearly puzzled by their friend's behavior.

"Hey, Lantis," Ferio called out, nudging the magic swordsman in the arm. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Lantis blinked a few times, clearly jolted out of his reverie. He looked at his two companions with confusion in his eyes. "I'm sorry, were you guys talking to me?"

"Not really," Ferio quipped. "We were only talking about our favorite topic and you seem to have had no interest at all today."

"It seems you have a lot of things on your mind," La Farga said as he leaned back on his chair.

Lantis gave the two an enigmatic smile. "Sorry about that. I guess you're right. I've got a lot of things on my mind."

"Or maybe you just have one thing on your mind," Ferio winked at La Farga. "Make that one person on your mind."

The magic swordsman gave a sigh. He crossed his arms on his chest, his eyes still focused outside the tavern. "Have you guys noticed how much more beautiful Cephiro is when Hikaru is here?"

"Of course we noticed," replied Ferio.

"It is only natural," La Farga opined. "She is after all the Pillar."

"It's amazing she's able to maintain this world even when she's in another," mused the magic swordsman.

"You forget, Lantis," La Farga leaned forward. "She gave the power of maintaining this world to the people."

"But she apparently still possesses a considerable amount."

"Well," Ferio said after a few seconds of thought. "Hikaru has the strongest will here in Cephiro. This is, after all, the land where the strength of the heart is the strongest power."

"Without exerting any effort at all, she's able to project her will onto this world."

"Exactly what is your point, Lantis?" La Farga frowned, clearly not getting where this conversation was heading.

It was at this point that Lantis turned to face his two friends. "My point is that Hikaru is extremely powerful. More powerful than Princess Emeraude," he leaned in for emphasis.

"So?" It was Ferio this time. He didn't particularly like talking about his late sister.

"So, she has no one like us to protect her back in her world. If she falls into the wrong hands…" Lantis allowed his words to trail off, his intent already clear.

"You yourself said it, Lantis," Ferio argued. "She's very powerful. Who would even think of…of capturing her?"

Lantis looked squarely at the green-haired swordsman. "Yes, it's true that she's powerful. But she does have weaknesses. Surely you haven't forgotten that final battle between Hikaru and Nova?"

Ferio glanced at La Farga catching his expression. Both of them slowly nodded, remembering how Hikaru got herself almost killed because she wouldn't attack Nova while the latter held Lantis hostage.

"It's not very difficult to see how Hikaru truly values and cares for others," Lantis continued. "Anyone with malevolent intention would be able to take advantage of that."

La Farga leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms on his chest. "What is it you propose to do then?"

Lantis shook his head slowly. "I'm not really sure."

---

Kuu managed to not faint this time as Fuu finished the story. Her expression was curiously vacant which caused her little sister to frown in wonder as to whether Kuu understood everything that was said. Finally, after a few seconds, Kuu blinked and then turned to look at Hikaru.

"So, Hikaru, you are like the goddess of this world?" Kuu asked point blank.

Hikaru shuddered visibly at the word "goddess". "W-what? I'm not a goddess! Please don't use that word." The redhead girl was already scowling.

"But that's exactly what you are," Kuu insisted.

"But I'm not immortal or anything!" Hikaru protested. Kuu merely shrugged and then looked at her little sister.

"And you, Fuu, are a Magic Knight with powers of the Wind."

Fuu nodded.

"What about Umi? She's a Magic Knight too, right? What are her powers?"

"Miss Umi has the powers of Water."

Kuu nodded slowly and then suddenly cradled her head on her hands, shaking her head slowly. "I think I'm going crazy."

In response, Hikaru took Kuu's head gently in her small hands and faced it towards her so she could look at Fuu's sister right in the eye. "You are _not_ going crazy, Kuu. C'mon, why don't you get up and we'll show you around?" Hikaru pulled up a reluctant Kuu from the bed.

Once up, it was the first time Kuu took a good look at both Fuu and Hikaru. Both were dressed very regally in what appeared to be very fine satin gowns adorned with jewelry on their necks and arms. "Wow, you two look great!" Kuu looked down at her own self. She was wearing a flannel nightgown. "If I'm to go out, shouldn't I be wearing something other than this?"

Hikaru merely smiled. As if by some unhidden signal, the door to Fuu's room opened revealing two ladies-in-waiting. With wide smiles, the two girls rushed to Kuu enthusiastically. Kuu was startled and began to step back but the girls were too fast for her. In a flash, they were both holding onto Kuu's arm and gently leading her to the bathroom.

With wide eyes Kuu looked at both Hikaru and Fuu. "Where are they taking me?"

"Don't worry, Kuu," said Fuu cheerily. "They are going to take care of your every need." Seeing that her sister was so cheerful about it and sensing no danger from the two girls who were guiding her, she allowed herself to be led.

Hikaru chuckled at Kuu's plight and then glanced at Fuu. "I know exactly how she feels."

---

Higon surveyed the mess that used to be the hyperdrive motivator chamber. The fires have largely been put out. A few remaining sparks and embers were the only remaining evidence of the inferno that had claimed the lives of no less than 50 Ramarians who had the misfortune of being right here when the explosion happened.

The hyperdrive motivator was largely intact, which was not really that surprising. Higon knew the housing that protected the motivator was truly built to withstand high temperatures and pressure. It was not entirely spared though. Here and there, several cracks could be seen throughout the huge shaft. Although most of the cracks have since been patched, those that were still unattended to were leaking plasma gel, the substance that powered the motivator. Plasma gel was highly combustible and extremely volatile and unstable when not contained properly.

Higon shook his head slightly. It was very clear that this motivator was damaged beyond repair. And since they no longer had any replacement parts, that meant that this battleship will no longer be able to enter into hyperspace. Higon glanced at the bridge engineer who later followed him to the motivator chamber.

"The regular thrusters, I trust, are still operational, yes?" Higon asked.

"Yes they are," was the monotonous reply that came back.

Higon merely nodded. At this rate, it would take well over 40 iatas before they reached Earth. There was no use in prolonging the inevitable. He hated being the messenger of bad news. The preeminent scientist approached a nearby functional terminal and waited for Drak's face to appear on the view screen. Presently, Drak's scowling face did appear. "The motivator is no longer operational." Higon waited for what he knew was going to an argument about being able to repair anything. Just as before, the Supreme Commander surprised the scientist by simply nodding and signing off.

Once again, he turned to the bridge engineer. "Our work here is finished. Let's go back up to the control center." Higon turned and walked towards the lift.

---

Two hours later, Hikaru, Fuu and an elegantly dressed Kuu were walking along an expansive corridor heading towards the Grand Hall. Kuu was looking about in awe. The palace was very grandiose. It very easily dwarfed any hotel she'd seen in her life. Its splendor rivaled any structure Kuu was familiar with on Earth.

Before long, the trio, led by two male escorts, found themselves in front of the massive doors that led to the Grand Hall. The doors opened by themselves as they usually do revealing a crowd inside. Scarcely had the doors parted when Hikaru bounded inside excitedly like the fourteen-year-old that she was.

"Tatra! Tarta! Aska! Sanyung! Geo!" Hikaru greeted them all enthusiastically. Everyone surrounded her, talking at the same time. Umi and Clef were already in the Grand Hall talking with Tatra and Tarta, the two princesses of the planet Chizeta.

Fuu and Kuu also entered the large hall albeit in a more subdued manner. Aska, First Princess of the planet Fahren, upon seeing her favorite Knight, rushed to her. "Fuu!"

Fuu dropped to one knee in order to catch the child princess in her arms. "Hello, dear Princess Aska," the blonde Knight hugged her friend tightly. After a few moments of this, they drew back to assess each other. "Oh my, you've grown since I was last here," Fuu declared.

Aska beamed. "Yep, I'm already 10 years old!" Time on Cephiro ran much faster than on Earth. The last time Fuu was here on Cephiro was barely a month ago and Aska had already aged three years.

"That's very good Miss Aska!" Fuu stood and pivoted to face Kuu, holding out a hand towards her. "Princess Aska of Fahren, may I present to you my elder sister, Kuu." Kuu drew near and bowed.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you, Princess Aska," Kuu said formally.

Aska smiled up at the lovely girl. "I'm glad to meet you too!"

Hikaru glanced at the threesome and felt extremely happy to be back among friends. It was amazing to think that Aska and Fuu were once enemies. Now it was hard to look at them and not think they were long-time friends.

"Hello, Princess Hikaru," a voice said from behind the redhead.

_It couldn't be_, Hikaru thought. "Zazu?" When she turned around, she was looking slightly down since the last time she was here, although Zazu Torque was older than her, he was actually shorter. What she was expecting to see was the face of a wide-eyed teenager she once met aboard an Autozamian battleship; what she saw instead was the chest of a taller boy. She slowly lifted her eyes and got the surprise of her life when she saw the face of an _older _teenager.

"Yes, it's me, Zazu," the boy grinned. "I told you I'd grow taller. And you're still as cute as ever."

"What did you say?" Hikaru didn't trust her ears very well at that moment.

"Oh nothing," Zazu laughed, his hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"I see that you and Zazu Torque are getting reacquainted," Lantis said as he walked up to the two, clearly surprising them both.

"Hello, Lantis," Hikaru said as she lifted her eyes towards the tall magic swordsman only to lower them quickly when she felt his dark eyes burn into her. All of sudden she felt strangely flushed.

"Oh, hi there, Lantis," Zazu said as began backing away slowly. "I-it's good to see you again, Hikaru!" With one final wave, he turned and sprinted away.

Hikaru frowned when she saw the chief mechanic of the NSX hurry off. "Oh, look Lantis, you scared the kid away."

"He's hardly a kid anymore, Princess."

"Well, that's true. But I needed to talk to him and Geo for that matter."

"You can talk to them later," Lantis declared confidently. Hikaru felt his warm touch on her elbow as he gently guided her towards the other guests. And there by her side Lantis stayed all through dinner and the rest of the evening.

On the whole, Hikaru enjoyed herself immensely. She particularly enjoyed the attention the magic swordsman was paying her. In the beginning she was concerned that Kuu would feel terribly uncomfortable in the new surroundings. It proved to be for nothing since Kuu seemed to have enjoyed herself as well, thanks in no small part to the buoyant cheerfulness of both her sister and Princess Aska.

As the evening drew to a close, Hikaru found herself once again in front of the massive doors that led to her new quarters. Lantis had escorted her. She couldn't help but fidget. She had never really gone out on a date but she knew from second hand accounts what it was like. And this sure felt like a date to her.

Lantis' hand was still on her elbow but she felt it slide down her forearm in a caressing fashion that brought tingles up and down her spine. Finally, his hand found hers and lifted it to his waiting lips. Hikaru gasped as she felt his kiss on her hand. She lifted her eyes to his and shivered at the intensity she saw there.

"Lantis…"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I-I'm going to bed now," the Fire Knight stammered as she held out her hand to the doors causing them to open.

"Oh," was all Lantis could say.

"Good night." The Pillar of Cephiro gave Lantis one final glance before disappearing into her chambers.

"Good night, Princess," Lantis whispered to the doors that had already closed.

---

The next morning, the Magic Knights were already inside a huge chamber, which they immediately dubbed as the War Room of the palace meeting with the delegation from Autozam headed by Geo Metro and Zazu Torque. Fuu had just drawn on a floating easel the image she had downloaded from the Internet while she was on Earth. The Wind Knight would merely draw a sketch the alien objects and then by force of will, the sketch would magically morph into a three-dimensional image of the capsules that blasted into Earth's atmosphere a few weeks ago.

Geo Metro, now the commander of the NSX, the most powerful battleship of Autozam, was looking at the images closely. After a few moments of contemplation, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't make them out."

"So you don't recognize them at all?" It was Umi who asked.

"No, not at all."

Zazu, who was also intently examining the images, began nodding his head. "Those are transport vehicles."

Geo looked at his chief mechanic skeptically. "And how can you be so sure of that?"

In response, Zazu stood and approached the images. He pointed to a line that seemed to cut through one of the capsule lengthwise. "This one suggests that these capsules can be opened. Also notice that the bottom portion of the capsule is more flat than round while the top portion is truly round." The chief mechanic nodded some as he spent a few more seconds in contemplation. "I'm positive. These capsules were used to transport something. Or someone." He faced the conference table and watched his audience, gauging their reaction.

"It seems to be the most logical theory we have," Fuu agreed. "Why else would they have gone to the trouble of coming to Earth?"

"This something that I will still speak to Clef about but," Hikaru said as she glanced at the other two Magic Knights, "Malor was certain that these aliens are after us. They want to kidnap us." The Fire Knight glanced at the delegation from Autozam. "Do any of you have any ideas why they would want to do that?"

Geo and Zazu exchanged glances, warily. Finally Geo looked squarely at the Pillar. "We have a theory. It was an idea we at Autozam have been playing around for quite some time now. Even when your Princess Emeraude was alive.

"Even before we thought to invade Cephiro, we were actually considering an alternate plan which involved requesting the previous Pillar to see if she could help us locate another world, other than the four in our solar system, that will be able to sustain the people of Autozam. We knew that the Pillar possessed great power and would probably be able to open a portal to this other world.

"That idea was quickly debunked," Geo continued, "because it was going to be a time consuming process. And time was not something we had in abundance." Geo took a deep breath. "So, anyway, it is confirmed that you, Princess," Geo said as he glanced at Hikaru who, from the expression on her face, was clearly realizing the implication of what he was saying, "have the power to open portals. It is possible that these aliens have discovered that and would want to use that power to maybe transport more of their kind to Earth." Having finished his explanation, Geo leaned back on his chair and waited. For several seconds nobody spoke.

Hikaru looked at Umi and Fuu in turn and stood. Everyone else at the conference table also stood. "Thank you for your time Geo, Zazu. I think you have given us the single biggest clue to this entire puzzle." She faced her Knights. "But now we have some additional thinking to do."

Zazu watched as the Knights took their leave and left the room. He wanted to approach Hikaru, to talk to her but as soon as she left the table Lantis was already there guiding her out. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found it was Geo.

"She's way out of your league, kid," Geo said gently.

"I know," was Zazu's terse reply.

"C'mon then," Geo said as he tapped his chief mechanic's shoulder lightly, "it's time to go."

With one longing look towards the retreating form of the Pillar, Zazu followed Geo out.

---

With Fuu busy with serious stuff, Aska cheerfully volunteered to take Kuu around the kingdom of Cephiro. Sanyung, Aska's personal aide, was the official tour guide. They were riding atop a huge bird with white plumage, flying low towards one of the larger towns Cephiro. To Kuu, the bird actually looked like a chicken.

Presently the bird landed in the center of the town. They were surprised to see that a crowd was already waiting for them. When they dismounted, a burly man with a friendly smile approached them, accompanied by two women carrying two garlands.

"Welcome to Shidou city. My name is Brody, I'm the mayor of this fine city," Brody said enthusiastically. The two women on either side of the mayor approached Aska and Kuu, placing the garlands over their shoulders.

"Excuse me, Mayor Brody, but did you say that the name of this city is Shidou?" Kuu asked, clearly puzzled.

"Why of course, in honor of the Pillar of this beautiful world," Brody declared with pride. "Please come with me and let me show you around." Aska, Sanyung and Kuu dutifully followed.

"This is a newly completed city and the first one of its kind," the mayor was gesturing with both hands. "It combines the magic of Cephiro and the technology of Autozam." True enough, the visitors noticed that the city's inhabitants were a mix of native Cephireans and immigrant Autozamians. The Autozamians were easily distinguishable from the clothes that they wear and the technological attachments they had on their arms and heads.

The entire tour took the better part of the day. The mayor eventually excused himself to attend to some pressing matters. The visitors thanked the mayor profusely as they continued exploring on their own. The trio found a restaurant made entirely out of glass, or some sort of transparent material. Out of curiosity and the need to settle down for a while and rest, they headed straight for it.

Aska and Sanyung headed right inside. Kuu, on the other hand, remained outside examining the "glass" that made up the walls of the establishment. It was surprisingly like glass but the texture was smoother and more slippery. It seemed a lot stronger than glass too. "Amazing," whispered Kuu.

"Hey, Kuu," Aska called out, "c'mon inside already!"

Kuu started and then smiled at the child princess. "Of course, Princess." She abandoned her examination and joined the two who were already inside and seated around a table also made of "glass." Aska was watching Kuu closely as she made herself comfortable on the transparent cushion chair. Food and refreshment had already been served.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Aska asked, pleased that her guest was having fun.

"Yes, very!" Kuu said breathily. "This world is wonderful! And you know another thing that's amazing? We've been walking and traveling all day and I should feel very tired right now but I still feel so…so energetic."

"That's because Cephiro is the land of the will," Sanyung spoke for the first time.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if you wish it so and your heart is strong enough, that wish will come true," Sanyung concluded.

"And Hikaru is the Pillar because she has the strongest heart?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Wow," was Kuu's only response. She turned to Aska. "How did you and my little sister meet?"

A shadow fell on Aska's pretty face. This alarmed Kuu. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't say anything wrong, Kuu," Aska said, looking down on her hands. "A long, long time ago, I had this crazy idea that I wanted to become the Pillar of Cephiro."

Kuu's eyes widened at that. "But why?"

"I wanted the power that came with being the Pillar. I was willing to take it by force if needed. Fuu, Umi and Hikaru were there defending Cephiro," Aska glanced at Sanyung, bit embarrassed by her past actions. "In one of our battles I was able to capture Fuu." Kuu gasped but otherwise said nothing. Aska looked at the Wind Knight's older sister. "Don't worry, I didn't hurt Fuu or anything," the child princess managed a small smile. "At least I wouldn't be able to no matter how hard I tried. She's a truly powerful Knight."

This time, Aska's held wonderment in her eyes as she recalled their confrontation. "I had almost a hundred warriors surrounding her. She was able to hold all of them back, even managing not to seriously harm any of them."

"So how did you become such good friends afterwards?"

"Just before Prince Ferio rescued her, the tables had actually turned and she held me captive using one of her spells. And she spoke to me in a way that no one else did," Aska said in soft tones. "You know I hardly listen to anyone," she chuckled. "But for some reason, I listened to Fuu. And from that moment on, I really wanted to become her friend."

Aska regaled her with more stories about her sister and her friends that afternoon. It was still very hard for her to completely swallow but she was nonetheless happy for her sister.

---

The Magic Knights, Lantis, Ferio, La Farga, Ascot, Caldina, Presea and Clef had just concluded their meeting. Hikaru now knew much more about Malor. It turned out that he was also a Fire Knight. No wonder he lived at the foot of a volcano. Clef was very surprised that he was still alive. He would have to be about 130 years old taking into account the fact that time passed at a much slower rate on Earth. Exactly how Malor fit into the whole situation, however, was still a mystery.

After the meeting, Hikaru found herself alone once again with Lantis. They were walking along the lush and well-maintained garden inside the palace. She felt increasingly uncomfortable in his presence. It was true that on her first return to Earth after becoming the Pillar she had declared her love for Lantis out loud. But everything seemed to be moving so fast and she discovered that she was thoroughly unprepared to handle the new feelings and sensations that went with being in love. Further, she felt that there were more important things to think about.

Fortunately, it seemed that Lantis had other things on his mind too. "Hikaru," he began, "I've been giving this a lot of thought."

They stopped at a bench in front of a grand fountain. Lantis gestured for both of them to sit down.

Hikaru faced the magic swordsman. "So, what have you been thinking about, Lantis?"

"When Princess Emeraude was still the Pillar, before I left for my travels, I was her designated protector. When I left, La Farga took my place." Lantis faced Hikaru. "Are you following where I'm going with this?"

Hikaru's brows furrowed in thought. "You're saying that the Pillar needs protection."

"That's correct."

"And you're saying that I need protection as well."

"Again, correct."

Hikaru tilted her head and looked at Lantis teasingly. "And you are volunteering to be my protector."

"That pretty much sums it up, Princess," Lantis replied smugly.

Hikaru sighed. "Well, that's what you've already been doing, Lantis. You've been always there by my side _wherever_ I go. It's not like I could stop you."

"Are you saying you don't like my company?"

"Oh no! It's not that at all!" Hikaru shook her head vigorously. "It just takes getting used to, that's all."

"Then it's settled. I'll be going back with you to Earth."

"What?" Hikaru's eyes widened at the suggestion. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well, it's a totally different world where I come from," the redhead protested.

"I'm a well traveled man. I can adapt pretty fast."

"We do things differently on Earth," Hikaru quickly countered. "And our technology is different."

"In case you've forgotten, I've lived in Autozam for years. I'm used to technology." Lantis had his arms crossed over his chest challenging the Pillar to come up with more reasons.

"But…but where will you live?" Hikaru was feeling desparate. There was no way she could allow the magic swordsman to go back with her.

"I can stay with you--"

"Absolutely not!" Hikaru jumped to her feet. "My brothers will not stand for that at all!"

"They will when they find out the truth," insisted the tall swordsman, "you already said you would tell them everything."

"But…but…"

"But what?" Lantis narrowed his eyes at the diminutive Princess.

Hikaru stomped off a few meters away and began pacing. To Lantis it was a pathetic attempt to come up with more lame excuses. Finally, the Princess stomped back and stopped just in front of him.

"Listen to me, Lantis. I do _not_ need your protection." Hikaru's fists were clenched at her sides, her expression hard.

"You and the rest of the Knights are in danger."

Hikaru sighed deeply and turned so she wouldn't have to face him. "I don't want to have to say this to you, Lantis. But remember that final battle I had with Nova?" She heard Lantis' sharp intake of breath. "I almost got myself killed when she had you hostage and I couldn't…wouldn't attack her." Hikaru looked down. "I know it's painful to remember. I know…" She trailed off when she felt Lantis stand and turned to walk away. She whirled to face him but it was his back that she now saw. "Lantis…"

The magic swordsman squared his shoulders. "I understand what you're saying completely, Princess. I'm a liability to you." Lantis began to walk away.

"Lantis, wait!" Hikaru held out a hand to him, pleading for him to stay so that she could explain. Except Lantis kept on walking and the truth was there was nothing else she could say. "Oh, Lantis…"

---

It was time for the Magic Knights to return to Earth. Once again they were in the Grand Hall and everyone was there, except Lantis. He was conspicuously absent for the send off. The Knights and Kuu were mysteriously dressed in their nightgowns but with robes over them for their trip back.

Kuu knelt down to hug the young princess of Fahren. "I'm so glad to have met you, Princess Aska."

"The pleasure was all mine, Kuu," replied a misty-eyed Aska.

Kuu turned to face the equally young personal aide of Aska, Sanyung and shook hands with him. "It was a pleasure to meet with you as well, Sanyung."

Sanyung, always the shy type, began to blush slightly. "The pleasure was also all mine, Lady Kuu. We hope to see you again soon."

"Oh, I do hope so!" Kuu stood to allow her little sister to also say her goodbyes to both Aska and her aide.

After everyone had said his or her goodbyes, it was finally time to leave. Once again, but this time with minimal effort, Hikaru stretched out her hand and immediately a shimmering oval portal appeared. Hikaru looked back at the crowd that had gathered. "Well, goodbye everyone."

"Take good care of yourself, Hikaru," Clef said, "and remember that you have the power to call on us and even summon us to Earth if need be."

Hikaru nodded. "I will Clef, don't worry." She turned to her companions. "Let's go." First Hikaru, then Umi went through the portal. Fuu, with her arm around Kuu, was about to walk through as well but Kuu held back.

Fuu looked at her sister. "Kuu, we have to go now."

"Is it safe?" Kuu reached out to touch the iridescent light that was the center of the portal. She felt the cold energy touch her finger which caused her to instinctively draw back.

"Of course it's safe, Kuu. We've done this several times already."

"Go ahead, Kuu," Aska said, smiling encouragingly, "it'll be okay."

Kuu glanced back at Aska and then at her little sister and then took a deep breath. "Okay. Well, here goes…" Kuu stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Fuu glanced back at the others and smiled cheerfully. "Goodbye everyone!" Everyone waved at the friendly Wind Knight until she finally disappeared into the portal as well.

Clef grew pensive as he watched the portal slowly dissipate. He couldn't shake the feeling that he might not see the Knights again.

* * *

NEXT: 

Chapter 7 - The Stuff of Legends

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

C&C are very welcome. Please e-mail them to darkhrse0714 (at) yahoo dot com.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: 

Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in that anime/manga are properties of CLAMP. These are used here without permission.


	8. The Stuff of Legends

**The Ramarian Crisis**

By DarkHorse

**Chapter 7: The Stuff of Legends**

**_  
_**_National Military Command Center, Pentagon_

**BILL WINTERS** watched as Sergeant Gomez made some necessary adjustments on his instrument panel. He looked to his right to find Joan Rumsen equally focused on the work being done. He was sure she was feeling the same way: giddy. It wasn't everyday that you get to see the inside of the Pentagon, much less witness the inner workings of one of the best-kept secrets in the world.

They were connected via a special patch to the VLA or Very Large Array located in New Mexico. It was an array of 27 dishes already pointed skywards towards the direction where they believed the alien ships were. The current mission was to send a message to them.

The actual content of the message was a subject of much debate. They were going to send both a Behistun and an English version of the message. In the end, it was a ridiculously simple one:

GREETINGS FROM EARTH.

WE ARE A PEACE LOVING RACE.

WE WOULD LIKE TO EXPLORE WAYS, WHICH WILL ALLOW US TO WORK TOGETHER IN PEACE AND HARMONY.

PLEASE ACKNOWLEDGE.

"How long do you think it will take for this message to reach them?" Sergeant Gomez asked with his eyes still glued on the console in front of him.

"Based on our calculations, it will take a year for our signal to reach them," Winters replied.

"It would be nice if we had the same kind of power they used when they sent their signal to us," Joan Rumsen said wistfully.

After a few more adjustments, Sergeant Gomez swiveled his chair to face the two astrophysicists. "Ready when you are."

Winters and Rumsen exchanged glances before looking back at the computer operator. Winters gave him a nod.

"Okay," Gomez swiveled his chair back to face his console, "here we go." He punched a button and just like that without the fanfare one would expect from such a historic moment, the message went out into the void of space. Gomez stood and faced his visitors again. "I've programmed it so that the message would send continuously every three hours for 24 hours."

Bill Winters reached out to shake the hands of the Sergeant. "Thank you for your assistance, Sergeant."

Joan Rumsen did the same. Both astrophysicists were then led outside, their little adventure already done. Once outside, Bill turned to Joan. "What are you thinking about?"

Joan looked at her companion. "What do you mean?"

"You've got that expression on your face."

Joan smirked. "You know me too well, Bill," she said. "I just think those ships will get the message sooner than a year."

Bill merely nodded and began walking. "Those ships are moving." It was a statement.

"Towards Earth."

"When will you make your report to the President?"

"I'll have it ready by tomorrow."

Bill said nothing more as he walked to the car and opened the door for Joan to enter. After she had settled herself inside, Bill went to the other side and got into the driver's side. For a while they just sat there not saying a word.

"It's not very comforting, is it?" Bill asked rhetorically after a while.

"No, not at all," Joan replied stoically. "The funny thing is you can't escape it just by going out of town."

"Yeah," Bill responded with the same blandness. He started the car and drove towards their hotel.

---

Tanaka stood stock still as he listened to his aide give the report about the failed kidnapping attempt. Even as they spoke policemen were already swarming the residence of the one of the girls they were supposed to abduct. It was also likely that one of his men was killed. How was it possible that ten highly trained men could be bested by three girls? He grilled the aide mercilessly with questions about the night's excursion. Were there only three girls in the house? Was it a trap? Did anyone come by the house while his men were inside? Naturally, the man didn't have any answers.

With a deep scowl, Tanaka dismissed the pitifully sweating man and made his way back to his office. Damn! The money he had been paid was a pittance compared to what he had lost tonight. The only thing he could take solace from was the fact that those men were trained not to talk. So the likelihood that he would be fingered was slim at best.

During the walk he had cursed silently continuously. Upon reaching the door to his office, he fished for the keys inside the pocket of his trouser. It was only when he put his key on the lock did he realize that his door was ajar.

Putting his keys quietly back in his pocket, he reached inside his jacket for his gun. Once out, he silently cocked it and flipped the safety off. With his left hand he slowly pushed the door open. When the door was sufficiently opened, he quickly reached in and turned the lights on, rushed in and aimed the gun first towards his table, then to the left side. Belatedly noticing that someone _was_ at his desk did he aim once more towards that direction.

There reclining on his very expensive leather chair with his feet up on the desk was the man who paid him to capture the three girls. Tanaka raised his pistol to aim more carefully at the intruder.

"I should shoot you right here right now," Tanaka said through gritted teeth.

The stranger merely smiled and dropped his feet. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on the desk. "In your position I could probably understand why you would feel that way."

Curiosity made the Yakuza hesitate on the trigger. "What is your business here?"

"Surely you already know that your men fared pitifully against the three girls we sent you to capture."

Tanaka narrowed his eyes. He was having real difficulty controlling his temper. "You have made a big mistake coming here to gloat, _gaijin,_" his finger was already caressing the trigger, "so unless you give me a good reason not to shoot you…"

The stranger merely smiled again and brought his hands up, palms facing outwards in front of him. "Relax, Tanaka," the man said, slowly rising from the desk. He moved very slowly to the front of the desk with Tanaka tracking his every step with his gun. "I'm here to give you an opportunity to get some payback." With one hand, the man pulled at his left lapel to open his jacket. His right hand slowly began to snake into the jacket.

"Keep your hands were I can see them!"

"Easy," the intruder said, "easy, I'm just taking an envelope out." True enough, his right hand came out holding a rather large brown envelope. He tossed it forward so that it landed just in front of Tanaka's feet.

"What is that?"

"It's the second half of your fee," the man said, grinning, "plus a sizable bonus."

Tanaka cocked his head, eyeing his "guest" suspiciously. "This is not how we do business in Japan, _gaijin_. I have not delivered the girls, so why do you pay me?"

"Because you may not have delivered the girls but you have given us some valuable information about them."

Realizing finally that the man was not a threat, he lowered his gun and reached down to pick up the envelope. Holding the envelope with his right hand between the gun and his thumb, he pried the flap with his left. He peered inside and saw quite a sizeable amount of money. He looked up once again at the intruder. "Very well, you have my attention." Tanaka walked towards and around his desk to rightfully take his position. Before sitting down on his expensive leather chair, he motioned for the man to sit down. Only when he did, did Tanaka lower himself placing the gun facing forwards on the right side of the desk and the envelope on the left. He looked squarely at the face of the man in front of him. "Perhaps we should start by you telling me your name."

"You already know my name," the man smiled generously.

"That is not your real name."

"It is for now," the man persisted, giving Tanaka an expression as if daring him to contradict him.

"Very well, Mr. Roger Simmons," Tanaka conceded after a second of contemplation as he leaned back and steepled his fingers, "how do you propose I get my payback?"

Simmons smiled wickedly.

---

The Hououji sisters looked at their house with dismay. The Hikaru, Umi and the sisters were watching from a block away. But even from that distance they could glimpse a number of policemen coming in and out with abandon. They could also see medics bearing stretchers that carried the injured men that had tried to kidnap them. There was also a yellow "Police Line Do Not Cross" tape that prevented the crowd from obstructing the proceedings. The Hououjis only saw these kinds of things on TV. _What would our parents say?_ was their collective thought.

"Stay calm, Fuu, Kuu," Hikaru said standing behind them. "Everything will be okay. Do you guys remember the story?"

The sisters nodded. Hikaru turned to her right to look at Umi. "How about you, Umi, are you okay with the story?" Umi nodded mutely, her eyes glued at the drama before her.

Hikaru squared her shoulders and stepped forward. "Okay, let's do this." Without turning back, she walked past the sisters and marched towards the police. Fuu, Kuu and Umi's eyes widened in nervousness and amazement at the courage of the redhead. They had no choice but to follow, of course. As one, they pulled their robes more tightly around their nightgowns.

Hikaru walked up to a policeman who was facing forward. He jerked when he felt someone tapping him on his shoulder. He turned around at first not seeing anyone. It was when he looked down that he realized that it was a redheaded little girl that tapped him.

"Excuse me, Officer…" Hikaru started to say.

"Miss," the policemen was already wagging a finger at Hikaru, "this is no place for young girls like you. Go on home."

Kuu walked up to Hikaru and looked at the policeman. "Officer, that is our home," Kuu said pointing towards the gate.

"What?"

Kuu was going to say something more when a taxi and a car came screeching to a halt a few meters away from where she was standing. The vehicles had barely stopped when the doors burst open to reveal Hikaru's three brothers and Umi's parents."

"Elder Brother! Masaru! Kakeru!" Hikaru cried as she rushed to her brothers' waiting arms. Unexpected tears spilled from her eyes.

"Umi!" both Mr. and Mrs. Ryuuzaki cried out, rushing towards their daughter. The reunion was a tearful one as well.

Kuu and Fuu watched on, hugging each other and sharing the feeling of relief that Hikaru's brothers and Umi's parents obviously felt. Both also had tears in their eyes.

Satoru drew back, holding Hikaru's shoulders tightly with his hands. He looked deeply into the fiery eyes of his little sister. "Tell me, Hikaru, what happened here?"

"Elder Brother, there is much to say, but again this is not the time," Hikaru looked hard into her brother's eyes, willing him to understand just this one more time.

"Excuse me."

The four siblings looked up to see a policeman standing there waiting for them to notice him.

"I'm terribly sorry," the officer said as he looked at Satoru, "but your sister is needed for questioning."

Hikaru looked back at her brother. "It's all right." She turned back to the policeman. "My brothers can accompany me, can't they, Officer?"

"Yes, Miss, they can," the policeman stepped back and gestured towards his car. "This way please." The siblings followed the police and got into the car. Hikaru glanced out of the window to see that Umi, her parents, Fuu and Kuu were similarly escorted to two waiting police cars. She caught the eye of both Umi and Fuu and nodded encouragingly to them. They both managed a small smile of strength before disappearing into their respective rides. Hikaru sighed as she faced forward. _It's going to be a long night._

---

"I told you a thousand times already!" yelled the handcuffed man seated on what appeared to be a very uncomfortable wooden chair.

"You will tell us again," Investigator Hirota said calmly behind the man, "what did you see just before you passed out?" Hirota glanced at the one-way mirror knowing that there were people on the other side watching and listening to the proceedings. He was particularly curious as to what the "observer" from the United States was thinking.

The man on the chair, presumably the leader of the gang named Abe Fukuda, sighed deeply. "I saw an oval something. It was really bright. It really hurt my eyes. In the middle of the oval was something like water, churning water. And I saw one of the girls walk through it and disappeared." Fukuda hung his head in fatigue and despair. It sounded so crazy even he couldn't believe what he really saw.

"What happened to the oval after the girl disappeared into it?"

"The oval just disappeared," Fukuda began shaking his head. "It just disappeared."

Hirota stared at the Fukuda's back for several seconds before straightening up. He turned to walk out the door. He rounded the corner to join three people who witnessed the interrogation. "So what do you think?" This question, posed in English, he addressed to the "observer", Special Agent Robert Jenkins of the FBI. Hirota didn't mind that the FBI was here in Japan. He actually took advantage of such opportunities to learn more about the way they did things in the West. He was convinced that the Japanese police force was very competent but that was just like saying you were the best basketball player because you were the tallest. The criminals in Japan aren't as…resourceful as those in the United States. Hirota was open-minded enough to admit that.

Also he had come to like the American agent. He was tall and bulky. Someone who, Hirota thought, would feel right at home playing American football. But it was this man's intelligence and insight that earned his respect.

Right now, Jenkins had his arms crossed on his chest, pondering the answer to Hirota's question. "Well, let's see," he held out a hand and began ticking off fingers. "First we have girls with amazing strength and speed; second, these girls seem to also possess amazing powers; and now third, there's this 'oval something' that they can disappear into."

"Don't forget that except for the 'oval something', we got the same stories from this guy's companions when they regained consciousness," Hirota added. "Their accounts are amazingly consistent." _It was highly unlikely that they made up this story_, Hirota didn't have to say.

"Have we also already questioned the girls?"

"Investigator Hashimoto is doing that now as we speak," replied Hirota. Hashimoto was a junior investigator but was competent enough. If he handled himself well in this case, it could earn him the recognition he was looking for.

Jenkins nodded. The White House asked him to report anything strange that happened in Japan. Well, this qualified as "strange" in his vocabulary. He glanced at the detective. "So Hirota-san, what do _you_ think?"

"It is truly bizarre, Mr. Jenkins," Hirota said as he stroked his beardless chin, "truly bizarre."

"Do you get bizarre cases here often?"

"Not at all, Mr. Jenkins," the Japanese investigator shook his head vigorously. "Why?"

"Oh nothing," Jenkins said simply.

---

The ringing of the phone startled Joan out of her deep concentration. She was performing deep calculations about the movement of the alien ships sitting just outside their solar system. _Damn! Can't a person have any peace around here?_ Joan pushed herself away from the terminal and allowed her swivel chair to propel her towards the annoying phone.

"Hello!" she said into the phone a bit too harshly.

"Dr. Rumsen?" replied a female voice on the other line.

"This is she."

"I have a priority patch for you from Japan."

"What?"

"Hello? Dr. Rumsen?" This one was a male voice this time.

"Who is this?" Joan was getting more annoyed by the minute.

"This is Special Agent Robert Jenkins of the FBI," replied the man. "I'm calling you from Japan."

"Well, what do you want already!" the reception wasn't very clear, further irritating the astrophysicist.

"I have just one question for you, Dr. Rumsen," a pause, "what would a wormhole look like?"

"A what? Did you just say 'wormhole'?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Joan pulled the phone from ear to stare at it. _Is this for real?_ Delicately, she put the phone back to her ear. "Why are you asking?"

"Please, Ma'am," insisted the disjointed voice, "just answer the question."

_Why the nerve--?_ "Listen bozo, I'm--"

"Ma'am, this is official White House business," the man's voice was serious enough to jolt Joan out of her retort.

"Okay, okay!" Joan collected her thoughts for a moment. "Listen, Agent Jenkins right? Nobody has ever seen a wormhole so I wouldn't be able to tell you what it really looks like."

"If you were to guess…" the voice prompted.

Joan leaned far back on her chair to allow her head to hang backwards so that her eyes were looking straight up to the ceiling. "If I were to guess…well, a wormhole is like a door, you know, a passage way…and since it would take a _lot_ of energy to create one, I'd imagine a wormhole to be, I don't know, bright or something…full of energy." Joan moved forward to resume a natural sitting position as she waited for a response. It took a long time.

"We have someone in custody right now who claims to have seen a wormhole."

Joan audibly smirked. "Oh c'mon…"

"I kid you not, Ma'am."

After a moment, Joan's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. "Agent Jenkins, where did you say you were again?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

Joan gripped the phone tightly. "C-can you…did the man in your custody describe what he saw?" She heard the shuffling of paper in the background. "Agent Jenkins?"

"The man said it was oval-shaped. It was very bright. The center was like churning water. He also saw someone pass through it."

_Could it be?_ For at least five seconds, neither one spoke. "Agent Jenkins," Joan whispered at last.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I cannot of course tell you with all certainty that what your man saw was a wormhole. I mean…I would have to have evidence after all…"

"But…?"

"…but," Joan sighed, "it would appear that what he saw could very well be a wormhole."

"Thank you, Dr. Rumsen."

"Wait!" But the line was already cut. Joan could only stare at the phone in her hand. "Bill…" Joan said, softly at first and then: "Bill!" Joan could hear a crash from the other cubicle and a scramble of feet. When Bill's head popped in, his glasses were askew on his face.

"What is it this time?"

Joan fixed her colleague with a glare that would brook no argument. "We're going to Japan."

---

Ryuuzaki slammed his hand down on the desk. "My daughter has been in there for two hours already!"

"Please, Mr. Ryuuzaki," pleaded the desk clerk, "we haven't finished gathering information from your daughter. Understand that we need this information to be able to ensure that this will not happen again."

"Well, how much longer will this take?" He asked as his hands curled into fists in an attempt to rein in his temper.

"I cannot say for sure, Mr. Ryuuzaki," the clerk said, his hands palm up, trying the assuage the anger of the other man, "but these things do take time."

Ryuuzaki felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see that it was his lovely wife. "Dear, our Umi will be all right," Mrs. Ryuuzaki said soothingly. She turned to look down at the clerk. "We will be at the lounge. You will tell us when our daughter is ready to leave, won't you?"

The clerk nodded his head eagerly. "Of course, Ma'am."

With a hand on either shoulder, Mrs. Ryuuzaki steered her husband away from the desk and towards the visitors lounge. Upon reaching it, Ryuuzaki slumped down on the chair and buried his face in his hand. After a moment, he looked up and turned to his wife.

"Who would want to harm our little girl?"

"The police are trying to find out, Dear."

"I don't want anything to happen to our only girl. I'm sure this has been tremendously traumatic for her. She's never had to endure such a thing before."

Mrs. Ryuuzaki looked away. "I'm not very sure about that, Dear. Something tells me our little girl is a lot tougher than that."

Ryuuzaki looked at his wife, puzzled by what she said. Finally he just shrugged. He had to admit that in a way, his wife knew their daughter more.

---

Investigator Hashimoto glanced down at his watch. It was already 5:34 in the morning. He looked up at the door of the room holding Umi Ryuuzaki. The girl was extremely temperamental. More so now, he guessed, since she was sleep-deprived. Who wasn't anyway?

He had just completed cross-interrogating the Hououji sisters and the Shidou girl. Both were calm in comparison. Their stories were surprisingly consistent. It seemed like a night…make that, day of consistent stories. He just had to do one more round of questioning. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

As to be expected, Umi Ryuuzaki had a deep scowl on her face. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest. It amazed Hashimoto that for someone who was only fourteen years old, she was good at intimidating people, including himself except this was something he would never admit to anyone.

As soon as he seated himself opposite her, she harrumphed, turning her pretty little face upwards and away from him. He already pitied the guy who would end up marrying this girl. She definitely had a bad temper.

"Now, Miss Ryuuzaki, this will just take a few more minutes," Hashimoto said as he laid down his notes in front of him.

"You said that more than two hours ago!"

"Please understand," he said looking at the girl in front of him who wouldn't even glance at him, "this is a sensitive case. Even the United States of America is interested in this."

That seemed to perk up her interest. She glared at him. That's when he realized that he shouldn't have told her that. "Why would the United States of America be interested in such a trivial matter?"

Hashimoto sighed and rubbed his face with a hand. "Well, it seemed that your story directly contradicts those of the men who tried to abduct you."

"So who are you gonna believe?" Ryuuzaki demanded. "Are you implying that we're lying?"

Hashimoto decided it was time to put his foot down with this girl and be tough. "Listen, Miss Ryuuzaki, the longer you remain uncooperative, the longer we will have to hold you here for questioning."

Umi Ryuuzaki snapped her head towards him and narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Are you threatening me?"

For some inexplicable reason he became quite nervous. There was something about this girl…

"Now, Investigator," Ryuuzaki began in a tone that was surprisingly calm, "why is the US interested in this little case?"

He looked away from the girl's steely glare. _She's just a little girl. Calm down! _"One of the men we captured claimed to have seen a large oval object appear out of nowhere. What can you tell me about that?" Hoshimoto asked, managing to face the girl again.

Umi Ryuuzai remained silent, keeping her eyes steadily on him.

"Well?" Hashimoto coaxed.

"At around half past one this morning we heard some noises. My best friend's older sister Kuu peeked downstairs and saw men dressed in black entering the house. So she hurriedly entered our room and woke us all up. We then climbed down the window to the ground and escaped. We returned only when we saw the police arrived."

"That was the statement you gave two hours ago," the investigator said, getting irritated himself. "Is there anything else you can tell me? What about this oval object? Or why would a group of professional hitmen want to invade the Hououji resident?"

"Can I go now?" Ryuuzaki batted her blue eyes at him.

Hashimoto stared her down but the girl didn't seem to be intimidated by him. He leaned back on his chair and waved his hand in dismissal. The girl gracefully rose from her seat and turned towards the door. Just before leaving the room, she turned back at the detective and smiled.

He stared at the door for several seconds before moving. What a thankless job this is. He shook his head as he scooped up his files from the table. This was an unusual case, however, and he would love nothing more than to get to the bottom of it.

---

Rogo entered the large apartment that was their base of operations in downtown Tokyo. The apartment had four rooms to accommodate himself, Crata, Rogo and his lieutenant, Alpa. They rented several such apartments in the same area to accommodate every other member of the team. Each group was never more than 15 minutes away from the base.

Lam looked up as Rogo made his way into the center of the room, which was, as usual, cluttered with various electronic equipments. "So how did it go?" Lam asked, gently laying the tools he was using on the table and turning his chair to face the leader of the exploration team.

Rogo seated himself on another chair facing the leader of the assault team. "It looks like Tanaka will play ball."

Rogo was about to say something when Crata chose that moment to exit her room clad only with a towel wrapped around her body. She had apparently just finished showering. Rogo was used to this as he shared the apartment with her after all. As a human being, Crata would have been an excellent specimen. Her face was beautiful. She had long black hair and her figure and complexion were flawless. Rogo did not pay any additional attention to her though. He couldn't find anything attractive about humans.

Lam, on the other hand, was tracking Crata with his eyes as she crossed the room towards the kitchen. When she came out carrying a glass of water, Lam was still tracking her until she disappeared into her room once more. For her part, Crata did not seem to have even noticed the attention that was accorded her. Rogo turned to stare at Lam.

Lam, noticing Rogo's stare, turned to stare back at him. "What?"

"You were looking at Crata."

"So?"

"You were looking at her as if you found her attractive."

"And what is so wrong with that?"

Rogo scowled not expecting to have to explain the oddity to Lam. "She was in her human form."

"As a human being, Crata is attractive."

"Really?" Rogo turned to look at Crata's room as if he could still see her. He finally shook his head and looked at Lam. "I don't find anything attractive about humans. I hate the color and texture of their skin. Their hair looks so strange. And they don't exude any pheromones at all."

Lam merely smiled. "It's a pity that in all the time you've spent on this planet, you've never learned to appreciate their unique beauty. Anyway," he reached over to pick up the device he had been working on when Rogo entered, "take a look at this." He handed the device to Rogo.

Rogo took the device and began turning it over, examining it. The device had what seemed like a tiny bulb on one end. On the whole, it looked like a flashlight but flat and rectangular. There were three unmarked buttons on one of its sides. Finally he looked up at Logo. "So what is it?"

"It's supposed to be a hypnotic device," he took the device from Rogo and aimed it him. "If you flash the light at a human, it's supposed to temporarily blind him and open his primitive brain to hypnotic suggestions within the first five seconds of activation."

Upon hearing that, Rogo looked back warily at the device aimed at him. Lam laughed as he lowered the device. "Don't worry. It doesn't work on us. Our brains are easily able to counter any such suggestion. Also, our eyes are protected against the glare that this little bulb is supposed to emit."

Feeling foolish, Rogo merely nodded. "So does it work?"

"I don't know yet. Although, theoretically, based on my research on humans, it should work. Some humans though, may be strong-willed enough to counter the effects of the hypnotic suggestion." Lam began prying a panel open to make some minor adjustments. "What I still don't know for sure," he said while picking up a thin instrument and applying it to the miniscule instrumentation of the device, "is how long the suggestion lasts."

"We should probably test it then."

"Of course, we'll test it," he said, briefly glancing at Rogo. "Let me just make some final adjustments here and you can ask Crata to fish for a man outside. It shouldn't be too difficult for her to do."

"Right."

Crata chose that moment to exit her room, dressed in tight jeans and a white cutoff that showcased her narrow waist. She walked purposely towards the two men, taking a swivel chair, turning it around with the intention of straddling it. She planted her hands on the backrest and faced Lam squarely.

"I've heard my name mentioned a number of times," Crata said nonchalantly as she gazed into Lam's eyes.

Unaffected by the technology expert's frank appraisal, Lam turned back to the device he was tinkering around with. "I always knew there were disadvantages to having hearing implants."

"I distinctly heard that Commander Lam here finds me attractive in my current form," Crata went on as if she didn't hear Lam's previous comment.

Lam glanced up at Rogo without lifting his head before bringing it back down to the device in his hands. "What of it?" He heard a quiet sniffing sound and turned to look at the source. Crata was sniffing the air that separated herself from him. "What are you doing?" Lam asked, this time fully facing the woman.

"Are you sure you're attracted to me, Commander," she asked, clearly puzzled.

Unable to contain his bemusement, Rogo chuckled. "You are undoubtedly wondering why Lam is not excreting pheromones," he said to Crata. She glanced briefly at him before directing her attention back to Lam.

"I have deliberately stopped excreting pheromones," Lam said simply, once more turning his attention to the device.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because," Lam said, "although I may be attracted to you in your current form, I have no intention of pursuing you." Lam held his gaze.

"Oh," Crata said neutrally. She wasn't expecting that response. "Pity," was all she said as she rose from the chair.

Rogo cleared his throat and turned to address his technology expert. "I have a task for you."

"I already know about it," she said as she pulled the swivel chair and returned it to where she found it. "You want me to get a random human so you can test the device."

Rogo's mouth curled upwards. "Would you know how to do that?"

"I'll use what humans call 'charm'," Crata said with a flourish. "Besides, these primitive humans can't detect pheromones anyway." With that, she pivoted gracefully on a foot and walked outside the apartment, her focus already on the task at hand.

Both Rogo and Lam watched her leave. Slowly Lam turned to look at Rogo. "How long do you wager it will take her to snag a victim?"

Rogo smiled and looked down at his watch. "I'd say one hour."

"Care to put money where your mouth is?"

Rogo chuckled.

---

Umi found her parents, along with her friends, waiting for her in the lounge. As soon as they glimpsed her through the glass partition, her Dad and Mom rushed towards her, roughly barging through the glass door, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Mother, Daddy, I'm okay really!" Umi was getting a bit embarrassed by the attention. It felt that every policeman in the precinct was watching them.

"We were so worried about you," her mother cried, tears threatening to brim over and spill.

Mr. Ryuuzaki pulled back to examine his daughter and was a little surprised to see her so spry. "Well, you seem okay," he declared, quite pleased actually that there were no physical harm whatsoever on his little Umi. He led his daughter to the lounge where her two friends were.

Umi was surprised that Fuu's parents were there as well. As to be expected, they were fawning over their daughters. Hikaru was smiling brightly at her. Umi excused and disengaged herself from her parents and rushed to the redhead, eager to hug her friend.

"Hikaru!"

"Umi!"

They both hugged tightly. Shortly, a third joined in. "Fuu!" both Hikaru and Umi chorused.

"Hikaru, Fuu, I think I may have discovered something," Umi said, pulling her two friends away from hearing distance of their family.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"It seems that one of the men that attacked us saw you open a portal. It also seems the United States government is interested."

"I wonder how that will affect us," Fuu wondered out loud, a finger touching her lips in a pensive pose.

"I don't know either," the Fire Knight admitted, "but one thing is certain." Both Umi and Fuu looked at their leader. "We cannot keep this a secret from our families any longer." The two other girls nodded in agreement.

Realizing that their respective families were getting impatient, they separated. Hikaru joined her brothers, Fuu, her sister and parents and Umi, her mother and father. Finally, as a group they left the precinct.

---

Special Agent Jenkins and Investigator Hirota watched the group leave. Jenkins turned to the man beside him. "Hirota-san, we need to have them watched."

Investigator Hirota merely nodded. They were severely undermanned but somehow he would have to find the resources needed for the stakeout. Both men turned to see a third reluctantly join them. Hirota turned to look at his fellow investigator with a disappointed expression. "What the hell happened in there?"

Hashimoto couldn't lift his eyes to meet those of the senior officer's. "I don't know," he whined. "I honestly don't know."

Jenkins, puzzled at the exchange, turned to Hirota. "What happened?"

"You should watch the tape," Hirota replied not taking his eyes off the younger detective, "it was truly a sight to see."

Jenkins could see that coaxing additional information from the senior investigator would just further embarrass the junior. He decided to let it slide but made a mental note to watch the tape. It could be interesting.

---

The President of the United States rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses. It had been a long day. He glanced briefly at his watch. It was almost nine in the evening. He looked up once again and glanced at the people seated around the conference table of the Situation Room.

"Let me see if I got this straight," the President began wearily, ticking off fingers as he went, "first, there was a kidnap attempt made on three junior high school girls by ten armed men, presumably members of the Yakuza. Second, the girls were able to detect the presence of these men and were able to escape. Third, an unknown force was able to neutralize the ten armed men. Finally, one of the men testified to seeing what may have been a wormhole and a girl entering into it before passing out.

"On top of that, our two astrophysicists have made an impromptu trip to Japan because our agent there asked, what's her name? Rumsen? Yes, Rumsen, what a wormhole would look like. Have I got everything correct?" The President clasped his hands together and rested them on the table and directed his focus on the man who delivered this latest news. The FBI Director, Jack Palmer, nodded slowly.

"That pretty much sums it up, Mr. President," Palmer said calmly.

"So where are the girls now?" It was the Chief of Staff who asked this time.

"The Japanese police could not hold them so they allowed them to go home," Palmer looked down to consult his notes. "Nevertheless, we are assigning each girl a five-man team to watch over them closely."

The Director of Central Intelligence smirked. "It's refreshing to see the Japanese being so cooperative."

"They have reason to, Tim," Palmer replied, "they know what we know about the aliens."

"So what about the girls?" The President asked to keep the discussion on track. "Do they possess the ability to create a wormhole?"

The advisors gathered around the table looked at one another, trying to gauge whether any one of them believed in that possibility. Finally, the Chief of Staff faced the President. "Sir, we all feel that it is highly improbable that three fourteen-year-old girls would have that kind of ability."

"Then how the hell can you explain what the Japanese gangster said about seeing a…" the Chief Executive looked down at another report right in front of him, "…'a bright oval filled with something that looked like churning water.'"

"Sir," the FBI Director leaned forward, "we cannot totally rely on this man's testimony since he is in fact a criminal."

"Your agent reported that the other gangsters testified to witnessing amazing feats of…" again the President looked down at the report, "…of 'magic, speed and strength'."

Jack Palmer had no response to that so he fell silent. The Chief Executive looked at him still waiting for him to respond. Finally, Palmer glanced up and moistened his lips before speaking. "Mr. President, it is too early to conclude that any statement these men made as true." Palmer laid his hands palm up on the table. "I recommend, sir, that we continue to investigate this matter."

The President took a deep breath and then slowly nodded. "How long will you stake out the girls?"

"As long as it takes, Mr. President."

"Very well," the President rose bringing the rest of them up on their feet as well. "Keep me posted." He walked out of the door already held open for him by his personal detail. His Chief of Staff followed briskly after him towards the Oval Office. The Chief Executive looked at his Chief of Staff without slowing down. "What about Rumsen and Winters?"

"If they get lucky, they might be able to see the wormhole with their very own eyes and then report back to us. At any rate, I have already assigned an agent in Japan to meet them."

"If those girls do have that ability, what do we do?"

"Mr. President," Caster glanced once at his President before turning his eyes back to the corridor they were walking in, "we make damn sure that we protect them from those aliens."

* * *

NEXT: 

Chapter 8 - Confessions

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

C&C are desired and very welcome! Please e-mail them to those who have given me feedback, thank you very much!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: 

Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in that anime/manga are properties of CLAMP. These are used here without permission.


	9. Confessions

**The Ramarian Crisis**

By DarkHorse

**Chapter 8: Confessions**

**_  
_**_Palace Central Archives, Cephiro_

**LANTIS **slammed the huge leather-bound book shut. He had been in this dusty, totally dusty palace library for the last four days trying to find a way to breach whatever wall existed between Cephiro and Earth. He had gone through hundreds of ancient tomes, scrolls and books only stopping to drink and eat. Occasionally, Mokona, the as yet to be identified rabbit-like creature, would keep him company but he wasn't much conversation or practical help. But his presence comforted him and for some reason pushed him onwards.

_Why am I doing this?_ Lantis asked himself for the hundredth time. _Because you are worried about Hikaru, that's why._ The answer that his brain conjured up managed to irritate him some more. He kept telling himself that he didn't need to worry about the Princess because she was the Pillar and therefore is more than capable of protecting herself. But then he remembered what Master Mage Clef told him. That Hikaru's powers are not as vast or limitless on Earth as it was in Cephiro. In her world she was vulnerable. Exactly how much less powerful she was on home planet was totally unknown.

This infuriated Lantis even more. There were endless questions and so few answers. Cephireans were not known for their diligence in keeping written records of their past. Which is why when the Magic Knights were first summoned, hardly anybody knew about them or what their purpose was. So inadequate were the historical archives of Cephiro that Lantis had yet to come across the name of the Pillar that preceded Princess Emeraude. Although there were hundreds of volumes in the library, they were mostly literary pieces, poems and odes written by bards who did nothing but lie back and paint the beauty and wonder of a Pillar-supported planet with their words. Whatever historical accounts Lantis found in the tomes were written as folklore. Trying to filter out myth and legend from fact was difficult at best.

All in all, people just depended on the highest-ranking sorcerer of Cephiro to provide the answers. And the only reason why Mage Clef could answer those questions because he was there to witness the events that now were considered as recent history. But what if he passed on? Who would be able to guide the people, to provide them with answers to the most basic questions that a Cephirean would need to know?

With a deep sigh, Lantis brought his head slowly down to rest on the book he had just closed. His thoughts returned as they always did to the image of a strangely beautiful petite redhead whose spirit was filled with joy, strength and love. There has to be a way to reach Hikaru. He knew deep down in his gut that she was in danger. He was confused that she would spurn him, reject his offer to come along and help. But he couldn't let something like that deter him.

Out of sheer exhaustion, Lantis closed his eyes. And he dreamt.

---

"Lantis!"

He heard his mother call. As was his custom, he was perched on a branch high up on a tree, leaning lazily against the trunk. "I'm up here, Mother!"

Helena, mother to both Zagato and Lantis, was a woman who looked much younger than her age, but then so were many who lived in Cephiro. She was tall just her sons were tall and she had straight black hair that reached to her waist. She was looking up at Lantis with mock anger on her face. She could never be truly angry with her sons. She could not be blessed with better sons than Zagato and Lantis. "There you are on that tree again!"

Lantis looked down at his Mother and smiled. With a mock grimace of his own, he alighted nimbly from the tree until he was standing in front of her. Only then did he give her a smile, which Helena was only too pleased to return. She looped her arms around her son's right arm and led him into the house. "What is it, Mother?" Lantis asked, intrigued that he should be led into the house when it was a perfectly wonderful day to be out.

"I need to show you something," was his Mother's simple reply. They entered the house through the back door. It was not a very fancy home but it was spacious and comfortable. Helena gestured that Lantis should sit down by the dinner table. "Just stay right there," she said disappeared into the next room. Lantis heard her footsteps go up the stairs and enter a room, which he knew to be his Mother's bedroom. There was a bit of noise, which he could only assume was the opening and closing of a drawer. All through this, the younger son waited patiently.

Presently, Helena reentered the dining room carrying a wooden box in her hands. It seemed very old. Other than that, there didn't seem to be anything remarkable about it. She seated herself beside Lantis, laying the box on the table. With a puzzled expression, he looked up at his Mother. "So, what is this you were going to show me?"

Helena simply pushed the box towards him. "It's inside the box."

With brows furrowed, Lantis pulled the box towards him and slowly lifted the lid. What he saw in the box caused his eyebrows to both rise. He reached in and pulled out a large circular medallion by the chain. He dangled it before him to examine it. Like the box, it was old. But that was as far as the similarity went. For the medallion was obviously something of great value. It was made of gold and it had intricate symbolic patterns all throughout its circumference. At the very center was a reflective surface made of something he could not readily identify. With his left hand he scooped up the artifact and as soon as the skin of his hand touched the surface, he shuddered. Lantis felt the power of the medallion.

He shot a glance at his Mother. "What is this?"

Helena smiled at her son. "What you have in your hands is our family's most precious possession. It has been with us for thousands of years. It is the called the Fenestra."

"Fenestra," Lantis repeated softly as he gazed into the golden medallion. "What does it mean?" he asked as he looked up once more at his Mother.

Helena tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows slightly. "I'm not really sure. What I know is that the word comes from an ancient language. I also know that the medallion has strong magic. You felt it didn't you?"

"Yes, Mother, I felt it. So why are you showing this to me?"

"I'm giving it to you."

Lantis' eyes widened. "Why me? Why not give it to Zagato? I mean he's the older one."

In response, Helena reached out and held her son's hands with the medallion in between. "Something in my heart tells me that it is you who should hold onto this. I cannot explain it. But I do need to follow my heart." She paused. "So, I entrust it to you. When the time comes, you'll know what to do with it."

Lantis was intrigued by the mystery of it all but he nodded solemnly. "In that case, Mother, I thank you. I will take good care of this."

Helena reached out to tenderly touch her son's face. "I know you will, son. I know you will."

---

Lantis glanced at Hikaru and noted how exceptionally vulnerable she looked. They were in the lush indoor garden of the palace, sitting on the ledge surrounding the fountain. It was the last beautiful place that Cephiro had. His world was crumbling and will continue to crumble until a new Pillar emerged.

"Legendary Magic Knight, exactly what is it you are fighting for?" He asked at last.

Hikaru's eyes widened at the unexpected question. Then her expression changed to one of determination as she turned her head to return his gaze levelly. "I'm fighting for me, myself."

Lantis considered her answer briefly. And then without warning or preamble, he pulled out the medallion he had brought along precisely for this moment. He held it up by the chain in front of the Fire Knight.

Once more, Hikaru's eyes widened with surprise as she beheld what looked like a large pendant to her. "What-what's that, Lantis?" Her voice was especially soft as she asked the question.

"It's something that my Mother once entrusted to me."

Mokona suddenly appeared and jumped up on Hikaru's lap. He pushed Hikaru's arm upwards causing her hand to scoop up the medallion. The sudden movement and its implication caused her to look down sharply at the little creature. "Mokona!

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she felt the full weight of the medallion drop on her hand. This caused her to look back up at the magic swordsman. She thrust the object back towards Lantis' hand with both of hers. "I can't possibly accept something so important to you." She was already feeling giddy from the contact of their hands when suddenly she found her hands trapped by both of Lantis' with the pendant in between. "What are you…?"

"I'm sure that someday, this will protect you," Lantis said gazing deeply into the Fire Knight's warm sienna brown eyes.

"Lantis…"

"Pu! Pu! Pu!"

---

"Pu! Pu! Pu!" Mokona repeated called out to the sleeping magic swordsman.

Lantis snapped his eyes open without lifting his head from the book. Slowly he closed it again. _Hikaru…got to find a way…wait a minute! _Lantis brought his head up sharply and looked at Mokona who was already perched on the table eyeing him thoughtfully. _The Fenestra!_ He immediately stood and walked briskly towards a shelf filled with what appeared to be ancient volumes. His finger traced the exposed spines of books, searching for…there! The Book of Ancient Artifacts.

Filled with renewed purpose, Lantis returned to the table and dropped the book right in front of Mokona. The little creature's ears drooped. "Puuuu…" He said with a trace of sadness in his voice.

"I'll rest when I find the answer I'm looking for, Mokona and not before," Lantis declared as he began rapidly flipping the pages of the book.

---

The Shidou siblings were kneeling at the center of the dojo with Hikaru facing her three brothers. The dojo was where they held all family conferences. In Hikaru's opinion, there was no other place than this to reveal the truth. She instinctively brought her hand to her chest where she wore Lantis' pendant. She did this whenever she felt nervous and strangely, the feel of the object, even through the thin fabric of her nightgown, gave her comfort.

Hikaru debated with herself for several more moments whether the way she was intending to tell them was the right way. She knew that Umi and Fuu were going to reveal the truth to their respective families in the same way too. She raised her head to gaze into the eyes of her beloved brothers. They were all focused on her, anxiety and concern etched on their faces. She nodded imperceptibly as she made her decision.

"Dear brothers," she began, "what I'm about to tell you will be very hard to believe. I will try to answer all your questions. What I ask from you is that you keep an open mind."

Satoru, Masaru and Kakeru exchanged glances before turning their attention back to their little sister. Satoru nodded towards Hikaru. "We're listening."

Hikaru reached into the pocket of her robe and took out the gauntlet she received from Clef those many months ago. Looking down on it, she realized that she hadn't used the gauntlet for several weeks now. There was no longer any need for it since she could will out her sword and armor without it. She raised her eyes to Satoru. With the gauntlet in hand, she stretched her arm to present the object to her brothers.

Satoru looked at the object and then at Hikaru before glancing back down to the proffered object. He reached out and gently took it from Hikaru's hand. Masaru and Kakeru leaned over to more closely examine that thing in their elder brother's hand. It looked like a fingerless glove. Satoru allowed them to touch it. It was white and extremely smooth, having the consistency of glass and yet with the pliancy of rubber. The glove also had intricate designs made out of what looked like gold. However, the most remarkable thing about it was the ruby-like ornament imbedded at the center. When the brothers gazed into the ornament, they could see what looked like an ocean of flames in its depths. As one, the brothers glanced at Hikaru with the same question in their eyes.

"The story I'm about to tell you revolves around the gauntlet you have in your hands, Elder Brother," she said, "allow me to relate this story first without interruptions. As I said earlier, all your questions will be answered."

Hikaru took a deep breath and began to tell her enthralled brothers about her adventure that began that day her class had a field trip at Tokyo Tower. She told them about how Umi, Fuu and herself were summoned to Cephiro to fight a war they did not want to fight in the beginning. She told of how they met Master Mage Clef and told that they were to become Magic Knights. Clef had all given them gauntlets, the accompanying armor and the ability to use magic. She wanted to skip the part where her good friend, the Master Smith of Cephiro, Presea had died in her arms but decided to tell it anyway since it was integral to the story and because she had to tell them that it was from her that she and the others were able to acquire their evolving swords made from a rare and magical ore Escudo.

She told them that their mission, as they understood it in the beginning, was to save Cephiro. Cephiro was crumbling because Princess Emeraude, its Pillar, the one person whose strength of will alone supported the entire world, had been kidnapped. As a direct result, the planet became infested with a variety of monsters, plagued by increasingly foul weather and strong earthquakes. She related how it was the Pillar's high priest, Zagato that imprisoned the Pillar. She continued on to tell them about how they had to endure having to journey on foot over most of Cephiro to search for and revive the legendary Rune-Gods. She explained that the Rune-Gods were like huge robots except that they had a will of their own. They needed these immense beings to help them in their final encounter with Zagato.

Hikaru paused noticeably before resuming her story. The brothers noted that her eyes were misty and that she was fighting to control her emotions.

"Are you alright, Hikaru," Satoru reached over to hold her hand. So far, Satoru held his neutral mien but inside, he was extremely worried. Except for the gauntlet in his hand, he had no other proof that his little sister's story was real and not a product of a delusion borne out of a recent traumatic event.

Hikaru patted her brother's hand. "I'm okay, Elder Brother," she sniffed. She was very close to breaking down and her brother's physical manifestation of concern was not helping. She dabbed her eyes with her fingers and with another deep breath, resumed her tale.

"Umi, Fuu and I were successfully able to revive the Rune-Gods. We had one each. Together we were able to defeat…and destroy Zagato," her voice faded noticeably. She sighed and then continued. "It was shortly afterwards that we discovered our real mission.

"When the current Pillar is no longer able to sustain Cephiro, the Magic Knights are summoned to destroy that Pillar. We discovered that Princess Emeraude was in love with Zagato. Zagato loved Princess Emeraude in return. The reason why he imprisoned the Princess was to protect her from…to protect her from us." Tears were already flowing copiously down Hikaru's cheeks. She had taken to looking down at her hands, no longer able to keep eye contact with her brothers.

"When Princess Emeraude realized that we had killed her one true love, she attacked us. We pleaded with her. We did not want to kill her too. But we had no choice. She was extremely powerful and she would have killed us if we didn't kill her first. Also, it was only when we fulfill this mission of destroying the Pillar will we be able to return to Tokyo."

"And that's the reason why you were so depressed when you got back from your field trip?" Satoru asked gently. Hikaru merely nodded, still keeping her eyes down. "How long were you in Cephiro?"

The brothers saw Hikaru's brows furrow briefly. "About a month." She began dabbing her eyes again with her fingers. Satoru exchanged uncertain glances with his two younger brothers.

"Ah…Hikaru, you realize that you were home with us everyday. When were you gone for a month?"

Hikaru nodded and then raised her eyes, which were still wet. "Time runs much faster in Cephiro than it does here on Earth." She drew in a deep breath to steady her emotions. "Anyway, this is the part where I show you some proof that I'm not going crazy." She glanced at Satoru. "May I have my gauntlet back please?"

"Certainly," Satoru replied, handing the object to Hikaru. The three brothers watched as their little sister stood and put the gauntlet over her left hand. As soon as she did this, she began to glow with reddish light. Before their very eyes, they saw Hikaru's nightgown and robe transform into a short red, white and gold battle dress complete with a red flowing cape, white knee-high boots and white gloves. In her right hand, she held a broad sword with a golden tip and red flame-patterned cross guard. On her head was a crown, also of red, white and gold, which gleamed with otherworldly light.

All wide-eyed, the Shidou brothers instinctively scrambled to their feet and backed away. Swallowing hard, Satoru found his voice. "H-Hikaru?"

"I-is that you, Hikaru?" Masaru stammered.

"It's me, dear brothers," Hikaru said, smiling gently. "Please don't be frightened."

"I-it can't be," Kakeru stammered.

"Please," Hikaru took a step closer.

Satoru and the others took a step back out of reflex. Satoru immediately regretted the move. He could see the pain in his little sister's face.

Hikaru's smile faded abruptly and scowled. She began to glow again, causing her brothers to wince. In an instant, she dismissed her Magic Knight's battle dress and summoned instead a white gi. Hikaru lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

---

Umi's parents sat on the couch completely stunned. Umi was standing before them dressed in her blue and black battle dress, light blue flowing cape that reached regally to the floor, white elbow-length gloves and thigh-high boots. She was holding her razor-sharp rapier with blue wing-shaped cross guard in her right hand, pointing downwards. With an almost imperceptible flick of her wrist, the rapier disappeared in a flash of blue light, causing her parents to flinch once more. Still wearing her battle dress, she approached her parents and knelt before them, taking her father's hand in both of hers.

"Daddy," Umi's voice was low and pleading, "don't be frightened. It's me, Umi, your little girl."

"U-Umi," Mr. Ryuuzaki's voice had a scratchy quality. He had to swallow hard to clear the catch in his throat. "S-so it's all true."

Mrs. Ryuuzaki was trembling with fear and uncertainty, clinging on her husband's arms tenaciously. "I-I can't believe you went all through that…!" Tears of grief and horror were threatening to spill down her face.

Umi removed one hand from her father's and transferred them to her mother's. "Mother, we were perfectly alright. Nothing would have been able to harm us, not with our magic and our sword."

"Are you sure, Umi?" Mrs. Ryuuzaki's tone was doubtful.

"Positive, Mother. Don't worry." Umi smiled but deep down she hated having to lie to her parents.

"Okay," Mrs. Ryuuzaki conceded. "You look really lovely in that…uniform, Umi."

Umi beamed. "Thank you, Mother!"

"So," Mr. Ryuuzaki spoke with a measure of his confidence back, "those men who attacked you were after your gauntlets?"

Umi turned to her father and shook her head slowly. "Not exactly, Daddy. We think that they are after Hikaru's ability to open up portals."

"Hikaru has the ability to open portals? But neither you nor Fuu have that power?"

_Oops!_ thought Umi. She had not intended to let them know that it was only Hikaru that possessed the power to open portals. Well, too late now. "Ah yes, Hikaru is the only one with that power."

"Why?"

"She is the…ah…new Pillar," Umi looked away, unable to meet her parents' eyes.

"She's the new Pillar?" Mr. Ryuuzaki repeated, incredulity on his face. "Isn't she too young to be the Pillar?"

"The Pillar is selected based on the strength of his or her will. Hikaru had the strongest will of all in Cephiro," Umi declared matter-of-factly. She was actually quite proud of her redheaded friend. Looking back, she realized that Hikaru was special. From the first day, it was her boundless energy and dedication that allowed them to endure the hardships, to brave the dangers and to keep trying even when the situation seemed utterly hopeless.

For several seconds no one spoke. And then Mrs. Ryuuzaki's eyes widened. "Umi, does that mean that Hikaru is destined to share the same fate as the late Princess Emeraude?" The thought totally appalled her. She had come to like redheaded friend of her daughter.

"No, Mother. Hikaru gave the power or at least part of it to the people of Cephiro. Now, the citizens of that land will no longer have to depend entirely on a Pillar to sustain and support their world."

"Well," Mr. Ryuuzaki was nodding in approval, "that seemed to be quite clever of Hikaru."

Umi beamed. "Isn't she?"

"Anyway, I think we are overlooking something vital here," Mr. Ryuuzaki said thoughtfully, "why would the men who attacked you want the power to open portals?"

---

"It appears that the men who attacked us were working closely with the aliens that entered our atmosphere several days ago," Fuu replied evenly. Her parents have calmed down considerably, thanks to the support that Kuu gave. When she transformed, she allowed herself to levitate in the midst of a small whirlwind she created. Looking back, it was almost hilarious the way her parents had freaked out. Kuu was instrumental in a large part for making sure they understood that the girl floating in mid-air was truly their younger daughter.

"So what do we do now?" Mr. Hououji asked, still worried about the danger his daughter was still in.

"Father, this is our problem," Fuu answered, firmly returning her father's gaze. "We cannot allow you to be involved. It's too dangerous."

Mr. Hououji started to frown deeply. "And you're saying it's not too dangerous for you? If you think I'm going to allow my daughter to go out there and face this threat alone--"

"But I'm not alone!" Fuu surprised her family with her tone of voice. They have always known the youngest Hououji to be mild-mannered and calm. The Fuu in front of them now was frightening in her intensity and resolve. "Hikaru and Umi are there and will be there with me always."

"Fuu, you've always been rational," Mrs. Hououji spoke for the first time, "think about this clearly. There are police officers stationed just outside our hotel room right now. I'm sure that police officers are also assigned to watch over your friends Hikaru and Umi. Do you understand what that means?"

Fuu glanced at her mother with uncertainty in her eyes. "I'm afraid, Mother, that you've lost me."

"What she's saying, Fuu," Mr. Hououji took over, "is that based on what your friend Umi discovered, the Japanese and the United States governments may now be aware of your abilities. Your Mother fears that in addition to fending off aliens and thugs, you will also be fending off government officials."

The last statement threw Fuu off. It was clear that the implication did not even occur to her at all. "I didn't realize…"

"Of course not," Fuu's father countered, "I don't care how powerful you or your friends have become. You are still _just _fourteen years old!"

Fuu had always considered her father to be wise. She had allowed her own bloated sense of self-importance to make her forget that, to make her feel that she no longer needed anybody to watch out for her. She hung her head in shame.

Mrs. Hououji rose to her feet and approached her younger daughter. "Oh Fuu, no need to feel ashamed." She hugged Fuu to her. "You are still a child. You and your friends did not deserve to go through the trials and hardships you endured while in Cephiro."

"I was also concerned about you, Mother," Fuu insisted although without the defiance that marked her earlier statements. "There was one situation we had to face in Cephiro where we couldn't subdue our enemy because she held one of our close friends as hostage. That same thing could happen to you."

Fuu pulled back slightly from her mother to meet her father's eyes. "So what do you suggest we do, Father?"

---

The Shidous were once again kneeling on the wooden floor of the dojo. Satoru gazed at his sister, wanting to go to her and comfort her and yet something held him back. He had just learned that Hikaru was the new Pillar of Cephiro, the goddess of that world. Hikaru flinched when he used the word "goddess" but was there a better term for what she was?

On top of that, he learned that aliens were after them because of Hikaru's ability to open portals, which allowed them to travel great distances in such a short span of time. It wasn't common knowledge yet but there have already been numerous speculations on television and print about an impending alien invasion. The mini-invasion that occurred several days ago had already flustered both the Japanese and American governments. If the rumors were true that a whole fleet of these aliens were just waiting outside the solar system, then it would take years before they even reach Earth. But if they are successful in getting a hold on something or someone with that capability, then…the very concept made Satoru shudder.

For her part, Hikaru had begun to feel extremely uncomfortable in the presence of her brothers. The way they appraised her with their eyes was different. She was no longer just Hikaru, their sister. If there was a way for her to reveal the possible intent of the aliens without revealing her Pillar-hood, it escaped her for the moment. At any rate, it was useless to ponder on that. She gazed longingly at Masaru and Kakeru. They were her demonstrative brothers, quick to hug and comfort. Now they returned her gaze warily, as if uncertain whether such a behavior was still appropriate. Just one more thing to not like about being the Pillar. Hikaru sighed inwardly.

Satoru cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him expectantly. "Okay, we have a problem that is not going to go away. We need to find a way to resolve this and frankly, a resolution escapes me at the moment."

"One thing is for sure," Kakeru interjected, "we need to prepare to defend and fight."

Hikaru narrowed her eyes towards Kakeru. "Wait a minute, what do you mean 'defend and fight'? I did not tell you about our secret because we needed your help. With all due respect Kakeru, but I cannot involve you in this problem."

Kakeru frowned at his little sister. "Little sister, we are involved whether you like it or not. What are you expecting, that we just let you fight the battles? Don't be too cocky, Hikaru."

"I'm not being cocky! These aliens are dangerous and--"

"Hikaru," Satoru interrupted calmly, "no matter how powerful you and your friends have become, you cannot deal with this alone."

"But Elder Brother--" Hikaru protested but stopped when Satoru raised a hand.

"Please listen, Hikaru," Satoru dropped the hand and began speaking in his usual calm voice. "On the one hand, you've got aliens and possible members of our very own criminal network after you, on the other hand, it is very possible that either the Japanese or the American government or both will want to exploit your capabilities. Have you stopped to consider that?"

Hikaru meant to shake her head, insisting that this was her problem and therefore she was the one to solve it. But she couldn't shake the feeling that there was wisdom in her brother's words. The truth was she had _not_ considered the possible involvement of the governments in question. If they joined the mix, could she, Umi and Fuu handle it by themselves? The other question to ask is, could she in good conscience involve her brothers, allow them to risk their lives to fight? Will it not hinder her the way that she was hindered when Lantis was taken hostage by her alter-ego Nova?

When Hikaru did not respond, Masaru thought to press the issue. "Hikaru, I know you are worried about us. I know you are afraid of what might happen if we fall into danger. But we are warriors too. Perhaps not the kind of warrior that you have become, but we are warriors nonetheless. We can promise you that we will be careful--"

"Yeah, no heroics," Hikaru said firmly, her brows furrowed.

"Yes," agreed Masaru, "no heroics. But if we get hurt, then so be it. Such is the life of a warrior."

Hikaru's fists were clenched on her lap. "Since I cannot stop you, then so be it," she said, her voice taking on a steely quality. It was the first glimpse the brothers have of the Pillar in their little sister. "But don't expect me to like it, because I don't."

Satoru nodded thoughtfully. "So it's agreed then. The first thing we need to do is meet with the parents of both Umi and Fuu to start planning. Let's do it tomorrow afternoon. Hikaru," he said glancing at the youngest Shidou, "please arrange it, right here in the dojo."

"Very well," the Fire Knight replied monotonously. The brothers glanced at each other once more. It was not going to be easy.

---

Tim Warner studied his two visitors behind the report he was perusing. The first was General Roger Masterson, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. He was every inch an officer, which showed in the way he kept up his physique. The blue eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses was every bit as alert and intelligent as one could ever want in a general. His second visitor was Carl Parsons, Director of the National Security Agency. He had a kind of mousy look about him. He was a typical nerd, which probably explained why he had three failed marriages.

Finally, he dropped the thick bound report on his desk and leaned forward. "So, Roger," Warner said facing the general, "you asked for this meeting…"

"Right," Masterson agreed as he glanced at both the DCI and the NSA Director, eager to begin. "I assume both of you read my recommendations about what to do about the three girls…" When he got nods from both men, he continued. "Okay, I feel it's my job to consider all possibilities, hence the report. In that report I've outlined two possible scenarios that we use to neutralize the threat to our national security."

"I agree that it's a roundabout way of telling us that we either have to kidnap the girls or dispose of them," Parsons countered irritably. "I mean, c'mon guys, aren't we too old for fairy tales? How could you possibly take this seriously, General?"

Masterson leaned back on his chair as he considered the man before him. "Have you not been reading the reports on the Tokyo investigations? There is enough circumstantial evidence in there that we cannot ignore. If those girls truly have the capability to open up wormholes…think about the possibilities, Carl."

Warner picked up a pencil on his desk and began toying with it, he focused on the object in his hand. "And the reason why we're meeting here in secret is because we don't want the President to know?"

The general glanced at the DCI warily. "He would never go with my recommendations."

"Of course not," Warner confirmed, "because it's illegal."

"That has never stopped the United States government from taking measures to ensure its security. You, Tim, should know that."

"I still don't like it," insisted Parsons earning a glare from the general.

Warner, on the other hand, was still toying with the pencil but obviously in deep thought. "It could be a black bag operation."

Masterson had to control himself. He didn't want to appear to be too eager. But the truth was, he _was _eager. He could already imagine the various possibilities if the U.S. possesses the capability to travel great distances in a blink of an eye. And if those girls possess that capability, who knows what else they can do?

Warner was eyeing the general surreptitiously, already guessing at his thoughts. He would have to agree with the general. This was too good an opportunity to pass up. He loved his country and he would want nothing more than to ensure that it remained to be the one superpower on Earth. He glanced at Parsons and realized that the NSA Director had caught him eyeing the general. He raised his head and stared hard at Parsons. "What will you do, Carl, if we decide to go through with this?"

"Dammit Tim! You can't do this!" Parsons slammed his hand on Warner's desk. "It's illegal! Plus those are only girls. Am I the only one sane here?"

Unable to hold himself back, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he faced Parsons squarely. "You aren't looking at the big picture, Carl. Our national security depends on this."

Parsons jumped to his feet and started pacing. His left hand snaked into his pocket while the other going through what little hair he had left on his head. "Jesus Christ! What are you asking me to agree with here? First, we are going to invade a sovereign country, an ally for crying out loud! And then you want to kidnap three _innocent _fourteen-year-old girls." He stopped pacing and turned to stare down Tim Warner. He was returning his stare coolly. Warner knew he couldn't refuse. He had helped him out of a jam fourteen months ago and so he owed him. Now he was collecting. Fuck!

Parsons closed his eyes tiredly and then immediately opened them. "All right. But you better make sure that the person you assign to this knows how to use his head."

"Of course, Carl. After all, it's our necks that's on the line here," Warner replied matter-of-factly.

With a wave of dismissal, Carl Parsons turned and stormed out of the office. Warner and Masterson were left looking at each other. "Okay," Warner finally said, "let's do it."

He lifted the phone.

---

Master Mage Clef was returning to his working chamber sufficiently buoyed by the earlier festivities he had joined. The village of Scythia located in the southern part of Cephiro had honored him with a luncheon as a token of their gratitude for helping them settle what would have been a major territorial dispute. Now that the welfare of Cephiro rested on the shoulders of its citizens, the sorcerer had found himself more and more involved in the day-to-day activities of the people. He realized that he actually enjoyed it. During the time of the last two Pillars, there were hardly any disputes because peace and tranquility were part of what the Pillar prayed for. But looking back on those times, Clef realized that what may have existed before were not true peace especially if it was forced upon the people.

The people themselves seem more confident and assured because they were the ones responsible for shaping their future. It gave them a sense of importance and well-being. Like so often these past months, Clef thanked the powers that be that Hikaru was the current Pillar and that she had the courage and strength to change the Pillar System in Cephiro.

The massive doors to his chambers automatically opened as he neared it. The moment he stepped in, he noticed another presence in the room. It didn't take long for Clef to recognize the tall black clad man waiting for him at the center of the cavernous room.

"Ah, Lantis," Clef said by way of greeting, "it has been many days since I last saw you."

"Greetings, Master Mage Clef," Lantis replied, not so much as a smile on his face. Clef could see that he looked very haggard as if he hadn't slept in days.

"It seems this is not a social visit then," Clef said, a slight furrow appeared on his brows. He conjured up two chairs and gestured to Lantis to take one of them. Clef seated himself opposite the magic swordsman. "So, you have a question."

"Master Mage Clef," Lantis began, looking directly at the sorcerer, "what can you tell me about the Fenestra?"

Clef nodded solemnly as he averted his eyes from Lantis' penetrating gaze. He had expected that Lantis would ask about the medallion. He was aware, because of Mokona's reports, that it was information about the medallion that the man before him spent days chasing after in the central archives. Finally, he met Lantis' eyes. "First tell me what you know and then I'll you what I know."

"Very well," Lantis said, straightening slightly. "I know that the medallion has been in our family for thousands of years now. I know that there is inherent magic in it. I just learned that the word 'Fenestra' comes from an ancient language used on Earth and it means 'window'.

"Based on my research, the reflective surface on the medallion is made of Escudo and was imbued by one of the earliest Pillars with the power, among other things, to create a portal between Earth and Cephiro. This was given to the First Magic Knight as a reward so that the Knights could go back and forth between our worlds at will.

"It is not clear when our family got hold of it and why," Lantis concluded. His eyes now search those of the Master Mage.

"I'm afraid I don't have much to add to your story. I do know that the Fenestra was passed on from Magic Knight to Magic Knight. When a trio of Knights would retire, they would surrender the medallion to the current Pillar. The Pillar would always use it to reward Magic Knights for their deeds." Clef paused, his eyes narrowing in deep thought. "At one point, the Magic Knight that currently had the Fenestra decided that he would no longer return to Earth and instead, make his home among us in Cephiro. That Magic Knight is one of your ancestors. Since that time, your family kept and treasured the medallion."

"You know I gave the medallion to Hikaru, right?" Lantis asked.

"Yes, I know," Clef said with a slight smile on his serene face.

"Is the Fenestra the reason why Hikaru is able to create portals?"

Clef shook his head. "No."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Two reasons: first, you still had not given her the Fenestra on her first return to Cephiro before she begame the Pillar. And second, she was not wearing the medallion on her last visit," Clef stated simply. "When we met her in the Grand Hall carrying Kuu, I probed for the medallion and was surprised to note that she was not wearing it. I naturally asked her about it later and she said she kept it in a safe place in their home."

"Crazy girl," Lantis said shaking his head in frustration. "She's supposed to wear it for protection."

Clef smiled, amused at the concern the magic swordsman had for the Pillar. So like his older brother. It was when he remembered the fate of Zagato did his expression turn somber. "Don't be too hard on the girl, Lantis," urged the sorcerer, "she obviously values it highly."

"I have one last question."

The mage nodded. "You want to know whether you can open a portal from here even if the Fenestra is on Earth." Lantis nodded in answer. "Theoretically, if you focus hard enough on it, the same way you did when you created that shield around Hikaru when Debonair attacked her. However, it could be dangerous."

"I'm willing to take the risk."

Once again, Clef nodded. "You make your own decisions, Lantis. I can no more stop you than I could stop the sun from rising."

Lantis rose from his seat. "Thank you for your help, Master Mage Clef."

Clef stood as well. "I wish you good fortune, Magic Swordsman."

Lantis nodded and began to walk out of the chamber. Just before he reached the doors, he turned once more towards the sorcerer, a smile growing on his face. "You knew all along didn't you?"

The highest-ranking sorcerer in all of Cephiro merely smiled.

* * *

NEXT: 

Chapter 9 - Best Laid Plans

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

Again, I've used the term "rune-god". Please bear in mind that this fanfic has been influenced by the English-dubbed version of MKR. I now know that the proper Japanese word used for these immense beings is mashin but I don't like using this term because these beings seem to be more than just "machines". For those of you who feel they need to be strict about this, my apologies. To the others who don't mind, after all, it's just semantics, please enjoy.

All C&C are of course welcome! To those who have given C&Cs already, many thanks to you.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: 

Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in that anime/manga are properties of CLAMP. These are used here without permission.


	10. Best Laid Plans

**The Ramarian Crisis**

By DarkHorse

**Chapter 9: Best Laid Plans**

**_  
_**_Aboard the Starship Weret, Thousands of Light Years Outside the Solar System_

**HIGON **was outside Drak's personal quarters. He stared warily at the hatch that stood before him. It had been days since he last saw the Supreme Commander. He knew that he was never quite himself since that day when the hyperdrive motivators exploded on this starship. He became more and more recluse, refusing to come out of his quarters. Lately, Higon learned that Drak had also begun to refuse food or drink. This was most unusual. Ramarians rarely became sick and Drak was far too young to die of natural causes.

Finally he received a summons from the Supreme Commander, requesting him to come by his quarters. Now here he was. He didn't understand his own reluctance. Higon shook his head to try to shake off the sense of foreboding he was feeling. With a final nod, he stepped up to the hatch. The computer, having recognized the visitor, automatically opened the door. Higon stepped in. It was dark and the air inside stank of unwashed biological matter. The scientist's eyes automatically adjusted to the minimal light. As he turned towards the bunk at the far end of the rather spacious quarters, he gasped inwardly.

Supreme Commander Drak was sitting up, reclining on the headboard and watching him all this time. It was Drak all right but it was only a shadow of the once mighty and proud warrior. The creature on the bed was shriveled up, old and weak. The eyes, which on a normal Ramarian should be burning a bright yellow, was now of a brownish hue.

Higon stepped closer until he was standing at the foot of the bunk. "Supreme Commander," he said in a whisper as a way of greeting.

"Esteemed Scientist," Drak acknowledged in a strangled voice.

"What has happened to you?"

"It's over for me, Higon."

"How is this possible? You are much younger than I am, and yet…"

"I have no wish to see our race perish, scientist."

Higon scowled. "What foolish talk is this? Our race will not perish."

"It will if I remain in command."

"Rubbish!" The scientist exclaimed. He paused when he realized what he was doing. He was trying to encourage Drak to live. Didn't he hate the Supreme Commander? Didn't he think of him as a fool, unworthy of leading what remained of their race to the Promised Land? And yet here he was, urging the poor fool to get up and continue on as the leader.

Drak smiled weakly. "What are you doing, Higon?" He asked as if reading the mind of the scientist. "Am I to believe that you actually want me to continue to lead what remained of our people?" For once Higon found himself without words. Drak drew a shaky breath, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. "My time is over, Higon. My kind of leadership is over as well, I think. I have come to realize that in order for our race to survive, it will need people like you."

Higon's eyes actually widened at those words. "Exactly what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that from this point on, you are the Supreme Commander," Drak stated simply.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am."

"But Drak--"

"Enough! I am tired. Leave me to die in peace, _scientist_." Drak smiled at his baffled visitor, for once enjoying the fact that he was the one inflicting torment on the scientist.

Higon frowned and then stiffened his back. "Very well, Supreme Commander," he said formally. "Before leaving I would like to extend my gratitude in behalf of the race to--"

"Enough of that! Just go!" Drak used some of his remaining strength to shout out his displeasure. The last thing he needed was more platitudes. He was aware of his own contribution to the survival of the race. He certainly didn't need this sniveling scientist to remind him of that.

"As you wish, Supreme Commander Drak," Higon said resignedly and then turned to leave. Just before exiting the room, he turned his head for one final look. He raised his fingers to his forehead in one final salute before finally leaving.

Higon stood once more outside Drak's quarters. It was one thing to be pronounced as the new Supreme Commander by the previous one, it was another to be recognized as such by the remaining crew. He knew the second in command, Prono. He seemed to possess more intelligence than Drak. Perhaps there was hope. Higon walked slowly towards the control center.

Within minutes, he arrived. Every crewmember in the control center was standing in attention, their eyes all focused on him. "What's going on here?" Higon asked.

Prono stepped forward and saluted smartly. "Welcome to the control center, Supreme Commander Higon." Higon stood shock still. Did he hear the words correctly? Prono smiled. "We heard Supreme Commander Drak's final words, sir. We are honored to have you as our new Supreme Commander." Prono stepped aside to reveal the command chair that Drak occupied when he was present.

On wobbly knees, Higon slowly made his way to it and sat down gingerly. Although the chair was extremely comfortable, it felt awkward. Prono walked up to the front so that he was now facing Higon once more. "What is your first command, sir?"

The new Supreme Commander thought for a while. "My first command is this: prepare a funeral detail. We will honor Supreme Commander Drak."

Prono snapped in attention and saluted once more. "As you wish." He walked away in the formal gait of a warrior and disappeared behind the new Supreme Commander.

Higon watched as the starship's crew took up their positions as if nothing new had happened. His expression grew somber. The survival of the race was solely up to him now. This was what he had dreamt of. To finally be free to forge the destiny that every Ramarian deserved. Even though he himself was not a warrior, it was a warrior's heart that beat inside of him. He will conquer Earth and all its neighboring planets.

---

Detective Investigator Ryouko Hashimoto sat nervously in his car gazing at the mostly empty park. Under different circumstances, he wouldn't mind being here with its calm serenity, where one could go to escape the frenetic pace of Tokyo life. But not today. Today, the park represented a place of danger and risk.

Hashimoto looked down at his watch. It was almost time. Somewhere in the tree-lined greenery of the park was a man whose very nature cancelled out whatever beauty the place might have had for him. As distasteful to him as this meeting might be, it was necessary.

If he was to rise in influence, status and financial independence, he had to learn to do the things he detested. Life is like that, Hashimoto decided. You have to take the good with the bad.

Reluctantly, the young investigator stepped out of the car. He took a moment to straighten his tie, studying his reflection on the car window. This simple and innocent action served another purpose. If there was anyone lurking around watching him, he would be able to catch him doing so on the reflection.

With one final glance at his tie and another surreptitious one on the reflected surroundings, he turned and walked the pathway towards the center of the park.

When Hashimoto got there he found the man he was going to meet, the only other human being in that area of the park. It figures, Hashimoto thought, hardly anyone went to the park this early in the morning during a workday.

The man was sitting on a bench, facing away reading a newspaper. As if realizing that he no longer was alone, he stood and turned around.

"Detective Investigator Hashimoto," the man said in greeting, giving a slight nod.

"Tanaka," Hashimoto responded with a similar nod, his voice dripping with disdain. His entire demeanor screamed the desire to be anywhere but where he was right now. Tanaka's demeanor however was that of someone who had triumphed. The glint of amusement in the other man's eyes and the barest hint of a smile served to further irritate the young detective. Hashimoto was seething inwardly.

Tanaka slowly reached into his coat and pulled out a thick brown envelope. This he presented to the detective. The latter looked hard into the eyes of the Yakuza before taking the envelope. Hashimoto unceremoniously stuffed it into his own coat.

"Aren't you even going to count it?" The Yakuza asked arching one eyebrow.

"Stop playing games, Tanaka," Hashimoto said in response, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his slacks. "What do you want to know?"

"Very well," the other man said as he crossed his arms loosely on his chest, "I need to know about the kind of security you have on the three girls that were attacked the other night."

So, Hashimoto thought, it was Tanaka who orchestrated the attack. Part of him wanted to confirm it by asking but he knew that the Yakuza will not deign to answer and might even suspect him for not being on the level. Instead, he asked, "What is your interest on those girls?"

Tanaka scowled. "That is not your concern. Come, come," Tanaka said, shaking his head and giving a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "you know better than to ask questions like that. Just tell me what I need to know."

"I'm sorry," Hashimoto said even though he was not. He sighed inwardly and resignedly proceeded to disclose the security measures to the Yakuza.

---

Hikaru gazed out the window of her classroom. The teacher in front was droning on about the responsibility of Christians in today's society. Being enrolled in an all-girls' exclusive Catholic school, she was required to attend religion classes every day. She was usually fascinated by ideas of a large number of people around the world regarding a one true God. Not today, however. She had not been particularly attentive in any of her classes for that matter.

Today, her thoughts were filled with the image of the shock expressions of her brothers when they finally learned of her secret. She wondered whether she had done the right thing telling them. For the first time in her young life, she had not felt the warmth and protectiveness of her brothers.

So she was the Pillar. Perhaps even a…a…goddess of another world; Hikaru winced at the very thought. But anyway, what was the big deal? She was still Hikaru, their little sister. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't understand her brothers and was therefore feeling frustrated.

"Hey…Hikaru!" a voice on her right whispered. This was followed by a nudge.

"Miss Shidou!" The stern voice coming from the teacher finally jolted the redhead from her reverie.

Hikaru snapped her head forward and jumped noisily to her feet, almost toppling her chair in the process. "Y-yes Sister Theresa," she said, struggling to pronounce the Anglican name of the teacher.

Sister Theresa's initial scowl softened to a look of concern. Hikaru Shidou was normally attentive and enthusiastic during her classes. Today it was obvious that there was something bothering the typically bubbly girl. Before class, the other teachers had gotten to talk about it. When a normally energetic, bubbly and active student suddenly became pensive and distracted, the entire faculty would notice.

"Please sit down, Miss Shidou. And do pay attention." Sister Theresa favored Hikaru with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Sister Theresa. I…" Hikaru paused mid-sentence as she felt a tingling sensation on her chest. She looked down and instinctively brought a hand up to where she felt the sensation.

Noticing the redhead's sudden change in expression, the teacher asked, "Is there something wrong, Miss Shidou?"

"Nothing wrong, Sister," Hikaru quickly replied, shaking her head vigorously. But there _was _something wrong. The tingling sensation was coming from the pendant and it was intensifying. She knew that it was probably beginning to glow underneath her uniform. The only times it did that was when Lantis triggered the power of the pendant. Could he be doing it now? Was that even possible considering he was in Cephiro?

One thing was certain. If she didn't think of something fast, Sister Theresa and her classmates were bound to notice. "Ah Sister, I'm not feeling very well," Hikaru improvised, contorting her face a little as if she was in pain, "may I go to the clinic?"

The concern on Sister Theresa's face intensified. "Of course, Hikaru." The teacher sat down and pulled out a Hall Pass from a drawer in the desk. She began filling it up and signing it. "Here, take this with you," she said, handing the slip of paper to the stricken student.

Without taking her hand off her chest, she hurriedly took the pass from the teacher's hand and quickly rushed out of the classroom. "Thank you, Sister!" Hikaru said just before she disappeared.

The Fire Knight ran fast through the hall desperately thinking of a place in school that was spacious and private. She didn't know what to expect but at least if there was going to be a battle, she would have the room and privacy to engage it.

---

Lantis dropped to one knee, perspiration dripping down his forehead and face. He was outside the palace with La Farga and Ferio. La Farga dropped to one knee as well and laid a hand on his fellow swordsman.

"What is it, Lantis?" La Farga queried.

Lantis took a moment before answering, trying to catch his breath. "I don't know," he said, shaking his head, "for awhile there I had a lock on the medallion but all of a sudden it became elusive as if it was running away."

Ferio, who was also there to provide moral support, narrowed his eyes. "Well, you've been doing this for several hours now. You probably need to rest and even get some food in you."

"I can't," Lantis replied, his voice hoarse. He took one more gulp of air and with a grunt, stood. "I'll try one more time," he said determinedly. La Farga and Ferio stood back once more and watched the magic swordsman raise his sword to the sky and close his eyes. Almost immediately, their comrade was bathed in various colored lights, building slowly from the ground and then finally engulfing his entire body. Lantis' sword suddenly flashed brightly. Both Ferio and La Farga had to shield their eyes using their arms. As suddenly as the flash appeared, the bright light, including the light show engulfing the magic swordsman, disappeared. When Ferio and La Farga finally opened their eyes, they were stunned. Before them was a shimmering oval portal. Their eyes turned to Lantis and noted that he, too, was as stunned as they were.

"I did it," Lantis whispered, staring fixedly at the magical window that until now, only a Pillar could create. He took a tentative step forward. He was going to take another when he felt a hand on his shoulder. This time it was Ferio.

"Lantis, are you sure you want to do this?"

"He's right, Lantis," La Farga joined in, "have you thought of what Hikaru would feel?"

"We've already discussed this," the magic swordsman insisted, "I don't care how Hikaru would feel. She needs me over there. She just doesn't want to admit it."

La Farga nodded resignedly while Ferio reluctantly removed his hand from Lantis' shoulder. Lantis turned to his comrades.

"Thank you for your support, my friends."

"Just don't get yourself killed over there, Lantis," La Farga said, his mouth curving slightly in a smile.

"Or worse, embarrass yourself," Ferio quipped, his smile bigger.

Lantis didn't smile but there was mirth in his eyes. He nodded and then turned to face the portal. "Well," he said almost to himself, "here goes."

Lantis stepped into the center of the portal. With another bright flash, the portal exploded into a thousand motes of light and finally disappeared, taking with it the only magic swordsman of Cephiro.

---

Malor stood wearily outside the gate leading to the Shidou residence. He had finally arrived. It had taken him days of grueling travel. He didn't mind so much the train ride but the crowd! There were so many people. He had not been around so many people for so long. Having lived the last hundred years in near isolation made it difficult to adjust to the multitudes that he had to face and endure.

But he had arrived and that was what mattered. A tear formed at the corner of his eye. He didn't realize, didn't dare dream that he would live to see the day when a new Magic Knight would be born. But not only did he live to see and speak to another living, breathing Magic Knight, he was able to see and speak to a Pillar. The image of Princess Hikaru entered his mind. To be a Magic Knight at such a tender age, no! A Pillar at such a tender age of fourteen!

He remembered that time when he was still an active Magic Knight. He was the youngest of the three…at 19! The Pillar at that time was a man who appeared to look well into his late twenties or early thirties. That Pillar, of course, was ages old already. How a Magic Knight was chosen was still a big mystery. Not even Master Mage Clef could really explain the mechanics of that particular process. Age or race didn't seem to be a matter of consideration at all. While Malor, himself, was Japanese, his two comrades were Australian and American respectively. He was almost certain that the Magic Knights that preceded them were just as diverse.

Malor's thoughts returned to Princess Hikaru. Even from his home at the foot of Mount Asama, he felt her power. It was strong and abundant. Not even the Pillar herself, he was sure, was fully aware of the magnitude of her gift. The feel of such magnificence was intoxicating and it naturally beckoned to him. It was for this reason he was here right now.

There was another reason. A voice deep down in him told him that he had to be here. He knew there was danger. He even had the great honor of warning the Pillar of it. It was not certain what role he would play or whether he would even become useful when the time came. But he was a Magic Knight and he had a duty to perform. He was instrumental in destroying a Pillar during his time in Cephiro. Perhaps this was the redemption he was seeking, to be able to play a role in protecting a Pillar this time around.

Malor took one step closer to the gate and reached for the doorbell. He depressed the button but did not hear anything. Perhaps the ring could only be heard inside the house. He decided to wait before trying the doorbell again.

He didn't have to wait long. Presently, the right side of the gate swung slowly inward. A young man with brown hair stepped out. He was slightly taller and his features resemble those of the Pillar. A brother perhaps?

"Yes? May I help you with anything?" the young man politely queried. Even though hidden behind the polite façade, Malor could detect wariness in the young man. This puzzled the old Magic Knight slightly.

Malor bowed deeply, formally. "Good day to you, sir. My name is Malor. Does Hikaru Shidou live here?" He straightened up and gazed into the eyes of the lad in front of him.

"Good day to you as well, sir," the young man replied after bowing as well. The suspicion in his eyes was even more evident now. "This is indeed where Hikaru Shidou lives. What is your business with my sister?"

Malor's eyes widened. He was correct; this was a brother. What came next was instinctive. He dropped to one knee and bowed his head once more. "Your Highness! I, too, was once a Magic Knight of Cephiro."

For several seconds neither spoke. Malor raised his eyes and noticed that the Pillar's brother seemed stunned. "Y-you're from Cephiro too?" Malor nodded silently in reply. "You'd best come in here and please don't do that," he said, waving a hand at his currently kneeling form.

With ease that belied his age, Malor rose to his feet. The surprise he saw in the young man's face brought a smile to his own. "It would honor me to know your name, Your Highness."

The surprise grew. "Don't call me 'Your Highness'. My name is Masaru."

"Ah Prince Masaru."

"No! No! Just, please…Masaru," Masaru looked deeply into the older man's eyes, pleading with him.

"Very well, Masaru. It would take getting used to but if it makes you feel comfortable."

"It will make me feel a great deal more comfortable, Malor. Please come inside."

Malor smiled and followed the younger man. He hadn't felt this excited since he was in his teens. He was truly looking forward to meeting the young Pillar in person.

---

For several minutes Hikaru ran aimlessly all over the school grounds earning her curious stares from her schoolmates. She noticed during all the time she was running that the pendant had actually stopped tingling. That was good news but she wasn't about to take any chances.

Finally she found the perfect place. Behind their rather large gymnasium was an empty area. It was exactly what she was looking for: a large, spacious area with no people around. She planted her right hand on the side of the gymnasium wall and leaned on it. She took the pendant out from her uniform with her left hand and gazed down at it. Nothing. Whatever it was that caused it to give her that tingling sensation must have truly gone now. But what caused it?

No sooner had the question formed in her mind did the pendant not only tingle in her hand but also begin to faintly glow at first. Hikaru's large sienna brown eyes widened in alarm. She straightened, pulling her hand from the wall. She cradled the pendant with both her hands, intently gazing into it, bracing herself for something else that might happen. The glow coming from the pendant's reflective surface began to increase in intensity gradually until continually looking at it began to hurt the eyes.

It was when Hikaru finally tore her eyes from the glowing object in her hands did she notice tiny motes of light dancing in the air. She tracked some of them with her eyes and noticed that they seemed to be pulled in a central point in space. Slowly she watched as the motes collected in front of her, building rapidly, coalescing into a ball of light.

_So,_ Hikaru thought, _it's a portal_. She knew that blasting the growing ball with her fire spell would most likely stop the portal from forming. But her curiosity got the better of her. She released the pendant, leaving it to hang from her neck. The pendant was already glowing intensely, almost matching the brightness of the portal. She realized that the portal was not forming as quickly as she was expecting it would. The portals she cast were usually there almost instantaneously from the moment she willed it. It was clear to her that whoever was creating the portal was using the power of the pendant.

The Fire Knight took a few steps backwards. If whoever comes through was hostile, she will have the time and space to summon her sword and deal with the threat. After a few more seconds, the ball of light flashed brightly. Hikaru had known to expect this and was therefore not blinded by it, having shielded her eyes with an arm at just the exact moment. By the time she dropped her arm the portal had already fully formed.

_How is this possible?_ Hikaru asked herself. Only a Pillar could create portals. She looked down at the pendant. It was still glowing. She looked up once more. She decided it was best to be ready. With a silent command, she summoned her sword. In a burst of fire and energy, her magic fire sword appeared in her right hand. She quickly drew it up in front of her, grasping it in a two-handed grip. She was ready.

The churning liquid center of the portal began to ripple. Someone was coming through. Hikaru gripped her sword more tightly, bending her knees in preparation. An image of black suddenly burst out of the portal. Even in her prepared state, she was startled and out of reflex began to swing her sword. She was further surprised when the cold steel of her broad sword clanged against another sword, one that was glowing.

She recognized that sword! Drawing back and looking down, she first noticed the black boots. Her eyes slowly traced upwards noting the swirling black cape, the gray-black armor and finally the face.

"Lantis!" Her cry and accompanying expression contained surprise, pleasure and then anger in a span of a heartbeat. The portal behind the magic swordsman dissipated almost immediately after he stepped out of it. The pendant that swung against the Fire Knight's chest stopped glowing as well.

"Hello, Princess," Lantis said softly. He slowly put away his magic sword. He noted though that Hikaru still gripped hers in her hand. "Shouldn't you be putting away that sword of yours as well, Princess?"

Hikaru's eyes narrowed and raised her sword, planting its bejeweled golden tip on the swordsman's chest armor. "Just what do you think you're doing crossing over to Earth?"

"It is my duty to protect the Pillar of Cephiro," Lantis said simply.

"Well, I don't _need_ your protection." Hikaru raised her left hand away from her. A portal flashed and formed instantaneously. "Go back to Cephiro now," she said firmly.

Lantis turned to glance briefly at the portal. "No," he said, returning his gaze to the redhead who seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

Hikaru was shocked by Lantis' refusal. _He wouldn't dare,_ she thought darkly. "What do you mean 'no'? You cannot stay _here_!"

Instead of responding, Lantis took a step sideways and began walking past her. Hikaru's eyes widened, seeming to pop out of their sockets upon realizing the extent of what Lantis was doing. She dismissed her sword and ran in front of the walking swordsman. When she got past him, she whirled and planted two hands on his abdomen and pushed hard, effectively stopping him.

"You cannot be walking around in my school! Lantis!" She was looking hard at his eyes but his eyes were not looking down at hers. Instead they shone with curiosity at his new surroundings. _He's actually enjoying himself!_

"So, this is your school."

"Yes it is," she hissed. "Some of my schoolmates will see you!"

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"This is an all-girls' school, for crying out loud!"

"An all-girls' school? You mean there are no men here at all?"

Hikaru began to push harder, succeeding only in getting Lantis to take one step backward. "Some of my teachers are men. Other than that, no men are allowed here. Please, Lantis!" She pleaded as she continued her efforts to push him back behind the gym, getting increasingly agitated by her lack of success.

"In that case," Lantis said in that infuriatingly calm and reasonable voice, "wouldn't you think it prudent that we leave the school grounds immediately?"

"No way! Take a look at yourself, Lantis. You're wearing some weird costume and a black cape. How am I going to explain who you are? Furthermore, I still have classes. I can't just leave."

The magic swordsman finally looked down at the Fire Knight. He took both of her hands into each of his own causing the redhead to cast her eyes upwards in surprise. "Hikaru…" Lantis whispered her name caressingly, gazing deeply into her sienna brown eyes.

Hikaru felt incredibly uncomfortable under his gaze but for some reason she couldn't tear her eyes away. The feel of his hands, completely engulfing hers was adding to her discomfort. The emotions and confusion she had been repressing were threatening to make themselves known. Lantis was so handsome and she realized that she missed him. She just wasn't sure whether a real relationship with him was something she was ready to explore. There were already so much that she had to adjust to. The idea of being a Magic Knight with actual magical powers was something she was just getting used to when she all of a sudden became the Pillar as well.

Sighing deeply, Hikaru decided to succumb to the feelings that were already swelling in her. She stepped closer to the tall magic swordsman; she released her hands from his grasp and wrapped her arms around his waist. She laid her face against his chest and hugged him to her. "Oh, Lantis…I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm just…confused I guess."

Lantis was surprised by Hikaru's sudden show of affection. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair gently. "It's okay, Princess. I'm here to help you. It is my job to protect the Pillar of Cephiro."

"But…"

Lantis silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. "Please understand that although you can probably defend yourself against direct attacks, there are several possible indirect attacks that you will not able to defend against without some help."

"Indirect attacks?" Hikaru looked up questioningly.

"Yes, attacks against your brothers and friends."

"Oh," she lowered her head, her brows furrowed in thought. "My brothers were talking about that very same thing. Oh, Lantis, you know why I don't like you to get involved, don't you?" She gazed upwards once more.

Lantis nodded somberly. "I know. You're worried that what happened with Nova might happen again. I cannot guarantee that it won't happen. What you have to do, Princess, is to distance yourself. It's not easy but you must do it. We are about to fight a war here and you cannot be distracted."

Hikaru sighed once more and cast her eyes downwards without lowering her head. "I understand what you're saying, Lantis. Everytime I remember that battle with Nova, I…it just…I don't know. I can remember being frightened that I might lose you and frustrated by that helpless feeling I had…of not being able to do anything. If wasn't for Eagle…" A tear began to roll down her cheek.

"Shhh…" Lantis soothed, wiping the tear with a finger. "I know. Listen," he tilted her face upwards with a finger under her chin so he could gaze deeply into her eyes. "You must learn to trust. I survived because I was able to free myself from Nova's bond. I was the one that told Eagle how to weaken Nova's hold on me. I can take care of myself, Hikaru. After all," he said with a smile, "I've been a warrior much longer than you."

Hikaru's face softened. She nodded slightly. "Okay, Lantis, I trust you."

Lantis' smile broadened. Their eyes held, locked in a mesmerizing gaze. The swordsman's eyes wandered from her eyes to her pert little nose to her beckoning lips.

Hikaru saw where Lantis was looking and she knew what was about to happen. True enough, Lantis' lips began its slow descent on hers. Instinctively she tilted her head upwards, wanting, needing the kiss. It was going to be her first (unless she counted the one that Nova gave him). Part of her was afraid but before that part raised any strong objections, she felt the swordsman's lips on hers. She surrendered herself to the sensations. It was different from anything she had experienced.

As if having a will of their own, her arms snaked upwards to encircle Lantis' neck. Even though he had bent considerably to make the kiss comfortable, she had to stand on her toes to reach that far upwards. She parted her lips slightly. This seemed to encourage him as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, lifting and crushing her to him, deepening the kiss leaving Hikaru even more breathless.

Lantis was the first to pull away. The kiss had also affected him deeply. He opened his eyes to find Hikaru's face still very close to his, her lithe body pressed close to him. He gazed deeply into the Pillar's eyes, which seemed to have changed color from sienna brown to deep burgundy. He could get lost in those pools of light. For several seconds they stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Hikaru let go of his neck but she was still looking up at him. He noticed for the first time as he lowered her gently that she was blushing. This brought a soft smile to his face. The Fire Knight reacted by tilting her head sideways slightly with a quizzical expression on her face.

"What's so funny?"

The smile on Lantis' face widened. "Nothing. It's just that blushing becomes you."

Hikaru returned the smile and cast her eyes downwards slightly then punched him lightly on the arm. Gazing upwards once more, she asked, "So, how different was kissing Nova from me?"

Lantis furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Nova and I are one person. You've kissed Nova. How different was it from kissing me?"

"A whole lot different. First of all, Nova kissed me without my consent. This time, I really wanted to kiss you."

"Is that all?" Hikaru asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

The magic swordsman mentally rolled his eyes. _Women!_ He said, "Not at all, Princess. Kissing you is probably the best experience I've ever had."

"Really?" Hikaru smiled, pleased. She cast her eyes downwards once more, all of a sudden feeling shy.

"Yes, really," Lantis said seriously as he brushed her cheek with a finger. "What do we do now?"

This made the Pillar frown a bit. "Well, I guess I should get you out of here. Although that will be a bit difficult since my teachers are going to look for me, not to mention my school bus." Her brows furrowed even more as she thought of a solution to her plight. "I know!" She suddenly exclaimed. "We can call one of my brothers to pick me up. Kakeru will be on his way home soon from the academy. Perhaps he could pass by, make up an excuse to take me home and then we can all be on our way."

"It sounds like a good idea. How are you going to call him?"

"Easy," she said, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she pulled out a small rectangular object, "haven't you heard of a cell phone?"

---

Hashimoto walked into the police precinct and instantly felt all eyes on him. Was he just being paranoid or did the whole precinct know of his meeting this morning? With jaws clenched he strode purposefully towards his superior, Hirota, who was leaning against a desk, arms crossed on his chest. He noted that the American agent Jenkins was standing beside him.

"So?" Hirota asked as Hashimoto neared him.

Hashimoto glanced at Hirota and Jenkins and took a deep breath. "He bought it," he said as he pulled out a tape recorder and thrust it in front of the two. Hirota and Jenkins exchanged glances before turning back the junior detective.

"Very well," Hirota said, "play it."

---

"…reducing our security to about two officers per girl, two days from now," Hashimoto's voice on the tape recorder said. Jenkins noted that the recording was very clear, clearer in fact than the quality he was used to working with at the FBI. Trust the Japanese to come up with a more innovative recording system.

"I see," the voice of Tanaka finally said after a few moment's pause, "why would you be doing this?"

"Because the department could not keep up that kind of security and surveillance for very long."

"That makes sense. I'm surprised you were able to do it at all."

"We have some help."

"The Americans you mean."

"You could say that."

Another pause. Jenkins could imagine that Tanaka was taking time to consider all the information he had gotten. He wasn't sure whether Hashimoto was convincing enough. It would have helped if Jenkins saw the detective's facial expression and body language.

"Very well," Tanaka's voice said, "thank you for the information, detective." The voice seemed to be smiling. Jenkins wasn't sure whether or not some sort of hand signal accompanied that last recording.

Hashimoto pressed the Stop button on the tape recorder.

Hirota had been listening somberly during the entire recording. He turned to look Jenkins. "What do you think?"

Jenkins held his chin between his forefinger and thumb casting his eyes down as he replayed the conversation in his mind. He was trying to recall nuances in the voice of Tanaka, trying to search for clues as to what he was actually thinking. It actually flattered him that Hirota asked his opinion. After all, he was a _gaijin_. Finally he looked up and glanced at Hirota. His brows furrowed slightly. He had to phrase what he was going to say carefully so as not to offend Hashimoto. "Tanaka has some reservations."

"You think so?" Hirota asked.

"I can't put a finger on it but yes, I'm pretty certain he isn't buying everything," Jenkins glanced at Hashimoto trying to gauge his reaction.

"Well, we have to assume that Tanaka is very astute and he won't let his guard down just like that. He is, after all, the most successful Yakuza leader we have in Tokyo, if all accounts are to be believed, that is," Hirota remarked also watching Hashimoto's expression.

"Perhaps we should play the tape again," Jenkins suggested.

Hashimoto glanced from his superior to the American agent. He wasn't sure what the American heard in the tape that caused him to give that assessment. Perhaps it would indeed be good to listen to the recording again. "Very well," he said as he looked down and thumbed the Rewind button.

---

Joan Rumsen sat alertly beside Bill Winters at the police station. _Something was up_, she thought, noticing the two Japanese cops who they were with all the time, Hirota and Hashimoto. They weren't speaking rapidly or excitedly but Rumsen could sense that there was an air of…urgency in their body language. Jenkins, the FBI agent they met at the airport, had a serious expression on his face as he listened intently to the exchange.

The conversation paused as they played the tape recorder once again. Naturally, the voices were also speaking in Japanese, although she recognized one of the voices belonged to Hashimoto.

"Something seems to be happening, finally," Winters remarked dryly. He too had been bored out of his wits just waiting around for something to happen. He didn't realize police work was so boring. Considering that the high point of his day consisted of adding notations to star maps, that was truly saying something.

"You noticed it too huh?" Rumsen responded without glancing at her companion. She stared hard at the back of Jenkins' head willing him to look at her so she could ask him what was going on. She'd learned from the first day she arrived that asking or talking out of turn was deemed as impolite and disrespectful. _C'mon, Jenkins, _she thought hard, _look at me!_

Finally, as if reading Rumsen's mind, Jenkins turned and caught her looking at him. Rumsen raised her eyebrows and waved her hands palms up as if to ask, "what's up?" Jenkins merely nodded, raising a hand up indicating that she should wait a bit. He then turned his attention back to the tape recorder.

"Damn," Rumsen muttered, looking away.

"You gotta be patient, Joan," Winters said placatingly, "they'll come around to telling us soon enough."

Rumsen turned to look at her companion as if seeing him for the first time. "How can you just sit there and act so…so calmly?"

Winters glanced briefly at Rumsen and shrugged nonchalantly. "I've long since given up worrying about things that I have no control over."

Rumsen glanced up at the ceiling, shaking her head. Finally, she noticed that there was a break in the conversation. She looked up expectantly and was gratified to see Jenkins walking over to her. "So?" she asked impatiently.

"We have reason to believe that the Yakuza are going to attack the girls again," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What are we going to do about it?"

Jenkins raised his eyebrows slightly upon hearing the "we" word from the astrophysicist. "There is no 'we', Dr. Rumsen," he replied tersely. "I will have both you and Dr. Winters escorted back to your hotel."

"You can't do that!" Rumsen protested, jumping to her feet.

"I can and I have," the agent countered firmly.

Rumsen cast a disbelieving glance at her companion before returning it to the FBI agent. "Well, what about when the Yakuza attacks? We came here for the very purpose of witnessing the capabilities of these girls. How the hell do you think we can do that if you'll just keep us in our rooms?"

Jenkins sighed. "It's out of my hands," he said, spreading his hands palm up, pleading for their understanding.

"I can't believe this," the astrophysicist said, shaking her head. She turned to her companion but only got a shrug in return. "You're no help at all, Bill," she muttered under her breath. Well, she thought, there was no way she was sitting this one out. She was confident that she would be able to find a way to the girls one way or the other.

---

Hikaru let out an inaudible sigh of relief as they approached their gate. Getting here had been extremely stressful. She would prefer battling monsters on Cephiro than to have to endure the palpable tension between her older brother Kakeru and Lantis.

Kakeru had complained loudly upon seeing Lantis. The Fire Knight could clearly recall the expression on her brother's face when he laid eyes on the magic swordsman, especially the way he was dressed (which was another thing she had to endure during the entire trip home). She had to explain rapidly who Lantis was, where he was from, how he got here, and why he was here in the first place.

To further exacerbate the situation, she didn't realize that she had been standing too close to Lantis during their first leg of their trip back home. Kakeru, who had always been a keen observer had noticed this immediately and made a big deal out of it. The insinuations her older brother was making made her blush furiously and for the first time she could remember she felt anger towards Kakeru.

To his credit, Lantis took all of this stoically. Hikaru knew that even though the magic swordsman didn't understand a word of what they were saying, he could deduce the reasons for her older brother's animosity.

Just before Kakeru pressed the doorbell, he gave Hikaru a glance as if to say, "I'm watching you", and another poisonous one to Lantis that telegraphed the message: "don't even think about it, bud." Hikaru glanced surreptitiously at the magic swordsman. His face was a mask of aloofness, as if everything that had happened thus far had not affected him in the least. This was definitely not the way she imagined her brothers would meet her…her…oh well, boyfriend.

To her ever-increasing dismay, it was Masaru that opened the gate. Not another brother who would recklessly take everything out of context. At least if it were Satoru as she was hoping, he would endeavor to understand.

It took a few seconds for Hikaru's second brother to take in the sight of the three before focusing his attention and subsequent suspicion on the tall black-clad weirdo standing, in his opinion, too close to Hikaru.

Hikaru immediately stepped forward, interspersing herself between Lantis and her brother. "Uhm, hi Masaru! This is my friend, Lantis, from Cephiro." She turned to Lantis and introduced her second brother in Cephirean. Her use of a different language evoked a stunned expression on both brothers, even on Kakeru who had already heard her speak it when he picked her up from school.

Lantis stepped forward, as he had done when she introduced him to Kakeru, and bowed. "It is a great honor to meet the Pillar's brother."

Masaru's brows furrowed and turned to Hikaru.

"He says that it is a great honor to meet you," Hikaru said, her expression clearly showing that she was expecting the worse.

Masaru's expression softened somewhat and bowed as well. "Please tell him that the house of Shidou welcomes him to Tokyo." Hikaru dutifully translated. Lantis smiled amiably and nodded gratefully. Masaru stepped back to let them all in.

Hikaru smiled in relief but it died as she noted that Kakeru still had a scowl on his face. She quickly led Lantis through the gate.

"Umi and Fuu and their families are already waiting in the living room, Hikaru," Masaru said as Hikaru and Lantis walked past.

"Okay," Hikaru responded flatly. She had a feeling it was going to be a long meeting. She walked purposefully and briskly towards the house. Lantis followed wordlessly alongside her, matching her stride for stride.

Kakeru hung back. It was obvious that he was going to tell Masaru about how she behaved with Lantis. As if she did anything wrong. So she was standing a wee bit closer to Lantis. What of it? She glanced over her shoulder and couldn't help but throw Kakeru an angry glance.

Kakeru didn't notice the glance directed at him as his head was slightly bent talking to Masaru in a low voice. Masaru's expression turned from wide-eyed surprise to a threatening frown in a space of a few seconds.

"Are you sure?" Masaru asked.

"Well," Kakeru vacillated, "I'm not _entirely_ sure. But I'm telling you Masaru, that guy is in love with our little Hikaru."

Masaru eyed Lantis and Hikaru walking ahead of them and adopted a displeased expression as well. "Well, we'll just have to see about that."

Hikaru took off her shoes upon reaching the foyer and continued walking. Only belatedly did she realize that Lantis was no longer by her side. She turned back and saw Lantis just standing there looking down alternately at her shoes and at his boots.

Lantis looked up at Hikaru and asked, "Should I be taking off my boots as well?"

Hikaru cast her eyes beyond Lantis' shoulder and spied her brothers watching the both of them, their arms crossed across their chests and feet tapping the ground impatiently. She glanced back at Lantis and found him watching her intently.

"Your brothers don't seem to like me."

Hikaru nodded but forced a bright smile. "Please don't worry about it, Lantis. They're just being protective."

"Is that what it is?"

"Yes, of course," she replied quickly.

"Very well. Should I take off my boots?"

"Yes, please," Hikaru said in an almost embarrassed tone. "I'm really sorry for the inconvenience."

"Think nothing of it. It is custom after all." Lantis bent down and began pulling his boots off. As soon as that task was done, he straightened and stepped onto the smooth wooden floor of the foyer. "I'm ready."

"Right." Hikaru turned and began walking again. She slid open the door to the living room to find the Hououjis and the Ryuuzakis kneeling all around the table sipping tea and apparently deep in discussion.

It was Fuu and Umi that first noticed their leader. "Hikaru!" They chorused, jumping to their feet to hug her. It was when they started to pull back from the hug did they notice the figure standing behind Hikaru.

"Lantis?" Umi asked, a look of incredulity on her face.

"Sir Lantis, is that really you?" Fuu's hand was on her cheek as she took a step back.

Lantis smiled gently. "Yes, it's me."

"But how--?" Umi asked but stopped, the words lost on her lips.

"It's a long story," Hikaru said hastily, leading Lantis to the center of the living room so that everyone could see him. Hikaru stood beside him as she turned to address the people surrounding the table who were already looking up expectantly. "Everybody, this is our friend from Cephiro. His name is--" Hikaru stopped as she noticed a smiling face looking up at her that she didn't readily recognize. "M-Malor?"

Malor stood and slowly approached Hikaru. He knelt on one knee and said, "Princess Hikaru, it is truly a great honor to be in your presence."

Hikaru was completely dumbfounded as she looked down at the man who was once a Fire Knight just as she was. Finally regaining her senses, she knelt as well and hugged the surprised Malor to her. "Malor! You came!" A single tear of happiness rolled down Hikaru's cheek.

"Ah Princess…" Malor said, feeling incredibly awkward.

Hikaru rose gently holding onto Malor's elbow, helping him up. She stepped back so that Malor stood face to face with Lantis. "Malor, I want you to meet the only magic swordsman of Cephiro, Lantis."

Lantis looked down at the wizened old man and grasped his right arm. "Malor. I am honored to meet you. And may I also express my gratitude to you for helping the Princess."

Malor grinned toothily and gripped the swordsman's arm with equal fervor. "The honor is mine, noble swordsman. As for helping the Princess, I was only doing my job."

"Ah excuse me…"

Hikaru was feeling all happy and giddy inside that she forgot to complete her introduction. "Oh yes," she said addressing once again the people surrounding the table, "this is Lantis, a friend from Cephiro."

Eyebrows rose all around the table.

"My," Mrs. Ryuuzaki said, "there seems to be a lot of you now from Cephiro."

"Yes, well, we had better get on with the meeting," Satoru said, bringing order to the gathering.

Hikaru led Malor back to his place on the table with Lantis following. She had the swordsman sit between him and Satoru. "Elder Brother," she said looking intently, almost pleadingly, to her eldest brother, "I'd like to introduce to Lantis, a good friend of mine from Cephiro."

Satoru was puzzled by the expression on his sister's face. He was going to ask her about it later. He shifted his attention to the newcomer and bowed. "I am pleased to meet you, Lantis."

Shifting to Cephirean, Hikaru introduced her eldest brother to Lantis. She handled the translations for the few phrases they had to say to each other. When that was done, she moved between Lantis and Malor. "I'm going to sit by Fuu and Umi," she whispered. She looked at Malor. "Malor, please translate for Lantis."

"But of course, Princess," Malor replied happily. He watched with pride as the young Princess stood and join the other Knights at the other side of the table.

Satoru allowed his eyes to sweep through the table. Satisfied that he had everyone's attention, he took a deep breath. "I would like to thank you for taking time away from your busy schedules to meet. Some of you have even come from great distances," he glanced meaningfully at Lantis and Malor.

"I'm sure all of you are now aware of the very unique circumstances of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. What we need to assess this afternoon is what kind of danger we now all face and how we can defend ourselves. My brothers and I have given this a lot of thought, as I'm sure all of you have.

"We have ideas about how we should go about this and I would like to present them to you. If you have any ideas, please let us know and we will discuss them as well."

---

"Do you trust this Hashimoto guy?" Lam asked as he followed Tanaka into his office in the warehouse.

"As a matter of fact, I don't," came the nonchalant reply. "I think the police are trying to play it clever. I do believe they're attempting to bait us into attacking."

"What makes you think that?" Rogo, who was walking on the other side of the gangster, asked.

"It's just a hunch," Tanaka said as he opened the door to his office. He stepped aside to let his two clients enter first. The first things that Lam and Rogo noticed upon stepping into the office were three large overhead photographs hanging side-by-side. They showed three different houses and their immediate surroundings. Tanaka studied his clients' expressions and noted if they were surprised at all by what he had prepared for them, they weren't showing it. He stepped in front of them and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Those are satellite photographs of our targets' houses."

"That's quite impressive, Mr. Tanaka," Lam commented as he stepped closer to one of the photographs.

"Yes, very," Rogo added also drawing closer. He even noted the surveillance cars parked near the entrance of the house he was looking at.

"I also was able to obtain complete blue prints of the interiors of those houses," the Yakuza leader said proudly.

Lam turned to face Tanaka. "So, you recommend we continue with the mission even though you think it could be a trap." It was a statement.

"On the offhand chance that our friend Hashimoto is telling the truth, it provides us with an excellent opportunity to take the girls with minimal risk."

"And if it is a trap?" Rogo asked.

Tanaka turned to face the other. "We will plan this 'mission' with the assumption that there is a trap. I've already done some preliminary planning on how we would still be able to pull it off."

Tanaka went on to explain the mechanics of the plan, moving from one house to another. Lam and Rogo asked several questions along the way. Before long the three photographs were riddled with pen marks and notations. The entire discussion lasted for two hours. Lam and Rogo were impressed at the amount of detail covered in the plan.

"Of course," Tanaka said, winding down the session, "this whole plan will still need to be fine-tuned. Fortunately, we have all day tomorrow to do that."

"You know," Lam said thoughtfully after a pause, "I can't help but notice during our discussion that you plan to put quite a number of your own men into this."

Tanaka's face turned serious as he looked at Lam levelly. "I'm putting in twenty of my men."

Rogo's eyes widened slightly. "That's double the number of men you had in your last attempt."

"Well, gentlemen, it's a bit more personal this time. And I have a reputation to uphold."

Both Lam and Rogo nodded at this. The Yakuza already knew how many from their end will be participating. It will be a massive undertaking just to make sure that their actions were all coordinated. It was a good thing both of them were able to convinced the gangster to combine their teams together.

It was inevitable during the mission that Tanaka and his men will discover their technology and most likely wonder exactly what they were. Lam wasn't too worried about that. It the end he was just another puny human that will have to learn to bow to their new masters once they've harnessed the power to open wormholes.

"Well," Rogo said, "I guess we've covered everything that needs to be covered for today."

"Yes. I suggest we meet here tomorrow at oh eight hundred with our key people assembled," Lam added.

"Very well, tomorrow then," Tanaka agreed. The gangster watched silently as his two clients left. _Why do you want those girls? _he asked himself for the umpteenth time. He began to feel that tingle again at the back of his mind. It was the tingle that didn't want to go away. It was that very same nagging feeling he got whenever something was not right. He'd always trusted his instincts and now it was telling him that things were not what they seem.

It was a good thing he allowed himself to be manipulated into combining his men with theirs. It would be good to see how the others operate. At the very least, it should provide him with clues pointing to the real identities of his clients.

Tanaka turned back to study the satellite photographs. He had some more planning to do.

---

On the other side of the world, other men have been hatching plans of their own.

Tim Warner dismissed the National Intelligence Officer that brought the latest update from Tokyo. He turned to the others surrounding the conference table. "So, it looks like the local PD at Tokyo, together with our friends from the FBI, have taken the initiative."

"Do they really think the Yakuza will take the bait?" General Masterson asked to no one in particular.

Warner shook his head slowly. "I won't even pretend to know the answer to that question. I do think the Tokyo PD is crazy to pull a stunt like this. We _need_ to get to those girls first," the DCI said that last statement emphatically. He locked gazes with each of the five others who were seated around the conference table. Three were from Masterson's camp and two were from his. All were experts in black bag operations.

Masterson twisted his head to look at the person seating nearest him. Lt. Colonel Biggs was a veteran commando of the Desert Storm campaign. He was between his late thirties or early forties but was clearly still in shape. The quiet intensity he radiated bespoke a competence that gave his superiors a high level of confidence and his subordinates a high level of respect. "How ready are we to deploy, Biggs?"

Biggs leaned forward resting his elbows on the table. "Sir, the team is assembled and ready. We're just being held back by logistics. Bringing over arms and ordinance to Japan is proving to be a challenge for our guys."

Warner and Masterson nodded. They both knew that firearms of any kind were illegal in Japan. Everyone in the room was aware that what they were attempting to do was highly illegal and that if caught, there was no way the United States is going to bail them out of it.

Warner fixed the commando with a stare. "Col. Biggs, do you understand the importance of this mission?"

Biggs didn't even flinch. Of course, he understood the importance of successfully negotiating this mission. It was a matter of National Security after all. It was also important to him on a more personal level. He wanted to make flag before the year ends and this mission would guarantee that. "I'm fully aware of the importance, sir. We will be ready to ship out by tomorrow morning," he said with conviction.

---

What started as a civilized meeting very quickly became a verbal free-for-all with several pockets of heavy discussions happening across the table. Hikaru glanced at Satoru and winced at the expression of frustration she saw there. She swept her eyes across the table. The loudest voices were from Umi's and Fuu's parents. She didn't have to listen in very carefully to know exactly what they were arguing about. They were totally against risking the lives of their daughters. But they weren't giving any useful alternatives either. This was turning out to be a nightmare. At least her brothers understood her own need to fight and defend.

Umi and Fuu were trying their best to defend their position. They of course felt bound, and rightfully so, to defend Earth against the aliens. But their parents couldn't see beyond their own need to ensure that their daughters were safe and that the family remained intact. Didn't they see that if the three of them didn't fight and defend, their safety would also ultimately be jeopardized?

The Fire Knight cast a glance towards Malor and Lantis. Malor was keeping a running translation of a particular discussion for Lantis. How he was able to manage that above the din of the other voices, Hikaru didn't know. Hikaru caught Lantis' eyes causing her to blush slightly from the intensity she saw there.

"Hello," came an unbidden voice into her mind, startling her. She realized it was Lantis. She'd forgotten that he, too, could broadcast his thoughts telepathically.

"Lantis, you scared me there for a moment," Hikaru responded with her mind. She tore her eyes away from his. It wouldn't do for her brothers to get all riled up when they most likely will jump to the conclusion that she was making googly eyes at Lantis.

"I'm sorry about that, Princess. That was not my intention." A pause. "Even though I don't understand everything that's being said, it appears the meeting isn't going very well."

"Yeah," she replied, transmitting her disappointment along with her thoughts. "What do we do?"

"Umi and Fuu must make their own decisions," the magic swordsman readily answered.

"I know. The question is, will they have the courage to make the right one?"

Any response that would have been forthcoming from Lantis was stilled by Umi's sudden outburst of frustration. All other discussion around the table stopped as all eyes focused on the blue-haired teenager standing with fists clenched at her sides, glaring down at her father.

"You're being extremely short-sighted about this, Daddy!" Tears of exasperation were welling up in Umi's blue eyes.

Not to be outdone, Umi's father slowly rose to his feet effectively towering over his teenage daughter. "You will _not_ raise your voice to me, young lady," Mr. Ryuuzaki didn't have to raise his voice. The coldness of his voice sent chills down the backs of Hikaru and Fuu. Hikaru could see Mrs. Ryuuzaki gingerly touching the hand of her husband to try to get him to calm down.

Umi raised her eyes defiantly at her father. "I cannot just stand by when I know I can help prevent people from getting hurt!"

"At this point, I don't particularly care how you feel about it, Umi Ryuuzaki," the father said, his voice taking on a menacing tone. "As my daughter, you will do exactly as I tell you!"

Umi flinched visibly at her father's words. She tore her eyes away from the heated glare of her father's and sought out her mother's, which were clearly pleading for her to capitulate. Umi turned to look at Hikaru, trying to search for strength in the latter's eyes. Hikaru was careful to return the gaze without offering any encouragement but at the same time offering support. It was apparent from Umi's expression that she had gotten what she was looking for in the redhead's eyes. Slowly she turned back to her father as her whole being began to faintly glow. Mr. Ryuuzaki reflexively took a step back upon noticing the change in his daughter's demeanor.

"Daddy," Umi said in even tones, "I'm really sorry that you do not agree with the decision that I must make. I hope that someday, when this is all over, you will come to understand."

Before Mr. Ryuuzaki could utter a word, Umi turned on her heel and exited the room with her head held high leaving everyone in the room completely stunned.

"Umi…" Hikaru whispered her friend's name, calling out to her telepathically even as she watched her retreating form.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Hikaru," Umi answered the call sadly. "May I go to your room?"

"Of course, Umi," the redhead replied. "I'll be with you in a while."

Hikaru glanced at Mr. Ryuuzaki. He straightened himself, glanced down at his wife, beckoning her with his eyes to stand. He swept his eyes over the others around the table. "I would like to thank you for your hospitality. If you will excuse me…" Umi's father gently took his wife's arm and looped it around his as they both made their way outside.

As the couple left, Hikaru could hear Umi's mother asking her husband what they were going to do now. She could no longer hear what the father must have answered for they were already too far. She glanced at the Hououjis. They appeared to be extremely subdued.

"Mother, Father," Fuu said in a voice that was barely audible. "I have decided that I, too, shall fight the aliens. Like Miss Umi, I cannot just stand by and do nothing."

Mr. Hououji opened his mouth to protest but a touch from Mrs. Hououji on his hand effectively silenced his objections. Fuu smiled slightly at her parents and at her older sister. She gracefully rose to her feet. "If you will excuse me, I need to comfort a friend." After getting a nod from her father, Fuu glanced at Hikaru mouthing her request to go follow Umi. The Fire Knight nodded her assent.

Mr. Hououji watched helplessly as his daughter left the room. He wanted so much to stop her just as Ryuuzaki did. But at the same time, he didn't want to alienate her. Both Fuu and her friend Umi seemed to have made up their minds about this whole alien invasion thing. The idea was totally bizarre. Even after seeing for his very eyes Fuu's transformation, he still couldn't believe any of this was truly happening.

He glanced at his wife. She had serene expression on her face. He knew that she supported their daughter's decision. If his wife could do that, he supposed he could do the same. He turned to face the host and bowed. "Thank you very much for your hospitality."

"And thank you for your time," Satoru replied formally.

After a few more formal exchanges, the Hououjis left.

"Well, I guess that's that," Satoru said, slapping his knees and rising to his feet. He faced his little sister. "I guess that didn't turn out as planned."

"No, it didn't, Elder Brother," Hikaru agreed, looking up at Satoru, her eyes expectant.

As the eldest Shidou gazed down at the youngest, he couldn't help but be amazed at the innocence that still radiated in those sienna brown eyes. To be saddled with the kind of problems she was now faced was plain unjust. True, Hikaru had power. He saw it with his very own eyes. True, Hikaru was a sort of…goddess. (His mind rebelled at the thought.) Still, to be faced with this kind of danger…Hikaru was only fourteen years old after all.

"I'll be in the study if you need me," Satoru said. "We still need to talk about what we need to do, Hikaru." Before leaving the dojo, he reached out and stroked her cheek. Hikaru was taken aback by the gesture but immediately smiled brightly, warming up to him. So much that it surprised the elder Shidou. It made him realize that he been aloof to Hikaru and she certainly didn't deserve that. He promised himself to not do that to her again.

Just before stepping out, Satoru glanced back at the table they used for the meeting. Only Malor and Lantis remained, heavy into some sort of discussion in that strange language of theirs. "So much for planning…"

* * *

NEXT: 

Chapter 10 - Casualties of War

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

This took a long time to write. It was difficult to get all the elements to blend in. And I'm still not so sure whether I did a good job of it. Oh well.

All C&C are of course welcome! Special thanks go to Michael Hokama who has given invaluable C&C for the previous chapters.

To all others who have also given their C&C, many thanks to you too.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: 

Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in that anime/manga are properties of CLAMP. These are used here without permission.


	11. Casualties of War

**The Ramarian Crisis**

By DarkHorse

**Chapter 10: Casualties of War**

_  
Shibuya Ward, Tokyo_

**LT. COL. SCOTT BIGGS** looked out the window of the room he was using as a base of operations. It was still dark, not quite dawn. But it didn't matter. Right across the street was the condominium the aliens were purportedly using as _their _base of operations. It was a very fancy place. He wondered, not for the first time today, how those bastards were able to afford to pay for first class accommodations. Since he was on that thought, how were they able to afford the services of the Yakuza too?

"Sir!" a lieutenant in front of a bank of computers called out. "We're finally getting a thermal reading."

Biggs turned away from the window and glanced first at his junior officer and then at the primary monitor. It was indeed showing some thermal images. _Finally!_

He took the few steps necessary to get a closer glimpse. The monitor showed four men in blue, yellow and red colors indicating their heat signatures. Even though the images did not show enough details to determine the sex, Biggs felt sure they were men by the way they moved. They seemed to be busy packing and moving a lot of equipment. Unfortunately, it was impossible to determine what equipment was being moved. Well, they were gonna find out soon enough.

There was something off about the colors though. Biggs had seen several thermal images in the past and the colors on this one didn't seem right. He tapped his lieutenant lightly on the back. "Tell me about these images, Evans."

"Yes, sir," the lieutenant responded. "I'm sure you noticed something odd about the images. I've just run a diagnostic to make sure our equipment is functioning fine. Well, sir, the diagnostics package didn't find anything wrong with our scopes."

Lt. Evans tapped one of the figures on the monitor. "See the heat signature of this one? It's all wrong. Some parts of him that should be showing red are showing blue. Those that are blue are showing yellow, and so on and so forth."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying, sir, that we hit pay dirt. Looks like our snitch was right on the money." Lt. Evans glanced up at the colonel before turning back to his computer. "These are non-human heat signatures, sir."

Biggs considered that for a moment. "Any possibility that those men are just wearing special gear that throws off our readings?"

"Very unlikely, sir. Our scopes are the very latest in technology. They'd be able to properly scan body heat regardless of their outer clothing."

Biggs nodded mutely. Just then, a hiss of static came through his personal radio. The static was caused by the special encryption system built into their communications gear. Someone was trying to contact him.

He reached for the radio clipped on his belt, held it close to his mouth and depressed the Talk button. "This is Raptor One."

"Raptor One, this is Raptor Two," the voice on the radio said. "Raptor Two" was the code for Major Ronald Cummings, Biggs' second-in-command for this mission. Cummings had been with his team for as long as he could remember. They'd saved each other's lives in more than one occasion. From the last report, Biggs knew that Cummings was currently staking out one of suspected bases of Tanaka.

"Go ahead, Raptor Two."

"We found the rat's lair at Location Two. Repeat the lair is at Location Two."

"Roger that, Raptor Two. Lair is at Location Two." So, Biggs thought, Tanaka's base was at that appliance warehouse. If it were another Marine he would take the time to ask how he was able to arrive at that assessment. But this was Ron. He had the seemingly uncanny ability to make incredibly accurate assessments on the field.

"You're not gonna like this, Scott," Biggs heard on the radio, "but there's a lot of activity here. Repeat, a lot of activity. It looks like they're getting ready to deploy."

"Roger that, Ron. Standby for instructions. Raptor One Out."

Biggs' brows furrowed in deep thought. You never get what you want in the battlefield. There was always something that would come at you that you didn't expect. The primary mission objective was to locate the aliens and then terminate them. Well, they found the aliens. What the hell was he doing still thinking about things? Tanaka would have to wait.

"Evans, assemble the men."

---

Umi slowly opened her eyes and frowned into the darkness. Even without knowing the time, she knew that this was too early for her to wake up. But something _did_ wake her up. Her brows furrowed in mild concentration. There were, among others, the usual early morning sounds of birds rustling the leaves of the trees where they perched, getting ready for the new day. There was also the sound of the scuffing of paws digging the earth as if searching for some lost treasure. That could only be Hikari, Hikaru's pet dog slash wolf. These sounds were quite faint and therefore, would not have been responsible for waking Umi up.

No, Umi decided, it was something else. A feeling of disquiet fell over the Water Knight. A vague sense of something that wasn't right. Except she couldn't really put a finger to it. The blue-haired girl began scanning the now familiar surroundings. Her eyes rested on the sleeping form beside her.

As always, Hikaru was fast asleep, oblivious to the world around her. It amazed both Umi and Fuu that their leader could sleep like that regardless of what had happened that day or whatever problems they knew they would face the next one. Looking down, Umi noted that Hikaru's hair was unbound and it lay in glorious disarray surrounding her sleeping head like some kind of fiery halo. Umi could not understand why the redhead insisted in keeping her hair braided in a pigtail when she had marvelous hair.

For a brief moment, Umi could not reconcile this peacefully sleeping bundle of cuteness that was Hikaru to the fearsomely courageous Fire Knight and Pillar that was the other side of her identity. Umi shrugged off that particular thought and focused again on that sense of unease that was gnawing at her.

After several more minutes of introspection, she gave up. After all, in their group, she was not the one given to premonitions and stuff. Actually, Hikaru was the one who usually had those strange dreams and visions. And if she was sound asleep then perhaps everything was indeed okay.

Umi laid back down and forcibly shrugged of her unease. It was difficult but in the end, her exhaustion from the effort was the one that gave her the sleep she longed for.

---

Fuu lay wide-eyed on her bed. She had been that way for several minutes now. Although her mind was still befuddled by drowsiness, she was already lucid enough to realize that her waking up suddenly at the crack of dawn was not in her nature.

Upon closer introspection, she discovered that she had feelings of fear and anxiety. But fear of what? Anxious of what?

Fuu knew better than to dismiss these feelings. _Miss Hikaru is going to call me_, the Wind Knight thought. _Any time now_.

Several more minutes had passed and…nothing. Slowly, Fuu sat up and glanced at the glowing digital face of her clock sitting on her desk beside her phone. Just a little past three in the morning. Would it be all right to call?

_This is a crisis situation_, the teenager thought. Until the alien threat was totally eliminated they would continually be in a crisis situation. Therefore, it was perfectly acceptable to call.

Having made her decision, the Wind Knight threw off her blanket, got up and marched the three steps to her phone.

---

"You have done an excellent job, Lezle," Supreme Commander Higon commented to his assistant as he surveyed the control room of the Amplification Chamber.

"Thank you, Supreme Commander," the younger scientist did not bother to hide her pleasure upon hearing the praise from no less than the greatest scientist who ever existed. "I have made sure that everything is as you designed."

"Yes," Higon said softly, as if he was talking to himself, "I can see that." The elderly scientist-turned-Supreme Commander walked towards the thick glass that separated the control room from the cavernous chamber beyond. He carefully swept his eyes all over the chamber. The moment Rogo first reported the existence of human beings capable of generating enough energy to create wormholes, he had already envisioned a way of harnessing that energy.

And here, before him, was the embodiment of that vision. Whatever Lezle lacked in inventiveness and creativity she made up for in her ability to follow instructions perfectly.

The wormholes created by the human females were only large enough to allow their own kind to pass through. It was not enough for what Higon needed. The room-sized silver sphere suspended in the middle of the chamber by cables and tubes was the key to amplifying the power of the females, the key to creating wormholes large enough to allow passage for his entire fleet.

"What is the amplification ratio?" Higon asked his assistant without taking his eyes off the sphere.

"Based on our last test, it is at five hundred percent, Supreme Commander. According to the power output measurements Rogo has taken from the last wormhole, it should be enough for what we need."

"Excellent. Let's see how it works."

"Of course, Supreme Commander," Lezle replied eagerly. She walked over to one of the two other scientists who were also in the room working on the various instruments and computers that surrounded the room. "Bring in an energy cube."

The scientist Lezle ordered nodded, pressed a key on his terminal and then relayed the command. From outside the glass, the occupants of the control room could see a platform extending from an unseen origin underneath the control room towards the sphere.

An outline of a door began to gradually appear on the sphere even as the platform inched towards it. When the platform finally touched the sphere, its door slid open revealing three metallic reclining chairs arranged in a triangle, their backs touching the others.

After a few moments the figure of a male Ramarian wearing a white protective suit could be seen walking the platform heading towards the open sphere. In his two hands he carried a cube that was faintly glowing with blue light. He entered the sphere and placed the cube gently on the chair facing the entrance. He then backed away slowly. Upon exiting the sphere he turned and walked back to where he came from. The scientist Lezle touched another key, which retracted the platform.

Higon saw the door to the sphere slide close. The outline of the door began to dissipate, merging with the rest of the surface until the entire sphere was one smooth, solid mass. The Supreme Commander spared a moment to cast his eyes away from the chamber to watch Lezle and the other scientists work on their computers.

"Supreme Commander," Lezle called out when she saw that she had the attention of the older scientist, "I would like you to see something.

Higon approached Lezle and glanced at the several monitors arrayed in front of him. One of the monitors showed what looked like energy readings. "Those readings," he said pointing to the monitor, "those are from the energy cube, correct?"

"That is correct, Sir," Lezle confirmed, nodding eagerly. "As you can see, we can monitor the energy levels of whatever it is that's in the sphere. At any time we choose, we can just touch this key," she indicated the glowing red button amidst all the other glowing green and yellow buttons on the terminal, "and the device will start amplifying the energy."

Higon nodded once. "Do it," he commanded.

Lezle reached over and touched the red button. All eyes then turned to watch the sphere, which almost immediately began to glow faintly with blue energy. After a moment, the tubes attached to the sphere began to glow as well as energy began to transfer into them.

All too soon, the glowing stopped. Higon glanced back at the bank of monitors, reading the columns of numbers that started appearing.

"Truly impressive," Higon murmured.

"Thank you, sir," Lezle gushed.

"Open the sphere."

For a moment, Lezle's expression faltered not understanding why the Supreme Commander wanted to see the inside of the sphere. She eventually turned back to the terminal and touched a few keys. The door reappeared on the sphere and slid open. Voluminous smoke wafted out of the entrance, obscuring whatever view those in the control room would have had of the inside of the sphere.

Eventually the smoke dissipated. No evidence of the energy cube could be seen. Higon turned to look at Lezle. "It appears that the device totally disintegrates the energy container."

"I'm afraid that couldn't be helped, Supreme Commander," Lezle responded with the right amount of regret in her voice.

"A pity," Higon said simply. "But then, I guess, after the human females have transported us to their planet, we wouldn't have any more need for them. It would have been a good opportunity to study them though." He straightened and turned to fully face his assistant. "That was an impressive demonstration, Lezle. Make sure that this device is totally ready for our guests."

"Yes, sir," Lezle replied enthusiastically as she watched her hero walk out of the room.

---

Lieutenants Hiroshi Ramirez and Machiko Nomuri walked into the lobby of the Yoyogi Park Mansion condominium hand in hand, pretending to be lovers wanting some privacy to satisfy their desires. Both were sufficiently Japanese-looking despite their somewhat mixed ancestry, which made them the obvious choice to perform this bit of reconnaissance. All their playacting turned out to be for nothing as the lobby was deserted. Why wouldn't it be? It was, after all, just a little past three in the morning.

"We're in,"Ramirez whispered, confident that his voice was loud enough to be picked up by the miniature microphone built into the earpiece he wore. "Looks like the receptionist took a break too."

"Roger that, Peregrine One," Ramirez heard the reply in his earpiece. He glanced at his partner as they both reached the Reception counter. He indicated to her that she should go ahead and scout the other areas of the lobby to make sure there was truly nobody around. When Nomuri left, he turned his attention back to the counter. There was an open door slightly out of view just behind the counter covered by wall.

Ramirez turned around until his back was against the counter. He planted both his hands on the countertop behind him and pulled himself up. He swung his legs over and, using his hands once more, propelled himself over the other side. He landed quietly and started walking stealthily through the door.

Just inside the room was the receptionist contentedly watching TV while reclining on a swivel chair, his legs propped up on the table. Ramirez slowly reached for his silenced Glock hidden under his jacket at his back and pulled it out, carefully aiming it at the back of the receptionist's head. With his left hand, he tapped the shoulder of the receptionist.

The receptionist jumped, clearly startled. Instinctively, he turned and was about to give a yelp of surprise only to find the barrel of a large gun deep in his mouth, almost causing him to gag. His eyes were totally wide with fright. The receptionist raised both his hands reflexively. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He thought things like this happened only on television.

Ramirez smiled wickedly down at the frightened boy. He raised his left pointer finger and placed it against his lips in a universal sign of silence and then again gestured for the boy to start rising out of the chair.

"Do not be afraid," Ramirez said in perfect Japanese. "As long as you follow my instructions, you won't get hurt. Do you understand?"

The hapless receptionist could only nod mutely, his eyes almost bulging out of his eyes.

"Do you have a hanky?"

Again, a nod.

"Good. Now bring it out slowly."

The receptionist slowly lowered one shaking hand towards his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief.

"For your sake, I hope that handkerchief is clean because you'll be stuffing it down your mouth," the Marine said with a smile calculated to make his prisoner relax a bit but not too much. "Now, when I remove my gun from your mouth, you stuff that in your mouth. Understand?"

The receptionist nodded, only slightly less shakily as he realized he might not die after all. As he raised his hanky towards his mouth he noted that the man was reaching behind and under his jacket. He then pulled out a thick roll of duct tape with a flourish.

---

When Ramirez emerged from the room he was already dressed in the receptionist's uniform. It was a bit ill fitting but it should do for now. He saw Nomuri already surrounded by around twenty black clad members of his team, all armed to the teeth. Nomuri, herself, was already armed with a silenced MP5/10 submachine gun with another one in her left hand. This she tossed at him. He caught it neatly in his right hand and immediately stowed it in a shelf just under the counter.

"The central electrical controls are in that room," Ramirez said, indicating the room he had just emerged from as he lifted part of the countertop to allow his teammates to pass through. Nomuri nodded and rushed through the divide to enter the room accompanied by a black clad Marine carrying a large duffel bag filled with an assortment of tools and electronic equipment.

Ramirez closed the gap once more and turned towards the group still waiting. "Go," he said simply. He watched as nineteen fully trained, fully armed Marines quickly but quietly emptied through the door leading to the stairwell.

_This'll teach those alien bastards not to mess with Earth people_, Ramirez thought darkly.

---

Rogo packed the remaining power core into his backpack when Lam emerged from his room.

"All set?" Lam asked.

"We're ready," was Rogo's immediate reply.

"Good. Let's g--"

"Wait a minute!"

Both Lam and Rogo turned to Crata who seemed to be busy behind her computers.

"What is it?" Lam asked, approaching the technology officer.

"The computers are detecting several motion signatures coming from the stairwell. They're heading up." Crata punched a few keys and two other monitors came to life showing thermal silhouettes of…men climbing the stairs at a quick pace. They were armed. Crata punched another set of keys. This time another monitor turned on. It showed an image of the roof. There they saw several humans abseiling from two helicopters hovering several feet above.

Lam and Rogo exchanged glances. "Alert everybody," Lam ordered.

"Got it." Rogo raised his wrist to issue the command to defend on his communicator when the lights went out. "What in the--"

---

"The lights and elevators are out, sir," Lt. Evans reported.

"Good," Biggs responded. He swept his eyes across the large bank of monitors set up in their room. Each monitor showed the night-vision image captured from the cameras mounted on each Marine's headgear. "Have the men stay put. Those aliens should begin to emerge from their rooms shortly. When they do, instruct the men to fire at will."

"Yes, sir," Lt. Evans replied.

---

"What the hell are they doing just sitting there?" Grat asked.

"What else," Lam said, "they're waiting for us to rush out of rooms so that they can take us down."

"Humans are so stupid," Dasma commented with a smirk.

"Well, let's not disappoint them. They want us to come out of our rooms, let's all come out of our rooms then--with guns blazing," Lam said with a wicked smile. "Instruct all the others to do the same."

"You got it," Dasma said with a feral smile of her own.

As one, all the occupants of the various rooms raised their high-powered weapons and trained them on the walls separating them from the human attackers lurking out in the hallways.

---

"Sir, they're not coming out of their rooms," Evans reported after a while.

"I can see that, Lieutenant," Biggs said that irritably. He glanced up at the monitor showing thermal images of the room across from the window. It showed six figures all facing the far wall…"My God," he breathed, "tell the men to fall back, NOW!"

Just then, multiple loud explosions could be heard not just from the building across the street but from the speakers in the room itself. Several of the men manning the communications equipment threw their headgears down, cupping their ears, bending over in pain. Many of the monitors blanked out as it became apparent that several Marines went down. True enough, the repeated calls of "Man down!" began streaming off the radio speakers.

"Fire at will! Fire at will!" Biggs yelled into the radio as the sound of distant explosions continued. The colonel squeezed Evans' shoulder. "Talk to me, son! What the fuck is happening?" He demanded.

"Sir, our men are dropping like flies. There's a bit of confusion but the enemy seems to be using some kind of energy weapon."

"God _damn_! Tell them to fall back!"

"Yes, sir!"

Biggs dared a glance at the bank of monitors. Of the forty, only a little over twenty were still displaying images…but they were gradually winking off one by one.

---

"Just where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going, Hiroshi?" Nomuri asked as she chambered a round in her submachine gun. "I'm going up."

"Colonel Biggs ordered us to fall back," Ramirez said, quickly trying to overtake his counterpart before she reached the stairs. When he caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "Listen to me--"

"No, you listen to me!" Nomuri screamed, pulling her arm violently from Ramirez's grasp. "Our fellow Marines are dying up there." She fixed Ramirez with a hard glare. "The Marine Corps takes care of its own."

Ramirez returned the glare unflinchingly but it was clear that he was torn. "Oh fuck it! I'm going with you."

Nomuri allowed a momentary show of relief before putting on her mission face. She gave Hiroshi a nod and then, together, they rushed towards the stairs.

---

Dasma felt the rush in her blood as she plowed through debris, bodies and pouring water from the sprinklers, firing on any human she encountered. After five years of non-action, pretending to be Danielle Fontane, reporter for the L.A. Tribune, she welcomed the battle. Here she was in her element. After all, she was a Ramarian warrior.

Off to her right, she sensed--before she saw--a human taking aim at her. She whirled, leveled her KT-10 plasma displacement gun at her enemy and fired. The KT-10 was not her favorite weapon. She preferred hand-to-hand combat to this but then, one couldn't always choose the battle.

She would have wanted to enjoy the neat explosion that instantly fried the human but she realized that the human was able to fire at her just before she got him. She could distinctly make out three bullets speeding towards her. Dasma leaped out of the way intending to land cleanly and then roll but one of the bullets caught her in the arm causing her to crash down hard on her side.

She gave a yelp of surprise rather than pain as unexpectedly, another bullet hit her on the shoulder, whipping her around, causing her to drop her weapon. In short order, tiny explosions began erupting around her on the wet flooring as more of the enemy started firing at her earnestly, if not blindly, through the cloud of smoke that fortunately, shielded her from full view.

With rising urgency, Dasma crawled for cover. She spied a room whose door was broken down. She rushed towards it as fast as her hands and knees could take her. Her assailants were relentlessly firing at her.

Just as she was about to enter the safety of the room, she felt two hot bullets puncture her side. Dasma gave a grunt of pain this time. Weaponless and wounded, she knew she needed help. However, the thought of asking for help pained her even more than her wounds.

She was spared from having to swallow her pride when she heard Grat's voice on the comlink. "Dasma, where the hell are you?"

---

"You two!" Grat shouted above the din of multiple explosions towards the two Ramarians nearest him. They immediately left the ongoing battle and approached him. "Dasma is down. There are two humans on her. Follow me." Grat began running towards the stairs. The two Ramarians exchanged glances before hurriedly sprinting after Grat.

Back in Ramar, if someone came to them asking for help to save a downed Ramarian, they would have thought him insane and abnormal. Since the destruction of their solar system, however, each Ramarian became a precious resource. Not a bad change of perception, both Ramarians thought.

---

"What do you mean you're under attack?" Tanaka asked over the comlink.

"I mean precisely that," Lam said in that maddeningly calm voice of his. "There are around forty humans armed with automatic weapons attacking us."

Tanaka could indeed make out the sound of explosions in the background. "But who could be attacking you?"

"That's what I want you to find out, Mr. Tanaka. In the meantime, we will have to change our plans a bit. We'll talk about that later…" The sound of an explosion that came through the comlink was louder. "Could you hold…?" More explosions. "Listen, I'd love to chat but I'm busy at the moment."

"Do you need help…?" Tanaka said but he noted that the comlink went dead. "Something's not right," he said to himself as he lifted the phone.

---

Special Agent Robert Jenkins strode purposely through the precinct looking for Investigator Hirota. As he rounded the corner, he spotted Hirota walking briskly towards him with a bevy of other police officers. Jenkins knew from the expression on the other's face that something was very wrong. He stopped on his tracks and waited for the other to reach him.

"You look like you're about to puke out your breakfast," Jenkins said as Hirota came within hearing distance.

The premier Japanese police investigator favored his American guest with a wry look. "You don't look too happy yourself, Robert. And by the way, I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Well then, that explains it. You shouldn't start a day without breakfast. So tell me what's _really_ wrong," Jenkins said, now walking alongside Hirota, matching him step for step which wasn't very difficult since he was the taller one.

"There have been reports of multiple explosions and gunfire at a new condominium over at Shibuya," Hirota explained. "We're going over there to investigate."

"I see," Jenkins said, glancing at the several other officers following them. Shouldn't they be bringing the SWAT team over?

"We _are_ bringing the SWAT team over," Hirota said, as if reading his mind. He gave the American a glance. "You were looking for me?"

"As a matter of fact, I was. It appears that our two astrophysicists have disappeared. They've managed to sneak out of their rooms past the guards."

"Ah," The Japanese shook his head, "any ideas where they might have gone?"

"Yes, of course."

"I trust you want to accompany me on this excursion instead of finding our missing guests," Hirota said as they finally exited the building. He made a beeline towards his car with Jenkins keeping stride.

"With your permission, naturally."

"Do you think this has anything to do with our alien visitors?" He asked just as he was about to enter his car.

When Jenkins got into the passenger's seat he turned his head towards his Japanese counterpart. "Anything is possible," he said with a smirk.

"I just _knew _you'd say that," Hirota said giving a smirk of his own before speeding towards Shibuya ward.

---

"Stop wasting ammo," Nomuri urged as she wiped the water from her eyes with a hand.

"I'm not wasting ammo," Ramirez said impatiently. "I'm _laying_ cover fire. You never know with those alien bastards." He was armed with two submachine guns now, the other one sequestered from the charred remains of one of their comrades. It was a grizzly sight but both Marines were already used to it having fought in Desert Storm. "Damn! It's hard to see past all the smoke. I wish it'd clear up already."

Both Nomuri and Ramirez were crouching, moving stealthily forward. Hiroshi knew he was able to hit the alien at least twice. He was also equally certain, however, that it was still alive, somewhere just up ahead. They were coming up against a pile of rubble large enough for an alien to hide in by his estimation. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at his partner. He indicated the rubble with his eyes and waited to see the other acknowledge his finding with nod.

Still in a crouch, he inched slowly towards the pile. When he was upon it, he surged forward and twisted his upper body, aiming his two guns at the area behind the rubble. Empty. He called out softly for Nomuri to follow.

"Oh no," Nomuri said forlornly.

"What is it?" Ramirez asked, a note of concern on his voice. He wouldn't want any harm to befall his partner. He edged closer towards his partner who was bent over something on the floor. It wasn't until he was upon her that he recognized it.

"Looks like a civilian," Nomuri said, raising her sad eyes to look at her partner.

Ramirez bent to take a closer look. The body was charred, just like their other fallen comrade. Upon careful scrutiny he could make out parts of the pajama that this person obviously wore. His face took on a hard, steely expression as he looked at Nomuri. "Nothing we can do for this one now. But there is something we can do about the one who caused it."

Nomuri's face took on the same game face she saw on her partner's. Together they continued to move forward.

---

Grat held his hand up. The two Ramarians following him stopped on their tracks. Just beyond the corner Grat could sense the presence of two humans from the sound they made and the vibrations they exuded. He began walking backwards away from the corner. When he was a sufficient distance away, he tapped the comlink on his wrist. "Dasma."

"Still here," came the reply. The voice sounded a tad hoarse to his ear.

"There are two humans in the hall very close to you."

"Yes."

"We are going to throw them a thermal bomb. Move as far away from the wall as you can."

"Not a problem."

Grat reached into his utility belt and retrieved a small silver sphere. This he handed to one of the Ramarians with him. The Ramarian took it from him and gave a nod. Grat switched places with him so that the other was closest to the corner.

Without speaking a word, they understood what needed to be done. Once the bomb exploded, all three would jump into the hall and simultaneously fire their weapons at the humans. To Grat, it seemed excessive but they had already lost five warriors to the humans. They weren't going to lose more.

The three edged closer to the corner. The lead Ramarian glanced over his shoulder at Grat. The latter gave a nod. The leader crouched, thumbed the activation switch on the sphere and rolled it into the hallway. He immediately stood. The bomb would explode in five seconds. They waited.

---

"What was that?" Ramirez froze, straining his ears to the new sound.

"Sounds like something rolling on the floor," Nomuri offered. And then they both saw it. A silver ball the size of a marble was rolling towards them. It stopped a good number of meters away as it lost its momentum having encountered debris on the floor. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Fall back!" Ramirez stood and practically bowled over Nomuri, effectively pushing her backwards, her feet dragging on the floor. Ramirez had no time for niceties. He spied the pile of rubble he encountered earlier. It would make a good cover. Just a few more steps--

The bomb exploded with a deafening crash. Blue thermal energy streaked out in all directions incinerating everything in its path. The incredible pressure from the bomb caused the debris from the resulting destruction to shoot out at speeds exceeding that of a bullet.

Ramirez gave a roar of pain as dozens of the high-speed irregularly shaped shrapnel punctured his back. The force carried both him and Nomuri several feet over the rubble. They both tumbled head over heals past the pile that was to be their cover with Nomuri ending on top. She immediately lifted herself up from Ramirez.

Ramirez was writhing in pain. Blood was slowly oozing from his mouth. "Hiroshi!" Nomuri screamed.

"T-the p-pain," Ramirez's voice sounded as if he was talking under water. "G-give me your gun and…and a…grenade."

"No!" the female Marine shook her head vigorously. "No, I won't leave you!"

Just then, more explosions rocked the hall as three aliens suddenly appeared and began firing at them. Nomuri pushed Ramirez further to the side finally putting the pile of rubble to good use as their cover.

"T-this will not hold them for long. N-now give me the grenade. I d-don't have much time. G-get out of here!"

Nomuri was sobbing and shaking her head, copious tears streaming down her face. "No! No! I won't leave you. I won't let you do this!"

"T-there's no time, M-Machiko! Give me the grenade!"

Very reluctantly, Nomuri reached for a concussion grenade from her belt and placed it on Ramirez's shaking, bloody hand.

"Now go, Machiko!" Ramirez pulled the pin from the grenade. He raised his eyes at his partner. "Go, you bitch! Just go!"

Nomuri let out one more loud cry of anguish before hastily crawling away. She took one more glance back and saw her partner rise from the rubble, firing his submachine gun repeatedly at the aliens. It was not clear whether he was hitting any of them. But when she saw several burst of blue energy rip through his body, he may not have gotten any one of them at all. With a final battle cry, he threw the grenade before he was totally cut down. The grenade exploded just as she reached the corner that led to the stairs.

"Hiroshi…"

---

The double explosion disintegrated the wall that protected the room Dasma hid in. Several large pieces of concrete from the wall and plaster from the ceiling partially buried her. One particularly large portion of the wall pinned her legs down. For several moments, she just lay there, desolate and in pain.

When she finally opened her eyes she could see right into the hallway or at least what was left of it. It was only after she cast her eyes about her that she realized her predicament. With what remaining strength she had she pushed her way out of the pieces of debris that was pinning her down. When at last she was free she began to crawl towards the hall. At first she was afraid that there might still be humans lurking just waiting for her to emerge but after stretching her senses and detecting no one, she gained the confidence to crawl. She made her way towards the last known position she knew Grat to be.

There was debris everywhere. She also saw several body parts. It was not clear whether they were from humans or Ramarians as the latter were also disguised as humans. One could only tell from the blood. Ramarian blood was blue. But because of the sprinkler systems, what blood there was, was washed away.

Dasma tensed when suddenly she heard the sound of feet running up the stairs. If the humans had come back, there would be no escaping them.

"Dasma!" She heard her name being called. It was Rogo's voice.

"I'm here!" She called out.

In a matter of seconds, Rogo, together with other members of the Ramarian team appeared in what used to be the hallway. He rushed towards her with concern etched on his human face. "You weren't answering our call through the comlink."

Both sets of eyes fell on Dasma's wrist where the comlink was, battered and utterly damaged. "I guess I would have if it was still working. Did you try calling Grat?" She asked, hoping against hope that he might have survived and was not among those that were obviously buried here.

"Yes, we did," answered Rogo watching Dasma's reaction carefully. "There was also no answer."

Dasma cast her eyes away from Rogo and diverted it towards the heavy rubble that totally covered the floor. Somewhere under there was Grat. For several seconds she allowed her eyes to linger over the wreckage…

"…your wounds…" The sound of Rogo's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"I said we need to treat your wounds."

"Oh," was all she could say.

Rogo lifted Dasma in his arms and carried her towards one of the rooms they occupied, which he knew contained their medical supplies.

---

By the time Jenkins and Hirota arrived at the scene, there were hundreds of people on the street outside the condominium building. To the dismay of both agents, those hundreds included the Press. How they could get wind of something like this so fast was beyond the agents' comprehension.

"I can't believe the Press are already here," Hirota gave voice to what the other was already thinking.

"They're this fast also back in the United States. Perhaps, even faster," Jenkins replied sourly.

Hirota brought the car to a screeching halt a safe distance away from the building. He and Jenkins got out of the car and the first thing both did was look up, just like the other people were doing. Several small fires could be seen on the topmost floors of the building. That the fire had not spread was a testament to the reliability of the sprinkler system.

Hirota, having had enough of the sight, went out and looked for whoever was in charge so that he could rip that authority out for himself. It was obvious that the Fire Department was the first to respond to the scene. Already he could see several of the injured among those being treated in the several ambulances also on the scene.

Two black vans arrived with the letters SWAT printed on big bold white paint on the sides of each. Black clad officers armed with automatic weapons poured out of each van and stood at attention waiting for someone to direct them. Hirota strode back and headed towards the head of the Special Weapons and Tactics team.

"What's your name?" Hirota asked the SWAT leader.

"Sergeant Kuzuo Kirana, sir."

"All right, I want all exits covered. Nobody gets in or out of that building, got it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Also, I want snipers on this building here," Hirota pointed to the building to his right, "and the building on the other side," he said, gesturing to the building behind the condominium.

"You got it, sir," the SWAT team leader responded. He turned around to address his men briskly. After a few moments, they dispersed, moving in their own designated direction. Kirana stayed behind awaiting further instructions.

"Will someone get me a map of this area and a blueprint of this condominium," Hirota barked at no one in particular. Like magic, another detective appeared bearing the items he needed. The chief investigator grabbed the map and made his way to the hood of his car. Jenkins and Kirana followed him. There he spread the map of the surrounding vicinity. He turned to the man who gave him the map and blueprint. "I want this, this and this street blocked off," he said pointing to various locations.

"Yes, sir," the younger detective said.

"And for kami's sake, get those reporters out of here!" Hirota said irritably.

"Yes, sir," the other responded again before hurrying off to obey the senior investigator's bidding.

Hirota then spread the blueprint of the building on top of the map. There were several pages of blueprints so he thumbed through the pages until the found the ones that he needed. Jenkins moved closer and peered into the plans.

"It looks like your typical condominium layout," Jenkins commented. "It's pretty fancy though."

"Yeah, it is," Hirota said. "It's reputed to be one of the best ones we have." He took his eyes of the plans momentarily and spared the building a glance as if verifying for himself whether there was truth in that statement.

"Whoever those people are that caused those explosions, they're still up there in the thirteenth and fourteenth floors. There's no way out except through us."

"Or up on the roof if they have a ride. I suggest you order a chopper in," Jenkins offered.

"You're right." The investigator took out his radio. "Hirota to base."

"Come in, this is base. Hashimoto speaking."

"Oh good, it's you. We need a chopper here immediately."

"Consider it done. Out."

Hirota tucked his radio back into his coat. He turned to the SWAT leader. "I hope you're men are well trained and disciplined. No one is to open fire until I give the order."

"Don't worry, Investigator. They are well trained. So what now?"

"Now, we wait."

---

Biggs silently watched the flurry of activity below from his window and cursed his bad luck. Of the forty Marines he deployed to take out the aliens, only eleven survived; four of them injured. The feeling of oppression threatened to engulf him but he was able to force it down. There would be time for mourning later. Now, he had to think of a way to salvage the situation. Under no circumstances should he allow himself or any member of his team to be caught.

His was a black bag operation. If they were caught, the U.S. government would disavow any knowledge of their existence and they would be abandoned to their fate. Looking down, he recognized one of them to be an American. He had to be that FBI agent, Jenkins. It was comforting to see a fellow American handling the investigation. But that was as far as it got. There was also no way he could allow his operation to be exposed by the FBI.

He glanced over his shoulder towards Evans. "Are all of the surviving men accounted for?"

"Well, sir, there is still one more in the building."

Biggs frowned. That could prove a problem. "Who is it?"

"Lt. Machiko Nomuri, sir. She says she sustained some injuries."

That figures. No wonder she wasn't able to evacuate in time. "Tell her to stay in the building and pretend to be a resident. Instruct her carefully, Lieutenant. There should be no evidence of her being a U.S. Marine on her person when she is rescued by the Japanese."

"Roger that, Colonel."

At least that problem's solved, for now, Biggs thought to himself. He raised his eyes to the window across the street from his own. The aliens were still in there. But now the Japanese police surrounded them. _I wonder what they're gonna do._

---

"Interesting predicament," Lam commented dryly to himself, looking down at the swarm of police officers, rescue workers and firemen skittering around like ants around a piece of discarded candy.

"It is, isn't it?" Rogo said, walking into the room and joining Lam by the window. He took a glance out and immediately understood what the other meant. He caught movement in the roof of the building across the street. "There are snipers on the roof. Standing right here won't be very healthy in a few minutes."

"How is Dasma?" Lam said by way of changing the subject. He could afford to not move too quickly. He knew that the sniper they've posted on the roof would still need time to set up.

Rogo paused and exhaled a bit of air in what almost passed as a sigh. "Dasma has sustained superficial injuries. Nothing she wouldn't be able to recover from completely in a few hours."

"So tell me what's _really_ wrong with her."

"She is grieving the death of Grat. She is angry and vengeful. It would be very difficult to control her when she recovers." Rogo cast a glance at the other. Lam took the news silently. Rogo diverted his eyes to the scene below once more. "I suppose we can just blast our way through them," Rogo offered in a bid to return the discussion to something more important.

"That we can do except it won't get us very far. What we need is fast transportation."

"To where?"

"Where else? Our mission is still to capture the girls."

"Don't you just love complications like these?" Rogo said without much humor. As they both moved away from the window, Lam lifted his wrist to activate his comlink.

"Mr. Tanaka, this is Lam."

---

"You are asking too much of me," Tanaka said over the comlink.

"You will be sufficiently rewarded, of course," Lam countered coolly.

"Really. How big a reward are we talking about anyway?"

"Five million, American. Just for you, Mr. Tanaka."

"Plus expenses?"

"Plus expenses."

Five million U.S. dollars. The Yakuza converted the amount to yen in his head. His brain had trouble counting all the zeroes. It was enough money to get away from all this illegal madness. It did not occur to him to doubt the ability of Lam to pay. He'd seen for himself the kind of resources they had. But was it worth the risk? He might never be able to show his face again in Japan afterwards.

"What will it be, Mr. Tanaka?" Lam broke into his thoughts.

"Make it seven million and we have a deal." Tanaka held his breath. He didn't have to hold it very long.

"Very well. The money will be transferred as per the usual procedure. You can verify it later. Right now I need you to act quickly."

"Right. Tanaka out." For seven million dollars he wouldn't mind being Lam's lapdog--just for today. For the umpteenth time this morning, Tanaka lifted the phone. He glanced at his watch. It wasn't even four in the morning. This was going to be a very long day.

---

Fuu sat down in front of her computer and turned it on. She had just ended a phone conversation with everyone in the Shidou residence. When she placed the call earlier, she wasn't really expecting anyone to be up. As it turned out, Malor _was_ up. He also had a premonition of sorts and it was more than vivid than what she had.

Malor had a vision of the aliens attacking and successfully capturing Hikaru. Fuu was right in not dismissing the uneasiness she had been feeling. The old Magic Knight turned recluse decided that the issue could no longer wait until a decent time and so he roused everybody in the Shidou residence much to everyone's chagrin.

When they discovered that Umi, too, had the same weird feeling, everyone began to see, albeit not wholeheartedly, that this particular meeting was indeed necessary. The discussion that Fuu heard over the phone went on for around forty-five minutes. It would have gone on longer if Satoru hadn't put his foot down and decisively took charge. It was then decided that none of the current Magic Knights were going to school that day. Malor was to escort Umi back to her parents and remain there until evening. Masaru and Kakeru would head over to her house as added protection. And finally, Lantis, Satoru and Hikaru would just stay at home. They would all keep in close contact through phone and through telepathy, for those who could manage it.

After all the decisions have been made, Malor began to briefly describe his vision. Although more vivid than the premonitions Fuu and Umi had by several orders of magnitude, it was far from clear. The only thing that was really clear was that Hikaru was somehow captured by the aliens.

"I can only hope I'm wrong," the Wind Knight remembered Malor saying, "except…my premonitions are never wrong."

The Wind Knight could very well feel the silence that descended on the group after Malor made that declaration. She could sense the anxiety everyone was feeling even from the phone. She was feeling it too actually.

It was not until her computer beeped indicating that the boot up process was complete that she realized how deep in thought she was. For a while Fuu forgot exactly why she turned on her computer. And then it hit her. She was going to find out if there were any recent alien activities that she should know about. She opened three Internet browser windows and logged onto CNN Online, The Japan Times Online and The Early Bird. She wasn't expecting to see anything new on CNN and Japan Times since she had just checked on those two sites before she went to bed the previous night. The third one, however, was a different story. This site contained breaking information that would not make it into the news dailies until several hours after. The downside to this site was that a whole lot of the news items were as yet still unsubstantiated and unverified, which means Fuu had to carefully wade through them and try to discern the ones that had some accuracy in them.

She jumped right into The Early Bird site, ignoring the other two for the moment. There was quite a bit of items there. She scrolled down the list slowly, scanning the subject lines. It didn't take her long to stop at one entitled "Alien Rampage At Shibuya". She clicked on the link and waited two seconds for the page to load. Fuu's green eyes widened gradually as she scanned the page.

The Wind Knight swiveled her chair so that it faced the night table beside her bed. There she grabbed the TV remote and used it to turn on her television. It was already set on a news channel. And there it was. A field reporter was right on the scene, describing what little she knew of the details in a clipped and hurried manner. Behind her was a building with black smoke billowing out of its two topmost floors.

"…as you can see behind me," the reporter was saying, "black smoke is coming out of thirteenth and fourteenth floors. These are the floors believed to be where the aliens have been hiding. It is still unclear exactly what caused the fires or the explosions that were allegedly heard earlier this morning." The reporter put a finger up on her ear as she bent her head a little. It was clear that someone was feeding her more information. She nodded once and then looked back at the camera. "If you will all recall, when the aliens invaded four days ago, their landing site was suspected to be at Yoyogi Park which is not very far from here…"

Fuu muted the TV. Picking up the phone, she once again placed a call to the Shidou residence.

---

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Bill Winters complained loudly. "I can't believe I let you talk me into anything and everything!"

"Quiet!" Joan Rumsen hissed. "You're gonna wake up the entire neighborhood."

Bill glared at the back of Joan's head. It wasn't even five in the morning and here they were in an unknown neighborhood of an unknown town. Well, maybe, not really unknown. Unless the cab driver didn't know jackshit about his own city, they were exactly where the address written on a piece of paper said they were.

"So what are you waiting for?" Bill asked, clearly exasperated.

"I'm gathering up my nerve," Joan said simply.

"Gathering up your nerve? Just ring the goddamn bell!"

Joan whirled to face the other. Although she was a good head shorter than Bill, the menace she radiated made him quail. "Do you realize what time it is? I have to make sure that what I say after they open the door won't make them think we're some kind of _gaijin_ weirdos or something. Can you appreciate that? Huh?" She said, stabbing a finger at his chest before turning around to once more face the large wooden gate.

Bill smirked silently. "No matter what you say they'll think we are weirdos anyway," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Joan said. "Now just shut up, will you?" She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She raised her hand and gingerly pressed the doorbell.

Bill took one step forward so that he was standing right beside Joan. He glanced sideways at her and saw that she was mumbling something. _Probably practicing her lines_, he thought, shaking his head slightly.

Shortly after, the gate swung open revealing a tall man wearing what looked like black armor and a flowing black cape. In his right hand was a glowing sword that was pointing downwards. Both Joan and Bill gaped at the sight in front of them.

"Well, what do you know," Bill said, slack-jawed, "if it isn't Darth Vader." He turned to Joan who was still gaping. "At least now we know we're not the only weirdos in this neighborhood."

---

Umi's bags were already in the living room ready to be brought out as soon as the taxi arrived. Hikaru was also there helping her friend pack some minor things when both the phone and the doorbell rang. Hikaru and Umi exchanged glances.

"Who could be coming to visit at this hour?" Hikaru asked rhetorically, casting her eyes towards the gate. "Could it be the taxi already?"

"Couldn't be," Umi replied, "they aren't due until another half hour."

"Well, anyway, you get the phone and I'll get the door," the Fire Knight said already on her way out.

"Right." Umi said but Hikaru was already out of hearing distance.

The redheaded teenager was just a few meters from the gate when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name. She stopped and turned to see Lantis purposely walking towards her. To her surprise, he was wearing his battle armor and his magic sword was already out.

"You shouldn't just open the gate, Hikaru," the magic swordsman said, "what if they were the aliens?"

Hikaru furrowed her brows. It didn't occur to her that the aliens would bother to ring the doorbell. Whatever. You can't be too careful, the Fire Knight decided. Lantis stepped in front of her, effectively shielding her from whatever it was standing just outside the gate. He reached out with his left hand and opened one side of the gate slowly.

Because the magic swordsman was so much taller than her, Hikaru couldn't see who it was he discovered. She took one step to the side and glanced at their guest. She looked up at Lantis who seemed to be rooted in place. "They don't look like aliens to me," she said mischievously.

There was a ghost of a smile on Lantis' lips as he looked down and regarded the Pillar. "Very funny. They seem quite safe so I guess you can take over." He took a step to the side and back, allowing Hikaru to step forward. He watched as she bowed gracefully and said something in that strange language of theirs.

Hikaru saw that they were foreigners so she opted to use what little English that she learned at school. "_Ohayo!_ Hello. How help you?"

The two foreigners exchanged nervous glances. The woman stepped forward and bowed awkwardly. "Good morning. I'm sorry to have bothered you so early in the morning. My name is Joan Rumsen. I work for the organization called Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence in the United States," the woman paused as she stared at her intently. "You wouldn't be Hikaru Shidou, would you?"

Hikaru's eyes widened at the sound of her name. The woman had made the obvious effort to speak more slowly but most of her words flew right over her head nevertheless. "Yes, my name is Hikaru Shidou. What you want?"

The woman named Joan sighed deeply as if realizing for the first time how difficult it would be to hurdle the language barrier. She steeled herself and began to speak even more slowly this time. "My name is Joan Rumsen. I study aliens. You know," she began gesturing with a hand in the air, waving it around.

Hikaru's eyes widened and she smiled as she recognized the hand gesture. "Oh, I know! Airplane!"

"No, no," Joan said hastily. "Eeeyleeeyeens. Aliens."

"Maybe you should try 'iteki'," the man behind Joan said. He seemed to be thumbing through a small book.

"_Iteki_? What does that mean?"

Upon hearing the word, Hikaru glanced at Lantis and then realized that he didn't understand the meaning of the word. She looked back at the odd couple in front of her. What did they know about the aliens? She was already certain that they were not the aliens themselves.

"_Iteki_ means aliens, Joan," the man said.

"Oh," Joan said. She then turned to Hikaru. "We," she said pointing to both herself and the man beside her, "study _iteki_."

"I see," Hikaru said, her expression turning somber. "Please," she said, gesturing with both hands waving inward, "please come in." When she saw that they understood her, she turned and walked towards the house.

Lantis closed the gate after the two visitors stepped through the threshold. After that, he walked briskly until he was beside Hikaru. "Are you sure that's wise, inviting them in?"

"I don't think we're in any danger from them. If I understood what they were saying earlier, they are scientists studying aliens."

"Hmmm," was all Lantis said.

Just as they were nearing the house, Umi appeared obviously excited about something. "Hikaru! Lantis! You've got to see this!"

"What is it, Umi?" Hikaru said, quickening her pace.

"Just come and see," Umi said as she escorted her friend and Lantis inside. She ignored the two visitors. The television was on and tuned to the news. The image showed a building whose top floors seemed to be burning.

"What's this all about?" Lantis asked, watching the image play out on the box.

"The aliens are supposedly in that building," Umi said, switching smoothly to Cephirean.

"There seems to be a lot of activity there. What happened?" It was Hikaru's turn to ask, also in Cephirean just so Lantis could keep up with the conversation.

"It was Fuu on the phone telling me to turn on the TV. Apparently, there were multiple explosions in the top floors. There were witnesses who saw several armed men go inside the building early this morning."

"Anybody die or something?" Hikaru asked, her fists clenched at her side.

"Um, no details have been mentioned about that. The police have not yet entered the building," Umi replied, her eyes glued to the news.

Joan and her companion were already inside the living room, their eyes likewise glued to the TV set. Hikaru heard them exchanged words in rapid English that she didn't understand. She turned to them and smiled amiably. "Please sit down," she gestured towards a pillow on the floor. She noted with relief that the two knew enough about their culture to remove their shoes before entering. "This is best friend, Umi," she gestured to Umi.

Umi smiled and bowed at the two in response, having just noticed them. "I'm pleased to meet you," she said in perfect English, much to the delight of the visitors.

Hikaru gave her blue-haired friend a quizzical look. "I didn't know you could speak English very well."

"Well, I might just decided to be an international model someday," The Water Knight said airily. "It would be a great advantage if I can speak in English very well," she finished with a grin.

"I'm very pleased to meet you as well, Umi," the woman named Joan said. There was obvious relief on her face at having met someone who can speak passable English. "My name is Joan Rumsen and this is my colleague, Bill Winters."

Umi smiled and bowed once more.

"And this is Lantis," Hikaru said, gesturing towards the magic swordsman beside her. Lantis, having heard his name, also bowed. "He not speak English at all."

"That's okay, Hikaru," Joan said amicably. "I'm sure you, or your friend Umi, can handle the translations."

Hikaru smiled in response. She edged closer to Umi and nudged her. "I think it would be better if you handled the conversation with them."

"But Hikaru, the taxi will be here soon."

"Listen, they came here for a reason and I want to know what it is. They said something about studying aliens. If the taxi comes, let's just make him wait, okay?"

"Oh all right," Umi said a little grumpily. The truth was she always welcomed any opportunity to practice her English. However, she was beginning to miss her parents and was anxious to get home. Especially after knowing that an alien attack was becoming more and more imminent. "So," she began as she sat on a cushion near Joan and Bill, "what can we do for you?"

* * *

NEXT: 

Chapter 11 - The Ramarian Gambit

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

It took me the longest to come up with this chapter. I have only real life to blame for that. If only we could just sit back and do nothing but write. Alas!

Anyway, all C&C are welcome.

Part of the next chapter has already been written which means there should be less waiting time for that one.

Ciao!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: 

Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in that anime/manga are properties of CLAMP. These are used here without permission.


	12. The Ramarian Gambit

**The Ramarian Crisis**

By DarkHorse

**Chapter 11: The Ramarian Gambit**

**_  
_**_Yoyogi Park Mansion, Shibuya Ward, Tokyo_

**MACHIKO NOMURI**, lieutenant of the Marine Corps, veteran of Desert Storm, and a member of Lt. Colonel Scott Biggs' distinguished Elite Force, leaned against the wall of the darkened stairwell between the fourteenth and thirteenth floors. She was currently bleeding from various cuts and abrasions that covered her lithe body. Soot, dirt, blood and scratches marred her otherwise beautiful Amerasian features. But in spite of all of that, she was completely alert as her blue-gray eyes scanned her surroundings. It was an effort to move stealthily but she managed to do so, ignoring her various aches and pains.

She closed her eyes briefly and took deep quiet breaths, steeling herself from the panic that was threatening to engulf her. The floors above and below her, she was sure, were now bustling with alien activity. She hugged her MP5/10 submachine gun tightly across her chest, her right index finger lightly caressing the trigger. She should have fled when Hiroshi told her to. She should not have stuck around, allowing her curiosity to get the better of her. Now she was trapped. She couldn't even communicate with Command, her radio having been damaged in the blast that mortally injured her best friend.

The thought of Hiroshi caused another wave of misery to wash over her. She shook her head and blinked away the wetness from her eyes. _This is no time to get emotional, girl_, she chastised herself. There was no way she was going to allow the aliens to get the better of her.

Machiko crouched to examine the next set of steps. Even though her eyes have long since adjusted to the near darkness, she had to make sure that she wouldn't make a sound when she started moving. From what she witnessed, the aliens seem to be capable of incredible feats of strength and endurance. The female alien that she and Hiroshi were stalking survived not only the bullet wounds they inflicted on her but also the double bomb blasts that obliterated much of the hallway of the fourteenth floor. Machiko saw with her own two eyes how the alien was able to pry herself from the heavy concrete rubble that practically buried her!

No, there would be no underestimating these aliens, Machiko decided. If she was going to escape with her life, she would be able to do so only with the utmost of skill and cunning that fortunately, her training provided. With her left hand, she carefully brushed away bits of rock and other debris from the step where she would be planting her foot.

After removing anything that would cause her foot to make a sound, she stood slowly and moved down one step. She was about to repeat the process when she heard it. A silent crunch. It rose above the various other background sounds of fires crackling, concrete and steel girders groaning from structural abuse, and water from sprinklers splashing on the already wet floor. It was the distinct sound of a deliberately placed footstep...from someone attempting to walk noiselessly but was not doing a very good job of it.

Either this particular alien didn't know how to be stealthy or he didn't particularly care if he was heard. Superiority can breed complacency after all. The problem was whoever made the sound somehow knew that she was hiding here. Which meant that she was careless as well...somehow. There was no time to review her past actions to find out what gave her away. She needed to plan...to think of how she was going to get past or get through the alien.

She heard it again. Another crunch of a footstep. It was difficult to determine whether it was coming from the floor above or below. Machiko groped the armaments she had on her. She knew that a confrontation was imminent. _All right,_ she thought, _I've only got two full mags of ammo and a few other hidden weapons._ She stayed crouched. She would present to the enemy a smaller target. Any advantage she could muster could spell the difference between living and dying.

_I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be._ And she waited.

---

Tanaka angrily unlocked and opened his office door to admit one of his assistants. Kin Miyawaki rushed in breathlessly.

"I was on the phone, Miyawaki. This had better be important," growled Tanaka.

"Sir, have you been listening to the news?"

"I've got the news on, if that's what you mean," Tanaka replied, nodding his head towards the huge TV he had in the room. It was currently showing the news of the burning Yoyogi Park Mansion condominium building. It was mute however.

"Sir, you've got to listen to what the reporter is saying," Miyawaki insisted. He walked over to Tanaka's desk and grabbed the remote. He used it to un-mute the TV.

"Listen, kid, I don't have time to listen to a bunch of reporters mouthing news I already know," Tanaka said dismissively walking to his desk.

"No, sir, you've got to listen," the assistant said increasing the volume of the TV.

"...the police have already entered the building and are slowly securing every floor. Initial reports state that an on-duty receptionist has been found _alive_, bound and gagged inside a utility closet," the field reporter on the scene was saying. "The identity of this receptionist has yet to be released by the Tokyo PD.

"For those of you who have just tuned in, I'm here right now at the scene where multiple explosions have rocked this new condominium building early this morning. We have unconfirmed reports that this building is allegedly where the aliens are now based. I would like to emphasize that this is an unconfirmed report..."

Miyawaki muted the TV once more and looked meaningfully at his boss.

"Aliens?" Tanaka asked.

"It makes sense, Boss. The building, for instance, is very close to Yoyogi Park where the aliens landed a few days ago," the assistant paused, waiting for a reaction. "And look at that wrist communicator this guy Lam gave you," he said after getting no response, "does it look like human technology to you?"

Tanaka slowly raised his wrist and glanced at his comlink. He looked up at his assistant. "You're nuts. Now get out of my office. I've got several more phone calls to make."

Miyawaki stared at his boss for the moment, obviously confused as to why he wasn't taking this seriously enough. After a while he gently placed the remote back on the desk and then left the office.

Tanaka slowly sat down on his leather chair. _Could it be?_ He debated whether to confront Rogo or Lam with it. No, he decided, he will learn the truth from them soon enough. In the meantime, it's best to arm himself with information. Information such as if they were indeed the aliens that invaded a few days ago, what did they really want with the girls? Perhaps he could use this information to further persuade them to pay him more than the seven million he was already going to receive from them.

A small smile formed on his lips. Yes, that's right. Besides, if they were really aliens then why did they seek out his help in the first place? If they were the aliens intending to invade Earth, why only send a few? Why not attack with all their spaceships or something? And finally, if they were the aliens, what did they need the girls for? The reporters were just looking for something new to report to raise their ratings.

He took one look at his comlink. It wasn't anything special. Heck, it even looked like that new Casio wristwatch he saw the other day. Tanaka shook his head. It's all foolishness. _Better start earning that seven million_, he thought to himself and got back to work.

---

Lam and Rogo marched into the room where all the remaining members of the assault team were assembled. They had lost a total of thirteen warriors to the human attackers. Although neither Lam nor Rogo showed it, both were infuriated. They were sure that the remaining warriors shared this sentiment.

"Are all the warriors present and accounted for?" Rogo asked.

"All except Bono," Crata replied. "He detected a human lurking around in one of the stairwells."

Rogo frowned. They didn't have time for this. "Can't you contact Bono and tell him to just hurry and dispatch that human so he can join us?"

"I'll contact him right now," Crata said and then moved off a short distance to communicate with the absent warrior.

Rogo turned towards Lam. "Except for Bono all warriors are present."

Lam nodded and stepped forward. "Fellow Ramarian warriors," he began, allowing his eyes to sweep across the assembled warriors, taking care to make eye contact with as many of them as possible, "this unfortunate attack by the humans has made it necessary for us to change our plan. All of you have already been brief of the _new _plan," he paused, again looking hard into the eyes of his warriors. "You all know what is required. Now I ask for seven volunteers who will remain."

No sooner had Lam uttered the word "volunteers" did seven warriors step forward. As one they saluted by beating their right fist against their left breast. He gazed into the eyes of each volunteer trying to search for fear or uncertainty but found none in any of them. Even as he hated the idea of leaving these worthy Ramarians behind he felt pride in them. Each of the seven volunteers stood erect and confident knowing that if they died it would be as warriors.

Lam returned their salute. "Very well," he said as a way of telling them that he approved of their sacrifice. The seven filed out of the room silently. Lam watched until the last one had disappeared outside. He turned to look at the remaining warriors. "In approximately ten Earth minutes, two helicopters will arrive to pick us up on the roof. You all know what to do. Any questions?" There were none. "Very well, fall out."

---

Bill Winters watched the proceedings detachedly. He didn't really mind the fact that Joan was once more handling the situation. Heck, he was actually used to it already.

That's actually what he liked about Joan. She was strong and capable. He had always liked his women strong. Not that Joan was his woman. At least not yet. Bill could spot a strong-willed woman from a mile away much like a shark was able to pick up the scent of a minute spot of blood from afar. Strangely, this was what he was picking up from the two girls in front of him. Strength of will.

He knew there was something about them. At first he just couldn't put a finger to it. Except for their extraordinary attractiveness (he didn't normally find Asians attractive) and involvement in physical activities, there didn't seem to be anything special about them.

But now that he knew what made them stand out, he watched them more closely. He had studied the dossier of the three girls extensively. Unfortunately, the girl named Fuu Hououji was not present. He would have wanted to see how this third girl interacted with the two that were present.

As it was, the girl named Umi was the one communicating with Joan. Joan mentioned the word "wormhole" and Umi asked what it was. As his colleague began explaining, Bill noted that the blue-haired girl's eyes would dart furtively from the girl named Hikaru, to the old guy named Malor and the tall guy dressed as Darth Vader known as Lantis. There seemed to be communication happening and yet no words were being exchanged. It was as if...as if they were communicating telepathically. Bill shook his head. He was seeing too much into it, he was sure. At any rate, it would be another question to ask as soon they were able to gain the trust of these people.

"So," Joan said, concluding her explanation, "do you understand what a wormhole is now?"

Bill saw all eyes turn to Hikaru. That was really strange. The redheaded teenager looked to be the youngest and yet, here again, he saw everyone defer to her.

Joan caught it too. As a matter of fact, she noticed it from the moment this little redhead opened the gate. This was the alpha female if she ever saw one, the age and looks notwithstanding. She now focused her attention on the girl. "You seem to know more about wormholes than you're letting on," Joan said.

Hikaru began to fidget, all of a sudden aware that she was the center of attention. "I not know what you mean," she said, shaking her head but not doing a good job of acting all innocent.

Joan leaned forward, looking right straight into the young girl's eyes. "Our interest in your ability to create wormholes is purely scientific. If you have been given this wonderful gift, then you stand to be in a position to help a lot of people," she said. She was gradually getting into her element and she couldn't help speaking a lot faster. "The potential for progress is endless--"

"No," Hikaru interjected quietly but firmly.

"Imagine what we could..." Joan trailed off as she realized that Hikaru said something. "What was that you said?"

"I said no," the redhead repeated. "You must keep secret."

"But why?"

"I cannot explain but must be secret for now," she said firmly and emphatically.

For several awkward moments Joan could only stare, mouth slightly opened, at the young girl. For her part, Hikaru returned the stare unflinchingly. After a while Joan shook herself and slowly nodded. "Very well," she said, "it will be a secret between you and me...and Bill, of course."

"Why thank you, Joan," Bill said almost sarcastically.

For several more moments, Hikaru just glanced between Joan and Bill trying to assess whether they were indeed trustworthy. Joan and Bill sat stiffly as if any movement would influence the girl's decision one way or the other. It was obvious that they were holding their breath.

"Okay," Hikaru said and both astrophysicists immediately let out a long sigh of relief. The girl glanced at her friend, Umi.

Umi caught Hikaru's glance and then turned her attention to the visitors. "Hikaru has the ability to create portals or as you called them 'wormholes'."

Joan and Bill just sat there staring blankly at the blue-haired girl. It was exactly what Joan thought it was except hearing it now in the open still shocked her. "Okay," Joan held up a hand in a gesture to slow things down even though Umi had already stopped talking, "so your friend Hikaru has the ability to create wormholes."

"Um, that's what I said."

"Right," the astrophysicist drew out the word as if using the extra milliseconds to absorb this piece of information. "How does she do it?" Joan finally asked.

Umi glanced at her friend before returning her focus to Joan. "Hikaru uses her will to create a portal."

"Her will?" Joan and Bill exchanged incredulous glances.

"That's correct. Hikaru is the only one with the power to do so."

"Okay. So, does she use a device of some sort?"

"She uses nothing but the strength of her will," Umi reiterated. She was starting to get irritated by the repetition but was so far still able to conceal it.

Bill leaned forward. "So, it's some kind of magic."

"It _is_ magic."

Bill and Joan exchanged glances once more. Joan turned once more first, to the blue-haired teenager and then to Hikaru. "Can you show us how you do it?"

---

Bono crept slowly and softly up the stairs. He could sense that the human was already aware of his presence. That couldn't be helped. There was no time for finesse in this situation. This would have suited any other Ramarian fine since most would rather just charge in with guns blazing. Bono, however, knew the dangers of just blindly going into the line of fire. Especially after witnessing the deaths of a couple of his fellow warriors. The humans may be inferior to Ramarians physically but their weapons have proven to be surprisingly effective against them nevertheless.

The warrior stretched his senses forward, trying to determine the exact location of his quarry. He wasn't as familiar with human beings as perhaps Rogo and his team were but he was getting a distinct perception that the quarry in question was actually female. This could prove interesting. Even the females in Ramar were not as powerful as the males. Could it be different here on Earth?

For a moment, he considered just leaving. After all, what possible damage could one puny human female do? Bono shook his head at this thought. No, thinking like that wasn't right. Never underestimate the enemy. The two comrades he saw die were proof enough of how lethal this mistake was. He needed to dispatch this human and quickly. Crata had made it clear that if he didn't return in five Earth minutes, he would be left behind. While he was not averse to the thought of being left behind and contributing to the mayhem that was to occur, he believed he would be more useful in the capture of the girls.

Bono took one more step upwards and then froze. His senses picked up the faint sounds of the shuffling of several feet approaching his location. He cocked his ear towards the direction of the sounds and confirmed it. Probably the local militia. _Damn!_ He didn't need this now. Bono took one more glance upwards. He was just two steps away from the bend. His quarry was just beyond that. He will have to take care of her later. For now, he had to take care of this other problem. He just hoped that he would have enough time to rejoin the group that will capture the girls.

With that final thought, the warrior turned slowly and quietly made his way down.

---

Machiko fought to steady her breathing. She could hear the alien slowly coming upwards. Just any second now, he would emerge from the lower stairwell and they would then see who between the two of them was the better warrior. She had sinking feeling that it would not be her. She was scared. The thumping of her panicked heart seemed very loud in her ears.

The marine lieutenant readied her submachine gun and trained it at the spot where she knew the alien would emerge...and waited. Machiko held her breath. Any second now...

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the first explosion! _What the--!_

She heard the rapid staccato of returning gunfire. She recognized the shots as those coming from an M16. That could mean only one thing: the local police. She hurriedly walked towards the bend leading downwards. Machiko leaned against the wall holding her rifle close to her chest. She slowly crouched and peeked down the bend. She could see a lone figure firing a weapon that she couldn't recognize--which could only mean one thing: this was the alien.

The alien seemed to be distracted, which presented Machiko with a choice she hadn't imagine she would have to make. She already had her rifle up, the alien's head right up on her sights. Should she take him out or should she attempt to take him alive?

She slowly lowered her sights and aimed it at the alien's weapon. He was constantly firing now effectively taking away any opportunity the local police might have to return fire. Machiko found herself admiring the alien's weapon. It was truly impressive. It undoubtedly had superior firepower, seemingly able to incinerate and disintegrate anything. It also did not seem to run out of ammunition or energy or whatever it was it used for power.

She groped for the switch that set the firing mode and made sure that it was set at semi-auto. Machiko adjusted her aim and then slowly squeezed the trigger. She felt the gun jerk against her firm grip as the barrel coughed out three rounds. She watched as all three bullets hit the gun emitting a shower of sparks. By the time she lowered her gun, the alien had eyed her with a surprised look on his human face.

"You!" she heard him exclaim.

The police, having immediately notice that the barrage of explosions has stopped, began firing in earnest. Machiko saw the alien's body take multiple hits before going down. She rushed downwards, a flashbang grenade on her right hand and a smoke grenade on the other. Just as she was about to reach the landing, she flicked the pins out of the grenades with her thumbs and tossed both in the direction of the police. All gunfire abruptly ceased as the police was taken by surprise by the explosions.

As she approached the alien, she noted that his eyes were open. He had a look on his face that seemed to ask, "what in the world do you think you're doing?" Machiko ignored the look, positioning herself by his head. She hooked her hands under his armpits and began dragging him across the debris-covered carpet, away from the police.

She strained under the effort of pulling the alien's weight. He was heavier than she expected. From what she saw of his height and bulk, she estimated him to be about two hundred pounds. The actual weight seemed to be a lot more than that.

"Geez," she muttered, "what do you they feed you in that planet of yours?"

"I'm not sure it would be something you would know."

Machiko looked down at creature that just spoke with a mixture of shock and fear. His voice did not contain the nervous quivering that typically accompanied pain. She ignored him for the moment until she could drag him to safety.

She began panting from the effort of pulling the alien's dead weight. She needed to find a hiding place soon. The police would surely recover from the flashbang pretty soon. As she rounded the bend, she spied an open room. She began to hustle. Before long, she was able to pull the alien across the threshold into the room. Once inside, she dropped her cargo unceremoniously on the floor and ran to the door to close and lock it. She returned to the alien and with one final heave, propped him up against a wall so that he was in a sitting position. She stepped back a few steps and raised her rifle, aiming it point blank at the alien's already bullet-ridden chest.

"So," Machiko said nonchalantly, "here we are, alone at last," she finished sarcastically. She dropped to a squat, her rifle still aimed squarely at the alien.

"Tell me, human, what is it you intend to do with me?"

Machiko was careful to hide her amazement at the alien's calm veneer. Here he was, bleeding (or at least she thought he was bleeding) from several gunshot wounds, many of which were fatal were he a human, and yet he seemed unconcerned by it all. She looked the alien straight in the eye. "Well, if it were up to me, I'd drag you back to my command center so that my colleagues can interrogate you. And then, we'll probably sell your sorry ass to a lab where they can dissect and study your carcass."

"Ah," the alien countered, "so you human beings are not that much different from us, after all."

"We are nothing like you!" Machiko spat. Her scowl deepened. For some reason, his words bit into her being.

The alien snorted. "Whatever you say, human. Although, my advice to you is that you interrogate me now while I'm still alive and while the police have not yet discovered us," the alien said and cocked an eye at her. "I gather that you are not working with them, yes?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Machiko snarled but she flicked her eyes nervously at the door. The creature was right. She had to find a way to get them out of here. She was not going to allow herself to be gunned down by "friendly fire" when she had already survived this far.

An idea was already forming in her head. It was risky but she didn't have a choice.

---

"We've got two men down, sir!" the leader of Team Alpha reported frantically over the radio. "I've got three wounded, requiring immediate medical attention."

Hirota glanced at Jenkins who was standing beside him. He raised the radio to his mouth and said, "Calm down, man, we'll get to your injured. How much resistance did you encounter?"

"We saw one subject, repeat one subject. He was firing some sort of energy weapon, really powerful," there was an edge in the voice on the other end. "We took him down but just when we were about to push forward, we got hit by smoke grenade and flashbangs."

"Repeat that last, Alpha leader, did you say smoke grenade and flashbang?"

"Roger that, sir!"

Hirota saw Jenkins frown. He himself was puzzled. How could these aliens, if they were indeed aliens, be using smoke grenades and flashbangs? Once again, he raised the radio to his mouth. "Is your position clear?"

"Yes, Sir. We're at section three. It's clear."

"Very well. Secure the injured. We're sending the paramedics to get them. Proceed with the execution plan. Do you copy?"

"I copy. Secure the injured and proceed with execution plan. Roger and out!"

Hirota marched towards a nearby paramedic just finishing up the treatment of an injured resident. "You there!"

"Yes, sir?" the paramedic stood at attention.

"I've got five men down on the thirteenth floor, section three. The area is clear. Go get them...and hurry," Hirota said hastily.

"Yes, sir!" The chief investigator saw the paramedic run to the nearest makeshift clinic and begin addressing his fellow rescuers. Okay, that's done. _Where the hell is that helicopter?_

---

Jenkins watched the chaos with growing frustration. Things weren't proceeding in the orderly fashion he was accustomed to. Sure, a little confusion here and there was to be expected but not like this. Back in the States, in an operation like this the Hostage and Rescue Teams, local fire departments and the paramedics were much more coordinated. If the subjects in the building were indeed aliens, then they had to improve the coordination amongst the different groups, otherwise...Jenkins shook his head. Something had to be done.

The FBI agent wanted to do something but his hands were tied. He was officially just an observer here. The Japanese were a sensitive lot. If he interfered it would be deemed as impolite, rude and a major breach in political etiquette. He wasn't even allowed to carry a firearm, for Pete's sake. Back home he was almost never without his sidearm.

That, however, was not the real source of his unease. He had a bad feeling about things. Just as a cornered rat can become aggressive and dangerous, so can these aliens wreak real havoc. If there was anything he'd learn in his fifteen years in the force it was to follow his instincts. And his instincts told him that he needed to voice his concerns.

Having made a decision, he approached Hirota. The Japanese investigator was busy trying to talk to the victims, coordinate the actions of the two SWAT teams in the building and piece together the puzzle about the true identities of the aggressors, all at the same time. He was certainly doing too much by himself.

"Hirota-san," Jenkins said a bit too stiffly.

Hirota turned to face the American. He cast his weary face upwards. "What can I do for you, Robert?"

"I would like to make a suggestion."

"Of course," the investigator nodded, "any suggestion from you would be most welcome."

Jenkins saw that Hirota seemed sincere. "I have a feeling that our subjects are going to be a lot more aggressive in the next few minutes. I suggest we evacuate the buildings on either side of the condominium."

The Japanese first looked at the American and then turned to look at the two buildings that were sandwiching the Yoyogi Park Mansion. He had snipers on those buildings. Perhaps it was indeed wise to evacuate. Hirota turned once more to face the FBI agent. "Very well. Let me handle it," he said with a final nod before walking away in search of a person to instruct.

Jenkins watched Hirota approach what appeared to be the chief of the fire department. "I hope it's not too late," he said to himself.

---

Joan watched Hikaru stomp off. She blew it. She couldn't control her eagerness and now look where it got her. This could be the greatest discovery of all time, within her grasp and she just...blew it. She glanced at Umi. Her eyes were also watching the redhead walk away.

"Umi," Joan said to catch the attention of the blue-haired teenager, "I'm sorry if I offended your friend."

Umi turned to face her. She had a somber expression on her face. "Hikaru's powers are not to be taken lightly."

Joan nodded vigorously. "I know, I know. I guess I just got carried away. Her powers are...well, it could benefit mankind."

Umi frowned. "How could it? Besides, her powers were not given to her for use here on Earth."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain--" Just then the doorbell rang. Umi turned to look outside at Hikaru. Joan watched as both girls seemed to communicate even when no words were being passed. Umi stood and faced Joan. "My taxi's here. Listen, it's very dangerous now. Since you know about the aliens, you know that they are after us. I wouldn't want you or your friend to get hurt." Umi spared a glance at Bill who seemed content to just sit back and watch all the drama unfold around him. She then turned and walked across the room where her bags were. Malor was already waiting for her outside.

Joan was speechless for once. But when she realized that the girl was leaving, she rushed towards her. "But we're here to help!" She protested.

"I don't see how you are helping at all," Umi said over her shoulders without breaking her stride. When she was alongside Malor, she said to him, "Let's go."

"Umi!" Joan called out in a desperate attempt to reason. Umi stopped on her tracks and turned around, an expression of exasperation on her face. "Bill and I were the first to discover the existence of the aliens. We can help you, Hikaru and Fuu by learning more about them. Knowing them is the key to defeating them."

"In that case, I suggest you don't waste your time talking to us and start learning about them." With that she turned and gave her bags to the taxi driver who was waiting just outside the gate.

She watched helplessly as Umi and Malor boarded the taxi. "Damn!" Joan muttered to herself.

"The kid has spunk," Bill spoke up causing Joan to jump in surprise.

"Geez, Bill! You know how I hate it when people sneak up on me," she ranted but then almost immediately calmed down. "You're right, though. She does have spunk."

Bill cast his eyes around the unusually large yard and saw Hikaru watching her friend leave. She was kneeling on the lawn absent-mindedly petting a…was that a wolf? The redhead, as if sensing she was being watched, turned her head and stared right back at him. Bill immediately averted his eyes, all of a sudden becoming flustered.

"What's the matter with you?" Joan asked, a frown creasing her brows.

"Nothing," he replied defensively. "Listen, I think we may have overstayed our welcome. I think we should leave now."

"Not yet," Joan said stubbornly, "I need to know the truth. Didn't you hear what Umi said? She said that Hikaru's powers were not given to her to be used on Earth. What the hell does that mean?"

"Geez, how should I know?" Bill was getting a bit irritated. "It's not important." He began to walk towards the gate but Joan's hand on his arm stayed him. "Dammit, Joan!"

"I'm not leaving until I know the truth!"

"Fine then! You stay, I'll leave." Bill tried to yank his arm free but was annoyingly surprised to find that Joan had refused to let go of him.

"You can't leave me here!"

"Listen, Joan--"

"No, you listen! I'm thinking that the girls must have been given the power by some other force or race from another planet."

"Will you listen to yourself, Joan? Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Of course I know what I'm saying. Think about it for one minute and stop pulling your arm or you'll pull mine out of its socket."

Bill realized that he had been pulling his arm all this time. He rolled his eyes skyward. "All right! What's your cockamamie theory this time?"

Joan visibly relaxed after being able to finally get Bill's attention. "Well, Umi said that Hikaru's powers aren't meant for Earth. Where was it meant for then?"

"How the hell should I know? Are you saying that her powers came from another planet?"

"Exactly!" Joan nodded eagerly.

Bill stared blankly at his colleague before finally erupting. "Oh man! That's it! You are no longer going to eat sushi. All that raw fish has finally screwed with your brain," he said, making circular motions with his index finger towards his temple.

"You know what? Why don't you just leave? Go on, leave!" Joan pushed feebly at his shoulder and promptly stomped off heading towards Hikaru. "Jerk!"

Bill could only watch helplessly. _Damn that woman!_

---

Machiko heard the silent shuffling of feet just outside the door. It was the local police, of course. She licked her lips which had suddenly gone dry and turned to glance at the alien who was lying prone, covered in a thick blanket. "You had better play your part well, alien, or there will be hell to pay."

"Remind me again why I have to do this?"

"Because if you do as I say you get to live a few hours longer."

The alien snickered. "It's not much of an incentive, is it?"

"Quiet, alien!"

"My name is Bono," the creature replied calmly in a tone that implied boredom.

Machiko glared at the alien. She was about to hurl another scathing retort his way when she stopped. "Machiko," she turned quickly away just as she said it. "Now, be quiet."

She heard a knock on the door followed by: "This is the police. Is anybody in there?" She maintained her silence. She heard another knock, this time louder. "This is the police. Is anybody in there?"

For several seconds, nothing more could be heard. Suddenly, the door burst open and several armed black clad police poured into the room. Machiko jumped in fright. How much of it was real and how much was playacting was difficult for even her to discern. Although she expected this, the actual event was nevertheless frightening. She widened her eyes and put up her hands, partially covering her face. "Please don't hurt us!" She pushed herself as far back into the corner as she could, as if that simple action could protect her from the guns that were all pointed at her and the alien lying beside her.

"We're here to help you, miss," one of the policeman said. "We are the police."

"Oh, thank the gods!" Machiko jumped to her feet and hurled herself at the policeman who was too stunned to react. She pulled herself back as if in shock at her own actions. "I'm sorry. I'm just so glad you're here."

"It's okay, miss," he said. He turned to the prone figure at the corner. "Is that your husband?"

"Yes, yes! He's not well. We need to take him to the hospital. I was just so afraid to take him out what with all the explosions going on and--"

"I understand, miss. Don't worry. We'll take care of you and your husband." He turned to one of his companions. "Okura, call the paramedics. Tell them we've got one sick man, and..." he bent to whisper in the other's ear, "one woman in shock."

"Yes, sir," the man named Okura said, not quite concealing a smile.

Machiko pretended not to hear as she bent down to check on her "husband". The alien had his eyes closed as if in sleep. Wonder of wonders. It looks like she might actually be able to pull this off. She looked down at herself. It was a good thing that the room had women's dresses. The dress she had on was two sizes bigger but that was just fine. She let her hand drop to where she had her sidearm strapped on her thigh underneath the dress. Its hard coldness gave her the reassurance she needed. And she needed as much as she could get especially if the next part of her plan was to work.

---

"The helicopters will be here in two minutes," Rogo announced as he approached Lam. The latter was studying a graphical display on a monitor showing the various positions of the members of the diversion team throughout the building.

He nodded without turning to face Rogo. He picked up his comlink. "This is Lam. Helicopters are inbound and should be here in two minutes."

"Copy that," said the voice on the comlink.

"Be ready to commence operations on my signal."

"Roger."

Lam finally turned to Rogo. "All seems to be in readiness."

"Tanaka was only able to get two helicopters."

"I really didn't expect him to be able to provide three helicopters," Lam replied as he turned his attention back to the monitors.

"So the plan remains the same." It was a statement. Rogo and Lam had already exhaustively discussed the mechanics of the capture.

"Of course," Lam replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

---

Hikaru knew it was only a matter of time before the woman would try again. She could see that the other was very assertive. It seemed like all American women were that way. Hikaru sighed inwardly. She didn't need this. There were too many problems, too much pressure. She wished Umi had not left. She wished that Fuu was here. Any problems they faced seemed easier to solve when they were together. She had to remind herself that they needed to be with their family so that they could provide some semblance of protection for them. _Why did it all have to happen to me?_ Hikaru thought darkly as she eyed the approaching foreigner.

The Fire Knight slowly rose from her semi-kneeling position. Hikari figured that he needed to leave her mistress alone but only did so after giving the strange woman a throaty growl. Hikaru looked down at her pet dog-slash-wolf and was almost surprised to see him look back up straight at her with an expression on his face that seemed to say "Good luck." She had to smile. She was almost positive that her pet had almost-human intelligence.

The smile quickly faded as finally she was face to face with Joan Rumsen. She slowly crossed her arms and waited for the other to start.

Joan faltered, all of a sudden unsure of how to start the conversation with the fiery teenager before her. She was several inches shorter than she was but that didn't stop her from feeling somehow inadequate. Joan cleared her throat. "Hikaru, I hope you don't mind the intrusion but I think it is in your, um, best interest that we discuss your special powers."

Hikaru's expression turned into a deep scowl. "Umi tell you already that you no waste your time here. Instead, you should go learn more about aliens. Please," her eyes turned softer, pleading, "not safe for you to be here. You must go."

Joan's shoulders visibly slumped. "Very well," she conceded, "when this is all over, I will still try to talk to you about your abilities."

Hikaru shook her head in exasperation. This was the last thing she needed. If, by some miracle, they were all able to survive this whole mess, she would just want to continue living out her life in peace. It was beginning to be clear to her that these people will continue to bug her. "Just go, please," she said finally before finally turning to walk wearily back to the house. She didn't wait for acknowledgement from the woman. She just wanted to be alone for a while and think.

Joan watched Hikaru walk off. Part of her regretted having to put such a burden on the girl but part of her, the part that was a scientist, wanted so much to continue trying to convince the other of the importance of sharing her gift. The astrophysicist sighed. Perhaps she could try later, when this whole mess was over. In the meantime, the blue-haired teenager was right. They needed to learn more about the aliens they were up against.

She turned around with the intention of heading towards the gate when she discovered Bill still standing where she left him. She began walking towards him. "I thought I told you to leave," Joan said as she neared him.

"You did. But you know me," Bill replied sheepishly, "I could never leave you."

"Oh shucks, Bill, you're bringing tears to my eye," Joan countered sarcastically as she walked past him.

---

"Raptor's Nest to Raptor One."

"This is Raptor One. Come in, Raptor's Nest," Lt. Col. Biggs replied on the radio. It was highly irregular for Raptor's Nest, which was the code name for the carrier group that was part of the US Third Fleet currently anchored somewhere within Japan's area of responsibility, to communicate with him. Because his was a black bag operation, strict radio silence was to be observed.

"We are registering two inbound choppers heading towards your location bearing two-one-one. ETA is approximately one minute. They are not responding on the IFF. Thought you ought to know. Over."

"Roger that, Raptor's Nest. Please stand by," Biggs put down the radio handset and grabbed a nearby pair of binoculars. He went to West window and looked out through the scopes. There they were indeed, flying in low. It was probably the reason why the Third Fleet wasn't able to detect them. Two non-military type helicopters, the kind used by civilians. Sometimes used by journalists as well. Are these just reporters then? Something in his gut told him otherwise. No, these were the aliens' means of escape. _Shit!_

"Evans--!"

His next words were drowned by the sudden explosion in the building next to the aliens' hideout. He dragged the binoculars to where the explosion was. He knew there was a sniper posted at that exact location. Well, there were no more snipers there.

Another explosion, this time bigger, thundered out of the Yoyogi Park Mansion this time. Biggs dropped the binoculars and raised his arms to shield his eyes from what appeared to be a massive thermal detonation. "What the hell--!"

The pressure wave from the blast shattered the window where Biggs was standing, sending razor sharp glass speeding every way. Biggs' last thought just as the world turned dark was that somehow he had failed in his mission.

---

"Son of a bitch!" Jenkins exclaimed as he looked up and saw the massive explosion somewhere in the uppermost floors of the building. His eyes widened as he realized that heavy debris was on its way down. He instinctively ducked and brought his hands up to cover his head as if the mere action would protect him from the hundreds of kilograms of concrete, glass and twisted metal that was plummeting downwards at incredible speeds. He dove under a nearby squad car. Within seconds, the car shuddered, shook and crashed from the barrage of debris that was pummeling it. In that brief instant that felt like eternity, Jenkins thought he was going to die.

In truth, the whole event took only two seconds. Even after it ended, the FBI agent hesitated for several more moments before finally deciding it was safe to come out. When he did so, he was astonished to find that the car that shielded him was a total wreck. It was indeed amazing he was able to survive.

When he got over his astonishment, Jenkins allowed his eyes to sweep the area. "My God," he breathed. Not five meters away from where he was standing were dozens of people, either dead or dying, strewn all over the place. Several of them were buried under heavy concrete. Still others were cut down by glass shards. There were moans and cries of pain and anguish from the injured. Instructions and commands for help and mobilization were screamed across the area.

In all his years in the service, Jenkins knew he would be hard pressed to find another gruesome scene as the one that lay before him. He looked down as he heard a plaintive moan. Lying on the ground before him was a man whose two legs and one arm had been severed. His eyes were open and looking straight at him. Jenkins bent down and held onto the one good hand of the man. Blood was flowing freely from his stumps. He didn't think this man would survive.

Jenkins took a deep breath and looked up. "We need a paramedic here!" He twisted his head another direction and shouted the same plea. "We need a para--"

More explosions rocked the area, causing Jenkins to dive once more for cover. "What now?" There seemed to be bolts of blue energy streaking downwards, incinerating anything and everything in its path. "Jesus! Those _bastards!"_ He looked down at the man intending to start moving him away. Because of the distraction, he had failed to notice that the hold of the man on his hand had slackened. He had already died. "I'm sorry, man," Jenkins whispered. Another bolt of energy landed just in front of him causing the ground to splinter. The FBI agent knew that there was nothing he could do for this person and if he stayed, he would soon join him. Jenkins jumped to his feet and began running as far away from the area being bombarded.

He eyed a fire truck just a few steps away. He immediately rushed towards it and took cover behind it. He gazed upwards. He could pick out the pin pricks of figures happily firing down at any stationary or mobile target. It wasn't long before he heard answering fires from police below. Not that it would do them any good. The range was too far. There was no way their bullets were going to hit their targets.

Jenkins clenched his jaws in frustration. "Where the hell is Hirota?"

---

"We've got a live one here!" Immediately, two paramedics approached and saw a prone figure partially buried under a pile of rubble.

"Quick! Let's get him out of here before those alien bastards start firing down on us," one of the paramedics said as he began to carefully remove debris from the downed man while eyeing his surroundings for nearby explosions.

"What about the others?" one asked casting his eyes around him and seeing a lot of other bodies.

"They're all dead. Let's take care of the living first, okay?" the head paramedic said a bit too harshly.

After a few minutes, with all the rubble cleared, they were able to attach a neck brace on the injured man and load him up on the stretcher.

"No," the man said hoarsely as he began to stir.

"We've got you, sir. You're safe now," said one of the paramedics who was walking briskly alongside the moving bed.

"No, I have to be out there."

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't. You've sustained some serious injuries that must be treated immediately otherwise you could risk doing some permanent damage to your bod--Ow!"

The man was gripping the paramedic's arm with a strength that belied the person's current state. "I am Chief Investigator Hirota. I need you to contact the police department. Look for Investigator Ryouko Hashimoto. He'll know what to do. Do you understand?"

"Let go of my arm!"

"Do you understand?" Hirota's grip on the man's arm became impossibly tighter.

"Okay, okay! Now let go of my arm before you break it!"

With visible relief, Hirota released his hold on the medic's arm. He collapsed back on the stretcher in total exhaustion.

---

Lam looked down from the helicopter at the carnage his team had wrought. The side of his mouth curved upward in a small smile.

"You seemed pleased," Tanaka said.

Lam turned to look at the Yakuza, any semblance of amusement on his face totally gone. "I will be even more pleased when I accomplish my objectives. Nevertheless, I must commend you, Mr. Tanaka. This, as well as the other one, are both fine helicopters."

Tanaka leaned back on his seat, a smug look on his face. "Well, I am not without my own resources. Now about my fee--"

"You will get your fee as discussed. They will be wired to your account as per usual," Lam gave a frown. "Have I given you any reason to doubt me or my organization?"

"Not at all," the Japanese said defensively. "This is just business after all. Now about your organization..."

"Yes?" Lam raised his eyebrows. He somehow knew that it was just a matter of time before this gangster would ask the question.

"Well...you see...I've heard on the news that...you know..."

"No, I don't know. As you can see, I've been too busy fending off attackers to listen to the news," the other replied matter-of-factly.

Tanaka took a deep breath. "The news said that you were aliens." He said the sentence in a rush.

"Aliens? Interesting."

The Japanese gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I know. I mean, come on, who in this day and age would believe stories about aliens..."

"What if we are aliens?"

Tanaka could only stare blankly at the other. "What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm asking you, what if we were indeed aliens?"

"But you're not, right?"

"You're not answering my question."

Tanaka looked away, his brows furrowing. He was about to turn back and give a reply when the comlink on Lam's wrist chimed.

"This is Lam."

"Rogo here. We are en route to Target One."

Lam turned to look out his view port in time to see the other helicopter banking to the right. "Very well. We will maintain our course en route to Target Two. Update me of your success. For Ramar!"

"For Ramar!"

"Ramar is the name of your planet?"

Lam returned his focus on the Japanese. "That's correct." The human did not need to know that Ramar, the planet, did not exist anymore. "Does it bother you that we are aliens then?"

Tanaka swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. He realized that, aside from the helicopter pilot, he was the only other human in the helicopter. Every other...person...was now looking at him, waiting for his reply. That every other person was actually a non-human was terrifying him. He turned to meet Lam's eyes. "Should I be bothered?"

Lam broke out into a hearty laugh. "A man like you, Mr. Tanaka, should not have to be afraid."

Tanaka swallowed once more. Somehow, Lam's laugh and his statement did more to increase his nervousness than anything. _What have I gotten myself into?_

---

"Admiral, we seemed to have lost all communications with Col. Biggs," the radio operator said the Battle Group Command standing behind him.

"Keep trying, son," Rear Admiral Joshua Parker replied, giving the operator a small pat on the shoulder. He turned this time to his radar operator. "What of the two inbound helicopters?"

"They might really have been news helicopters, Admiral. They landed two buildings away from the target building and just before the explosions occurred, they lifted off and headed away. Probably the whole thing scared them off."

"Do you still have them on your scopes?"

The radar operator looked back on his screens. "No, Admiral, they are no longer within are scopes."

Parker nodded and sauntered away, his forehead creasing deeply in worry. The news of a massive explosion in the building that housed the aliens was doubly disturbing. The reporter on site was able to capture astonishing footage of the detonation. The nearby buildings appeared to have been affected. Including, it seemed, the building Biggs was in.

He looked down on the phone as if willing it to ring. If the people in Washington were doing their jobs right then the phone should ring and when he picked it up, they would tell him to send reinforcements. He stared for several more moments but the phone didn't ring.

"To hell with it," Parker said to no one in particular. He turned to an aide standing close by. "Get me the Pentagon."

---

The Japanese Prime Minister turned to look at the large-screen TV monitor. Footage after footage of the destruction and carnage was being shown. The upper right hand corner showed the tally of deaths and injuries. The numbers were steadily climbing.

"We should send in the jets and simply destroy the building," the Minister of Defense said.

"We can't do that," another minister protested, "we must capture those aliens and find out exactly what they intend to do here."

The Prime Minister turned his attention away from the news and faced his bickering advisers. "Can we do it? Do we have the capability of being able to capture an alien alive? Have you seen the news? They are using weapons capable of terrible destruction."

"Perhaps it's time we ask the United States for help," the Minister of Foreign Affairs suggested.

"And what? Have they perceive us to be incompetent and incapable of defending our own country?"

"With all due respect, Prime Minister, but look at the news. Those aliens seem to be just content to be firing away at random targets."

"What does that have to do with anything?" still another Minister asked.

"It's a diversion," the Defense Minister said, his expression showed that the very idea had also just suddenly dawned on him. He turned to look at the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Some sort of communication past between them.

"What is it?" The Prime Minister looked from one minister to the other.

Both ministers turned to focus on the Prime Minister. "They are after the three girls," it was the Defense Minister that supplied the answer.

"Well, we should alert the police immediately to provide protection for the girls."

"Police have officers posted outside the girls' residences already. But I will make sure they double the security."

"Do it," the Prime Minister ordered. The Defense Minister left the office to make a call. "So, the question remains: do we involve the Americans?"

"This is no longer just about Japan, Prime Minister. For all we know, our entire planet may be in jeopardy. I am not sure exactly what the aliens need with the girls. But whatever their reasons or motives, it won't be trivial. I strongly recommend that we do involve the Americans."

The Prime Minister looked down and thought for a few moments. "Very well," he finally said as he stood. "Place the call."

* * *

NEXT: 

Chapter 12 - Sacrifices

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

To those who have been waiting patiently for this chapter, my apologies for the delay. The pressures of real life have a way of suffocating one's creativity.

At any rate, I shall endeavor to come up with the next chapter much sooner. Do wait for it. More excitement to come!

C&C are very welcome. Please e-mail them to darkhrse0714 (at) yahoo dot com.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: 

Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in that anime/manga are properties of CLAMP. These are used here without permission.


	13. Sacrifices

**The Ramarian Crisis**

By DarkHorse

**Chapter 12: Sacrifices**

_  
Launch Control Tower, Autozam_

**ZAZU TORQUE**, the youngest battleship commander in the history of Autozam, watched as the huge transport vessel began its slow ascension, its multiple nacelles spewing out columns of fire and smoke, pushing against the planet's gravitational pull. He continued to watch as the ship began to hover, its nose slowly rising as it reoriented itself towards a point in the sky. It was a marvel to see something as bulky and heavy as this transport vessel gracefully maneuver in mid-air, taking to the sky as if it naturally belonged there.

Another burst of energy from the ship's thrusters signalled the acquisition of its target. It began to gain momentum, speeding into the sky faster and faster until it was nothing more but a speck in the rapidly darkening sky. Zazu lowered his head and examined his control panel. As expected, it showed green across the board.

"Good launch, people," he pronounced as he raised his eyes catching the peripheral glances of his crew. As one, the crew's attention went back to their terminals as they began preparing for the next launch, which would happen the next day.

The young commander returned his focus to the now empty launch pad. In approximately three months, five days and seven hours, five thousand more of his people would have transferred to Cephiro to begin a new life. A new life in that green and lush paradise of a world. Each launch he coordinated tugged at his heartstrings. Ten more trips and Autozam would be devoid of a living civilization.

One by one, members of crew stood and prepared to leave. They said their goodbyes and goodnights as they passed the commander on their way out.

"Good night, guys. I'll see you tomorrow," Zazu said to the last of his crewmembers. He returned his attention to his bank of controls just to verify that everything was in order. Once satisfied, he started the process of shutting down his terminal.

Zazu questioned, as he had done for the past several days, why a battleship commander such as himself should be left stuck babysitting transport launches. The answer came back to him, as they had each time, in depressing clarity: every single battleship, which was still viable was converted into transport vessels to speed up the relocation process. The only exception to this was the NSX. It would be a while before the others would be converted back to battleships...if that.

It was a common fear of the commanders whose battleships had been commandeered that it would take years before they regain their posts. They feared that the Autozam High Council would feel too secure in the magical protection from Cephiro's many mages that the need to rebuild the armed forces would be greatly diminished. It was a fear that Zazu did not truly share. As long as he still had access to the machines he so loved, he would be content.

With the help of the NSX's commander, Geo, Zazu had begun to rebuild the FTO. It was actually almost finished. Just a few more refinements, adjustments and tests. The new FTO was a great improvement over the one that Eagle once piloted. Stronger exoskeletal structure, more efficient energy displacement, better weapons and more powerful shields. He even retained the laser sword, even though he knew he would not be able to wield it until he received the necessary training. Well, he was counting on both La Farga and Ferio to help him in that area.

Zazu secured the command center after giving it one final ocular inspection. Walking down the corridor towards his personal transport, he began to mull over the adjustments and tests he was planning to perform on the FTO. So deep was he in his thoughts that it took him awhile to realize that he was already standing in front of his hover speed bike.

He looked down at the contraption and smiled. He was proud of this machine. He built it with his own two hands at the tender age of twelve. It was the same bike he used to carry Hikaru that last time when Eagle captured her. His smile grew to a grin as the memory played in his mind.

Hikaru.

It had been a long time ago. That he missed the cute redhead came as a surprise to him. Zazu let out a sigh and shook his head as he mounted his bike. _I can't believe I'm still pining for that girl. She's the Pillar, for crying out loud!_ Besides, he reminded himself, Hikaru belonged to Lantis. Zazu started the bike and sped homewards.

Hikaru belonged to Lantis. Damn.

---

"Yes, finally!" Rear Admiral Joshua Parker of the Third Fleet said as he replaced the phone receiver. "We are going in." He turned to an aide. "How many gunships do we have?"

"We have three on standby, sir."

"Just as I thought. Assemble three teams. Also, I want four planes in the air to intercept those helicopters we just saw. We are inbound for Tokyo," Parker ordered, turning to leave the control center.

Chuck Tyler hurried to follow. "The Pentagon approved?"

Parker spared his Science Officer a glance, his eyes twinkling. "Well, it just so happens that the Japanese Prime Minister himself has requested assistance."

Tyler smiled and rubbed his palms together. "This is going to be interesting."

---

The elevators were naturally turned off. Major Ronald Cummings took to the stairs, bounding two, sometimes three steps at a time. He rushed over from his stakeout as soon as he heard of the explosions from the Yoyogi Park Mansion. Since then, there had been no contact from his commanding officer. "You had better not be dead, Scott," Cummings said out loud.

For someone close to forty, the Major was glad he was in pretty good shape. After a few more minutes, Cummings arrived at the 22nd floor. He could see the door to the room that served as Raptor One's base. It was open. He rushed towards it and found--

"Sco--I mean, Colonel!"

Biggs turned towards the door and found his second-in-command standing there, his mouth agape. "What? You didn't expect me to be lying dead from a puny explosion like that, did you, Major?"

"Well, ah, no, of course not, sir!"

Biggs gave a quirky smile and approached Cummings, his hand outstretched. Cummings eagerly grasped the hand and pumped it. "It's a relief to see you, well, alive, Scott."

"It's good to be alive, Ron. Do you have your men with you?"

"They're on their way up, sir."

"Call them on the radio and tell them not to bother. We're going down as soon as I make sure that our injured are taken care of."

"Yes, sir. Any idea what just happened?"

Biggs turned to face the open wall that used to be the window facing the building they were staking out. "I have a fairly good idea what just happened," he said. He turned towards his second-in-command, a grim expression on his face. "And I know where those alien _fucks_ are going. So get on your radio and prepare to deploy."

"Roger that, Colonel!"

---

Subduing and securing the two paramedics and the driver proved to be an easy thing to do, just as Machiko expected. This was especially true for the two paramedics who had to carry the alien down from the building. They were grumbling incessantly about how heavy their patient was. By the time they reached the ambulance, they were almost already knocked out from the exhaustion. For a while, it worried the Marine officer a bit. The last thing she needed was for anyone to suspect that her "husband" was actually a hostile alien.

She brushed a stray lock of dark brown hair from her face as she took one more glance at the people she bound. Satisfied that they were not going anywhere anytime soon, she turned her attention to her other captive. "How are we doing there, Bono?"

"I've seen better days," Bono replied in that same bored tone he had been using ever since they encountered each other. Machiko, however, noted that the alien's voice was a bit strained, his breathing more labored. She frowned. It would not good for her to lose him now after she had gotten them this far.

"Well, just hang on tight. It could be a bumpy ride," Machiko said as she hurriedly turned and headed towards the driver's seat. She started the engine and turned on the sirens. Okay, Raptor's Nest was just over on the next building but getting there using the direct route was out of the question. She would have to first drive away from the scene, pretending to head over to the nearest hospital, and then head back towards the base from another heading.

She eased the ambulance from its parked spot and carefully maneuvered the vehicle, avoiding the various obstacles composed of debris, body bags, paramedics and police. When she was a fair distance away, she turned off the sirens. _I hope the base is still there_, Machiko thought darkly.

---

Umi stepped out of the taxi cab followed by Malor. Malor looked up at the Ryuuzaki home with wide-eyed wonder. "This is where you live?"

The blue-haired teenager turned to face the old Knight and smiled. "Yes, it is. What do you think?"

"Well, I think you live very well, Umi."

"My dad does very well in his practice. He's a lawyer."

Malor merely nodded. He turned just as the cab driver deposited their bags beside them. He reached in his pocket and gave the fare. The elder Fire Knight turned back to the Water Knight. "Well? Aren't you going to knock?"

"Actually, we ring the doorbell," Umi said with a faint smiling.

"Doorbell?"

She merely nodded in response. Umi started to say something but decided not to. What she was feeling was rather hard to explain.

"Your parents love you, Umi. That's the reason why they were so upset the other day."

"I know that they love me. I also understand why they got upset," she replied, her fists clenched at her sides. "It's just that, I would have expected that they would know why I had to do this. I've got responsibilities now. If I had a choice, I wouldn't want this burden on my shoulders at all!"

The Water Knight turned to face her companion. "I'm not naïve, you know. I know that at the end of the day, I won't receive any recognition for the sacrifices I'm about to make, the risks I'm about to take. My parents should understand that I'm not in this to be a hero."

Malor took a moment to reply. The last thing he needed, the last thing everybody needed, was for another emotional confrontation to happen. Too much was at stake. "Umi, listen to me. At some level, your parents realize this. But it does not lessen what they feel about it. It doesn't lessen their fear of losing you."

The statuesque teenager sighed. "You are right, of course, Malor. It doesn't make things easier, though."

"I know, Umi. I know."

Umi squared her shoulders. "Well, here goes nothing." She stepped forward and rang the doorbell.

---

Fuu and Kuu were still shaking their heads in amazement at the speed in which the Shidou brothers were able to dispatch the large meal their mother prepared.

"That was probably the best breakfast I've ever had, Mrs. Hououji!" Kakeru said enthusiastically as Mrs. Hououji finished clearing the remains of the meal from the table.

"Indeed it was, Mrs. Hououji," Masaru agreed, his tone more restrained. "We actually skipped breakfast at home in our haste to get here. Thank you for your hospitality."

"It was my pleasure, Kakeru, Masaru," Mrs. Hououji beamed, extremely pleased that the Shidou brothers truly enjoyed her cooking. "Now, I'm sure that you and my daughters have a lot to discuss. I'll be back with tea." She gracefully rose from the table and headed off towards the kitchen bearing the used eating implements.

It was only after the mother left did the two brothers turn their attention to Fuu and Kuu. Masaru realized that the two were staring at them. "What?"

Fuu suddenly blushed at having been caught. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was, um, just…"

"She was just amazed at how you boys eat," Kuu supplied coolly.

"Kuu!" Fuu protested, clearly flustered by her sister's candor.

"Is there something wrong with the way we eat?" Kakeru asked innocently, looking intently into Fuu's green eyes.

"No! Nothing really...both of you were just so...um...energetic," Fuu stammered, the color on her cheeks deepening even more from embarrassment.

"Nice choice of words, little sister," the elder Hououji said, clearly amused.

Masaru was equally amused but also slightly self-conscious for having been so "energetic". He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for that. We really just enjoyed the food. It's not everyday that we're treated to a sumptuous home-cooked meal."

"That's okay," Kuu said, grinning, "we really enjoyed watching you."

"Kuu!" Fuu exclaimed, her eyes widening at her sister's uncharacteristic irreverence.

Masaru and Kakeru laughed more from Fuu's discomfiture than anything else.

"Well, I guess we can get down to business," Masaru said after the laughter died down, much to the visible relief of the younger Hououji. "Why don't we check out the grounds?"

"Good idea," Kuu said.

The four went down and into the paved driveway that led to the tall gate. Kakeru stepped forward, closely studying the entrance to the Hououji residence. "It's a good and sturdy gate. However, as we found out a few days ago, this isn't going to stop our intruders."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Fuu asked, trying to see the same things Hikaru's brother was seeing.

Kakeru all of a sudden felt totally inadequate. How were he and Masaru going to protect the Hououji's? All they had were their _katanas_. It didn't take knowledge in basic military tactics to know that unless they had more in terms of weaponry and more importantly, warriors, they wouldn't stand a chance against a full-scale assault.

"You look worried, Kakeru," Kuu said, stepping forward.

Kakeru lifted his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't realize his face was registering the sense of foreboding he was feeling. "Well, I _am_ worried. I don't think we can adequately defend against another attack from the aliens."

"Fuu is here," Kuu said confidently, turning towards her younger sister. She was expecting Fuu to share in her optimism. Instead, her face was guarded, skeptical.

"During the night of the attack, both Hikaru and Umi were here with us, Kuu. Kakeru is right. We have every reason to expect the attackers to be back in full, if not greater, force. If and when that happens, I don't think I'll be able to fend them off by myself."

"So basically, it appears that splitting up like we've done wasn't such a good idea after all," Masaru said gloomily.

"But what could we do?" Kakeru asked.

"Maybe it's not too late to gather in one place instead of be split up like this," Fuu offered. "Umi's place seems large enough to accommodate all of us."

"I agree," Masaru declared. "We better call Hi--"

Masaru's voice was suddenly drowned out by the thumping sound of rotor blades slicing the air above. The four looked up noticing that a helicopter was flying unusually low. In a few moments it flew past.

"That helicopter was flying unusually low, wasn't it?" Kuu asked, her eyes still tracking the errant helicopter as it sped away, banking to the right as it went.

"Yeah, it was low," Kakeru said. "Hmmm, it seems to be turning right..."

---

Four US Navy fighter jets fast approached one of the air traffic control towers that lined the coast of Japan. The radar operator that was tracking them since they took off from the American aircraft carrier cast an inquisitive glance at his supervisor standing behind him to the right.

"It's all right. They have clearance," the supervisor said. The operator turned back to his console as the supervisor raised his binoculars towards the inbound jets. They were approaching at incredible speeds.

The supervisor tracked the inbound crafts as they sped past the tower and towards Tokyo. He gave an inaudible sigh. This was just the beginning. He was going to bet good money that it was going to get a hell of a lot busier in short order.

---

"We've got incoming!" A Marine yelled, his MP5/10 rifle coming to bear.

Ron Cummings whipped around in time to see an ambulance clearing a curb at breakneck speed towards them. He heard several guns cocked behind him.

"Major, get out of the way, for crying out loud!" Col. Biggs commanded.

Just as the Major was about to comply, the ambulance screeched to a stop several meters away. It was still too far away to clearly see who the driver was but whoever it was had his or her hands up as the door to the vehicle was kicked aside.

"Lieutenant Machiko Nomuri reporting for duty, sir!"

"Nomuri?" Cummings took a step forward. The Marines behind him all roared a "Huuyah!" greeting as they recognized one of their own. They ran toward their comrade, the feeling of relief shared by everybody.

"No time! No time!" Nomuri pushed everyone aside. She rushed to stand in front of Col. Biggs and Major Cummings, smartly saluting.

"Sir, I've got an alien in the back of the ambulance. Sir!"

"Say again, Lieutenant. Did you say _alien?_"

"That's a roger, sir! He doesn't look too good. I think if we can get him to survive just a little longer, we'll be able to squeeze some very vital information from him."

Biggs and Cummings shared a look. They both turned back to the Marine in front of them, their faces straining to control their disbelief. Nomuri caught the signal though and led them to the ambulance. The Marines crowding her immediately parted to give way.

In no time, the doors to the ambulance were thrown open. Biggs, Cummings, Nomuri and as many of the Marines that could peek in, did so.

Bono raised his eyebrows in mild amusement at all the faces suddenly before him. He searched and found the face he knew. "Machiko, shouldn't we be charging admission for this?"

---

"Yes, sir!" Jenkins said over the phone. He turned just as Hashimoto came running towards him.

"I just found Hirota. He's in the hospital," the junior investigator said, breathing heavily.

"In the hospital? What happened to him?"

"He sustained a concussion, broken ribs and a broken wrist. Some cuts and abrasions." Hashimoto gestured towards the area immediately surrounding the Yoyogi Park Mansion. There seems to be a ceasefire between the aliens and the Japanese police. "Hirota was caught deep in the fire zone. He was practically buried under debris. According to the doctor I spoke to it was a miracle he was able to survive it."

"Well, he's a tough nut. Anyway," the American FBI agent straightened, suddenly remembering the phone call he just had, "it appears that your government has given us the go ahead to assist you in this operation."

Hashimoto cast a skeptical glance towards him. "Don't you mean, 'take over' the operation?" Jenkins was about to object and be defensive but the Japanese investigator held up your hands. "It's okay, Agent Jenkins. I understand. Frankly, I'm a bit relieved. I think we're out of our depth here."

"That's good then. We don't have much time to waste. How much security do the girls have?"

Hashimoto knew straightaway who the American was referring to. "We've toned down the detail on those girls a couple of days ago. They each have only a couple of officers watching them."

The FBI agent nodded. "Well, we need to beef them up--and quickly. We think this," he looked back at the building, "this whole thing is just a diversion. You got that?"

The Hashimoto's eyes widened in realization. "The helicopters."

"That's right."

"Okay, I'm on it." The Japanese investigator quickly spoke into his radio.

Jenkins didn't bother to wait and see if the instructions were going to be followed. He was on his way on another errand.

---

"Raptor's Nest, this is Eagle One, target acquired," the jet pilot reported back to the battle group. "It's a large civilian helicopter. It just completed a low pass over the house of Subject One. Repeat, it completed a low pass over the house of Subject One. Requesting instructions."

"Copy that, Eagle One. Do a flyby. Do not engage unless provoked. Repeat, do not engage unless provoked. Acknowledge."

"Copy 'do not engage' orders, Raptor's Nest." Eagle One looked out of his cockpit towards his wingman, flying just slightly behind him on the left side. He switched to a private channel. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could sometimes just shoot first and ask questions later?"

Eagle Two chuckled over the radio. "Roger that, Eagle One."

"Well, let's do what the Commander said. He wants a flyby, let's give them a flyby they won't forget."

Both jets went on thrusters, accelerating their flight speed.

---

Dasma looked out the window of the helicopter and spotted the two jets heading towards them at breakneck speeds. Her eyes widened a fraction as she realized that they were going to fly extremely close to them. True enough, as the jets streaked past, the female warrior had the impression she would have been able to touch the wingtip of one had she been able to stretch her hand outside the window. The helicopter rocked from the wind turbulence caused by the jet wash.

"Whoa!" The pilot exclaimed as he struggled to right the craft. "What the hell?"

Dasma cast a glance towards Lam. Seeing his calm demeanor reassured her. They both then turned to Tanaka who had gone pasty white.

"Are you okay, Mr. Tanaka?" asked Dasma politely, completely failing to mask her sadistic delight over the other's obvious discomfort.

"Th-those planes were from the United States." Tanaka stammered. Both his hands were extended outwards, holding onto the sides of the helicopter in a vain attempt to steady himself.

"Indeed, they were, Mr. Tanaka," Lam agreed, only slightly hiding his own amusement. "I believe those are the new F/A-18 Hornets. Especially built for aircraft carrier operations. Very impressive, as far as human technology goes, that is."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tanaka could only stare incredulously at Lam. "This isn't a classroom! They're gonna come back and finish us off!"

"Come now, Mr. Tanaka. Stay calm. I don't think they are going to fire on us. At least not yet."

The Yakuza's mouth hung open in disbelief. "_Not yet?_ Gods, you people are unbelievable!"

"Shhh," Lam said, no longer focusing on the noisy Japanese. He glanced at the other warriors in the seats behind. He faced forward again and said to the pilot: "Head back to the Ryuuzaki property, quickly." The head of the Ramarian Force Team glanced back at the other warriors and gave a slight nod and then: "Get ready."

Tanaka saw the exchanges among the aliens. "What are we supposed to get ready for?"

The other warriors winced at the loudness of the Yakuza's voice. The pilot should not know what they were planning to do. "Don't worry about it, Tanaka. We will take care of everything."

"I don't under--"

"There is nothing to understand," Lam interjected with a firm voice, looking the Japanese straight in the eye and lifting his clearly alien looking rifle for emphasis.

Tanaka was effectively cowered by this sudden show of aggression. Nevertheless, it still wasn't able to remove his extreme apprehension about what he thought was going to happen. He looked out the window and could see that the jets were already on their way back to them. Looking down he saw that they were very close to the Ryuuzaki residence. He glanced surreptitiously at the other warriors and noted that they were all tensed, alert and poised to do something.

With a slight shake of his head, the Japanese braced himself. Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen soon. _Dammit! I didn't sign on for this!_

---

"Uh oh," Joan said sarcastically, glancing at Bill as they walked into the lobby of their hotel, "looks like we've been caught."

"Where the hell have you two been?" Jenkins said, glaring as he approached the two astrophysicists.

"I'll have you know that we--urk!" Joan squawked as the bulky FBI agent walked right between her and Bill and then dragged them back out of the lobby, his hands clamped on hers and Bill's elbows. "Let go!" Joan cried out as she tried to pry the agent's fingers from her arm.

"I have orders to take you somewhere," Jenkins said calmly without letting up on his grip. He glanced at the other astrophysicist, Bill Winters. The guy seemed resigned to his fate. Just as well. The woman was a handful as it was.

"How dare you treat as this way? We are American citizens!"

"Shut up, Rumsen. Believe me, you're gonna want to go where I'm taking you. So just come nice and quiet."

"I will if you just give me a chance to do so!" Joan gave one final tug at her arm but was dismayed to find that it was all for naught. "Oh, you brute!"

Jenkins cast an amused glance at the struggling woman on his left. She sure had a lot of energy for someone so diminutive.

---

It was Satoru's idea that Hikaru and Lantis have a match. The pressure and stress and all the worrying were clearly taking its toll on his little sister. It turned out to be a good idea. At least it allowed all of them to take their minds off the crisis at hand.

The elder Shidou focused on Hikaru and was once again awed by her. Ever since she was a little girl, he knew--no, _believed_-- there was something special about the youngest member of the family. She kept on surprising him at every turn. Even as a child, she exhibited advanced eye and hand coordination uncommon in others her age. The pattern continued as she grew, learning new skills quickly. So quickly, in fact, that her prowess in kendo exceeded his and that of his brothers when they were all her age.

When Satoru found out that Hikaru became the goddess of another world, he was truly shocked. But upon further reflection, he realized that it was just another affirmation of his beliefs about his little sister's capabilities. The elder Shidou cleared his mind of stray thoughts as he approached the site of the match.

It was decided that Lantis and Hikaru were going to spar on the lawn. It made sense. Out here, the combatants need not change into attires appropriate for the _dojo_. At this point, they had to be prepared. Who knew when the aliens would attack?

Lantis was already there when Satoru came out. The black armor-clad warrior from Cephiro nodded to Satoru when he saw him. The elder Shidou sat down cross-legged on the grass and wondered what they were going to use for weapons. He implied that the match would be a swordfight and that they were to use _shinais._ Perhaps Hikaru was going to bring one out for Lantis.

Satoru watched the Cephirean did some basic stretches, alternately rotating his shoulders and neck. He eyed Lantis as he reached back and retrieve a black object. Upon closer scrutiny, it appeared to be a hilt of a sword. Satoru's eyes widened when a bright light exploded out of the hilt. When he blinked, Lantis was already holding a sword, which was glowing intensely. He began to perform sword _kata_. Satoru watched intently, not recognizing the style at all.

"Pretty cool, eh, Elder Brother?"

Satoru jumped in surprise upon hearing Hikaru's voice so close to his ear. He didn't sense her approach at all. It was very disconcerting. "Hikaru, you scared me!" He fixed his little sister with a reprimanding glare.

"I'm sorry," was her reply but her mischievous grin belied her remorse. She was clearly excited. "I don't know if you know, Elder Brother, but this is going to be the first time Lantis and I are going to cross swords."

The elder Shidou gazed at his sibling. She was wearing jeans, white high cut rubber shoes and a red shirt. And no weapon. Satoru frowned. "Where's your _shinai_? And Lantis' for that matter?"

"We're going to fight with our real swords, Elder Brother."

"Absolutely not!"

"Elder Brother, if it ever comes to a fight with the aliens, we need to be prepared to fight a _real _battle."

The other scowled. He didn't like it one bit. He realized though that he was being protective. The idea of using real weapons made sense. Besides--

"Besides, Lantis and I are trained swordfighters."

"Very well, but remember to be careful. No stunts."

"I promise," Hikaru said but there was a twinkling in her eye and a ghost of a grin threatening to spill out. It was clear that the girl was fighting to keep her expression in control.

"I mean it, Hikaru," Satoru admonished sternly.

"Oh, don't be such a square, Elder Brother," the redheaded teenager said, already walking towards her opponent. "I promise to be careful. Besides, Lantis won't hurt me. Won't you, Lantis?" The last question was phrased in Cephirean. She turned her attention to the magic swordsman and smiled playfully at him.

Lantis had already stopped his _kata,_ watching the Pillar with amusement. "I won't what, exactly?"

"Hurt me."

Lantis snorted. "I won't hurt you...much."

"I'm appalled! You swore to protect me," the Pillar said, holding a hand to her chest in mock dismay.

"If you get hurt, it will be your own fault. Now, come on. Let's do this," Lantis said, mirth still clearly visible in his eyes. He decided he really liked this playful side of Hikaru. Who knew that a Pillar could actually know how to have fun?

"Oh, very well." Hikaru stretched out her right hand and in burst of flame, her magnificent fire sword materialized. She glanced at Satoru and saw his amazement.

Satoru shook his head. He would probably never get used to seeing his sister do that no matter how many times he saw it. At any rate, it was his first real good look at the weapon she was wielding. It seemed very clumsy compared to the _katana,_ and a bit longer. It looked to be a broadsword with a golden tip and very elaborate cross guard. Hikaru swung the sword a bit as she squared off with Lantis. For his part, the Cephirean was holding his sword with two hands in front of him, his eyes carefully watching the other combatant. It was one of the many basic ready stances.

Without warning, Hikaru charged. Again, Satoru was astonished at the speed in which she moved. The swords connected again and again, too numerous for the elder Shidou to count. All in less than two seconds. With one final block from Lantis' sword, Hikaru did a backwards somersault, landing nimbly on her feet.

Although neither combatants appeared short of breath, the tall swordsman seemed to be the more harried by the initial encounter. It appeared that Lantis had not expected the ferocity that Hikaru put into match. Hikaru seemed to have noticed this too; she was smiling confidently, obviously pleased with herself.

Once again, they squared off, both moving in a circle opposite each other, sizing each other's defenses. Hikaru attacked again. The swords crossed repeatedly, each connection giving off some sort of bright energy and a thunderous report. Hikaru was everywhere, twirling and swirling, swinging and striking, jumping and tumbling, here and there. It was clear that Lantis was an accomplished swordsman. Better than anyone I know, Satoru thought and yet he was having great difficulty blocking and parrying the other's sword. It became clear that Hikaru was backing him up against the high wall that fenced the Shidou property.

Lantis realized this too. In the split second where his sword was not in contact with Hikaru's, he leapt upwards onto the wall just in time to avoid the latter's double-edged blade, which was swinging laterally and would have cleaved him in two had he been where he was.

The redheaded teenager also leapt backwards when she realized that her target was no longer there. She readied herself anticipating an attack that she knew would come from above. When a whole second passed and no attack came, she frowned in disappointment at the swordsman who was standing at the top of the wall.

"Hey, no fair! Come down here, Lantis," Hikaru said in a manner akin to a child asking another to come down and play.

Lantis was clearly winded this time and took a moment before answering. "Just a moment," he paused, raising his hand and taking a deep breath. "Princess, you've got to take it easy. You're like a whirlwind. But I'm not through with you yet."

Hikaru lowered her sword and eyed her opponent skeptically. She knew all of Lantis' magic attacks. Predictably, Lantis raised his sword straight up into the air and cast his spell in a thunderous voice. "Lightning bolt, come forth!"

Satoru's eyes widened in alarm as the sky directly above Lantis instantly darkened and within a second, a bolt of lightning did streak downwards toward his sword. The moment it touched the tip of the blade, the swordsman lowered it, aiming it at Hikaru.

"Hika--" Satoru began but before he could complete it, he saw his sister raise her left hand as if the mere action would ward off such an awesome attack. To his eternal amazement once more, the streaks of burning light just splashed harmless at the area in front of Hikaru's hand. Only belatedly did Satoru notice the silhouette of a sphere that surrounded his sister. Hikaru had erected some sort of shield against the attack. He took a deep breath of relief. He realized that Lantis would never truly hurt his sister and that he knew that she was capable of protecting herself. He looked up at Lantis and saw a twinge of disappointment cross his features.

"My turn," Hikaru said.

"Uh oh," Lantis replied, his eyes widening.

The Pillar raised her sword and cast her spell but in a softer and gentler voice. "Lightning bolt, come forth." As before, several fingers of lightning raced down and touched the tip of Hikaru's sword, igniting it. She then aimed it at Lantis. For his part, the swordsman braced himself, putting his sword in front of him.

Satoru knew what to look for and was already aware of a similar shield now surrounding the swordsman. However, the lightning bolts that struck the shield did not splash harmless over it. Instead, the deadly fingers of electricity continued to streak out in all directions, seeming to embrace the magic shield. Lantis' knees began to buckle under the strain of keeping the integrity of his shield intact.

The elder Shidou swept his eyes back at his sister and realized that she was continuously feeding energy to the lightning that was relentlessly eating away at the other's defenses. Satoru was about to shout out a warning but it turned out to be unnecessary. Just as Lantis' shield was about to finally give way, Hikaru called off the attack, lowering her sword. The sky immediately brightened, the dark clouds vanishing, leaving absolutely no trace of its ever having existed at all.

Lantis dropped his arms wearily, his sword retracting into the hilt. He was sweating profusely and shaking his head. "You have truly become very powerful, Hikaru," he said as he hopped down from the wall.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't overdo it," Hikaru said, rushing to his side.

"No," Lantis waved away the apology. "I'll...recover. Tell me though; you weren't using the full extent of your powers in that attack, were you?"

Hikaru looked at him, hesitating to give her answer.

"Just tell me the truth. I promise I won't get upset."

She shook her head.

"Just as I thought. I'm just glad I'm on your side," the swordsman managed a weak smile.

"You better!" the redheaded teenager replied, grinning at the other's comment. "You kno--"

"What?" Lantis asked as he noticed the abrupt change in Hikaru's expression.

Satoru also saw his sister suddenly tense and rushed towards her. "What is it?"

The blood seemed to drain from Hikaru's face. She was silent for awhile, her eyes glazed. When she finally spoke, it was a deathly whisper. "Umi and Fuu are being attacked."

---

"Raptor's Nest, this is Eagle One. Target helicopter is on final approach to Subject Two. Requesting instr--wait a minute...there seems to be activity going on--_holy shit_!"

---

"Jesus Christ! Raptor's Nest, Eagle One and Two are down! Repeat, Eagle One and Two are down!" said the pilot of the helicopter carrying Bravo Team as he jerked upwards on his stick, attempting to put some vertical distance between him and the aliens.

"Copy that, Bear Two. Deploy Bravo Team immediately. Repeat, deploy Bravo Team immediately."

"Roger, Raptor's Nest," the pilot replied breathlessly. "Hold on, guys," he yelled back towards the Marines. He veered the chopper sharply.

The Marines looked at each other and drew grim expressions. "Lock and load, Marines!"

"Huuuyah!"

---

Mr. Ryuuzaki's eyes widened as he witnessed a total of seven people jump off a helicopter hovering twenty meters over his front yard, twist in midair and began firing their deadly weapons at two American jets.

"Daddy! Get down from there!" Umi cried as she launched herself into the air, tackling her father to the floor. Just then a beam of blue energy crashed through the window where he was standing just that second ago.

Mrs. Ryuuzaki chose that moment to enter the living room upon hearing the ruckus. "Gods! What happened?"

"Malor! Get my mother down!"

Malor grabbed Mrs. Ryuuzaki's shoulders and dragged her downwards after muttering a hasty apology. He looked up at Umi who was still holding her father down. "What now?"

"You stay here with my parents. I'll go down and--"

Mr. Ryuuzaki shrugged Umi's arms off his back, surprised at her strength and speed. "You will do no such thing, Umi Ryuuzaki!"

Umi whipped around and glared at her father. "I will do what it takes to make sure that those creatures out there will not harm the people that I love." With that she rose. With one last look down at her prone father and a flick of a wrist to remove errant blue hair from her shoulder, she walked out the room.

Mr. Ryuuzaki's growing terror became evident on his face. His only daughter was walking out to certain danger. He turned his head and fixed imploring eyes at Malor. "Malor, that's my only daughter. My wife and I will be safe in here. Please go and protect Umi."

Malor seemed to hesitate for a moment but resolve soon replaced his reluctance. "Very well, but you must protect yourselves. Is there a place in this house where you can hide in? It would be best if it is under ground."

Mr. Ryuuzaki turned his eyes towards his wife. She in turn replied, "Yes, there is--our basement." She faced her husband. "Let's go, my love."

With a nod, Ryuuzaki crawled towards his wife and together they walked out with their bodies bent over so as not present themselves as targets. Just as he passed Malor he layed a hand on his shoulder. "Malor, my daughter."

"I pledge you my life that she will not be harmed," Malor said and locked his eyes onto the other. "She is a warrior, your daughter. She will prevail."

This old man was asking him to trust a 14-year-old girl to prevail against an entire group of alien invaders who he had just witnessed easily dispatch two American fighter jets with awesome weapons of destruction! Mr. Ryuuzaki could only nod, a look of resignation in his eyes. There was nothing left to say. He had never felt so helpless in his life. He led his wife out of the room.

The wizened Magic Knight watched until they were safely outside the room. Malor closed his eyes and reached out to the Pillar, sending her a desperate message. It was a short message. There was no time to send a longer one. Umi now needed his help.

---

"I can't believe you did that!" Joan Rumsen nearly screamed. "Don't you dare walk away from me, Colonel Biggs," she hissed threateningly as the object of her rage walked past her.

Biggs whipped around and growled, "Or what?"

Joan was taken aback. She wasn't used to non-cowering males. She silently cursed Bill for her complacency. "What you did back there was a violation of human rights!"

"In case you didn't notice, that _thing_ in there is not human. Second, _it_ was already dying. You said so _yourself_." It was an effort to keep his voice calm, in spite of the impatience he was feeling. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to make a very important report." With that, he walked off rapidly before the other was able to get in another word.

"Aaaargh! That man makes my blood boil," Joan muttered.

"Calm down, Joan," Bill's familiar voice came from behind her.

"How can I calm down? Bono would still be alive were it not for his interference. The truth serum he injected could very well be lethal to his kind."

"You don't know that for sure," her partner said soothingly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Joan shrugged the hands off, turned around and narrowed her eyes at Bill. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"You're side, of course, I just--"

Joan held up a hand to silence him. She rolled her eyes and strode past him towards the makeshift clinic that held her erstwhile patient. "I'm going to do an autopsy. Man, if I find out that it was the truth serum that killed Bono, Biggs is _really_ gonna to get it in my report."

"Here we go again," muttered Bill as he followed Joan inside.

---

Masaru and Kakeru stared aghast as Fuu whizzed past them like a hurricane to attack the aliens. They could not have stopped her even if they tried. In the space of a single second, she was already able to cut down two of the invaders.

However, the aliens appeared to be equally as fast. That one second was enough to galvanize them into action as they began to bring their weapons to bear on the Wind Knight. The Shidou brothers glanced at each other and, with a battle cry, burst out of their hiding place, their swords drawn. The weapons which were aimed at Fuu began to move in unison towards the brothers. Their eyes widened as they both realized at the same time that although they were successful in getting the attention of the aliens, it was not the kind of attention they wanted.

"Oh shit..." Kakeru muttered under his breath as he skidded to a stop a few meters away from the nearest alien whose trigger finger was already squeezing what could only be the firing button of his weapon.

"Winds of protection!"

Both brothers hunched with their eyes shut tightly and jaws clamped together in anticipation of great pain that would accompany their deaths. When after a second passed and they still felt nothing, they slowly opened to their eyes and saw that they were indeed still alive. They turned around just in time to see an alien fire quickly at them before dashing off somewhere. Before they could once again cringe, the beam they knew would fry them splashed brightly just in front of them.

"What's going on?" Masaru asked, tentatively extending a hand to the point in space where the beam hit.

"It's some kind of protective force field," Kakeru uttered in wonder. "But who--?"

Sudden movement registered on both brothers' periphery, drawing their attention. They gaped in wonder as Fuu deflected beam after beam from the aliens' weapons using just her sword, continually drawing nearer to them. She moved with such grace and fluidity to rival any ballerina.

"Go, Fuu!" Masaru cheered. She was going to cut the two aliens down in a matter of seconds.

"Something's not right."

"What are you talking about? Fuu's gon--"

A third alien, the one that fired at them before running off, suddenly jumped in behind the two that were firing at Fuu. He was holding a small flashlight-like device and aimed it at her.

Kakeru's eyes widened in alarm. He knew intuitively that Fuu Hououji was in grave danger. He felt a jab of pain in his heart knowing that there was nothing he could do to help her.

---

Fuu focused on another beam of energy that streaked towards her. She deflected it as easily as the previous dozen or so, taking just one more step nearer the aliens. For a split second she wondered why they have not backed down. It was illogical to stand one's ground when the attacker is bearing down on them, impervious to their weapons. Unless...something nagged at the back of Fuu's mind...

Just as she was about to make that last step to close in on the invaders, a figure jumped in and fired a bright light straight into her face! It was a trap! She was taken by surprise but in the back of her mind, Fuu realized that the weapon did not fire something she would have been able to dodge or parry. Instinctively, she leaped out in a tangent in an effort to avoid weapon fire she was sure was going to follow.

When the Wind Knight tried to open her eyes she felt sharp, jabbing pain shoot out in all directions inside her head. It felt like her skull was going to explode and she almost dropped her sword with the need to wrap her hands around her head.

The pain, in addition to her inability to see, caused her to stumble, twisting her ankle in the process. She was going down but she instinctively tucked her body and rolled neatly on the ground.

"Winds of protection!" She cried out, willing a force field to form around her. It was only then that she dropped her sword and curled up in a fetal position, her head cradled in her hands.

"Listen to my voice," a low, guttural voice, like one would hear coming out of a voice recorder whose batteries were dying out, came through to her.

"Wh-who are you?" The sharp pain in her head began to subside, to be replaced by a dull throbbing ache.

"You will obey my command," the voice insisted.

"Get out of my head!" Fuu screeched out in rage. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she shut her eyes tightly, desperately trying to will away the pain and the voice. She realized that the bright light was from a mind control device. If the aliens think they can control her in any way, they've got a surprise coming. Caldina prepared the Magic Knights and made sure that they were no longer susceptible to any form of mind control.

Nevertheless, knowing that the aliens would not be able to control her held little comfort for the Wind Knight. She still felt helpless against the throbbing pain in her head. She felt them draw closer. It won't be long before they totally subdue her unless she got herself together.

There were too many depending on her. She could not...would not fail! "Hikaru!" She mentally called out to her dearest friend. She was the only one who could help her now.

---

"I'm not sure this is wise, Hikaru," Satoru said, his hands on his little sister's shoulder. She was agitated and he was trying to calm her but he'd probably be more successful trying to calm a raging storm. "You'd be playing into the hands of these aliens who want to capture you."

"What would you have me do, Elder Brother," Hikaru asked, staring unflinchingly into her brother's eyes, "just stay here while the invaders harm my best friends? _Our_ brothers?"

A portal began to form a few steps on Hikaru's left, much to Satoru's surprise. "Wha--"

"Lantis, go to the portal," Hikaru said in Cephirean without taking his eyes off her elder brother's. "It leads to Fuu. Go first. I'll follow."

Lantis, who had been standing behind Hikaru, hesitated. "What about Umi?"

"We'll go to her after we help Fuu. Besides, Malor is with Umi."

The magic swordsman glanced at Satoru for a moment and then heaved a sigh of resignation. He walked the few steps towards the portal. He glanced back at Hikaru just before he entered.

Hikaru turned her face away from her brother and gazed at Lantis. "Please take care," she whispered to him, her eyes pleading. Lantis gave her a half smile and then disappeared into the portal. The Fire Knight turned back to her brother. "Lantis is on his way to Fuu's. I'm going too but I want you to come with me."

Satoru dropped his hands from Hikaru's shoulders and nodded his head sadly. "Very well," he said resignedly, "if you have to go into danger, I might as well be there to help you. I'll go get my sword." Satoru began walking briskly back into the house. "When did she become so stubborn?"

"I heard you, Elder Brother," Hikaru whispered to herself and smiled as she watched her big brother disappear into the house.

---

"It's not working," Rogo growled, giving Crata a passing glare.

Crata shrugged. "It worked on the one human we tested it on."

"Well, apparently it doesn't work on all humans. Or at least, not on this one," the team leader said, tossing the hypnotic device in disgust. "Quick! Stun her. We'll need to get her back. You!" he said, pointing to a member of his team, "signal the helicopter to pick us up."

"Yes, Sir!"

Crata fired several stun shots at the prone figure but the beams kept splashing harmlessly against a form of force field. "Dammit! She's got some sort of protective shield surrounding her."

"You leave her alone!"

"Yeah, you bitch! Fight someone your own size!"

Crata glanced at the two human males at the distance. She fired a shot at them causing them to jump back in surprise. Unfortunately, the beam did not penetrate their shield either. It did, however, stun them to silence. Crata smirked.

"Is that all you've got, bitch?" one of the males taunted.

The technology expert growled. The silence was too short-lived. "Don't mind them," Rogo said. "If we both fired on the shield, perhaps it will give way."

"But if it did give way, won't the double the beams injure the girl?"

"It's a chance we have to take. C'mon, let's do it!"

Both Rogo and Crata aimed at the girl and fired successive beams. In the beginning, the shots just splashed against the shield. But on sixth try, the protective shield visibly collapsed in sparks.

"Hey, you big bullies!"

"Don't you dare touch her, you bastards!"

Rogo spared a momentary glance at the two males. He cast his eyes downwards towards the girl and reached out his left hand to grab her arm. As both he and Crata lifted her, he stretched out his right arm, aiming his weapon at the noisy humans and fired without even looking.

"Looks like our two noisy friends have lost their shield," Crata observed, a menacing gleam appearing in her eye. "Alpa," she said turning to a fellow Ramarian warrior who was standing watch nearby. "Take them out," she ordered as she helped Rogo drag the girl towards a clearing.

"With pleasure," Alpa responded, a feral grin on her lips. She lifted her weapon and took aim. "Better run while you still can, boys." She fully expected them to run for cover. So when the two humans rushed towards her bellowing their battle cries, she was taken by surprise. She aimed at the one on her right and fired. At the last moment both humans leaped sideways but not before hurling their swords towards her.

"What the--" Rogo and Crata turned back after hearing the gurgling cries of their colleague. Alpa was already on the ground, two swords deeply embedded in her chest. "Damn those humans!"

"I'll take care of them," Crata said between gritted teeth as she unceremoniously dropped the girl's arm she was supporting and shifted her weapon to her right hand.

"Crata! The helicopter will be here any second," Rogo called out but the other continued walking away. "Crata! Come back here. That's an order!"

"Should I go after her, sir?" asked the other warrior sent to signal the helicopter.

"No. Stay here with me and help me get this girl on the helicopter when it arrives. Crata can take care of herself," Rogo replied, the uncertainty in his voice belying the verbalized confidence.

---

"Kuu! Are you all right?" Masaru asked as he rushed to the girl's side. Fuu's sister had been hiding at the side of the house, under some shrubs.

"I-I'm okay. But Fuu! She's been captured," Kuu cried.

"Don't worry, we'll go get her," Kakeru declared confidently.

"You don't say," Masaru said, eyeing his younger brother dubiously. "They outnumber us and they have weapons while we don't. I suppose you have a plan."

"Um...no but I'm working on it."

As both brothers were talking, Kuu happened to look behind and saw one of the aliens slinking behind them. "Masaru! Kakeru!"

Both brothers whipped around in time to see the invader raise her weapon. "Move!" Both brothers jumped, half-carrying Kuu between the two of them. They hit the ground hard a couple of meters away from where the beam impacted.

"You can't escape me, humans," the alien sneered as she rushed towards them.

"Oh no," Kuu gasped as she looked up and found the barrel of a strange-looking weapon a few inches from her face.

"Uh uh uh," the alien sneered, shaking her head at the Shidou brothers who tried to get up. "It's over."

Lantis suddenly burst into the clearing and raised his sword into the air, his voice thundering out a phrase in an unrecognizable language.

"What the--" the alien barely moved her head towards the direction of the intruder when a bolt of lightning hit her squarely in the chest and quickly engulfed her entire body in electrical energy. She was thrown back, her mouth open in a bloodcurdling scream. Masaru, Kakeru and Kuu watched as she rolled three times on the ground before coming to a stop. Her body seemingly broken, continued to spasm as a few more fingers of electricity arched here and there.

They looked up as Lantis knelt before them. He placed a hand on Masaru's shoulder, his eyes querying.

"We're all right, Lantis," Masaru said, understanding the question in the other's eyes. Lantis nodded. The magic swordsman glanced at Kakeru and noted that his eyes were widening in alarm.

"The alien is getting up. How could she have survived a lightning bolt?" Kakeru asked in wonder.

Lantis stood and whipped around, his cape swirling behind him, to face the enemy he thought he had already dispatched.

---

Fuu began to stir. She didn't realize she had lost consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and it dawned on her that she was being held up on either side by the aliens. She carefully remained still. She didn't want alert them. She still felt groggy though and her vision remained blurry.

The Wind Knight heard heavy, whirling sounds from behind and guessed it to be the helicopter the aliens were waiting for. _Oh no!_ She had to do something. But she still felt weak. The aliens began moving to face the inbound craft.

Without warning, an explosion erupted in the far wall of the Hououji compound. _Now what?_ One of the aliens barked an order to the other as they both whipped around, dropping her in the process. Fuu looked up to see a swarm of heavily-armed soldiers wearing blue-gray mottled battle gear flow through the gaping hole on the wall.

Slowly, excruciatingly, the teenager began to crawl away. It would not do her good to be caught in the crossfire which immediately began in earnest. The aliens had crouched down and began firing their energy weapons, effectively silencing all return fire from the soldiers for the moment.

She kept one eye on the aliens and another on the terrain in front of her as she inched along. One of the aliens, the one who appeared to be the leader, barked another command at his companion. He then stopped firing his weapon and turned to face her.

_Uh oh!_ Fuu's eyes widened in panic. The leader aimed his weapon on her. "No! Winds of--"

The Wind Knight screamed as she felt agonizing pain race through her limbs as she was fired upon. _Must not lose consciousness...must...fight...must..._

---

Crata stood on wobbly knees, her body still wracked in pain from the initial attack. She raised her weapon at the black armor-clad stranger. She saw him reach behind him and retrieve something that immediately flashed into a full-length sword. "What the hell are you?"

She aimed her rifle, switched to Explosive mode, and fired. She watched as the laser-guided explosive projectile raced towards the stranger. Her eyes widened as the stranger merely raised his left hand and her projectile merely exploded harmless against it. _How are these humans able to raise shields like that?_ Her mind protested against the scientific impossibility she was witnessing.

She fired again and again but each time her projectile proved useless against the stranger's shields. So engrossed and enraged was she that she didn't realize the stranger had been taking a step closer each time she fired her rifle. She was about to let lose another projectile once more but a flash of light slashed downwards, effortlessly slicing the front barrel of her weapon causing sparks to shoot all over.

Crata dropped her now useless rifle and looked up into the eyes of the armor-clad human. She detected a bit of sadness there as she felt his bright sword barely touch the base of her neck. She forced herself to stand erect. She was determined to die with dignity.

The stranger uttered something that was neither Japanese nor English. It didn't matter. There was a flicker of movement and she felt no more...

---

Lantis watched the headless body crumple before him. It was then that he heard the rhythmic pounding of the air caused by an air craft of some sort. He turned towards the trio behind him and the stunned and horror-struck expression on their faces at what he did registered in his consciousness. Except he didn't have time to process it. He eyed Kuu and said one word: "Fuu."

Kuu's eyes widened and realized that they had left her sister at the hands of two other aliens. "She with aliens," she said frantically in broken Cephirean and began pointing towards the front lawn.

Lantis nodded and quickly rushed towards the direction indicated by Kuu. He heard them hasten to follow. Lantis skidded to a stop just as he reached the front lawn and saw an unconscious Fuu being held up on both sides by unknown men he took to be the aliens. The helicopter he heard was on its final approach. Something else was not right though. Lantis cast his eyes around looking for that elusive something that was nagging at the back of his mind.

Having found nothing and yet convinced that something was about to happen, he turned and saw Kuu still rushing forward without thought of the danger that would be befall her if she ran past him and into full view of the invaders.

He stretched out his arms effectively encasing Kuu in them. He then dropped her to the ground, using his body to shield her. Lantis looked up to see the look of surprise on the faces of Hikaru's brothers. But they seem to understand and they dove to the ground as well.

In that split second an explosion rocked the whole compound. The magic swordsman glanced up to see smoke billowing out of a gaping hole on a far wall. Streams of armed soldiers began pouring in and a firefight between them and the aliens ensued.

Lantis rose slightly from his position to locate Fuu. She was trying to crawl away. _That's it, Fuu. Keep moving._ Suddenly, one of the aliens turned his attention away from the soldiers and began stalking the Wind Knight. _This is not good._

He prepared to make his move when the alien suddenly raised his weapon and shot Fuu! "No!" the magic swordsman cried as he leaped forward. No sooner did he cross the threshold from the side of the house to the front lawn in view of the soldiers did they began shooting at him too. Lantis quickly erected his shield. "I'm not the enemy, you imbeciles!"

Weapons fire began pouring in on his side and he realized that the alien who was closest to Fuu was now also firing at him. "Not good," he muttered as he began to run, closing the distance between him and Fuu. He didn't think his shield will hold for very much longer against the weapons fire from the soldiers and the alien but he had no choice.

A large projectile streaking towards him began to register on his peripheral vision. It came from the soldiers. He didn't know what it was but something told him that he needed to dodge it. And dodge it he did by leaping backwards in the nick of time as the projectile exploded upon impacting the ground where he was just a split second ago. While he was not hit directly, the shock wave from the blast threw him into the air in an arc and his back hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of him.

"Lantis!"

The magic swordsman's name called out by Kuu barely registered in his ear. Neither did the beating rotors of the helicopter, nor the additional explosions that blemished and pockmarked the once well-maintained lawn of the Hououjis. By the time he got hold of his senses, Fuu was already in the helicopter with her alien abductor.

"Fuu!" Lantis cried out, his hand reaching towards the sky. He forced down the bile that was threatening to rise. He had failed. And worse, he had failed Hikaru.

---

When Hikaru stepped out of the portal she immediately spotted Kuu and her two brothers hunched down among the shrubs.

It was Kuu who first noticed her arrival. "Thank goodness you're here, Hikaru!" the elder Hououji cried out in relief which was evident by the tears that started to spill.

"What happened?" Hikaru rushed towards her and got pulled into a tight, desperate hug. The Fire Knight pushed Kuu from her but held her by the shoulders. She looked straight into her eyes but the latter simply broke down into more tears. Hikaru turned to Masaru.

"Masaru, tell me what happened, quick!"

"Fuu's been captured--"

"What?"

"That's not all, Lantis got hit--"

"Oh no, Lantis! Where is he?" Hikaru asked desperately.

"He's out there in the front being fired upon by soldiers and one lone alien."

"Gods!" Hikaru quickly stood and was about to move forward but a hand held her wrist. She looked back to see that it was Satoru.

"Don't act so rashly. Think things through first," the eldest Shidou admonished.

"I don't have time to think, Elder Brother. Fuu's been captured and Lantis is trapped out there. I need to go help him." She yanked her hand forcefully from Satoru's grasp and ran towards the front of the Hououji residence.

As soon as she crossed to the front lawn, Hikaru erected a protective shield. She made a beeline to Lantis who managed to crawl his way behind a tree. "Lantis!"

"Hikaru! Get back! You're going to get hurt," Lantis called out, waving her back frantically.

"No, I won't," she insisted. She positioned herself between Lantis, the soldiers and the alien and began waving her arms towards the soldiers. "Don't shoot. He's not the enemy!"

The soldiers abruptly ceased firing as soon as they saw the redheaded teenager dressed in shirt and denims cross their line of fire. However, the alien took advantage of the cease fire and began to train his weapon on her. Hikaru saw this and was therefore not caught by surprise when an energy beam splashed against her shield.

The Fire Knight narrowed her eyes in anger. She raised her hands in front of her at chest level, curved inward as if holding a ball, and cast her spell: "Ruby lightning!" She then extended her hands outward, directed towards the alien as soon as she felt the unmistakable buildup of energy surge through her body. Red spikes of lightning exploded out of the teenager and began racing from her outstretched hand towards the invader.

The alien's eyes widened in fear but stood stock still in panic like a deer caught in the headlights of an onrushing car. He let out a horrific scream of pain as red hot electrical energy engulfed his entire body and lifted him, dragging him several meters through the air to crash against the far wall. By the time his body slid to the ground, it was a smoldering corpse.

For several moments, all who witnessed the spectacle remained immobile, wide-eyed and stunned. This was especially true of Hikaru's brothers and Kuu who had never seen this enraged side of the bubbly teenager. They were filled with both fear and gratitude. Fear because they never realized how much power the redhead had at her disposal; and gratitude that she was on their side.

For her part, Hikaru only spared a momentary glance at her handiwork. She quickly ran to Lantis and helped him up. "Lantis, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Princess, I'm fine," Lantis said, smiling down at the Pillar.

"I was so worried," Hikaru said, burying her face on his chest.

"It's all right, Princess. We need to rescue Fuu though," Lantis gently pushed the Pillar from him and gazed into her eyes. "Princess, I have failed you. I was not able to save Fuu."

"It's not your fault, Lantis. Please don't be sorry. There is still hope. First, we need to go to Umi. If we capture one of the aliens there, we might be able to get him to tell us where they are taking Fuu."

Lantis nodded somberly. He had great faith in the Pillar. "You're right, Princess."

Hikaru smiled affectionately up at her magic swordsman as she reached up and tenderly touched his face.

Someone off to her right cleared his throat noisily effectively ending the tender moment she and Lantis were having. The Fire Knight turned to find a soldier waiting expectantly at them. "Yes?"

"Um, excuse me, ma'am but are you Hikaru Shidou?" the American soldier asked in Japanese to Hikaru's mild surprise.

"Yes, that's me. And you are...?" She asked as she turned to face the soldier fully. She slid her hand down Lantis' arm and entwined her fingers in his hand, taking comfort in his nearness.

"I'm Lieutenant Gary Bryce of the United States Marine Corps. That was...um...an interesting display you showed earlier, ma'am," the soldier cleared his throat. "Um, I'm here to inform you that the United States government, in coordination with the government of Japan, is offering to put you, your friends and family in protective custody."

"Lt. Bryce, you don't have to address me so formally. And the answer is no, we do not wish to be placed under protective custody."

The soldier frowned, clearly not expecting the rejection of the offer. "But surely you can see that without our protection you risk making a repeat of what happened today with your friend."

Hikaru narrowed her eyes at the brash lieutenant. "Surely you can see that I can protect myself and my family without your help," she cocked her head sideways to indicate the burnt remains of the alien she dispatched.

The Marine glanced back at the dead alien before turning back to face her. "Yes, well--"

"Listen, Lt. Bryce, I don't have time to talk right now. I've got another friend to go see."

"Oh, well, please allow us to escort you th--"

"That won't be necessary," Hikaru said as without warning, she summoned a portal to appear close to where the Marine was standing.

"Jesus Christ!" the soldier exclaimed in English, jumping back in surprise.

The Fire Knight turned to look at her brothers. "Time to go."

All three nodded and began walking towards the portal. Hikaru approached Kuu. "Kuu, will you be all right?"

"Yes, I will be, Hikaru," Kuu sniffed. She was about to ask about Fuu but she saw the look of determination in the eyes of the petite redhead.

"Don't worry about Fuu," Hikaru said. "I'll get her back. Trust me, Kuu."

"I do trust you, Hikaru," Kuu said tearfully as she pulled her sister's best friend into a tight hug. After a moment, she pulled back. "Now go."

Hikaru glanced one more time into Kuu's eyes and smiled cheerfully. "You take care." She turned towards the portal to see Lantis waiting for her. Together they disappeared into the turbulent light at the center of the oval passageway.

Lt. Bryce, together with the rest of the Bravo team, watched in awe and remained stunned several seconds after the portal dissipated. Bryce's orders were in fact to more firmly "convince" the girl that protective custody was the only way to go. But after witnessing what that girl could do, he just didn't have the heart to fulfill them.

One thing was sure though: neither he nor any in his team would ever forget what they saw that day.

---

Lam shook his head slowly as he surveyed the enemy from the second floor of the Ryuuzaki residence. He had two warriors posted on the more visible windows continuously pouring weapons fire downwards. "We cannot continue this indefinitely," he muttered to no one in particular.

"I'm afraid I have more bad news, sir," said one of the warriors returning from a section search of the house. "Trano isn't responding to our hail."

"Dammit! That makes two that we've lost contact with. Where's Dasma?"

"She rushed off to the Southeastern part of the house."

"Dasma is as foolish as she is reckless! C'mon let's go," said Lam as he hurriedly grabbed his plasma rifle on his way out of the room. The other warrior had to quicken his pace just to be able to keep up.

"What's the matter, sir?"

"Dasma has been itching to battle that Ryuuzaki girl since the beginning."

"Right." But the warrior was smiling inwardly as he ran alongside his leader. He was eager to find out how the esteemed Dasma would fare against the girl with the strange powers.

---

"Well, well, well," Dasma said as she aimed her rifle at the Ryuuzaki girl with one hand. "We meet at last, Umi Ryuuzaki." Her patience paid off. She was immediately able to detect a pattern based on the disappearance of the first and then the second warrior. They were now in some sort of indoor gymnasium.

If the girl was surprised by the ambush, she didn't show it. As a matter of fact, she was a picture of perfect poise, standing erect with a hand on her hip. Back on Ramar, Dasma was one of the fiercest fighters and therefore feared by both female and male warriors alike. It was therefore infuriating that a mere slip of a human female could be so unaffected by her. Especially since she had a rifle aimed at her at pointblank range and the girl was weaponless.

"I had no idea I had a fan," Ryuuzaki said, arching a perfectly formed eyebrow. "Did you want my autograph or something?"

"Why you insolent whelp! Do you think one such as yourself could defeat someone like me in combat?"

"It's easy to talk tough when you're holding a rifle."

"Oh you mean this?" Dasma tilted the rifle towards her and spared it a glance. She then tossed it aside. It clattered noisily as it hit the ground but neither of them paid it any attention. "I don't need it at all." The Ramarian sneered as she reached for the weapon she kept fastened to her back and brandished it. "See this? We call this a _trama._ As you can see it's a double-bladed sword." The weapon itself resembled a pitchfork except it had long "tines" and a short shaft, which was actually the handle.

"Very few in our home world could master it. However, in a _master's_ hand, this can be the deadliest weapon ever," Dasma continued as she began to twirl the double blades like a fan, deftly switching from her left to her right hand and back again. "Now, I _know_ you have your own weapon hidden somewhere. I suggest you take it out because I won't have any qualms in cutting you down where you stand, weapon or no weapon."

"Oh, very well. If you insist," the girl said as she casually lifted her gloved hand. To Dasma's amazement, the blue ornament on the glove began to glow. The girl tapped it lightly with her right hand and in a blinding flash, a long blade appeared. For the briefest moment, the sword floated in the air until the girl stretched out her right hand and took hold of it.

"Very impressive," Dasma said, meaning it. Here at last was a seemingly worthy adversary. While she enjoyed winning as much as the next Ramarian, she despised lopsided battles even more. Something told her deep inside this was not going to be one of those kinds. This girl has had her share of difficult battles too. She was sure of it.

They began to square off. Each one eyeing the other, testing each other's mettle. At last, with a battle cry, Dasma charged with her blades thrusting forward. The girl sidestepped easily, touching the onrushing weapon with her own in a token parry. The Ramarian knew that the girl would expect her to continue moving forward due to inertia but the moment their blades touched she pivoted sharply bringing her weapon about in a horizontal slash.

Dasma smiled as she saw the girl's eyes flash in alarm. It was a classic trick. Many a warrior died of disembowelment for underestimating the _trama_ and its master wielder. At the last moment however, the girl managed to leap back, the double blades slicing nothing but air, missing the girl's flat belly by a mere hair's breadth.

"Hey!" Ryuuzaki protested. "That was a really cheap trick!"

"And yet you were able to survive it. Now I'm truly impressed." Dasma charged again, this time with her sword raised upwards, poised to slash downwards diagonally.

This time, the girl was prepared. She met the blades with her own just as it began its downward trajectory, with sufficient strength to stop it at its path and then spun swiftly on her heels, bringing her sword swinging in an arc laterally. Dasma suddenly found herself on the defensive. The obvious counter was to leap back just as the girl did against her own attack but she needed to gain the upper hand quickly. So, with all the strength and speed she could muster, she swung her sword down. The resulting collision of metals caused a shower of sparks.

Ryuuzaki used the energy of the impact to spin once more, again bringing her sword in a swift, deadly arc, this time targeting her upper torso. Dasma managed to block it but barely so. _By everything that's holy, but this girl is fast!_

Both combatants continued to exchange blows for several minutes. The speed at which they fought was beyond what would be considered normal. The colossal impact of the blades, oftentimes causing showers of sparks, would have broken even the strongest _katanas_. To the regular human eye, the battle seemed even. Dasma knew different and she was beginning to have difficulty hiding the strain. The warrior leaped back, putting some distance between them in the pretext of reassessing the situation.

It wasn't far from the truth. She _was _assessing the situation. Her previous battles did not last this long. The weight of the _trama_ was having its toll on her. Keeping a facade of effortless combat was also causing additional strain. Her pride would not allow herself to show any weakness. Taking deep, gulping breaths while the other did not show any sign of exhaustion was unforgivable. And yet as she looked into the eyes of the girl, she saw something there, something akin to..._pity_? "What?" Dasma asked, trying but completely failing to hide her irritation.

"You seem to be growing tired," Ryuuzaki replied, lowering her sword.

Dasma smirked. "You wish."

"No, really. Why are we fighting? What is it that you want?"

"I didn't come here to talk, girl. Now, fight!" Dasma snarled. She had one last trick up her sleeve. She charged, thrusting her blades, aiming at the girl's face. As expected, Ryuuzaki swung her sword in a fan to block her thrust. At the last moment, the Ramarian angled the _trama_, catching the girl's sword between the twin blades. With one savage twist, Dasma managed to wrench the girl's sword from her hand. As she finished the upward swing of her sword, she saw the girl leap back, her left hand rubbing the palm of her right.

"Ha ha!" Dasma whooped in triumphant delight. She eyed the girl and then glanced at the sword still caught in the snare of her double blades. She angled her weapon, letting the sword fall loose. How ironic would it be to kill Umi Ryuuzaki with her own sword? She stretched out her left hand to catch the falling weapon. As soon as her hand touched the handle, the whole sword turned to water. The Ramarian's eyes flashed in surprise as the blade fell through her hand and arm, splashing on the ground by her feet. She became even more amazed when the puddle of water instantaneously coalesced back into the girl's sword. "What trickery is this?" Dasma demanded. She looked up at Ryuuzaki. The girl merely shrugged.

The Ramarian knelt on one knee and reached out to touch the sword. Her fingers felt cold, solid metal. She grasped the handle but the very moment the sword left the ground, it broke up much like a glass of water breaking. Once again, when the very last drop of water hit the ground, the whole puddle merged to turn into the sword.

Dasma rose in disgust, shaking her wet hands, belatedly realizing that her hands weren't wet at all. She glowered at her opponent who was just standing there, calmly regarding her. She began walking towards her using measured steps, her _trama_ held at the ready position. "I was right from the beginning. I was there when you competed in your fencing tournament, you know. It was such a puny event. A total waste of time for someone of your caliber. Before you die, I think you'd want to know that you were my most worthy adversary."

"Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you," the girl said in that infuriatingly sincere tone of voice. Dasma had to laugh out loud.

"Hurt me? My dear child, can't you see that I'm the one holding a weapon?" She took one more step closer, bringing her just two meters away. It would take less than a second to lunge and put an end to this.

"I warned you," Umi Ryuuzaki said as she raised her right hand.

Dasma tensed, bending her knees slightly preparing to lurch forward. The girl spoke a phrase in a language she didn't understand and all of a sudden, a fierce wind and a multitude of white projectiles exploded from her hand, all streaking towards her. She frantically tried to block the projectiles with her _trama._ She realized that projectiles were actually shards of sharp ice. She failed to block several of them and those that penetrated her line of defense embedded themselves in her arms and legs.

The warrior screamed in agony as she dropped her weapon. The barrage of sharp icicles, carried by gale-strength winds, threw her several meters back, pinning her to the far wall. Several more of the ice blades stabbed her in her arms, legs, shoulders and chest, effectively crucifying her to the concrete wall, her feet dangling approximately one meter from the ground.

Dasma's face was scrunched up in pain. By sheer force of will, she slowly opened her eyes. Her plasma rifle lay just below her. Fate was not without its own sense of irony. Painfully, she raised her eyes and saw the girl approach cautiously. She bent down to pick up her sword, which did not turn to water this time, obviously.

A few more steps and Umi Ryuuzaki finally stood in front of her. A worthy adversary indeed. The Ramarian let out a sigh of defeat. There were worse ways to die.

---

Umi gazed into the beaten body of her enemy. Except for the bluish green ichor oozing out from her many wounds, the woman before her looked very human. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her and yet, because she somehow knew that to show pity would be insulting to this…this person's race, she tried to mask her feelings.

"I do not understand why it had to come to this," the Water Knight said sadly. "Why did we have to fight?"

The alien stared coldly back into her eyes. "It was a matter of honor."

Umi shook her head. "No, it wasn't."

"Enough talk! Finish it. Let me die a warrior's death."

"Dasma!"

Umi whirled seeing two men enter the room. She raised her sword just as one of them raised his weapon. The Water Knight didn't worry. Her sword would be able to deflect the energy be--

A bright light suddenly blinded her. She let out an anguished scream as she fell to her knees, dropping her sword and covering her face with her hands.

"Listen to my voice." She heard it in her head. It was low and unnatural.

"Wh-who are you?" Umi cried out. "Get out of my head!"

"You will obey my commands."

"No!"

"Umi!" Malor's voice.

"Malor!" Hurried steps. She tried to open her eyes but sharp pain began to shoot and bounce inside her brain. She kept her eyes shut, her hands pressed tightly against them.

"Get him!" Energy beams. Explosions. Running steps.

"Flame arrow!" The whooshing sound of fire. Screaming. The sounds of battle seemed extremely enhanced in Umi's ears.

More energy beams. More running.

"Ruby light--" A gurgling sound followed by a crash.

"Malor?"

Flames licking in the background. Steps drawing closer and then farther. An energy beam then a final gasp.

Umi bolted upright. "No," first a whisper. "No!" a scream. "Malor, no!" The Water Knight struggled on fours, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, and began to crawl towards where she thought Malor was. She felt a firm hand grasp her left arm just under the shoulder and painfully yanked her upwards. She bumped against the body of the man holding her.

"Let go of me!" She swung her right arm intending to punch the man but her wrist hit against something hard and metallic and she howled in pain. Her body sagged from the pain in her head and both arms.

"Do as I say and you won't get hurt."

"Malor," Umi sobbed.

"Your friend is dead."

"No! Please don't let it be true," tears of grief began to flow freely from Umi's blind eyes. "Please don't let it be true...this can't be happening..."

---

Lam looked down at the sobbing girl he held. He knew what grief was but he had never experienced it. He watched her wailing with detached amusement. He looked up and saw that Dasma was still alive. He moved towards her, literally dragging the girl with him.

"Dasma," Lam cast his eyes alternately on her and then on the girl. It was amazing. How was this puny-looking creature able to defeat one such as Dasma so decisively?

"I'm dying."

"Yes, you are."

Dasma moved her eyes to the girl. "You should have seen her fight. You should have seen our battle," she said with pride. She shook her head slowly in wonder. "She is a _magnificent_ warrior."

"You will be remembered for your sacrifice," Lam said solemnly.

Dasma raised her head and looked straight into the other's eyes. "Yes, I know."

Lam nodded once and watched as Dasma closed her eyes. He waited. After a while, she stopped breathing. _You will be remembered as a fool, _Lam thought. It was a senseless death. He turned away and began walking towards the exit. The girl he held struggled to keep up by walking but Lam was walking briskly and she kept stumbling. He didn't care.

His comlink chimed. "This is Lam."

"This is Rogo. I've got the girl."

"Excellent. I've got the girl too. Any casualties?"

"I'm the only one left."

Lam let out an inaudible sigh. He didn't expect this much casualties. "I've got two others left. Proceed here."

"That's not the plan."

"I know. Our rendezvous point has just been compromised, or so Tanaka tells me."

"Very well. I'm on my way. Rogo out."

He had never stopped walking as he spoke to Rogo. He looked down and realized that the girl he held was no longer moving. He stopped and raised her slightly. She had fallen unconscious. It was just as well. He unceremoniously dropped her on the floor. Bending slightly, he gathered both her wrists into his one hand and began walking again, dragging her across the ground as he went.

---

Hikaru emerged from the portal to find Lantis and her brothers already surveying the room they were in.

"We seem to be in Mr. Ryuuzaki's study, in the second floor," Satoru said, approaching his sister.

"That means we're roughly in the middle of Umi's house. It's exactly where I wanted to be. Masaru, Kakeru and I will check out the front. Elder Brother, you and Lantis check out the back. I've been trying to contact Umi but I'm getting no response," the youngest Shidou said, her expression clearly conveying her worry.

"Right," Satoru said, nodding. Following orders from his baby sister was a bit strange and yet...reassuring. He turned to Lantis and cocked a head towards the back of the house. Both began to walk away but Hikaru called out to him.

"Oh, Elder Brother, I'll be communicating with you telepathically. So don't be surprised if you hear my voice inside your head," the Fire Knight smiled. "Kuu freaked out big time when I did it to her."

"Er...right," the eldest Shidou raised his eyebrows and continued walking away, shaking his head slowly. Could his life get any more bizarre?

Hikaru watched the two leave. She turned to her other brothers. "Let's go."

The three began to walk quickly towards the front of the house. It was truly a huge place. The youngest Shidou began to notice that the damage became more and more severe as they neared their destination. It was clear that a major battle had gone on in this area. Hikaru made a signal for her two brothers to slow down.

Just as they were going to cross the threshold, Lantis called out telepathically. Hikaru raised her hand up, signaling Masaru and Kakeru to stop.

"I found something," Lantis said, hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"You better see for yourself," the magic swordsman said, projecting the image he was seeing to Hikaru.

Masaru saw his sister's eyes widened, seeing something in the empty space beyond. "Hikaru, what is it?"

She shook her head as if only realizing she wasn't alone. She turned to look at her two brothers. "Looks like Umi has been busy. Lantis found one of the aliens pinned to the wall with dozens of ice spikes all over her body. It was...gruesome," the Fire Knight cast her eyes downwards, her brows furrowed. The sight truly disturbed her.

Masaru fell silent. Kakeru asked, "Was...she...it dead?"

Hikaru nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off the floor. "The alien looked female. I've seen her before...somewhere."

"Princess," Lantis spoke once more, "there's more."

The redhead raised her head, once more staring into the distance. "Yes?"

"Prepare yourself, Princess," the magic swordsman said slowly and projected another image.

Hikaru's eyes widened and she let out a cry of anguish; her hands came up to cover her mouth as she slowly sank to her knees.

"Hikaru!" Masaru and Kakeru rushed towards their sister. "What happened?" Masaru said, tilting his head downwards to try to look into her eyes.

The Fire Knight was shaking her head, tears flowing from her eyes. "It's...it's Malor. He's dead!"

---

"Princess..." Lantis whispered, attempting to suffuse the Pillar's mind with warm feelings, trying to soothe her. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Satoru. He was saying something he couldn't understand. He directed his thoughts to him. "Talk to me here, Satoru. We can understand each other this way."

Satoru's eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa! Can you understand me now?"

"Yes."

"How did Hikaru react?"

"Not very well. She's very distraught--" Lantis suddenly tensed, his eyes turning towards Hikaru's direction.

"What?"

Lantis spared the other a glance. "C'mon, let's go!" The magic swordsman began to run at top speed.

Satoru hurried to catch up. "Tell me what it is!"

"No time to explain. We've got to get to Hikaru!"

---

"Drop your weapons now!" Lam said firmly towards the Marines at the far end of the Ryuuzaki compound. He held the unconscious blue-haired teenager in front of him as a shield with his left hand around her neck. He held his rifle with his right hand, aiming it at the general direction of the enemy. Two more warriors flanked him on both sides, their weapons also aimed at the Marine contingent.

He glanced back and saw Rogo approach after having leaped down from his helicopter. He was holding an equally unconscious girl he captured also by the neck, weapon likewise trained at the soldiers. Lam saw Rogo's helicopter fly off and his own, bearing the Yakuza, make its final approach.

He turned his eyes back to the Marines. They still have not dropped their weapons. "I said, drop your weapons!" Lam emphasized his demand by visibly tightening his grip on the girl's neck. He suddenly became aware of a sniper perched on the roof of the next house. He quickly aimed his rifle at him and fired. The sniper's death cries were audible in the distance.

He cast his eyes back at the Marines who all visibly cringed. Without looking back, they knew what happened and that they suddenly had no choice. However, instead of dropping their weapons, they began to walk backwards, out through the breach in the wall.

"Stop right there!"

Everyone stopped on their tracks and directed their attention on a petite redheaded girl walking purposely out in the open. The girl surveyed the scene before her, casting her eyes first at the Marines, then at the aliens and finally at the helicopter that had just landed.

"Well, well, well," Lam smiled. "Hikaru Shidou. You saved us the trouble of coming to get you, little girl."

"Let go of my friends," the redhead said. "You need me, not them."

"How so?"

"I'm the one who can open a wormhole."

Lam raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really? Prove it." The girl's eyes never left his and to his surprise a bright light flashed and there before him was the elusive wormhole. His eyes took in the sight of the oval doorway, with its center filled with dancing, churning light. For a moment his mind rebelled against the impossibility of what he was seeing but he dismissed it just as quickly. Figuring out this phenomenon will have to be done later.

He turned his eyes back at the Shidou girl and cocked a head towards the wormhole. "Where does that lead to?"

The girl merely shrugged. "Nowhere." Lam turned in surprise as the bright gateway suddenly vanished.

"Now, let my friends go."

"Not yet. I want you to open a wormhole to the Ramarian fleet stationed just outside your solar system."

"First let my friends go."

"Listen, girl," Lam said between gritted teeth. "There will be no more bargaining. You will do as I say, or else..." He made a show of tightening his grip on Ryuuzaki's neck. A groan escaped from the girl's lips.

Suddenly, a new group of people rushed out of the house. Lam and his warriors tensed, training their weapons on the newcomers.

"Hikaru! What on earth are you doing?" one of them approached the Shidou girl.

The redhead whipped around angrily. "Stay out of this, Elder Brother!" The vehement outburst stopped the other on his tracks.

"Hikaru, don't do this."

The girl ignored him and turned back to Lam. "Very well, alien. I will open your wormhole but you had better let Umi and Fuu go or I swear, I'll destroy you," she said between gritted teeth.

Lam raised his eyebrows. Such strength in one so young. "If this wormhole really leads back to our fleet and you promise to come with us, I will let your friends go."

"I can't let you do this, Hikaru," the brother stepped forward, his hand outstretched to grab hold of the girl's arm.

Lam fired a shot at ground just in front of the girl's brother. The small explosion was sufficient to throw the man off his feet.

"No!" The redheaded teenager rushed to the side of her brother.

---

"Please, Elder Brother," Hikaru pleaded with Satoru, "this is out of your hands."

"But--"

"No buts. This is my decision."

"Listen, Hikaru, I don't care if you are the Pillar or a Knight or whatever. You are still my baby sister! I have to protect you."

The Fire Knight gazed sadly into her brother's eyes and slowly shook her head. "I have to do this."

Satoru locked eyes with his sister's, as if willing her to change her mind. Both turned their heads as Lantis knelt by their side.

"Princess, this is--" He fell silent as the Pillar shook her head slowly at him. The look in her eyes told him that there was nothing he could do or say that would change her mind. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I think so," Hikaru nodded at her magic swordsman. She reached into the back of her neck with both her hands and took out the medallion she always wore. "I can't do this on my own though." She took Lantis' hand and placed the medallion over it, covering it with both her hands. "You know what to do."

Lantis looked down at his hands covered by Hikaru's small ones and then raised his head to gaze into the warm sienna-brown eyes of the Pillar. "No, I don't know."

The Fire Knight smiled tenderly at him. "You'll figure it out." She reached up and touched his face. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips softly against his.

"We don't have all day, Hikaru Shidou," said the alien, clearly getting impatient. It was more than enough to break the moment. Hikaru pulled back from Lantis and looked into his eyes.

Lantis saw her expression transform from its former softness to a hard steely one. "Take care of my brother."

Lantis nodded. Hikaru glanced fleetingly at her brother and then slowly, gracefully rose to her feet. Pivoting on her heel, she turned to face the alien. "You gave me your word, alien."

"Yes, I have. Now get on with it."

The Fire Knight gave the other a brief glare before closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and drew a picture of odd-looking ships in her mind. She also pictured interstellar space just beyond Pluto. A surge of energy filled her and when she opened her eyes, the portal was already there.

The alien looked first at her and then at the portal. "How do I know that this one really leads to our ships?"

"Send one of your people through and then have him come back. He will give you the confirmation you need."

The alien turned to nod at one of his companions. The other alien walked forward and faced the portal. He took a deep breath and entered. The leader fixed Hikaru with a warning glare, alternately moving his eyes towards the fingers he had around Umi's neck and then back at her. The insinuation was all too clear.

The leader turned back as he noticed the portal began to shimmer. The alien he assigned presently walked back out. He was smiling triumphantly. "It leads to the Weret."

"Excellent!" The leader turned towards the Fire Knight. "Come here."

Hikaru fearlessly approached until the barrel of the leader's rifle was mere centimeters from her chest. "We had a deal."

"And I fully intend to keep it," he nodded to the one carrying Fuu. Hikaru saw as Fuu was thrown forward. The leader did the same to Umi. Hikaru winced as she saw both hit the ground hard. "Rogo," he called out to the man who held Fuu. The Fire Knight recognized him as the one she met at Tokyo Tower. "Please inform our friend, Mr. Tanaka, that he is coming with us."

"Right."

The leader then turned to the warrior who came through the portal. "Go back in and tell them to prepare for our passage."

"Yes, Sir." The warrior nodded and then disappeared into the portal once again.

The leader turned back to Hikaru. "After you," he said cocking his head towards the portal.

Hikaru glanced back. She saw Umi and Fuu already being attended to by her brothers. She gave the alien a fleeting glance and then walked towards the portal. She felt the leader's rifle steadily track her every movement very closely.

She glanced at Lantis just as the portal began to pull her in. He was clasping the medallion tightly in his hand. For a brief moment, she wondered if she was truly doing the right thing.

---

Greg Caster, White House Chief of Staff, walked into the Situation Room, a grim expression on his face.

The President looked up and immediately tensed. "What is it?"

"Very bad news, Mr. President," Caster began. The President was joined by the Joint Chiefs, heads of Central Intelligence and the National Security Agency, and the Defense Minister. All their eyes were on him. "The aliens managed to capture one of the girls," he glanced down at the open report on his hand. "Hikaru Shidou."

"So they got one," the President said, his expression hopeful. "Don't they need all three?"

Caster took a deep breath. "I'm afraid not, sir. Dr. Rumsen sent her report in. It is confirmed by the Marines who witnessed the scene." He paused and scanned the expectant faces in the room. "Hikaru Shidou is the only one who has the power to open wormholes." He fixed his eyes on the President of the United States. "She's already transported herself and the surviving aliens to their fleet outside our solar system."

The President's jaw slowly dropped. "My God..."

* * *

NEXT: 

Chapter 13 - The Battle for Earth

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

To those who have been waiting patiently for this chapter, my apologies for the delay. The pressures of real life have a way of suffocating one's creativity. At any rate, I shall endeavor to come up with the next chapter much sooner. Do wait for it. Even more excitement to come!

C&C/reviews are very welcome. Please e-mail them to darkhrse0714 (at) yahoo dot com.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: 

Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in that anime/manga are properties of CLAMP. These are used here without permission.


	14. The Battle for Earth

**The Ramarian Crisis**

By DarkHorse

**Chapter 13: The Battle for Earth**

**_  
_**_Ryuuzaki Residence, Tokyo, Japan_

**LANTIS **watched as the families of the two Magic Knights gathered around their daughters. Umi and Fuu were lying side by side on thick mattresses laid out in the spacious Ryuuzaki living room. A doctor was attending to them both. Satoru and Masaru were standing beside him, a good distance away from where the two girls were. He did not know where Kakeru was at the moment.

Umi began to stir. She was most likely going to wake soon. At the moment, she was moving her head from side to side, a distressed expression on her face. It was as if she was fighting to not wake up.

The magic swordsman's eyes fell on Fuu. She, on the other hand, was still completely unconscious. It was probably going to take some time before sphe wakes. It was his fault. The Wind Knight was shot right before his very eyes and he wasn't able to do anything about it. The alien who shot her was still alive...with Hikaru...out in deep space. That was his fault too. Lantis clenched his fists in anger and frustration.

He glanced at Satoru, Masaru and Kakeru. Their faces were all lined with worry and anxiety. He almost wished they would take out their own anger and frustration at him. He failed utterly. His task in life was simple: to protect the Pillar. And he couldn't even do that. Perhaps he shouldn't have listened to Hika--

"Hikaru!"

Everybody turned to look at Umi who began thrashing in her bed, calling out her friend's name.

"Please don't hurt Hikaru! She's my friend! Don't hurt her!"

Umi's parents tried to restrain her, speaking soothing words but the blue-haired teenager continued to writhe, alternately spasming and arching her back, her eyes tightly shut.

Lantis was stunned by what he saw. He was riveted by the sight of her thrashing about on the mattress. When he averted his eyes, he noticed that Umi's parents were looking at him. Scanning the room, he saw that _everybody_ was looking at him. It was then he realized that Umi was screaming in Cephirean.

Galvanized, he stepped forward and knelt on one knee by Umi's head. "Umi...Umi! Listen to me. It's Lantis." The Water Knight began to gradually calm down, her head tilted to the side, straining to hear more. She wrenched her one arm from the father's firm grasp and thrust it towards the magic swordsman, gripping his arm desperately. She began to weep.

"L-Lantis...I had a...a terrible dream..."

"Everything's all right now, Umi," the magic swordsman said, covering Umi's hand with his own.

"But...it was so real. It-it was as if I was there. They had Hikaru s-strapped naked on some kind of upright table and...and they were electrocuting her...oh, Hikaru!" Umi broke down in wracking sobs. She took her hand from Lantis' arm and covered her face with it, trying to bury her sorrow.

Lantis signalled gently to the girl's mother that it was okay to release her other arm. Umi immediately buried her face in her arms and continued to wail, curling up into a fetal position. He turned his focus back on the distraught teenager. "It was a dream, Umi. You must wake up now. We need your help. _I _need your help." He reached out to rub her shoulder.

"I-I'm afraid to open my eyes," the girl said between hiccups.

"Why, Umi?"

"The last time I opened my eyes there was...awful pain in my head," she answered in a piteously soft voice that reminded the magic swordsman that the girl in front of him was only fourteen years old.

Lantis felt a hand on his arm and turned to see that it was Mr. Ryuuzaki. He was speaking to him but he couldn't understand. Damn this language barrier! He thrust his thoughts into the other's head. "What is it, Mr. Ryuuzaki?"

He could see the astonishment register on his face. He was about to say something.

"No, Mr. Ryuuzaki. Speak to me here so we can understand each other. Just think of what you want to say and then focus it to me. I'll be able to pick it up. It's not that difficult."

Umi's father nodded slowly and made an effort to concentrate. "Hello?"

"Yes, Mr. Ryuuzaki, I can hear you."

"This is astounding!" The father's eyes went wide. He quickly turned to look down at his daughter and then back at him. "What was my daughter saying?"

"She said she's afraid to open her eyes. She said that when she tried to open them the last time, she felt great pain in her head."

Mr. Ryuuzaki's eyes widened and then nodded before calling the attention of the doctor. The two spoke for a few seconds and the latter began to rummage through his bag for what Lantis could only assume to be more medication.

The magic swordsman rose slowly to his feet and walked back to where the Shidou brothers were. Satoru stared at him inquisitively. "She's going to be all right," he said mentally to him. "She just had a bad dream."

"I see."

Both returned their focus to Umi who had calmed down significantly. She was also already able to communicate normally with her parents in the native language. Lantis didn't realize that he was holding his breath as he watched the teenager slowly open her eyes. She blinked a few times and let out a breath of relief. He took that to mean that she was no longer feeling any pain.

Slowly, with her parent's aid, Umi rose to a sitting position. She turned to her side to see Fuu and tears began to well up in her eyes again. She averted her eyes, scanning the room. Her expression turned into a deep frown as her blue eyes settled on the magic swordsman.

"Lantis, where is Hikaru?"

---

Hikaru Shidou slowly opened her eyes...and blinked...and blinked again. She began batting her eyes furiously. She felt her eyelids move up and down but all she saw was the same gray color as when her eyes were closed!

Her anxiety rose several notches when she realized that she could not feel any of her limbs. It was as if her arms and legs didn't exist. Where was she? Why couldn't she feel anything? Was she dead?

She began to work her mouth. She could feel her teeth with her tongue. She felt relieved. She bit down hard on her tongue and felt pain! Yes! She _was _alive. But other than that, she couldn't feel anything.

The Fire Knight began to shiver uncontrollably. She had to fight to calm herself. She had to try to stay calm...try to think. She closed her eyes and her terror began to take over once again. She could not even feel whether she had her eyes open or closed.

_Calm down and think, _she repeated the mantra over and over in her head. She fought to regain a modicum of control over her emotions. When she finally regained her composure, she struggled to remember what happened. She remembered negotiating with the aliens for the release of her friends. She recalled conjuring up the portal. She had a plan. She would allow herself to be captured, giving Lantis, Umi and Fuu time to figure out a way to either get to her or find a way back to Cephiro and get reinforcements in the defense of Earth.

At the last moment Hikaru changed her mind. She decided to blow up the alien ships as soon as she crossed through the gateway. If she died in the process, then so be it. She was prepared to do that if it meant saving her friends and loved ones...if it meant saving Earth.

However...the moment she crossed the threshold...she couldn't remember. Try as she did, she couldn't remember anything beyond stepping out of the portal. What happened? She repeated the question to herself over and over again. She began to feel agitated. Her anxiety grew and grew. When the answers didn't come she screamed.

---

"I can't believe you let her do this," she said between gritted teeth, throwing accusing looks at both Lantis and Satoru.

"Calm down, Umi," Lantis urged, reaching out with both hands to hold her shoulders. The blue-haired teenager shrugged his hands off and began pacing briskly in front of the magic swordsman and Hikaru's eldest brother, her fists clenched at her sides.

"I'm not going to calm down! Hikaru is in trouble right now. And worse, you've placed Earth, and even possibly Cephiro, in jeopardy by allowing those...those _aliens_ to take her!"

"She assured me that she knew what she was doing," Lantis countered, feeling anger beginning to rise within him as well.

"That's exactly what Hikaru always says. I can't believe she would do this. Knowing her, she'd probably just blow up their entire fleet in space," the teenager spared the swordsman a withering glance as she walked past him a few steps only to turn back and continue the whole process all over again. "Yes, she would do that all right, even if it killed her," tears of rage and frustration began to spill. Umi angrily brushed those away as if they were an annoyance.

"Well, she didn't do it," Lantis said firmly. It was enough to cause the other to stop dead on her tracks right in front of him.

"How would you know that?" she snarled.

"Because I'm a Cephirean," he said, defiantly staring right back at the blue eyes that conveyed accusation and anger so vividly. "The death of the Pillar is something that all Cephireans would feel."

Umi brought her eyes low, finally unable to match the unflinching intensity in the magic swordsman's gaze. After a while she brought them up again briefly, just to show the other that she wasn't through with him yet. Turning completely around, she walked briskly towards the unconscious Fuu.

Everyone who was on her path widened his or her eyes and stepped back, giving the frighteningly determined teenager a clear path. Even Fuu's parents did not hesitate to give way to the girl. Upon reaching her friend, Umi knelt by her side and gathered her hands into her own. "Fuu, wake up now, girl. You can't be sleeping at a time like this." She reached out and shook the other's shoulder.

Umi felt a restraining hand on her shoulder causing her to look up. She shot a quick, angry look at Fuu's father, startling him so effectively that he very quickly retracted his hand from her shoulder as if electrocuted. She looked back down at her friend and saw that her eyes were now open, gazing up at her.

"Miss Umi?"

"Thank goodness, Fuu. How are you feeling?"

"Like steamed, soggy vegetables."

"How imaginative of you," Umi said dryly. "Can you get up?"

Fuu frowned as she cast an eye as far down her body as she could without raising her head. "I don't know."

"Well, let me help you."

Fuu nodded and using Umi's hand for support, she pulled herself up to a sitting position. The movement caused her head to spin. She lifted her other hand to her temple, massaging it gently.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Miss Umi. It was just passing dizziness." She looked up and was gratified to see her parents smiling down at her. After reassuring them that she was fine with a smile of her own, she began to scan the room.

Umi watched her friend without uttering a word, waiting...knowing that she would ask the same question she asked of Lantis.

"Miss Umi, I don't see Miss Hikaru around," Fuu finally asked as her eyes finally came to rest on her friend's.

Umi let out a sigh. "Hikaru's been captured by the aliens."

Fuu's eyes widened, her hands painfully squeezing Umi's. Her eyes searched and found Lantis. The magic swordsman seemed to flinch and tense up. "Sir Lantis, where have they taken Miss Hikaru?"

"They forced her to open a portal to their fleet of ships just outside of your solar system."

"No power on Earth or Cephiro could force Miss Hikaru to do anything," the Wind Knight protested, her eyes darting between the Cephirean and her friend.

"Seeing her two best friends at gunpoint would," Umi said matter-of-factly.

"Oh no," Fuu's eyes fell to her lap. After several heartbeats, she looked up. "What do we do now?"

Lantis stepped forward as he reached behind and took out a medallion. "I'm not sure what Hikaru had in mind, but she gave me this." He dangled the _Fenestra _by its chain in front of the two girls. Both sets of eyes widened. Perhaps the situation wasn't as hopeless as they thought.

---

"The stasis field is weakening again, ma'am!"

"Increase power to stasis field."

"It's barely holding, ma'am."

"She can't continue this onslaught indefinitely."

"Stasis field integrity down to sixty percent and dropping."

"This is unbelievable."

"Forty-five percent..." Pause. "Thirty percent..."

The scientist Lezle let out a sigh. She didn't want to do this. She watched the human strain vigorously against her restraints. The transparent material separating the human and the scientists was made of their planet's toughest crystal--it was virtually unbreakable. Or so they thought. Ever since the girl regained consciousness, she had been exuding tremendous amounts of heat, causing microscopic cracks to form in the chamber. It was necessary to reinforce the structure through the use of an electromagnetic force field. However, even that wasn't working. The chamber had already begun to rupture. When the force field failed, the room would immediately be flooded with fatally high levels of radiation and thermal energy.

It was time to use something more drastic. The female Ramarian scientist approached her console and touched a button, which opened a small panel; it had a single red button on it. Lezle glanced at her assistant.

"Fifteen percent, ma'am."

Lezle nodded, took one glance at the chamber and pressed the red button.

---

"In the short time we have known Malor, he has proven himself to be resilient, courageous and loyal. All qualities befitting a Magic Knight. For that was what he was." Lantis paused, his eyes staring off into the distance. "But Malor was more than a Magic Knight to us. He was our friend." The magic swordsman turned to face the gilded casket levitating over a rectangular hole in the ground. "We honor your sacrifice today, Malor, by laying you down here," he first looked up to the golden obelisk constructed in honor of Princess Emeraude and then back down towards the casket.

"You will never be forgotten," Lantis concluded. He raised his eyes to Master Mage Clef.

The highest ranking mage nodded almost imperceptibly and waved a hand. The floating casket gradually descended into the opening in the ground. Once inside, the earth magically swallowed it, finally laying the elder Fire Knight to rest.

Sniffles here and there could be heard. Lantis swept his eyes over those assembled to pay homage to the warrior. Tears were streaming freely from Umi's eyes but she stood tall, bearing her grief with dignity; Mrs. Ryuuzaki was behind her, holding her daughter's shoulders. Fuu, on the other hand, was sobbing openly. Her parents move to comfort the Wind Knight, encircling her in their loving arms.

After a few moments, the gathered crowd began to gradually disperse in groups. Umi and Fuu found each other and clutched tightly. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they walked, giving comfort to one another. The parents of the two Knights trailed them quietly.

The Shidou brothers and Kuu followed closely behind, speaking in soft tones. La Farga, Caldina and Ascot, after lingering for a while, decided to leave as well.

Lantis felt Master Mage Clef and Ferio approach him. He looked up into the dark skies, eyeing the roiling thunder clouds, before turning to face the two.

"It has been this way for a few months now," Clef answered Lantis' unasked question.

"The lack of sunlight has begun to adversely affect plant life," Ferio offered. "All the mages in the land have been working hard to sustain them." He didn't have to say that the entire ecosystem of the planet was in serious jeopardy.

The magic swordsman let out a sigh. The good news was that the land was not starting to break up. That meant only one thing. "The Pillar is alive."

Clef nodded sagely. "We need to find her and bring her back. She is suffering and because of that, Cephiro is suffering."

Lantis clenched his jaw at the mage's words. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone hurting Hikaru. "Is there any way at all we could use the _Fenestra_ to open up a portal...?" He left the sentence unfinished, looking the mage in the eye, hoping that perhaps he had found a way for them to rescue the Princess.

Clef could only shake his head sadly. "Even if we combined all the magical powers of the land, it would be too risky. The power to open portals was meant for the Pillar and the Pillar alone."

"But--"

"The _Fenestra_ is to be used sparingly, only in dire emergencies."

"This is an emergency."

"Lantis, listen...we do not possess the fine control that a Pillar has over this power. To be able to create a portal to open up across such great distances requires pinpoint accuracy, not to mention tremendous magical reserves."

The magic swordsman shook his head slowly and then let out a breath. "Then we are left with just one option."

Ferio, who had been content to just listen to the two, spoke up. "I'm not sure whether the Autozam High Council will agree to it," he said, already knowing what that option was.

"The High Council might not agree to it, but I know of at least two Autozamians who we can count on for sure," Lantis said firmly, giving both Clef and Ferio a passing glance before walking away.

---

They were gathered in the Grand Hall of the palace. Every single person (or in Mokona's case, creature) who was involved in the conflict that nearly destroyed Cephiro was present. Once enemies, now good friends, sat in peace around a long, ornate oval table. All eyes were at the moment focused on two battleship commanders from Autozam.

"Of course we will do it," answered Geo Metro, who was now the commander of the NSX, the latest and most powerful battleship in the Autozam armada.

"You didn't even have to ask," Zazu offered. "I'd do anything for Hikaru," he said in a much toned down voice.

Lantis pretended not to hear that last comment and instead focused on Geo. "No matter how powerful the NSX is though, it cannot hope to stop an entire alien fleet by itself."

"Count the Bravada in," Princess Tarta of Chizeta declared, searching and finding support of her decision in her elder sister's eyes. Tatra could always be counted upon when it came to noble causes.

"And the Dome of Fahren as well!" First Princess Aska of Fahren joined in. Sanyung nodded vigorously in affirmation.

"Thank you all," Lantis said, nodding gratefully to the foreigners. "Unfortunately, those still will not be enough to defeat the alien forces." The magic swordsman glanced at the Wind Knight. "How many ships do these aliens have, Fuu?"

"A little over five hundred." She looked up only briefly to answer before focusing once more on the holographic image of the Milky Way in front of her.

Lantis nodded and then turned to the Autozamians. "Geo, is there any way the High Council can mobilize the Autozam armada for this cause?"

"I don't think convincing the High Council is going to be a problem. I've already had preliminary talks with them and they fully understand that these aliens pose a threat to the security of Cephiro as well.

"What _is_ going to be a problem is refitting our ships for battle. Except for the NSX, all the other ships have been converted into transport vessels."

"How long are we talking about?"

"Months."

"Good. We have time for months, but not years. Fortunately, the time flux will work in our favor."

"But even if we can get all these ships ready, how are we going to transport them to Earth?" Zazu piped in.

"We are working on that problem," Lantis said, gesturing towards Master Mage Clef. "We have every confidence that we will be able to transport all ships over." The magic swordsman didn't say that coming back is going to be a bigger problem if they did not successfully bring back Hikaru.

"So I guess we do this," Zazu said, clearly excited about the prospect of engaging a hostile enemy into battle.

The feeling was obviously shared by Geo. "I'll schedule a dialogue with the High Council and we should have an answer and a timeline by this time tomorrow."

"Thank you, Geo," Lantis said meaningfully. "Again, thank you, everybody for your help."

The assembly rose and slowly filed out of the hall. Umi and Fuu stayed behind. When everyone left, they approached Lantis and Clef, who were conferring with each other.

"We need to get back to Earth," Umi began.

Clef turned to regard the two Magic Knights, his eyes already conveying his question.

"The people of Earth need to prepare for this threat. They need to truly understand what they are up against," answered Fuu.

Lantis and Clef glanced at each other.

"What?" Umi asked, seeing the way they both exchanged knowing looks. "Is there going to be a problem?"

"The mages are still recovering from the ordeal of opening a portal to get you here," the mage paused and let out a sigh. "But, I suppose that your quest is important. When would you like to leave?"

It was girls' turn to exchange glances. Both of them planned a visit to their respective Rune God. "Tomorrow should be soon enough."

---

Fuu gazed at the immense being approaching her. He knelt on one knee, resting his massive forearms on the bended knee, and regarded the Magic Knight. To most, the Rune God would appear completely robotic and mechanical. Nothing could be further from the truth, for the being in front of her was more biological than anything else, possessed of great power and wisdom.

"Hello, Windam," Fuu said, smiling tentatively.

"Fuu...it has been a long time," the Rune God replied.

"Yes, it has." The Wind Knight sighed deeply, lowering her head.

"Something upsets thee." It was a sentence. Fuu could only nod in reply.

"This Pillar is powerful. We feel her influence...even across space and time," Windam admitted, his glowing eyes unwaveringly taking in Fuu's form. "Take heart, Magic Knight from another world. Thy friend is alive."

Fuu finally looked up. "Yes, she is. But for how long? How much suffering is she going through? What else can you tell me, Windam, besides the fact that she is alive?"

"I can tell thee this, Magic Knight: the Pillar will not give up so easily."

Fuu's eyes widened in surprise at the rebuke. Windam was correct. Her thoughts went back to those times before Hikaru became the Pillar, before they even became Magic Knights. Her redheaded friend was relentless and unwavering, pushing ahead when she and Umi were just about to give up, battling incredible odds and sustaining injuries in the process that would pale even the staunchest of warriors. All that to fight for a cause she believed in, for the welfare of a planet that was not hers, for people she did not even know.

Several emotions swirled inside her: shame, concern for Hikaru's safety and fear for the uncertainty of the future. A single tear fell from the Wind Knight's eye. At that very moment she felt weak and she began to doubt herself. Surely a Magic Knight should not be having these kinds of feelings.

"Thy emotions are what makes thee human, Fuu," the Rune God said after a while, "but what makes thee a Magic Knight is how thou deals with them. Never forget that."

Fuu was taken aback. She gazed up at the face of Windam and gave him a small smile. "Can you read minds too now, Windam?"

The massive head moved as if cocking an eye at the teenager. Fuu was convinced that he was actually smiling at her. "I have existed for eons, little one. I have learned a thing or two in all that time."

---

"Supreme Commander--!"

"At ease, scientists," Higon commanded, his eyes focused only on the transparent chamber holding the prized human who could create wormholes. "Is her body still rejecting the neural implant?"

"Not anymore, sir. It took us several days to adjust the frequencies to match those of her brain. We've also had to strengthen the implant's outer shell to withstand the intense heat the human was exuding."

"Good. So, how is she doing now?"

"Her anxiety levels were dangerously high in the last few days but we were finally able to stabilize her," Lezle reported. "We've begun external stimuli testing on her--"

"And?"

"She has responded well. It took a while but I believe she is beginning to trust us."

"Have you been able to gather some information from her yet?"

"We were just about to begin probing her now, Supreme Commander."

"Well done. I want to be the one to probe her."

"Of course, sir."

---

The Voice intruded once again into her consciousness. Hikaru slowly opened her eyes, or at least, focused her awareness to it. In her current state, it was difficult to determine whether her eyes were open or not.

She eagerly welcomed the Voice. Her starving brain craved external stimuli and this was the only source of it.

"Hello?" Hikaru called out when the Voice did not return. "Please talk to me...hello?" The Fire Knight began to get agitated again when the voice returned.

"Hello, Hikaru."

"Yes! Thank goodness you've come back!"

"I am here now, Hikaru. How are you?"

"I'm still not well. I think I'm trapped in some kind of alternate dimension...please, you've got to help me!"

"We have the power to help you--"

"You do? Oh please help me!"

"--but we are not sure we should."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You are obviously a very powerful being. We need to be sure you will not harm us."

"I will not harm you. I promise! I'll do anything you ask!"

"All we need from you for now is information."

"If I give you the information you want, will you help me?"

"Of course we will help you."

A small voice inside Hikaru told her not to trust the voice. But this was immediately quelled by her greater need to escape this gray prison. "What is it you want to know?"

"Well, we understand you can create...portals..."

"Yes, yes I can!"

"Tell us how you do it..."

---

"Miss Umi, please stop fidgeting and just focus," the Wind Knight whispered to her friend for the hundredth time.

"We've been standing here for more than two hours now, waiting for the mages to open a damn portal," the Water Knight retorted, clearly nearing the end of her patience.

Fuu, however, knew the real reason why her friend was so restless. They were planning to go and see the Prime Minister of Japan. To reveal to him who they were. To prepare him, essentially, for the arrival of _another_ alien force, not to invade this time, but to help defend Earth. When the aliens did attack, it was necessary for the people of her planet to not mistake the combined forces of Cephiro, Autozam, Chizeta and Fahren as not another hostile enemy.

This whole idea of revealing themselves to all and sundry on Earth frightened her blue-haired friend. The truth was it frightened the blonde teenager as well. However, they didn't have any choice. She did have a plan of parlaying the information she had about the aliens against a guarantee from the Prime Minister that they would still be able to live their lives normally on Earth when all of this was over and done with. It was reasonable to expect that the Japanese leader would agree to it.

If not, difficult as it may be for them to think about it, they could always permanently relocate to Cephiro. The thought was not especially difficult for her to imagine. Ferio was here, after all. She wasn't too sure about what either Umi or Hikaru felt about it though. Neither did she want to dwell on what her parents would say to the idea.

Fuu focused her attention on the mages in the distance who had formed a circle around the _Fenestra_, which was propped up on top of a round table made entirely of white marble. She didn't realize conjuring up a portal would be so difficult. It didn't seem to take up too much effort from Hikaru.

The Wind Knight lowered her head. The thought of her petite friend tugged at her heartstrings. She missed the bubbly redhead terribly. Glancing at the Water Knight, she was sure that Umi was missing Hikaru as well.

Fuu glanced once more at the mages and noticed that their concentration seemed to have gotten more intense. The _Fenestra_ began to glow more brightly.

"Finally!" Umi exclaimed, also noticing the progress. "I still don't understand how something so obviously complicated seems easy for Hikaru to do." The side of Fuu's mouth curved upwards in a small smile.

"I was thinking the same thing, Miss Umi," the blonde offered.

The blue-haired girl sighed. "I really miss her, Fuu."

"Me too, Miss Umi. Me too."

---

The Prime Minister of Japan sat behind his large, very official-looking desk and regarded the two members of his cabinet who were seated in front of him. "Still no movement after several days?" he asked, directing his question to the Minister of Defense.

"That's correct, sir," the Defense Minister replied apologetically, looking first at the head of state and then at his colleague, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, seated across from him.

"Is it too much to hope that they're not going to be able to exploit the girl's power, after all?" asked the PM, briefly eyeing both his ministers but not really expecting an answer.

"It's too early to say, sir."

"How are the preparations?"

"We've mobilized our entire force. We are all on yellow alert, that is to say, a higher state of readiness."

"And the United States?" This question was directed at the Minister of Foreign Affairs.

"They are in DefCon Three, sir. It's the highest state of readiness they've ever been during peacetime."

The Prime Minister nodded thoughtfully. After a while, he faced his Defense Minister. "So, do we have a chance against the aliens if they attack?"

The Defense Minister hesitated. "It's hard to sa--"

"I don't want bullshit," the PM said firmly. "Give it to me straight."

He shook his head, a grim expression on his face. "Not likely, sir. We did not stand a chance against thirty of their man-sized ships...Sir, there are over five hundred spaceships, each the size of a small city, just outside our solar system."

"Well, I'm not just going to accept that. There must be a wa..." the Prime Minister's eyes suddenly narrowed, focusing into the distance. "What in the world--?"

The two ministers turned to see what had distracted the other. They all slowly stood, faces registering their astonishment as they saw tiny motes of twinkling light begin to gather in the middle of the stately office. The Prime Minister walked around his table and approached the part of his office where the tiny lights seemed to be coalescing.

He raised his hand, attempting to touch them but he felt nothing.

"Sir, I don't think it's wise for you to be standing so close to those...things," said the Foreign Affairs minister.

He stepped back, not because of what the other man said, but because he began to be aware of the gradually quickening movement of the lights.

The Prime Minister felt a firm grip on his arm, pulling him back. He couldn't take his eyes off the strange apparition even as he took one hesitant step after another away from it. Before his very eyes the tiny dots began to take the shape of an oval the size of a narrow doorway. It then occurred to him that this was the wormhole that he was briefed about.

"Sir, it looks like a worm--"

"Yes, I know," the PM waved his hand impatiently to silence the other.

Every head of state around the world had already been told by the United States about the now very real possibility of the aliens invading Earth using wormholes. It already occurred to the Japanese leader that this wormhole was going to spew out alien invaders. However, after just a few seconds of thought, the PM decided this was unlikely. But then again, what if the aliens found away to open a wormhole in the office of every country's leader?

"Call the guards, quickly!" the PM barked. He promptly heard quick steps walking away in response to his command. He turned his head to see one of his ministers already using the phone on his desk.

In seconds his door burst open admitting several members of his security detail.

"Sir," his head of security said urgently, "we need to get you out of here now."

"No," the PM said firmly, his eyes riveted on the sight before him. "But be prepared." Hi-powered machine pistols rose as soon as he said that. All of them aimed at the slowly forming wormhole just a few meters away.

After what seemed like eternity, the apparition took its final shape, growing brighter and brighter. Everyone present already knew from the briefing what to expect and so they shielded their eyes. The men bearing weapons did this with only one hand, keeping their guns trained at the center of the wormhole, their trigger-fingers quivering.

As expected, an explosion of light marked the completion of the wormhole.

When the Prime Minister and the rest of the men opened their eyes, they could see behind the bright layer of churning light the silhouettes of two girls drawing nearer. The layer seemed to stretch outward as the girls casually walked past the threshold. It was as if the wormhole did not want to release them. When at last the tension was too much, the layer burst in a shower of multi-colored light, revealing the two girls.

Both were stunningly beautiful; the one with blue waist-length hair strikingly so, while the blonde in an unassuming way. The girls were similarly attired, wearing blue and green capes, respectively, clasped at the neck. Underneath that they both wore white form-fitting body suits, gloves and calve-high boots. The glove that they wore on their left hand had a gem-like orb, the color of which matched the cape that each donned.

For two seconds, a dozen wide-eyed, gaping men faced two almost equally surprised teenaged girls. The silence was broken only when the statuesque blue-haired girl shook her head, glanced at her companion and muttered, "I did say to open the portal _outside_ the office, right?"

---

Fuu used her elbow to nudge her friend sharply in the arm. When Umi turned towards her, she quickly mouthed the word "bow".

Umi's eyes widened and she nodded briskly. In a seemingly orchestrated fashion, they both faced the Prime Minister and bowed formally.

"Forgive this inappropriate visit, Mr. Prime Minister," Fuu began after she completed her bow. She had rehearsed three different speeches for this but because of the unexpected change in circumstance they all seemed so inadequate all of a sudden. _I guess it's time for the direct approach_, Fuu thought. "We've come to give you vital information concerning Earth's defense against the aliens."

---

Col. Scott Biggs watched as one of his lieutenants walked out of the Ryuuzaki residence and approached him. There was a general wariness in the junior officer's gait that spoke volumes about the kind of news he bore. What else could it be but bad news?

Unable to mask his displeasure, Biggs' eyes narrowed and his lips became thin lines. In his nervousness upon seeing the colonel's dangerous expression, the lieutenant almost fumbled his salute.

"Sir--"

"Don't tell me," Biggs said dryly, not bothering to return the sloppy salute, "the house is empty."

"Yes, sir. It's as if they just vanished into thin air."

The colonel nodded. "Okay. They're bound to return from wherever goddamned place they went. I want every possible egress watched. I want a man on the roof at all times. I want to know the moment someone returns. You got that?"

"Yes, sir!" the lieutenant executed a smart salute this time and did a quick about-face. Biggs, however, was no longer paying attention.

_I have never before failed in any of my missions_, the Marine colonel thought bitterly. And yet, here now, he had done so twice. The first was to neutralize the aliens. Not only did he fail miserably, but he also lost majority of his men. His second was to take the three girls into custody. Well, he was about to do just that only to realize that the subjects have disappeared!

Biggs clenched his fists in frustration. He was obviously dealing with powers he had never dealt before but in his mind that was no excuse. At this point there was only one recourse. He would have to report his inability to accomplish his two objectives. This was something he had never had to do before.

He took one last look at the big house, narrowing his eyes in determination as he did so. After a while, the Colonel walked away. If there was a way for him to salvage this mission, he would find it. Even if he died trying.

---

Carl Parsons, Director of the National Security Agency, paced nervously around his office, puffing incessantly on his cigarette. He had just learned that the remaining two girls were very close to being kidnapped. It was just by some stroke of a miracle that they were able to elude their would-be captors.

He raised a hand to rub his temple. He had been operating with very little sleep for a couple of weeks now. This, he suspected, was the cause for the massive headaches he had been having.

He wished he had never attended that meeting with Warner and Masterson then he wouldn't have the welfare of three girls on his weary conscience. He had to do something. Either warn the President or stop that Col. Biggs somehow.

---

Tanaka trailed Lam through the labyrinthine corridors of the starship Weret, keeping a few meters between them for good measure. It was going to be another grueling strategic planning session.

He glanced at the alien in front of him. He couldn't decide which was worse: their foul-smelling stench or their hideous appearance. If it weren't for the device they attached just under his left earlobe, he would've fainted from the strong and copious pheromones they excreted, just like he had that first day Lam brought him to what he believed was their "war room."

On the other hand, he continued to have nightmares about the way they looked. Overall, they resembled lizards except the aliens had orange eyes; walked on two legs and they had scales that were blue-green in color. Hard ridges lined their foreheads and spine. And to think these aliens could very well end up ruling Earth. Tanaka gave an involuntary shudder.

Each day he spent in the war room, as he watched these hideous creatures plot and scheme the downfall of his planet while waiting to be consulted upon, he became more and more convinced that Earth had simply no defense against the military might of the Ramarians. He may not understand their language but the highly detailed holographic visuals they used to simulate the systematic conquest of Earth conveyed what he suspected all too clearly. The Ramarians were an unstoppable force.

"Do not be overly concerned, Mr. Tanaka."

Tanaka stiffened. Lam stopped walking and turned to face him. The Japanese cursed his inability to read the other's expression.

"Once we have conquered Earth, you will be given authority over your people. Think of the good you can achieve then," Lam said evenly.

The Yakuza bit back a scathing retort. It wouldn't do him any good to antagonize them. He did, however, recognize the lie in Lam's statement. During the several days he was confined to quarters, he was given hundreds of electronic pages of translated text containing the history of the Ramarian race to read. He did not find any reference of the Ramarians giving any form of leadership to a member of an "inferior" race. No, now was not the time to antagonize the aliens. There had to be a way...

Tanaka looked up as he realized that he had not responded to the alien's verbal baiting. He gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I look forward to that time then."

For several moments, Lam did nothing but eye him. "That time, Mr. Tanaka," the alien said, "will come sooner than you think." The alien abruptly turned and started walking.

The Japanese let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He clenched his fists in frustration as he followed the other. He had no reason to hope and yet, for some reason, something in his gut told him that there _was_ hope. Well, he had survived this long by following his gut. He wasn't about to stop now.

---

A weary Commander Zazu Torque sat in the operations console of the starship DSX monitoring the various ship systems. Although not as state-of-the-art as the NSX, the DSX looked every bit as menacing with its sleek lines and quicksilver hull.

Zazu stifled a yawn as he noticed a shield harmonics anomaly appear on one of his monitors. He tapped a few buttons to run the diagnostics. He raised a hand to his temple and closed his eyes briefly. He had had less than eight hours sleep total in the last three weeks.

Never before had Autozam attempted to overhaul close to three hundred and more than double that number of mecha fighters simultaneously. For one thing, they only had enough qualified engineers to do only three starships at once!

These last three weeks have been pure hell for Autozam's top engineer, as Zazu had to dash back and forth dozens of starships, troubleshooting the work of less experienced engineers they'd had to recruit. Many of the mages of Cephiro offered to help but there wasn't anything they could do. Zazu wasn't about to allow them to use their magic on his starships. He couldn't trust what he couldn't understand.

The soft beep on his console broke into his reverie and brought him back to reality. "Damn!" he muttered loudly.

This caught the attention of his fellow officer and the captain of the DSX, Commander Eko Dodge. Dodge was a full head taller than Zazu and twice as wide but he had an unusually child-like face. Ever since he got promoted, he began to grow a full beard, which did little to hide his cherubic features. "What did you find?" Dodge asked as he approached, his brows furrowing in concern.

The younger commander jumped in surprise. He turned to look at the other inquisitively.

Dodge laughed. "Yes, Zazu, you said it aloud. The entire bridge heard you."

Zazu sighed and shook his head slowly. "I must really be losing it."

"Look at the bright side, after the DSX we're all set to go, right?"

"After the DSX," Zazu began, putting up a hand and putting a finger for every point he made, "we'll be ready to take our entire fleet through an _untested_ wormhole, clear across the galaxy into an _unchartered_ region of space, battle against an _unknown_ enemy to save an alien planet." He looked the other commander squarely in the eyes. "It's not much of a bright side if you ask me."

"Well, if you put it that way even I'd be depressed too. But think about it, we'd be able to engage our entire fleet into an epic battle. We've never done that before."

"That's one more point right there," the younger commander shook his head once more. "Anyway, it looks like you have a malfunctioning prysmic conduit," he said, taking his attention back to the console.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Just a moment," Zazu's fingers danced over the buttons of the console as he brought up the parts inventory on his monitor. "Just as I thought," he said, grimly, "we're out of prysmic conduits." He stood up and began walking out the bridge.

"Hey!" Dodge called after Zazu. "Where are you going?"

"To Engineering, to fix your defective conduit," the other said without looking back.

"Oh, okay. Looks like you've done this before," Dodge said, relief visible on his face.

Zazu turned to face his fellow commander just as he reached the exit. There was a smile on his face. "Actually, I haven't done this particular kind of repair before. But not to worry, I've learned quite a bit these last few weeks about 'making do' with what you have." With a wink and whirl of his robes, the youngest commander of Autozam disappeared through the hatch.

Dodge watched him leave with eyebrows raised. Casting his eyes around the bridge, he realized that the junior officers were all looking at him. He stiffened his back and puffed up his chest to project a confidence he wasn't sure he felt. "He knows what he's doing," he said to no one in particular.

---

Warner lightly pressed the button on his tiny earphone to end the call and then removed the device from his ear. _Parsons, you fool!_ he thought vehemently, shaking his head. He realized that it was typical of the NSA Director to react this way. Parsons had always been a sentimental bastard.

The Director of Central Intelligence swiveled his high back leather executive chair so that he faced the window overlooking the entire complex. It was good thing the President was not available to take Parsons' call. Otherwise, it would have been a complete disaster. Now he was forced to deal with him. It was an undertaking he did not relish.

A discreet knock on his office door intruded into his thoughts. "Come," the head of the CIA said. He heard the door open and the soft footfalls on the thick carpet. He could tell a lot from the sound of a person's walk. This person was not likely to be able to go the distance. Warner allowed the man standing in front of his desk to stew for awhile before swiveling around to face him. "Yes," he said, finally.

"Flash report, sir," the man before him said, handing over a single sheet of paper.

Warner quickly scanned the page, his frown deepening with each moment. He looked up slowly. "Please get General Masterson on the phone."

"Right away, Sir," the man said and quickly left the room leaving the Director in deep thought.

---

"Why have you taken me here?" Tanaka asked as his eyes scanned the hallway he was in and the door that was before him. He had never been to this part of the Weret before. He wasn't quite sure whether he was on the top or bottom part of the ship. All he knew for certain was he was now located towards the forward part. Other than that, the door and the hallway were unremarkable.

Rogo, who was tasked to escort the human this time, smiled in amusement as he glanced sideways at him. "You've always expressed curiosity as to the welfare of the only other human we had in our custody."

"You mean the girl? Hikaru? She's in there?" The Japanese asked pointing towards the entrance.

In response, the alien stretched out his scaly hand to touch the equally scaly and slimy wall to the left of the door. The barrier to the room began to move as if alive, sliding noisily to the side to reveal a cavernous chamber, the proportion of which took Tanaka's breath away.

The human stepped forward, his eyes sweeping through the expanse. It was then that he noticed a silver sphere that was about ten meters across. It hung suspended about 25 meters up on the chamber connected to several tubes. The tubes themselves reminded Tanaka of human arteries except that they were huge; each of them pulsating rhythmically with energy as if they were sucking something out of the sphere.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Rogo asked, his eyes also taking in the magnificence of the chamber.

"What is it?"

"We call it the Amplification Chamber. Come, this way," Rogo said abruptly and began walking towards the far end.

_Amplification Chamber?_ Tanaka scowled. _What did they want to amplify?_ He noticed that Rogo was already several steps ahead of him. He hurried to follow. He allowed his eyes to continue to roam. Overhead, the silver sphere passed above them. When he looked forward he noticed that there was a room high up the chamber, at about the same height of the sphere. Rogo was leading him to what looked like a lift that would take them to the room.

As the lift ascended it afforded the Japanese with a closer view of the sphere. There was a door that marred its otherwise perfectly smooth and round exterior. Inside, Tanaka glimpsed the red-haired girl completely covered from the neck down with a gray form-fitting suit, sitting on a metal chair. She seemed unconscious. But before he could ask about it, he found himself already in what appeared to be the control room, filled with other aliens busy manning equally alien-looking consoles.

Rogo stepped commandingly forward and was met with another alien. This one was smaller than Rogo and seemed to defer to him. They spoke briefly. To Tanaka, it was all clicks, whistles and hoots. The smaller alien glanced his way, its expression unreadable as always. This alien seemed to shrug resignedly, looked away and returned to its console. The human turned to Rogo.

"Come, Mr. Tanaka, don't be shy."

Tanaka gave the other a smirk in reply. He was called many things in his life but never "shy." "So, let me guess, this is the room where you control the 'Amplification Chamber'," he made little quotes with his fingers in the air.

"Have a care, Mr. Tanaka. It was you who wanted to see this," Rogo said, shaking his head in a patronizing way. It was unnerving to see such a human gesture on such an alien face.

"I was curious about the girl."

"Well, step forward then," the alien said as he stepped backward as he kept an eye at the other, leading him towards the transparent material that separated the room from the rest of the chamber.

Tanaka stepped forward and true enough, he could see the sphere just slightly below the room. His initial height assessment was off by a few meters. Looking down, he could see the girl unconscious and strapped securely to the metallic chair she was sitting on. "What are you going to do to her?"

"She is the key to our salvation, Mr. Tanaka. Through her, we will be able to open a wormhole that will lead to your world."

Tanaka's throat constricted at that and suddenly had a hard time swallowing the sudden build up of saliva in his mouth. "Wouldn't you need a much larger wormhole than the one she opened for us?"

"Hence, the Amplification Chamber," Rogo said expansively, his arms and hands spread out.

"So, this whole thing is going to amplify the girl's power to create, what? A wormhole large enough to move your entire fleet all the way across the solar system to Earth?"

Rogo nodded confidently, a feral smile on his hideous blue-green lips, showing off some pretty nasty fangs. "As a matter of fact, Mr. Tanaka, we should be ready to do just that in..." he turned to the alien that greeted him at the door and spoke briefly. "Well, according to our esteemed scientist, Lezle, we should be ready to start in exactly one minute."

Tanaka's eyes widened. _One minute?_ Just then, the door of the sphere disappeared, the fate of its sole occupant now hidden from his eyes. He looked at the alien standing beside him who seemed to be studying his reaction with amusement. Rogo cocked his head towards something over his shoulder. The human turned around and was surprised to see a holographic image that showed the nose of the Weret and the emptiness of space beyond.

He heard the scientist, Lezle, utter something to Rogo. Rogo, in turn, nodded and began counting down: "Ten...nine...eight..."

Tanaka's heart began to beat faster. He stole a glance over his shoulder at the sphere. It was beginning to glow brightly. "...five...four..."

He faced forward once more to watch the holograph. A dim but gradually brightening light was also beginning to form just under the nose of the starship. "...two...one-"

A deafening, bloodcurdling scream came out from the sphere. "Gods!" Tanaka breathed as he whipped around to look at the sphere. He had to immediately shield his eyes with his hands as the globe burst into a blinding flash of crimson light. Turning back once again, he peeked through the fingers of his hands to look at the holographic display. He saw a beam of light shoot forward from the starship into a point in space. Amidst the continuous screaming of the little girl, he saw, to his horror, the point grow bigger and bigger, until it covered the entire image.

It looked like the beam was cutting a path through space. A rift.

The beam finally stopped and so did the screams. What remained was a swirling whirlpool of light. It was the wormhole.

Chills ran up and down Tanaka's spine as he stood erect to behold the path to his world's destruction. "God," he began to pray, "if you do exist, save us all..."

---

Mr. and Mrs. Ryuuzaki looked out the view port of the starship DSX. They could see the bright planet of Cephiro in the distance, suspended in space amid the stars. Everything looked serene. The configuration of the stars and the planet itself was alien to them but they hardly noticed. Instead, their thoughts were on their headstrong daughter, Umi.

She was their baby, their only child. That she was now endowed with great power was of little consequence to them. Right now, all they knew was that their child was in harm's way. To Mr. Ryuuzaki, nothing could be more unnatural than that.

And yet, in their hearts, they knew they were being selfish. Mrs. Ryuuzaki stole a glance towards the Shidou brothers. They were standing a few meters from them, also looking out the view port. Their little sister, Hikaru, was taken hostage by the aliens. What could be worse than that?

The opening of the door to the ship's lounge interrupted everyone's thoughts. A woman in uniform came in. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she said in a pleasant voice. "Commander Dodge requests that you all find your seats and strap yourself securely. We are about to get underway."

Umi's father looked down at his wife and took a deep breath. "This is it."

Mrs. Ryuuzaki smiled gently at her husband and held his hand. "Everything will be okay."

Mr. Ryuuzaki nodded, giving a brief reassuring smile of his own. _I hope you're right._

---

Fuu surreptitiously glanced at Umi whose body language still clearly indicated that she was mad and completely irritated with her. The blonde teenager's shoulders slumped in dismay. She could not remember a time when she had been the object of someone else's anger. And yet here, now, one of her best friends seemed to think she was to blame for their predicament.

All she wanted to do was warn the Japanese Prime Minister of the aliens' attack and the arrival of the Autozamian fleet. Now here they were in a limousine, which was going to take them to the helicopter, which in turn would take them to the plane that would fly them all the way to the United Nations building in New York. Nice going, Hououji.

The Wind Knight decided to stop stealing glances at her friend and look out her window. She was surprised to see that they had already arrived. She could see the helicopter in the distance. Her door was opened for her and she got down. She turned to see that Umi had also gotten down and was, in fact, already walking towards their transport with an escort by her side. Fuu sighed once more as she and her escort followed.

Just as they were approaching, the door to the helicopter burst open, revealing two soldiers pointing automatic weapons at them; red beams streaking out of a tube atop each rifle, painting a dot on each of their escort's foreheads. Fuu suppressed a gasp as several more armed men streamed from behind the aircraft, their guns and beams this time aimed at her and Umi. "All of you, hands up!" It was in English.

The escorts of the girls complied immediately.

"What is the meaning of this?" Umi demanded, her fists clenched at her sides, ignoring the red dots that danced on her chest and the couple that were on her forehead.

"Don't try anything funny, miss," came the harsh answer. "I've got guns aimed at your head. If you even so much as move a finger the wrong way, we're dropping you. Understand?"

Fuu saw Umi's body stiffen as terror suddenly took over. The Wind Knight stepped closer to her friend.

"Freeze!"

Fuu gasped and stood stock still as she heard the command. "W-what do you want?"

Instead of an answer, the two soldiers that were in the helicopter dropped down and herded the escorts away. One soldier came forward and grasped Fuu's arm, leading her inside the helicopter. She glanced to her side and saw that another soldier was also dragging her friend.

Once inside, Fuu glanced forward. Seated in front of them was a big, burly man, wearing a black beret. He was armed with a single pistol, which was strapped in place at his waist.

The man smiled benignly. "Don't be afraid--"

"Easy for you to say, Mister Whoever-You-Are," Umi snarled. "You have your soldiers and guns pointing at us!"

Fuu shook her head. _Here we go again..._

"Shut up, Miss Ryuuzaki," the man snapped, all gentility gone from his face. "You are now in the custody of the United States government."

Umi and Fuu exchanged worried glances. Their eyes communicated with each other. There was no way they were going to be taken hostage. Both braced themselves as they mentally prepared their own assault when suddenly images of a burning and screaming Hikaru seared through their minds!

Fuu's last thoughts as she lost consciousness were of her parents and how everything seemed to have taken a turn for the worse.

---

Onboard the NSX, Zazu tapped a few buttons as he made a few adjustments on his scanners. "The portal seems to be stable," he announced.

"Have all the ships reported in?" seated in the Commander's chair, Geo asked as he stared at the anomaly several hundred meters in front of his battleship. _This is crazy,_ he thought to himself over and over again.

"All ships have reported in. Everything is a go. We're just waiting for your signal, Commander. And, yes, we are crazy," Zazu said before turning to look at his old friend, giving him a quirky smile.

Geo raised his eyebrows in surprise and then realized that he must have blurted his thoughts out loud. "Well, I guess there's no turning back now. Proceed."

All eyes on the bridge stared ahead. Every crewmember of every ship in the fleet held on tightly to their respective seats as they braced for what could only be a bumpy ride to the other side of the galaxy.

"And so the battle for Earth begins," Geo whispered to himself as the swirling lights of the portal engulfed the bridge.

* * *

NEXT: 

Chapter 14 - Fighting Fire with Fire

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

Well, this chapter certainly took me the longest to write. I don't know what it is but I had to rewrite virtually every section at least twice!

Anyway, thanks to those who have given reviews and C&C. They were all appreciated. Please do let me know what you think of this chapter. E-mail comments to darkhrse0714 (at) yahoo dot com.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: 

Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in that anime/manga are properties of CLAMP. These are used here without permission.


	15. Fighting Fire with Fire

**The Ramarian Crisis**

By DarkHorse

**Chapter 14: Fighting Fire with Fire**

**  
**UNITED NATIONS (AP) - The United Nations has convened a special assembly  
inviting both member and non-member nations to discuss plans for Earth's defense  
against the alien invaders. Secretary-General Anton Lassiter commented that for the  
very first time ever, every nation has sent a representative to the assembly. He  
expressed elation about the evidence of unity presented but at the same time  
sadness that it had to take a global threat to bring it about.

The special assembly comes after the controversial briefing that the Japanese Defense  
Minister gave earlier to the Security Council essentially stating that another extra-  
terrestrial force is coming to aid in the defense of the planet. This surprising information,  
according to his report, comes from two female Japanese teenagers...

---

WASHINGTON (Reuters) - White House spokesperson Linda Roberts has  
confirmed in a press conference that the President has spent at least nine hours with  
the Joint Chiefs and many of his cabinet members to discuss the country's defense  
against the invading extra-terrestrials.

The lengthy meeting follows the President's television announcement earlier today  
publicly acknowledging for the first time ever the existence of extra-terrestrials and  
the possibility of an invasion. The President has not yet made any announcements as  
to what decisions have been made regarding the current crisis.

In related incidents...

---

NEW YORK (AP) - Gripped by fear and panic following the President's nationwide  
television address confirming rumors of an impending extra-terrestrial invasion, tens of   
thousands of New Yorkers took to the streets to flee the city today. Within only minutes,  
more than two thousand fender benders have already been reported as vehicles literally  
pushed and rammed their way through the already heavily congested streets.

Widespread looting had also begun. Hundreds of electronics, appliance and grocery  
shops have been broken into and robbed. New York Police Chief Raphael Fallow has  
given a shoot-on-sight order to anyone caught looting.

In his own televised address, New York Mayor Christopher Benning urged the citizens  
to remain calm and if they absolutely need to leave the city, that they do so in an orderly  
fashion. So far, the Mayor's pleas have fallen on deaf ears.

Meanwhile, similar reports of pandemonium have begun to come in as several other cities  
all over the world have likewise succumbed to chaos...

---

WASHINGTON (Reuters) - The Defense Department has confirmed that the President  
has ordered all US military forces around the world be on Defense Condition (DEFCON) 1.   
This is the highest level of military readiness ever declared in US history.

Before today, the highest level of military readiness was DEFCON 2 declared during the  
Cuban Missile Crisis more than two decades ago.

This declaration follows the President's earlier address...

---

TOKYO (AP) - In a city that is now being dubbed all over the world as the Alien Capital  
due to the recent spate of extra-terrestrial activities, a senior police officer has come forward  
with alarming evidence pointing to the alleged illegal operation of US military troops in the  
country. In a special press conference held today amid the city-wide panic, Chief Investigator  
Kazuo Hirota, injured earlier in an alien attack, presented data suggesting that over the last  
few days, several elite members of the US Marines have been illegally operating within Tokyo   
to either eradicate or abduct the extra-terrestrials.

The latest operation, according to Hirota, was the abduction of two female teenagers from a  
private airstrip used by Prime Minister. Hirota declined to comment on the identities of the  
teenagers and whether they were the same ones that briefed the Defense Minister earlier today.

While the identities of these teenagers remain a mystery, many have speculated on their  
involvement in the crisis that is now gripping the planet...

---

_Past the Tropic of Cancer, Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean_

**FUU HOUOUJI**, Wind Knight of Cephiro, could see her best friend, Hikaru, clearly: she was encased in flames that seemed alive and was relentlessly eating at her! She was screaming horribly, arching her body, contorting against her restraints, trying so desperately to get free. She felt her awful, awful pain. It was as if her very bones were being pulverized and sucked out of her body through her skin! _FUU!_

She heard her name being screamed and the fair-haired teenager suddenly bolted upright, emerald-green eyes wide open, beads of perspiration dotting her forehead. She stared unseeingly at the area in front of her, unaware that her abrupt movement surprised the soldiers that surrounded her causing them to instinctively raise their weapons and aim at her.

"At ease, men!" came the loud, authoritative command, which jolted the girl to full wakefulness.

The soldiers slowly lowered their rifles but kept a watchful eye on the girl. The ones in front saw her verdant eyes slowly transform from those that were unseeing to those that suddenly registered fear and apprehension in a blink.

"W-where am I?" Fuu asked instinctively in English after seeing the predominantly Caucasian soldiers, directing her question to the men right in front of her. For some reason, her ears seemed stuffed and she had to swallow several times to clear it. When she tried to move her hands, she discovered to her shock and dismay that they were handcuffed to the sides of the bed she was sitting on. She took a quick scan of her surroundings and found that her friend, Umi, was still lying unconscious on an identical cot next to hers. She was indeed surrounded by soldiers and that they seemed to be on a plane. It explained why her ears felt blocked.

Movement registered on the Wind Knight's peripheral vision and she turned to look. The burly man they met in the helicopter was approaching her. He seemed to be the one in command. Two of the soldiers sitting in front of her vacated their seats to accommodate him. She followed the sure movements of this person with her eyes, the fear she felt catching on her throat.

The man sat down slowly and raked his eyes over her. It was then that she realized she was still in her full battle, form-fitting, white uniform, the skirt of which was too short for comfort. She tucked her legs under her in a kneeling position as she began to feel self-conscious. And although her handcuffed hands prevented her from wrapping her green cape completely around her, she managed to flick both edges of it with her fingers so that they at least covered her bare thighs. With a grimace, she realized she could do nothing about Umi's current state.

Finally, the man's eyes rested on hers. "You are right now on a private jet, somewhere over the Pacific Ocean on our way to the United States." He paused, allowing his statement to sink in.

"The United States?" Fuu asked, uttering the syllables slowly.

"I'm afraid so," the man said, nodding almost apologetically. "You and your friend," he nodded towards the still-unconscious girl beside her, "pose a threat to my country's National Security. We have no choice but to bring you into custody."

"A threat to your National Security?" Fuu repeated the statement, a look of utter disbelief on her face. "Sir, I think you mistake us for someone else. My name is--"

"Fuu Hououji. And your friend over there is Umi Ryuuzaki. The other friend of yours, the one who was captured, her name is Hikaru Shidou. I assure you, there is no mistake."

The girl's eyes widened in protest. "But--"

"I was there," the man continued, not allowing her the chance to interject, "when Hikaru Shidou opened that portal. I would not have believed it had I not seen it."

"But we don't mean your government any harm!" the blonde teenager cried out in alarm.

"But you and your friends have already caused considerable harm. Nobody should have that kind of power." To Fuu's utter dismay, the man stood up before she could react to what he said.

"Where are you going?" She demanded fiercely as she tugged vigorously at her restraints. "What are you going to do with us?"

The soldiers surrounding her reacted to her sudden movements by once again raising their weapons at her. The man who she had just spoken with already had his back towards her. He casually turned around and gave her a disinterested glance. "That is completely out of my hands now."

---

La Farga raised his drenched face up towards the dark, stormy Cephirean skies to gaze at the large portal shining in the distance. There were only a few more vessels that needed to go through. He wished they'd hurry. He glanced down at the ring of ten mages surrounding a large circular marble-like slab. Hovering over the center was the _Fenestra_, glowing exceedingly bright. Each mage had his staff stretched out towards the radiating medallion, focusing their energies and magic on it.

The Captain of the Guard could see that each mage was weakening. _They're not going to last long,_ he thought to himself. He cast his eyes behind each mage to find his men, alert and ready to step in to catch any that collapse.

La Farga glanced at his charge, Master Mage Clef himself. He was the oldest and most powerful mage in Cephiro. One would never have suspected, with his cherubic, child-like face and diminutive stature. Despite his power, opening a portal to the Pillar's native world was proving to be taxing exercise for him and the nine other mages. This was the third time they tried opening a portal. And although they had gotten better at it, the portal they had conjured was huge. It had to be big enough for several full-sized starships to pass through and it had to remain open until more than three hundred of them did so.

La Farga took one step closer towards his charge. The old wizard was beginning to tremble, the grip on his outstretched ornate staff becoming unstable. It was frustrating for the swordsman to just stand there and not be able to help. He dared not voice his concern lest he break the mage's concentration.

"Do not be overly concerned, La Farga."

The swordsman's eyes widened when he heard Master Mage Clef address him. "Master Mage--" he began but was immediately interrupted.

"How many more ships?"

"Wha-- " La Farga didn't quite get the question immediately but in the next instant, he raised his eyes skyward once more. It was difficult to make out the actual number of starships that still needed to go through the portal because of the heavy downpour. But the sky lit up from several lightning bolts streaking downwards, making it easier for the swordsman to make a count. "There are just three ships left, Master Mage Clef," he said, lowering his eyes.

"Thank you, La Farga."

He merely nodded. The mage had already begun concentrating once more. La Farga noticed from his peripheral vision that one of the mages faltered, his knees almost buckling. The glow of medallion dimmed considerably, its light flickering. However, the mage was able to right himself before the guard behind could move in to assist.

The swordsman exhaled a breath in relief. He raised his eyes one last time and saw the last three ships disappear one after another into the portal. "They've all gone in!" he exclaimed.

Almost as one, the mages started to collapse. The guards moved in fluidly and caught each one. Only Master Mage Clef remained standing but only barely so. La Farga crossed the distance between them in one large step. The mage immediately held on to his arm for support even as he continued to lean heavily on his staff.

The Master Mage glanced at the swordsman and smiled weakly. "We did it," he said, his voice hoarse. It was him this time that glanced up at the tempestuous skies. There were no sign of either the ships or the portal they labored for five hours to sustain.

"You most certainly did, Master Mage," La Farga said as he walked the other towards their transport back to the palace. "You most certainly did."

As he boarded the conveyance, which was shaped like a large bowl with feathery wings at each side, Master Mage Clef took one more glance over his shoulder and was pleased to see that a guard was already handing the _Fenestra_ to La Farga. He leaned his head back on the silk upholstery of the transport and closed his eyes. He said a little prayer for the fleet. The battle was just about to begin.

---

The control room of the Amplification Chamber was alive with celebratory chatter. The scientists were clapping each other on the back; the closest Ramarian, Rogo, was beating his chest and making annoyingly loud whistling noises with his mouth.

Tanaka was oblivious to it all. He stood stock still, staring unblinkingly at the holographic image before him, clearly showing the huge wormhole shimmering brightly just ahead of the Weret. _What have I done?_ was the question that kept playing in his mind. What would have taken a generation of space travel was now going to take mere seconds. Earth might have had a fighting chance against the Ramarians in a couple of decades. But not now. All thanks to him. How could he have miscalculated so greatly?

A brusque slap on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts. It was Rogo. Tanaka turned and glared briefly at the alien. It was easy for him to remember and imagine the other's human face and the gloating expression it would have had. He would have loved nothing more than to punch him right that moment. But he held himself back. Getting himself killed was not going to gain him or his planet anything. So he took a deep breath, turned away and said nothing, keeping his eyes once again focused on the image of the wormhole.

"Mr. Tanaka, you should be celebrating with us," Rogo said, keeping his hand on the Japanese's shoulder. "After all, you'll be going home soon," he said and then laughed out loud.

Tanaka gritted his teeth as he seethed with rage. It wasn't going to be much of a home after these bastards were through with it. He knew that the alien was merely goading him into anger. Perhaps Rogo was looking for an excuse to inflict bodily harm on him. While he was sorely tempted to indulge the son of a bitch, he had already decided that he needed to look for a better opportunity to get back at them.

Tanaka was about to open his mouth to give a bored, nonchalant reply but he was spared at the last moment when a voice similar to Higon's streamed out of invisible speakers inside the room. All chatter immediately stopped as everyone listened.

Rogo narrowed his eyes at the human. The human was focused on the holographic image in front and was deliberately ignoring him. He couldn't understand why the puny creature was still being kept alive. If it were up to him, the man in front of him would have long been exterminated. As a matter of fact, he was itching to give the other a good beating. If only the human would just give him a reason to.

Unfortunately, Supreme Commander Higon had chosen that moment to address the entire fleet. Rogo listened but his eyes never left his quarry. He had to hand it to the old Ramarian though. He was actually quite eloquent, spouting patriotic phrases such as "being at the threshold of asserting their dominance once more..." and "we are at the brink of claiming a world that we will soon be able to call our home...," effectively inducing the already palpable excitement and anticipation to even greater levels.

He was not immune to it. The recent battle he had with the earthlings to capture the Shidou girl proved to only whet his appetite for more violence. The human in front of him also served to feed his growing desire for conquest. He couldn't wait to see the collective fear on the faces on the earthlings when they finally arrive in full force.

The Supreme Commander at last ordered everyone to their battle stations. They were finally going to enter the wormhole.

"That's our cue, human. I have to return you to your quarters," Rogo said, tightening his grip on the other's shoulder.

"Is there any way this image," the Japanese nodded towards the holographic display, "could also be projected in my room?"

"No. There are no holographic emitters in your quarters," Rogo replied, his curiosity piqued.

"In that case, I would like to request that I remain here."

"That's not poss--"

"Please," Tanaka turned to face the alien this time and stared right into those hideous orange eyes. He couldn't bear to just sit around locked up in his room and not know what was happening.

Rogo met his stare unflinchingly as if trying to expose his true intentions. After a moment, he turned away and summoned another Ramarian, one who was shorter and considerably less bulky. They chirped and whistled at each other for a few seconds. The smaller alien kept throwing glances at him throughout the exchange so it was obvious he was the topic of their discourse.

Finally, Rogo turned back to face the Japanese, his expression as inscrutable as ever. "I have been informed that you won't be able to cause any mischief while alone in here."

Tanaka bowed his head ever so slightly. "Thank you."

The alien pierced him with a cold glare and then smirked. "Don't thank me just yet, human," he said in a threatening tone before executing a smart about-face and stalking off.

One by one, Tanaka watched the other aliens leave the control room of the Amplification Chamber until at last, he was alone.

He turned his attention back to the bright image of the wormhole. He was truly and irrevocably alone.

---

Supreme Commander Higon sat relaxed on the command chair. The slight elevation of the chair afforded him an excellent view of the Weret's bridge and its officers. Arrayed in front of him in an arc were banks upon banks of monitors and holographic emitters that either displayed or projected tactical, operations and engineering data of not only the Weret, but of more than five hundred other starships in the fleet.

But for all that information, Higon's focus was on data retrieved from the probe he sent through the wormhole. On the one hand, the probe was able to make it to the other side successfully, sustaining only superficial damage. Its compact and dense construction protected it from the gamma radiation and severe turbulence that bombarded it all the way. And that was what concerned the old scientist. The five hundred odd starships in the fleet were neither compact nor had dense constructions. Could these travel-weary and obsolete vessels survive that kind of abuse throughout the ten seconds it would take to reach Earth?

It was a tough decision but one he had to make within the next twenty seconds. A quick glance at the digital counter located at the bottom part of the right side monitor confirmed it. The wormhole was already starting to degrade. The Supreme Commander looked up from his console to find a dozen pairs of expectant eyes staring at him. Behind them was the magnified real-time holographic image of the wormhole with its swirling, dancing lights.

He needed time! The analytical part of him was screaming for him to not make such a drastic decision without being sure that every single vessel in the fleet would survive the short albeit perilous journey through the portal. But there just wasn't enough time!

Higon clenched the armrests of his chair tightly as he sought out one pair of eyes--that of his First Officer, Prono. He was a fine warrior, standing erect, patiently awaiting his order. "Supreme Commander," he said curtly.

"Take us in," Higon said, without a trace of the hesitation he was feeling inside.

Prono held the Supreme Commander's gaze a nanosecond longer than was comfortable for both Ramarians. He could tell that the old scientist was apprehensive. He could smell it. But Higon didn't waver. He nodded imperceptibly. "By your command," the First Officer acknowledged and did a smart about-face. Facing the other bridge officers, he said, "Arta--!"

"Sir!" Arta, the Navigator acknowledged.

"--plot a course into the wormhole."

"Aye, sir!"

"Balar--!"

"Sir!" the Operations Engineer replied.

"Alert the fleet. We are going in. Shields at maximum!"

"By your command!"

Prono carefully watched the proceedings. Each officer worked like efficient automatons, feeding information, communicating with the other sections of the ship, and guiding the other vessels towards the right path into the spatial anomaly. All because the Supreme Commander ordered it to be so.

If it wasn't for Higon, they wouldn't be here right now. It was because of him that they survived the destruction of their home worlds. He had never been wrong. He trusted the old scientist's judgment. And yet, he smelled his fear. Prono turned his head to glance back at the Supreme Commander, only to find that the other's eyes were already on him.

"We will make it," Higon promised.

Prono nodded and faced forward once more. As the image of the wormhole loomed larger, the First Officer steeled himself. _We will make it._

---

"Shields are at forty-three percent and dropping!" Zazu cried out, holding on tightly onto the sides of his console as the NSX lurched once more. Any and all loose items on the bridge were now flying in every direction. Sensors all over the ship were blinking angrily, begging for attention. The blaring of a multitude of alarms only served to rattle the crewmembers out of their wits.

"Divert power from all non-essential systems to the shields!" Geo commanded, his eyes glued to the forward view screen, at the vortex that was the eye of the portal.

"Diverting all remaining power from non-essential systems to the shields!" Zazu shouted as his fingers danced furiously over his console as he complied with Geo's command. He was sweating profusely, the feeling of panic threatening to overcome him.

"Talk to me, Zazu!"

"Shields are holding at thirty-six percent! Oh no...!" As if to punctuate Zazu's ominous comment, the NSX lurched once more on the opposite direction triggering another round of alarms. Various bridge consoles exploded in a shower of sparks, scorching many of the bridge officers.

"What? What!" Geo's eyes were wide as saucers as he glared at the younger commander. "Don't just sit there and stare at your console. Talk to me, for crying out loud!"

Zazu remained uncharacteristically quiet for a couple of heartbeats amidst the cacophony of alarm, explosions and screams in the bridge, his eyes equally wide and glued to his console.

"Zazu, I swear, if you don't start talking--"

"The portal is collapsing!"

Every head within earshot of the young commander turned to look at him. Geo stared hard at his friend, unable to believe what he had just heard. "Say again?"

"The portal is destabilizing and it's going to collapse any second now!"

"What's going to happen?" Geo demanded as the shaking of the ship began to intensify.

"I can't get a fix on our position. One thing's for sure: it's not likely we will reach Earth," Zazu said grimly.

The NSX Commander swallowed the lump of fear in this throat. He tapped a button on his console to activate the public address system. "This is Commander Geo Metro of the NSX…" he began, his voice being broadcasted throughout the ship as well as to the rest of the fleet.

---

Mr. and Mrs. Ryuuzaki held hands tightly as they listened to Geo Metro's static-filled addressed streaming through invisible speakers in their lounge. The lights had been turning on and off intermittently as the entire ship continued to buckle and shake. It was worse than any turbulence Mr. Ryuuzaki had ever experienced in any commercial flight and it was making him sick in his gut. He glanced at his wife and wished he didn't as he saw that she was white with fear, her hands gripping his tightly. It was contagious. He shut his eyes in an attempt to calm himself.

"...brace yourself…rtal is destabilizing and will most…lapse any second now…repeat…" Commander Metro repeated his warning on the intercom over and over to ensure that everyone received and understood it.

What wasn't clear was whether they were going to survive the collapse of the portal. Mr. Ryuuzaki whispered a prayer and hoped that the gods were listening.

---

The expression on Joan Rumsen's face grew grimmer with every step she took through the normally sedate halls of SETI. What usually just took a minute to cross from her office to the lab was now taking five minutes! Scientists of every field, in every part of the world--scientists who in the past had snubbed this institution--were now scrambling to get a chance to work on one of the biggest (if not _the_ biggest) breakthroughs in mankind's history. As she watched the excited faces of the scientists walking to the various labs of SETI or converging along the already narrow hallways to discuss whatever findings they had uncovered, Joan couldn't help but feel a certain sense of vindication. And it was with no small amount of satisfaction that credit had been rightfully given to her for first discovering and encountering the alien species.

That last thought eased the scowl from her face. However, it returned in full force as she rounded the corner and saw that her small office, the one place where she could have some peace and quiet, had been overrun by men in gray military fatigues! Each soldier she saw was carrying a box filled either with files or pieces of laboratory or computer equipment vital to her research.

Eyes narrowing into angry slits, she stepped right into the path of a soldier who had just exited her office carrying her files. The fact that the soldier was over a head taller did not deter Joan as she used both her hands to forcefully shove against the box held by the other, effectively stopping him on his tracks.

"What the--!" the man was about to say something really profane until he saw the petite woman in front of him.

"These are my files, mister! Where do you think you're taking them?"

Bill Winters, who was inside the office attempting to provide order to the chaotic transfer process, stiffened when he heard Joan's distinctive angry voice. _Uh oh_, he thought. He knew this was gonna happen.

He hurriedly squeezed past the many moving bodies inside the cramped office space towards his colleague's voice. When he finally emerged into the hallway he discovered, much to his dismay, that he was too late.

Joan and the Marine were exchanging expletives that would cause a sailor to blush. Bill quickly interspersed himself between the two. He turned his back on the Marine and faced his colleague, holding her shoulders in an effort to hold her at bay and try to calm her.

"The President ordered this transfer, Joan," he pleaded.

"What?"

"He's giving us a bigger lab in a more secure location!"

"That's ridiculous--" Joan growled, her fists clenching tightly at her side.

"C'mon, Joan, don't make this any difficult. Think about it, it'll be a much bigger lab. Better equipment…" his voice trailed, hoping that what he said was enough to convince his feisty partner to consider.

For what seemed like eternity, Joan visibly calmed down and nodded. "Very well--"

"Thank, God--"

Joan swiped at the Bill's left arm, effectively taking his hand off her shoulder. She then put up a stern forefinger mere centimeters off his nose in warning. "If this turns out to be a bad idea, you know who I'm going to blame," she said, narrowing her eyes at him dangerously until they were mere slits.

Bill could only gulp in fear.

---

Hikaru Shidou lay naked, in a fetal position, on the smoldering floor of the Amplification Sphere; every bit of clothing she wore had disintegrated from the intense thermal energy that enveloped the interior. The chair she was sitting on had completely slagged and deformed; it had now fused with the rest of the metal walls and floor of the sphere. In fact, the sphere itself was no longer as perfect as it used to be, having also lost its true form as extreme heat, radiation and energy blasted through its interior and exterior.

Although the girl was immobile, she was alive. She was also unscathed due, primarily, to her natural affinity to fire, which was the chief element required for creating wormholes. Anyone monitoring the inside of the sphere would be terribly surprised that the girl had not disintegrated together with her clothing. Even more surprising would be the presence of another figure inside the smoke-filled sphere, hovering over the prone girl.

The figure had a sylph-like quality, dressed in form-fitting black suit with white breast and shoulder plates, white gloves and ankle-high boots. She had long pointy ears sticking out of her pink hair, which reached down to her calves. The figure slowly drifted downwards, appearing to kneel by the unconscious girl. She extended a hand to touch Hikaru's forehead, brushing away stray locks of fiery red hair from her face.

The sylph bent her head to the other's ear. "Wake up, Hikaru," she whispered in a sing-song voice, a mischievous smile appearing on her delicate lips. "It's time to play."

---

Prono picked himself up, instinctively touching the bleeding wound on his forehead. His head collided with the sharp corner of a console during the passage through the wormhole. He glanced at his fingers and saw the blue blood. It wasn't a lot. The wound would heal quickly. With a hand on a console, he pulled himself up. The first thing he noticed as his eyes swept across the bridge was that every single Ramarian was standing and unmoving. They all had their eyes glued at the view screen. He looked up and saw that Supreme Commander Higon was the same way, except he was sitting rigidly erect on his command chair, hands tightly gripping the armrests.

The First Officer slowly turned. He already knew what he was going to see. But the actual sight of the planet Earth hit him with an unexpectedly strong emotion. He could only stand still and stare.

It was a beautiful planet, with her blue oceans, white clouds and whole landmasses tinged in green and brown. It was so…alive. It was a paradise compared to Ramar. Even before their sun destroyed their home planet, it was already black with decay caused by hundreds of centuries of unbridled abuse by its denizens.

Now after more than a decade of wearisome space travel, here they were. There were many times when Prono felt that they might not survive the journey. Surely, had it not been for the incredible ability of the tiny human female, it would have taken even more years. And knowing his fellow Ramarians, with their thirst for battle, it wouldn't have taken long for them to turn on each other just because there wasn't anything better to do.

But here at last was the salvation for his race. The planet was well within reach and just ripe for the taking. He, too, read the reports that Rogo and his team periodically sent. The earthlings had no hope of winning against the Ramarian might. The warrior within him was bursting with the excitement of the conquest. However, he was also a student of science and history. He knew all too well the self-destructive ways of his people. It was time for change. And who better to lead them but Higon.

"Prono," the Supreme Commander's voice was soft but was clearly heard over the deafening silence of the bridge.

"Sir," Prono replied without taking his eyes away from the view screen.

"Status report."

It took him several seconds to tear his eyes away from the slowly spinning planet before him. He looked down and saw that the reports were also just coming in. Apparently the bridge officers in the other vessels were equally mesmerized by Earth that they took their time to check in with Weret. It took him several more seconds to scan the various logs. He already knew the Supreme Commander would not like what he had to report.

Slowly, reluctantly, Prono turned away from his console and the view screen to face Higon. "Sir, eighty-six battleships did not make it through the wormhole. However, there are 124,726 escape pods that managed to jettison out of these battleships and into this space."

It also took a moment for dull yellow eyes of the Supreme Commander to shift to him. The First Officer could see him doing the calculations in his head. Each escape pod can hold up to eight warriors. Almost a million of his people were floating in space, waiting for the Supreme Commander's decision. It was clear that the remaining 427 battleships would not be able to pick up the pods since each one was already filled beyond normal capacity. There was only one recourse.

"How many of the pods have enough energy to reach Earth?"

Prono consulted his terminal before replying. "Ninety-four percent of the pods can reach Earth, sir."

"Very well. Instruct them to enter Earth's night side and scatter. They are free to engage the enemy at will."

"And the remaining six percent?"

It was Higon's turn to consult his terminal. "There is room in the Weret. Bring them in."

Although no surprise registered on his face, Prono did feel it. He was expecting the Supreme Commander to just leave them to their fate. Instead, he gave the order to save their lives. The time for change had indeed arrived. He didn't realize that he was just standing there until Higon called to him.

"Was there something else, Prono?"

"None at all, Supreme Commander," the First Officer quickly replied. As he turned to his console to enter the instructions the entire ship shook. His sensitive ears caught the sound of a distance explosion. Alarms started going off in the bridge, effectively taking the bridge officers out of their reverie.

"Report!"

"Sir," Prono replied as he held onto his console with both hands as the ship continued to rock, "multiple explosions coming from the Amplification Chamber!"

"Amplification Chamber? How is that possible?"

"The human Tanaka was left in the control room." Prono raised his head. "Rogo! Report!"

Rogo's voice immediately came through the speakers. "This is Rogo. I'm already on my way to the Amplification Chamber with a security force. But I was assured that there was no way that Tanaka could have--"

"Never mind that! Just head over there and report your findings!"

"Done. Rogo out."

Prono turned to face the Supreme Commander and found him punching several keys on his terminal. "This is not possible," he heard Higon say over and over again. His fist clenched at his side. It would be the ultimate irony, the First Officer thought, for his people's salvation to be within grasp only for it to be cruelly wrenched away. Well, he wasn't going to allow that to happen.

He held down a key on his terminal without looking down. "Stum, Faz. Meet me in the Amplification Chamber." He then started walking towards the bridge exit.

"Prono."

He turned to find Higon looking directly in the eye. "Yes, sir."

"Terminate the human."

Prono nodded and walked out.

---

Interesting, Col. Biggs thought as he fought to stare back unflinchingly at the glare being directed upon him by the blue-haired teenager. The girl had spirit. He continued to watch as she followed her blonde friend into their designated room, completely straight-backed and poised except for her eyes, which would make a lesser man crumble to his knees. Both girls had an otherworldly aura about them. He couldn't help but wonder whether they were indeed from another world like the aliens they had been battling these past few days.

He entered the room once both girls were inside. Four of his men followed him inside, flanking him. He signaled for one of them to unlock and take a way the cuffs that held the girls' wrists.

The blonde girl, Fuu Hououji, immediately brought her wrists up, rubbing them; her green eyes also rested on him but had a lot less spite. Umi Ryuuzaki, on the other hand, didn't even spare a glance at the cuffs that held her for many hours, nor at the soldier that removed them, nor at her wrists, which must be sore. Her eyes, burning with blue fire, just rested on his and nothing else.

"I hope you like your new home," Biggs said amiably after several seconds of silence. "I imagine you'll be here a while."

In response, Ryuuzaki merely turned around, making a show of ignoring of him completely. Biggs took a deep breath in silent relief that he didn't anymore have to stare into those blue, fury-filled eyes. He took the opportunity to cast his eyes around the room. It should keep these two comfortable. It was big, tastily decorated in soft tones, beds with thick mattresses, and books to read.

Hououji took one step forward.

"We are more useful to you out there instead of in here," she said.

"When we are certain which side you are on, perhaps we'll let you out."

"Don't waste your time talking to that brute, Fuu. He won't listen," the taller girl said with her back still facing him. "You may go, _Colonel_ Biggs."

Biggs' jaw dropped. He had just been dismissed! His fists clenched at his side but the years of discipline and self-control dictated that he just let that slide. They were mere fourteen-year-old girls. He merely nodded and with one final hard look at the blue-haired girl, he walked out the room. His men filed out after.

Only when he was gone did Fuu turn to face her friend. "Umi," she began hesitantly, "are you still mad at me?"

Umi turned to face her friend and shook her head slowly. She stepped forward and hugged Fuu tightly. "I could never stay mad at you or Hikaru."

A single tear of happiness and relief trickled down the Wind Knight's cheek. Fuu swiped at it without letting go of the other. She was still overwhelmed to speak.

"We need to get out of here, Fuu."

"Okay. But let's do it right. We have to plan it out."

Umi nodded. "Okay, Fuu. We'll do it your way. Let's just get out of here."

---

"No, please! No!" Tanaka pleaded while crawling backwards, as far away from the girl as possible. He had been thrown from one end of the control room to another, smashing against the walls and various other instruments. He was already bleeding from several places and he was hurting more than he ever thought possible. And yet the girl was relentless. Even now she stalked him, with a manic gleam in her reddish brown eyes that was terrifying. He quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to reach the door but as he looked up, she was already there!

With inhuman strength she seized him around the neck with her left hand and brought him down hard on his knees. He would have groaned but the girl's vice-like grip effectively cut off any sound he would have made. "Please," he croaked.

"Puny human," she said, tightening her hold around his neck, "you want mercy? After what you did to my sister?"

_Sister?_ Tanaka turned his head to look at the unconscious redheaded girl, who was leaning against the wall in the far corner. Hikaru Shidou had a sister? But how did she get into the Amplification Chamber?

"It…wasn't…me," it was an effort to speak. Black dots began swimming around his vision.

"Not _you_? Hah!" Something long and glowing appeared in the girl's right hand. She held it up like a spear. She lifted him up slightly and aimed her weapon towards his heart. "Time to say good night, puny human!"

She drew back her right hand and just as she was about to plunge the spear into him the doors of the control room exploded! He felt the grip on his neck instantly slacken and then disappear. He couldn't help but let his body fall the floor.

The girl immediately leaped backwards towards the Shidou girl, effectively shielding her. She now had two brightly glowing spears. "What's this?" she asked as she approached the hole in the room where the doors once were. She raised her eyebrows as she saw three reptilian creatures standing several meters away. They seemed equally stunned to see her. "Oh, this is going to be so much more fun!" she exclaimed after a second, a wide, wicked grin on her face. "More playmates!" She started laughing.

Tanaka remembered thinking that the sound of her laughter was the most terrifying sound he had ever heard in his life. And then he heard nothing more.

---

Rogo and his two warriors turned the corner and rushed down the wide corridor that led to the control room. "Open it, quickly!" he ordered. The entrance was almost as wide as the corridor. The door was composed of two large panels that slid open on opposite sides. There was a biometric scanner on the right side. One of his warriors went to it but after a second, gestured that the door was jammed. "Blow it open!" The warrior complied by planting a small bomb at the center where the two panels met and quickly drew back. They all moved back several meters. Rogo held the detonator in his hand and thumbed the only button on it. The resulting explosion blew open the panels.

Rogo could only stare at the strange girl before him. She had long pink hair and pointy ears but her face looked incredibly familiar. Except for the white breastplate, metal shoulder protectors and white ankle-high boots, she was wearing an all black form-fitting suit. _How did she get here? Where did she come from?_ Her face was very familiar.

"Oh, this is going to be so much more fun!" she suddenly said, not seemingly the least bothered by him or the two other warriors that were with him. "More playmates!" And then she laughed.

_Playmates? _"Drop those…weapons," Rogo said firmly, referring to the two dangerous-looking glowing rods she held. He aimed his plasma rifle at the girl. The two other warriors flanking him did the same.

"Or what?" she cut him off, planting her knuckles on her slim hips and giving him a lopsided grin. "You think those guns of yours are gonna work against me?"

"Only one way to find out." He telepathically ordered his warriors to begin firing, which they did immediately. He kept his plasma rifle aimed but didn't fire. He wanted to see what would happen.

The girl quickly raised her left fist, still holding her glowing rod. The plasma bolts splashed harmlessly against an invisible shield. _What in Ramar is this? _His warriors stopped firing. They were as dumbfounded as him.

She gave out a hearty giggle. "Is that all you can do?" The girl sighed in mock disappointment. "I guess it's my turn now." She quickly stuck her rods together, forming a cross, and then let loose.

"Get down!" Rogo ordered instinctively, something he really didn't need to do His warriors were already taking cover. He felt the rods spin just above his head, missing him by mere centimeters. It passed over them, careening and ricocheting wildly across the length of the corridor causing small explosions as it did so. He was about to crawl backwards when he looked up and saw that the glowing, spinning cross was on its way back!

The approaching sound of the weapon caused the warrior on his left to raise his head. He raised it higher than was necessary. The cross sliced through his face neatly just above the nose, instantly cauterizing the wound, not even giving him a chance to scream. The semi-headless body dropped to the ground with a thud and started to spasm as the body reflexively tried to compensate for the loss of its brain, not realizing, of course, that it was useless.

Rogo wrenched his eyes off his comrade to follow the path of the cross. The girl plucked it off the air as it reached her as if it was nothing more than a bubble floating down to the ground. He started firing continuously prompting his remaining warrior to do the same. He already knew it was useless but he would rather go down fighting than just do nothing while awaiting his demise.

Just as he expected, the girl deflected the plasma bolts like they were pebbles. Rogo half expected that all they had to do to survive was to keep up the barrage as they slowly backed away from the corridor and turn the corner using their legs. The girl though had plans of her own.

She raised her right fist and fired an energy bolt at him! Rogo reacted quickly, rising to a crouch and raising his rifle across his chest in a vain effort to deflect her return fire. It exploded in a shower of sparks, the force of it throwing him back several meters. His remaining warrior swiftly occupied the spot he was in before he got flung back. He dropped to one knee and stepped up the barrage aimed at the girl. The girl wasted no time in deflecting and returning fire with her bolts. One bolt caught him in the chest, burning a huge hole that Rogo, who was watching from behind, could see through all the way to the control room!

His eyes were transfixed on his comrade as he slowly slumped forward, his face hitting the floor with a splat.

"Rogo!"

Rogo turned his head to in time to see Prono and two more warriors he identified as Stum and Faz round the corner. "Fall back!" he yelled at them, waving them to come no further. "Cover me!" He rose and leapt as far as he could in the direction of Prono. Behind him, more energy bolts exploded on the floor. Prono and the warriors laid down cover fire from the safety of the corner.

"What in the holy name of Ramar was that?" Prono asked as Rogo safely joined him amidst the plasma bolts Stum and Fax were steadfastly firing towards the girl.

"I don't know," Rogo replied, leaning heavily on the wall.

"Where did she come from?"

"I don't know anything about her," he replied, keeping his annoyance in check.

Prono stared at the other for a few seconds and then thumbed his communicator. "Supreme Command Higon."

"This is Higon. Report."

"Sir, we've got a situation here. There's someone else in the control room. It wasn't Tanaka. It's a female humanoid. There is massive damage to the control room. Apparently, all sensors are offline--"

"Humanoid?"

"Yes, sir, humanoid. Sending you a visual right now." Prono transmitted the live video image of the...girl...as seen by Stum.

There was silence in the com channel as Higon received and studied the image Prono sent. There was no other word for it. The girl looked human except for the pointy ears. Of course, her powers were also beyond human but the three girls they tried to capture, of which Hikaru Shidou belonged, also had great powers.

"What happened to Rogo?"

Rogo tapped the communicator on his wrist to join the conversation. "Rogo here, sir. The girl is able to deflect plasma fire and is able to throw thermal energy back at us. The two warriors who were with me did not survive."

"Interesting specimen."

"Sir," Rogo already knew what the scientist-turned-Supreme Commander was thinking. "I strongly recommend we destroy the girl using all necessary means."

Again there was silence on the other end.

"No. She could be useful."

"Sir," it was Prono this time, "I agree with--"

"Seal off that entire section."

"But, sir--"

Higon cut Rogo off in mid-sentence. "That's an order, Rogo."

"By your command!" Rogo tapped his communicator. He looked up to see Prono eyeing him. "You heard the Supreme Commander."

"Stum! Faz! Fall out. We're sealing this section."

Stum and Faz fired off two more shots before backing up quickly and retreating towards the outer doors.

Once all four of them were on the other side, Prono keyed off a code on the biometric panel. It chimed once, prompting Prono to confirm his command. Several hisses of air were heard as the door disappeared before them, blending perfectly with the rest of the walls. He stepped back and turned to Rogo. "You think this will hold her?"

Rogo glanced at the other from the corner of his eye before returning it to the wall that used to be a door. "I suggest we bring a small force contingent here just in case it doesn't. Make sure they bring the polaron canon."

"Firing the polaron canon in close quarters is also likely to damage the Weret. Isn't it excessive?"

"Not if you've seen what I've seen."

Prono remained silent for a time. "I'm beginning to wonder about these Earth creatures."

"Me too, Prono," Rogo said as he turned away from the wall, "me too."

---

Major Ronald Cummings discreetly moved away as the arguments became increasingly heated with each passing moment. Alone on one side was the head of the National Security Agency, Carl Parsons. On the other side were his commanding officer and friend, Lt. Colonel Scott Biggs and the very head of their division, Major General Roger Masterson. Pretending to be in the middle was the Director of Central Intelligence, Tim Warner. Cummings snorted inwardly. He knew what Warner's real stand was in all of this. Was he not the one who actually instigated the operation that led to the capture of the two Japanese teenage girls they now held in custody?

"This is outrageous!" Parsons nearly screamed his cry against the kidnapping. "This is completely against what we're supposed to stand for. This is not what our country stands for!"

Cummings closed the door as he exited silencing whatever response the General, he was sure, was going to give. He walked the several steps down the gleaming corridor to where he knew the surveillance was. He might as well check up on the girls.

The huge and ultra-modern military facility that he was now in was one of the biggest secrets that the US government kept from its people and from the rest of the world. The President himself had only scant information regarding it. "Plausible deniability" was the catch phrase that was used to ensure that if questioned, the President could deny any accusations with convincing results.

Cummings rounded the corner. There was a flat panel on the right side of the entrance. He laid his palm on it and felt the tingly sensation that usually accompanied the scanning process.

"Identify," the disembodied computerized female voice demanded.

"Major Ronald Cummings. Serial number 2931203."

"Acknowledged." The bullet-proof, translucent glass doors of the security section slid open. "Welcome, Major Ronald Cummings," the voice greeted him as he stepped through.

He made a beeline towards Lt. Evans, who manned the banks of monitors and surveillance equipment that eavesdropped on the girls. Evans made to stand when he realized an officer was standing behind him. Cummings laid a hand on his shoulder in a silent command to stand down.

He peered into one of the monitors. The girls were standing, facing each other, standing just a few meters away from the heavily reinforced door that kept them locked inside the room. He looked down the array of buttons just below the monitor he was focused on and found the knob that would allow him to zoom in.

Interesting. The two girls seem to be talking except they weren't moving their lips nor making any sound.

"How long have they been like this?" he asked of Evans.

"Not long, sir. They did search the room as expected. Obviously looking for a way out."

"Have you picked up any conversation?"

"No, sir. Upon arrival, they did speak but they were silent afterwards. It's slightly creepy though," Evans let out a short laugh.

"Creepy?" Cummings gave the other a sideways glance.

"Yes, sir. It's as if they were communicating by the way they looked at each other and gesticulate."

"You think it's some kind of telepathy?"

"Well, sir, there have been documented cases of people who have manifested that capability."

"It's not so hard to believe," Cummings replied, turning his eyes back to the monitor, "especially after I've seen what these girls can do. Wait a minute…" his voice faded a bit as he stepped closer to the display. "Take a look at this, Evans."

Evans adjusted his eyeglasses and squinted into the monitor. "What are they doing?"

---

"Ready when you are, Fuu," Umi telepathically told the Wind Knight.

Fuu merely nodded. Together, they focused on the locked door before them. Magic began to swirl around like a small whirlwind. The air whipped around them, causing their hair to billow, the items in the room to spin around the room.

Umi twisted towards her left at her waist, bringing her right arm back. She felt bright energy begin to build at the tip of her fingers of her left hand. She would unleash the power of her spell in a moment. She would know the right time to swing around.

"Icicle Blades!" she uttered the spell loudly as she twisted back, throwing her left hand in front of her as hundreds of thin shards of razor sharp ice spewed forth.

At the same moment, Fuu cast her own spell. She raised her arms, folding them over her head, palms outward, fingers of intense energy rippled in her hands. She brought her arms down quickly but gracefully, directing her cupped hands towards the target.

"Emerald Cyclone!"

Crescent shaped blades of wind poured out, battering the object of its wrath.

The door was made of two inches of solid, reinforced steel. Grenades would have been useless in breaking it down. Against the bombardment from two devastating magical spells it didn't stand a chance as it was completed shredded in seconds, leaving a gaping hole where once it stood.

---

Evans was now standing, his mouth agape, his chair had tipped over backwards. Behind him, the other security technicians had gathered. The room had dimmed, the only source of illumination were the blinking red lights strategically located throughout the large room. A facility-wide alarm was sounding in the background. They were in red alert.

Cummings heard the doors swish open behind him. He knew that the top brass had arrived. He turned around. The first face he saw was that of his commanding officer, Scott Biggs. "What's going on, Ron?" he demanded briskly. Behind him were Warner, Parsons and General Masterson.

"The girls have broken down the door in a manner of speaking," Cummings replied as calmly as possible. He stepped aside so that the others could have a clear view of the monitors.

On it they saw the two girls stepped over the rubble and debris that were once their door and the surrounding wall. Wordlessly, they turned right.

"Where are they going?" Warner asked, it was obvious that he was fighting to try to hide the fear that Cummings knew he now felt.

Evans brought up the three dimensional schematics of the facility on one of the larger displays. A red dot appeared where the girls were. It was moving down one of the many corridors. He traced his fingers down that corridor, more for the benefit of his audience. "It looks like they're heading towards Lab 3."

"What's in Lab 3?" it was Parsons this time.

"It's where we've kept those gloves the girls were wearing. They were being analyzed," Cummings offered, his eyes never leaving the monitor showing the girls. "We've got troops already in place on the next turn. What are your orders, sir?" this question he directed at Masterson.

The General remained silent for a moment. All eyes were suddenly on him. On the one hand, he didn't want the girls to be destroyed. On the other, he no longer knew how he could contain them effectively.

"Destroy them," he said finally.

---

Nova swept the long barrel of the wrecked canon aside with her hand causing it to fall heavily on the floor. She cast her eyes on the crumpled bodies of the aliens she disposed. With a foot, she turned one of the aliens' faces so that it looked up straight at her. She snorted derisively. "Ugly creatures, aren't you?" With a flick of an ankle, she kicked the face so that it turned the other way.

Levitating behind her were Hikaru and the Earth guy, both still unconscious. She felt something change though and turned around. Hikaru was no longer unconscious. She stood before her on slightly wobbly feet, a hand massaging her left temple. Her sienna brown eyes were looking straight at her.

"Hikaru!" Nova broke into a huge smile and rushed towards her, arms outstretched intending to give the other a hug but Hikaru stopped her with a hand.

"Nova, what are you doing?"

Nova ignored the question. She flicked Hikaru's hand away,closed the distance between them and gave her a tight hug. "Oh, Hikaru! I missed you!"

Hikaru let out a strangled yelp in surprise. "Nova!" She pushed at her, holding both her shoulders firmly to keep her at bay. "Nova, how--I mean--?"

"You mean, 'how am I here?'" she supplied the correct question for her, a huge grin on her face. "I don't know," she replied with a cavalier shrug, "I just opened my eyes and all of a sudden I'm inside this--this strange sphere and you were just lying there, naked. I figured you needed my help." There was a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "By the way, I hope you like your new outfit."

It was only then that the Fire Knight looked down at herself and her eyes widened! She was wearing a black form fitting outfit, with white shoulder and chest plates, and white gloves and boots. She was wearing a replica of Nova's suit! Her eyes snapped up and glowered at her twin. "You are truly wicked, Nova."

She pushed her back and took a step back herself. There was no way she was going to allow herself to be caught dead in this outfit. Summoning the magic to change should be easy but...nothing. She raised her eyes at Nova in confusion and then tried closing her eyes to focus some more. Still nothing. And then all of a sudden blinding pain bloomed in her head. She cupped her whole face and wobbled. She would have fallen to the ground but Nova caught her easily. She felt herself being eased down gently against a wall.

"Hikaru! What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My head started to hurt all of a sudden." She used her fingers to massage her temples. "And for some reason, I can't summon any magic."

"Oh no!" Nova started to fuss, arranging her legs and her position against the wall. "All you need is to relax. You've been through so much."

The pain began to dissipate. Hikaru raised her eyes and took a good look at her twin. She appeared to be truly concerned about her. Had Nova really changed? She quickly cast her eyes around the destruction she wrought and remembered all the evil she unleashed the last time she appeared. Nova represented everything that was dark in her. Ever since she became the Pillar, she feared her dark side more; afraid that she would get drunk with the enormous power she was given and use it for evil.

"Tell me what to do, Hikaru," Nova's eyes were pleading. "How can I help you?"

Hikaru's brows creased. "Maybe you need to merge back with me."

Nova seemed to hesitate but eventually she nodded. "Okay. What should I do?"

It was the Fire Knight's turn to hesitate. "I guess we do it like we did the last time. You have to hug me and concentrate."

"Oh okay." Nova moved forward, wrapping her arms around the other. Hikaru wrapped her arms around her twin in turn. She felt rather awkward. They remained that way for several seconds. "Uhm, Hikaru," Nova said tentatively, "nothing's happening."

Hikaru let out a breath of frustration. "Did you focus?"

"I did."

"Okay, you can let go of me now," she said, letting her arms fall. Her pink-haired twin pulled back. Hikaru found herself staring into the eyes of the other, which looked exactly like her own. It was uncanny. "I don't know what happened to my powers but I think it'll come back eventually. You'll have to fend for us in the meantime."

Nova smiled brightly. "You don't have to worry about--"

Several loud hissing sounds interrupted her. It was immediately followed by a heavy jolt and a shudder.

"I don't like the sound of that," the Fire Knight said. Nova slowly rose from her kneeling position and scanned the ceilings and the walls.

Another heavy jolt and shudder broke the silence. The lights suddenly dimmed. Nova's eyes suddenly widened. "Uh oh."

"What?" Hikaru demanded but immediately saw--or rather felt--what her twin meant. She felt herself starting to float. The other objects and bodies that surrounded them also floated. The gravity was turned off. The whole room began tilting in the beginnings of a slow rotation.

Nova completed her turn. By force of magic, she was still standing and not floating. Her eyes met Hikaru's. "Looks like our friends don't want to play anymore."

---

"The entire section has been disengaged, Supreme Commander," Prono reported. He tapped a button and a sizeable cube floating in space showed on the onscreen display.

"Good. Prepare to fire a polaron burst at it," Higon replied.

"Yes, sir. We will be in safe firing distance in 20 seconds."

---

"I don't like this," Hikaru said as she dug her nails into the fleshy, slimy walls of the corridors to keep from floating aimlessly. She looked down at Nova who seemed to find amusement in the floating dead bodies of the aliens. "Nova, we need to get to somewhere safe."

Nova finally faced her twin. "Where's that?"

The Fire Knight thought for a while. "The sphere. Take us back to the sphere, now."

The pink-haired sylph detected the urgency in the other's tone and allowed herself to float. Using magic, she began to push off in zero gravity, towing Hikaru behind her. She was about to gather speed when Hikaru stopped her.

"What?" Nova asked, almost irritably.

"You left the other guy behind."

Nova spun in midair to face the other. "So what? Why should we save him?"

"Because it's the right thing to do, Nova."

Nova frowned but raised a hand towards the section of the corridor they had just left. Debris and floating alien corpses moved out of the way, clearing a path towards the man she deliberately left behind. His body began to move towards her. "There. Satisfied?" she asked with a smirk when the man's body reached Hikaru.

"Yes, very," was her reply. "Now let's go and hurry!"

Nova didn't need to be told twice. She sped down the long corridor; Hikaru and the Japanese man were zooming down at the same speed behind her. She had to blast her way through the debris and what remained of the glass wall that separated the control room from the sphere to get through.

"Now seal the sphere," Hikaru urged, unable to keep the urgent tone from her voice.

They suddenly felt a jolt so strong that it sent both girls flying towards the far end of the sphere, hitting its smooth wall hard. Hikaru felt the breath go out of her and had to struggle to recover. She looked up in time to see a blinding white light speeding towards them through the opening in the sphere. "Nova! Seal the sph--!"

---

Higon saw the cube break up and explode as the polaron burst blasted into it. The biomechanical filters in his eyes activated automatically to protect him from the blinding light. Even with the filters on, the light from the blast was intense but it didn't last very long. After a few seconds it dissipated leaving in its wake small fragments of what was once the section of the starship that held the Amplification Chamber.

"Scan for life signs," he ordered. He didn't think anybody could survive a direct polaron burst but he had to be sure.

"No life signs detected, sir," Prono reported back.

"Good. Signal to the other captains to prepare for the invasion."

---

Col. Biggs was way past being afraid of death having had very close brushes with it in his illustrious career as a combat soldier and a black bag operative. Nevertheless, he had to admit that the faintly glowing, blue-haired, obviously enraged, teenage girl standing before him was unnerving him. The sight of a dozen of his best soldiers lying either unconscious or dead around him also added to his sense of unease. His mind still refused to believe the brief battle that had just occurred. His men were firing their guns, emptying their clips as the girls relentlessly moved forward, unaffected by the barrage of bullets, all of which were either bouncing off their invisible shields or being deflected by the girls' brightly glowing swords.

Both of them spoke words, which he didn't understand. Obviously spells of some sort. But the...magic that came forth was beyond belief. His men were buffeted around, like rag dolls bouncing against walls, equipment and floors.

When all the soldiers were out of commission, the blue-haired girl, Umi Ryuuzaki, walked menacingly towards them, the pointed edge of her sword jutting out in front of her, pushing him and the others back until their backs were to the far wall. The other girl, Fuu Hououji, went straight for the computer terminals after making her sword disappear into the gem embedded in her white glove. She began accessing sensitive information, information that should have been difficult for a fourteen-year-old to access. Biggs' brain was going into overload with all the astonishing abilities he witnessed.

General Masterson and Warner tried to placate Ryuuzaki, making all sorts of promises. "Shut up," was her only response but it was enough to silence any further attempts by anyone to reason with the girl. And then her eyes would burn into his again.

The Hououji girl uttered something in a language he had never heard before.

Ryuuzaki twisted her head slightly, keeping them in her peripheral vision while looking at her friend. She seemed to ask a question in the same strange tongue.

Biggs did recognize a word in what Ryuuzaki said: Hikaru. He saw emotion flicker across the blue-haired girl's face as they continued their conversation. He glanced at the large monitors in front of the other girl. He was too far to read the details displayed.

He clenched his fists. There had to be a way to defeat these girls. He still had his sidearm but after seeing how their conventional weapons fared against Ryuuzaki and Hououji he wasn't up to taking a chance. He let his eyes roam around the room. He had to think of a way.

---

"Uh oh," Fuu breathed.

"What is it, Fuu?" Umi was tempted to approach her friend and see the information she was retrieving first hand but she had to guard the men.

"It appears that the aliens are already here."

"Can you find out anything about Hikaru?" Umi persisted.

Fuu was already feeling the pressure and certainly didn't need to be pushed but she held her tongue. "I'm trying," was all she said.

"How about Geo? Any sign of the NSX and the rest of the fleet? They should be here by now."

The Wind Knight was thankful that her face was away from Umi's or else the worry that she fought to hide would be seen. Fuu feared that her friend would react badly if she knew how desperate she felt.

Ordinarily, she would be excited by the vast technology that was now under her control but her worry over Hikaru and the fact that the fleet from Cephiro had yet to make an appearance overshadowed that.

She was about to key in additional instructions into the computer when she stopped abruptly. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she slowly turned to look at her friend. Umi was frozen in her place, her eyes wide as well.

"Miss Umi," Fuu began, her voice quavering.

Umi's sword lowered as she stared back at her blonde friend. "Is that who I think it is?"

---

Now was his chance! The girls were obviously distracted. Biggs drew his sidearm and aimed. Ryuuzaki's back was turned. A bullet in the head should do it. He began to squeeze the trigger but stopped. Directly in front of Ryuuzaki a portal was forming. His first thoughts were that aliens had finally arrived.

His eyes went wide when a pink-haired girl stepped through. There was a wide, almost maniacal grin on her face.

"What in the hell?" he heard Warner behind him as he, too, took a step closer.

The swirling lights in the middle of the portal rippled again and a man staggered through. He was Japanese. Immediately behind him was none other than Hikaru Shidou!

_What is going on here?_

---

"Hikaru!" both Umi and Fuu rushed towards their friend.

"Umi! Fuu!" Hikaru opened her arms to accept her best friends. There were tears streaming down their eyes.

"Hey, how about me?" Nova demanded, her lips forming a deep pout, her hands on her hips.

Both Umi and Fuu stepped back from Hikaru and stared at Nova. Hikaru watched her friends closely and took a step closer to her twin, draping an arm around her shoulder. "Guys, Nova was the one who rescued me."

Ever the polite one, Fuu stepped forward and bowed. "Hello, Miss Nova. Thank you for rescuing our friend."

"So you're the one who spoke to us telepathically?" Umi asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Nova nodded and then winked.

Biggs couldn't take it anymore. "Now listen here!" he raised his voice and his pistol, not really caring where to aim it. When the girls turned, they all spared his weapon a glance and then looked at him as if to say "So?" He had never felt so foolish and useless in all his life.

The blonde teenager, Hououji, stepped forward. "Colonel Biggs," she said in English, "please put away your weapon. We do not wish to hurt anyone anymore. We are not the enemy. We are here to help. Please believe us."

"That's correct!" it was Ryuuzaki this time. "We _are_ here to help. And you people just keep getting in the way," she said testily, her impatience showing very clearly.

Parsons stepped forward and gently laid a hand on his right arm to lower his gun. "The time for fighting amongst ourselves is over, Colonel," he said quietly. "It's time to start working together. Let's listen to what they have to say."

---

Tanaka shifted in his seat, trying to get more comfortable. His wrists were handcuffed behind the backrest of his chair, which limited his movements. His butt was getting sore from being in the same position for almost two hours now. But he was still thankful. He would rather be here, with humans, the good guys, than with the Ramarians any day. The four girls and the four men had been discussing--calmly, for the most part--what needed to be done.

What he found interesting before all the serious talk about repelling the aliens was the story of how he, together with the Shidou girl and her twin, survived the trip back to Earth. Apparently, when the Ramarians failed to contain Shidou's twin, Nova, they decided to just cut off the section of their space ship where they were and then blast them to oblivion. Shidou had the brilliant idea of using the sphere to protect them. With her not having powers at the time, it was up to Nova to defend them. He wasn't clear as to how she managed it but she used the beam from the space ship to propel the sphere back to Earth. They landed safely in the Sahara desert. That was, in fact, the moment when he woke up.

From there, Shidou was able to create a portal to where they were now. The four men were still reluctant to reveal exactly where "here" was. He was just thankful he was unconscious during that whole ordeal or he would have died just from the shock.

The two other girls, Ryuuzaki and Hououji, had spoken of another alien fleet supposedly coming to Earth to help in the defense but they hadn't arrived yet. This greatly worried the girls. Shidou attempted to open a portal back to her "home" planet, which she called Sefiro (or something like that) but failed. As powerful as these girls were, it occurred to Tanaka that they did not completely understand their abilities. He was still trying to decide whether this was good or bad.

The last mystery that he was dying to know but it looked like they weren't going to discuss it anymore was where this Nova character came from. She just suddenly appeared in the Amplification Chamber, with a maniacal gleam in her eye as she gave him a good tossing. His body was still aching from the beating.

"We need to inform the President immediately. We can't waste time anymore," Parsons was saying to his colleagues.

The CIA guy, Warner, shared a look with the general and then both nodded, resignedly. Tanaka didn't understand the obvious reluctance these two had. By all means, talk to the President! Why the hesitance?

The Japanese gangster glanced over to where the girls were seated on the long conference table. They were once again lost in their own discussion, using their strange language. Shidou, Ryuuzaki and Hououji had tears in their eyes.

Parsons saw it too. "Uhm, excuse me, Miss Shidou? Is there a problem? Can we help?"

The girl took a moment to compose herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. "My brothers," she nodded towards her friends, "their parents, all in the lost fleet from Cephiro."

Parsons' brows creased, obviously trying to piece together what the girl said in her heavily accented English. And then his eyes widened. "You mean to tell me your family is in that fleet that's supposed to be coming?"

Shidou merely nodded, swiping another tear from her cheek.

Parsons cast his eyes at his colleagues. Tanaka had the impression that this guy was either not accustomed to being the spokesperson for the group or was not usually chosen to represent them or both. With a great show of reluctance he spoke.

"I hope you don't take this as being insensitive to your...loss...but we need your help. First to inform our President, who will then have to share this information with the rest of the world, and second, to help us fight the invasion. The four of you have tremendous powers and we will need them to--"

"We will help," Shidou said and then glanced at her friends. They all held hands and then she looked back at Parsons. "Of course, we will help."

---

Geo pulled himself up back into his command chair. He swept his eyes around and took in the damage, both to people and equipment. It wasn't good but it wasn't that bad either. Nevertheless, the planet they came for was clearly visible in the distance on their view screen. He kept his relief in check though. He wanted to make sure that all the vessels had indeed survived the trip.

He turned to his right. Zazu was already tapping keys on his console pad. He was almost afraid to ask but he had to. "Zazu?"

Zazu already knew what Geo wanted. Thankfully, he had good news to share. "All vessels, including those from Chizeta and Fahren, made it through." There was visible relief on his face. "Most of our vessels have sustained heavy damage. Some injuries but no casualties," he continued.

"That's a big relief," Geo exclaimed, slumping into his chair.

"I'm picking up some strange things though." The NSX commander went ramrod straight upon hearing this. Zazu tapped a few more keys before looking up. "You're not going to like this, Geo."

"What is it already?" he said in an impatient tone.

"It...ah..." he bent down to check his data again to be sure, "it appears that we arrived two years late."

* * *

NEXT: 

Chapter 15 - War of the Worlds

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

This is, by far, the longest time it took me to complete a chapter. To those who have been waiting patiently for this next installment, my apologies. Besides the intrusion of real life concerns, coming up with the next events in the story held me up. I already had an outline ready but when I sat down to write this chapter, it didn't feel right so I had to conjure up a different outline. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed what you've read in this chapter. Additional apologies for the cliffhanger. I promise that the next chapter will come sooner (although I've already promised that before, haven't I?).

I've made some minor changes in the earlier chapters, mainly sentence restructuring and stuff. I've corrected some continuity errors and physics mistakes. Reading the earlier chapters for these changes is optional. The story has not been affected at all.

C&C/reviews are very welcome. Please e-mail them to darkhrse0714 (at) yahoo dot com.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: 

Magic Knight Rayearth and all the characters in that anime/manga are properties of CLAMP. These are used here without permission.


End file.
